The Healing
by HissingSnake
Summary: Post S1 finale. Amon survives the explosion. So too does the Equalist movement, with a new leader. Desperate to end the ongoing rebellion, Korra turns to the one person who may help her understand and stop the violence...Amon. Canon until the release of Book 2, Amorra content.
1. Discovery

He felt the movement behind him, heard the rustle of the glove, the slight scraping of the fuel cap, and realised what his little brother must be planning.

Too late.

Even surrounded by water, he barely had time to encase himself and his brother in a protective shield.

* * *

He thought he was dead.

But death should not hurt this much. The frenzied burning of his skin reminded him he was still alive. His whole back throbbed with searing pain. When he lifted his head, that one small movement sent a jagged line of agony throughout his entire body. It was so unexpected and so overpowering that he could not help but cry out, yet even as the sound escaped his lips he clamped down hard and scrambled to collect his dazed thoughts. His heart pounded erratically and he focused on that sound, counting, counting, distracting himself from the burning pain.

When at last it subsided, he was very careful how he moved. The pain was still there - he could feel it along his back, his arms, his neck - but it was a bearable, dull prickling crawling over his skin and not the searing agony he had provoked earlier. He noticed he was lying on his stomach, on something smooth and soft. The sound of lapping waves was gone, replaced by groans and cries of pain. He could hear people bustling frantically about. Honing and expanding his senses, he felt, close by, the wounds and blood clots of many others. As he waited and listened, he could feel those wounds healing and closing up. This must be some hospital.

Noatak opened his eyes slowly.

Night had fallen. It was dark and peaceful here. Shafts of moonlight filtered through a partly opened window. A faint scent of lavender rose from the bedsheets, but pleasant as it may have been, the sheets still smothered his wounds and made him sweat.

He struggled to push himself up, ignoring the renewed pain scalding his skin. He fought the urge to vomit and finally sat, swaying uncertainly. Next to him, his brother was lying unconscious, covered in a mass of bandages. They were alone in the room, the other beds all unoccupied. But in the next, he could sense the blood pulsing sluggishly through the throngs of injured. Mostly non-benders.

_My Equalists…_

He swung his legs off the bed and gripped the bedpost, forcing himself to stand. He wanted to see the extent of the injuries of the people in the next room, the oblivious people who had fought for him. The moment he stood, his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor. Stars exploded before his eyes as his head smashed to the ground. Struggling not to cry out, he bit his lip and endured, reminding himself of the hundreds more unfortunate suffering the same pain. Perhaps not quite the same - none of them had been cloaked in burning flames after all. If only he reacted faster, he could have stopped Tarrlok before they were blown into this place.

'I heard something in the next room,' a voice said. 'Like something falling.' Footsteps sounded, then the door creaked open and a shaft of light fell onto his face.

'Are you alright? Here, let me help you up.' A figure appeared by the doorway, a black silhouette against the backlight.

_Fool, do I look alright?_ he thought bitingly as the healer helped him back into bed. Where her hands touched him, he felt no pressure, as though the act of carrying him was just a ruse. Intrigued, he slumped his muscles, and, as he predicted, he was lifted, but this did not come from the healer's strength. It felt...like his body was rising of its own accord. _Bloodbending_.

Of course, of course. Full moon. He had forgotten others needed it to bloodbend.

'Where am I?' he asked.

'Yue Hospital.'

His curiosity over the healer's bloodbending vanished as a more pressing problem presented itself. Yue Hospital. _The_ biggest hospital in Republic City. After all his efforts to get away and start a new life, he was back where he started, in a city that now hated him. Did this healer even know who he was? She didn't seem to recognise his brother, despite his prominent position within the council.

'And where is the Avatar?' he asked.

'Avatar Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe a few hours ago. Rumour has it that –'

Another creak as the door opened again.

'Nankka, you are best healing with your hands rather than your mouth. Now go back and tend to those injured, and keep an eye out for trouble.' A larger, burlier healer entered the room, put his hands on the female healer's shoulder and spun her towards the door. The woman huffed and stalked off. Noatak watched her leave, at the same time running through every possible escape route. He couldn't leave through the front door, that was certain. Hospitalised Equalists would point him out the moment they set eyes on him. Obviously the hospital staff didn't know who he was, or they'd have left him to die. He was surprised that his clothing didn't give him away. On that thought he glanced down –

'Why am I wearing this?' he asked, shocked by the plain outfit he wore.

'Don't worry,' said the healer, 'your United Forces uniform was too badly burnt to be kept. I'm sure General Iroh will be happy to let you have another set.'

'United Forces?' he said.

'Yeah, it seems everyone on that fleet got badly injured by those Equalist planes, even the General himself. All your comrades are fine though. We got Iroh's message and sent boats out all over the harbour to look for survivors. You two were drifting very far off from the fleet and we almost didn't see you, but then that explosion went off and we came over to investigate. You're damned lucky we found you.'

Surprise and relief, mostly relief, shot through him. He was safe here. No one knew his real identity. Yet even as that relief settled, caution gnawed at him. Sooner or later the Avatar would come here to see the wounded. He glanced at Tarrlok sleeping beside him. Hard, bitter lines had overwritten the face of his once-gentle brother. If the Avatar did not give them away, his brother would. They - _he_ - needed to get away from here. He could escape through the window, though jumping out might be a problem given his present state. A careless twist could easily send lines of agony tearing through him.

He looked back to the healer, and to his surprise he found that the healer had gone. In a healthier state he would have been much more aware of his surroundings. How weak and powerless his own injuries rendered him.

A heavy groan came from his brother. Noatak pushed himself up again, slowly, and dragged himself to Tarrlok.

'Are you awake?' he whispered.

'What happened?' said his brother. 'I thought we died?' The question hung heavily in the air.

'We would've if some healers hadn't found us. We should get away from here. There are Equalists in the other room and they won't take kindly to our presence once they discover our identity.'

'What, tonight?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Tarrlok,' he said sternly. 'We can't stay here. It's not safe. We need to leave.'

'Then you go,' said his brother. 'I'm not stopping you. It's not like I've ever been able to anyway.'

Noatak sighed. Perhaps, tonight, he would have a look around the place, and depart tomorrow. Leaving Tarrlok where he was, once again he climbed from bed and tried to cross into the next room. Determined not to collapse this time, he bloodbent himself, and the notion unnerved him so much that when he finally reached the door he slid down and sat heavily, breathing hard. When his heart ceased pounding so unevenly he stood up again and pulled the door open a crack.

Warm light flooded his face. A dozen healers stood over their patients, but he could sense from the way the wounds were closing, that the glowing water enshrining their hands had nothing to do with healing. Like the case where the healer named Nankka had lifted him into bed, the healing water was not in effect. _What?_ Then it hit him. They were bloodbending.

He watched, fascinated. He could feel exactly what they were doing. The healers, instead of using water as a catalyst to speed up healing, were using bloodbending to knit all the veins and arteries together. Instant recovery. He never knew bloodbending could be used for something so…so non-aggressive. The concept was entirely foreign and absurd - as though a Unagi had just been discovered breathing fire.

'Hurry!' one healer, who looked to be in charge, shouted. Sweat beaded on her forehead and he could tell she was exhausted. 'We only have a few hours before the sun rises and there's still about twenty people with serious injuries that can't be healed normally!'

'All Equalists,' another grumbled. 'Why are we staying up all night to heal people who are trying to take our bending away?'

'We are healers! We save lives, it is not our job to decide who lives and who dies. That decision rests with the Avatar.'

He was touched. After all that his people had done to the city, there were still unprejudiced benders. He wondered if any of his own people would do the same for a bender.

The lead healer looked up and caught sight of his face.'You should be in bed!' she barked.

'I wish to help,' said Noatak.

'Well, you can't,' she said.

'I am a waterbender,' he said quietly.

'I know, but you're also tired and injured, and in no shape to help with the healing. Frankly I'd rather you go back to bed and rest rather than mess things up here and force us to heal you all over again.'

'Isn't bloodbending illegal anyway?' he said.

A collective gasp arose from the healers. Their shocked responses made it apparent that they were all well aware of their illegal bending. Everything clicked into place - bloodbending _was_ illegal, and to hide this, they pretended to use water...

The head healer shot him a silencing glare. 'Very clever. To this day you are the first person to have worked it out. You'd do well to keep it to yourself. We only use bloodbending to heal. Without it, a lot more patients would be dead.'

'I see. All for the greater good,' he said, amused that their ideals were so close to his own.

'Go back to bed,' the healer said, rolling up her sleeves and advancing upon him menacingly.

As much as he would have liked to put the woman in her place, he was in no condition to resist. Frustrated, he nodded and backed away. Closing the door quietly behind him, he climbed into bed and tried to relax, taking solace in the fact that his face too injured to be recognisable. Yet, something about the lead healer's edgy demeanor told him everything was not as under control as usual. Tomorrow morning, when he was sufficiently recovered, he would wrest the truth from them.


	2. News

Dawn came, seeping through the pale curtains of the ward and casting a faint glow to all it touched. His strength rose as patiently as the sun; the overnight's rest had restored him sufficiently that his head no longer swam whenever he sat upright. He was not completely recovered; that in itself would take several days at the very least, but for now he was confident that he could hold his own in a fight.

Tarrlok lay with eyes closed in the bed next to him, feigning sleep. In a way he was glad, for the cold distance between them made him unsure of how they could hold a conversation without it sounding mechanical. Tarrlok's depression baffled him; only spirits knew how many times his younger brother had wished his bending gone in their younger days.

The hospital, too, stayed quiet. Seized with a longing to roam, he climbed out of bed gingerly, taking care not to aggravate his bruises and burns. There was no reaction from Tarrlok and he simply left him there – maybe later, when he found an escape, he would come back.

The next room was almost entirely full of Equalists. No benders were present as far as he could tell, and he could only assume they were separated elsewhere to lessen the risk of a fight. Feeling responsible for the wounded, he approached the closest one and tried to heal the man. He summoned a spool of water from a nearby vase, placed his hands over the man's arm and willed it to heal.

Nothing happened.

Disappointed, he returned the water and studied the man's injuries in greater detail. There was tremendous bruising entangled among the network of nerves along the man's bicep, slowing the blood flow and slowly poisoning the body system. He gently eased the stagnant blood away from the area and pushed it into the pulsing veins, thinking he had done a good job until the man snapped awake and shrieked in pain.

Alarmed voices and hurried footsteps burst from beyond the ward. In a flash, he was gone, barely making the safety of his own ward before healers rushed in upon the Equalists' room. As it was, all his speed could not save him from detection, and they caught his door just as it slammed shut.

'Oh! Well, good morning!'

He turned around, adopting nonchalance. Two healers faced him, both of whom he met yesterday – the leader and the woman named Nankka. Their faces were haggard with exhaustion.

'We were just about to come round to you,' the leader said. 'I'm glad to see you're up. But you probably shouldn't be moving just yet, it'll only make your injuries worse. Here, why don't you go back to bed and wait until you're recovered?'

'You only need to stay here until tomorrow,' the healer Nankka added. 'After that –'

'You should be suffieiently recovered to leave this hospital,' the lead healer said loudly, drowning out whatever her colleague had been about to say next. She gripped her subordinate's arm and both backed from the ward, closing the door quietly after them. The handle trembled quietly, then a small click sounded and the footsteps faded away into the distance.

Was it his imagination, or had there been the slightest quaver of fear in their voices? Suspicious, he tried the door.

Locked.

He knew it then. He knew that _they_ knew. And with this revelation only one thought occurred to him: he had to get out of here. The door was locked; _his_ side had no lock and could not be picked, and kicking down the door – which he was not sure he had enough strength for – would only cause widespread alarm throughout the hospital. Only the windows were left to him.

Thick steel grille bars greeted him when he pulled back the curtains. Frustrated, he rattled the metal. Unless someone opened something on the outside, whether it be door or window, he really was trapped here. The only option remaining would be to overpower the first unfortunate fool to come into the room.

When he thought about it, it was not a bad idea. The healers were playing at being oblivious; they clearly knew his identity. If he continued to behave like a soldier from the United Forces, then perhaps they would not take quite as much caution around him as they should. And when their guard was down, he would strike.

Secure in the knowledge that he would soon be free, he explored the room, finding an old radio collecting dust on a high shelf. He pulled it down, blew the dust off and shot back a glance at his brother to check if he was still pretending sleep. Tarrlok's eyes were closed.

Shrugging, he fiddled the radio's knob, and a disjointed crackling hissed through his fingers. Fearing the sound would carry through walls, he kept the volume low and bent close to hear its news:

_'-recently back from the South Pole, we are pleased to announce that Avatar Korra will be back in Republic City soon, and with her help we are confident the remainder of the Equalists can be rounded up –'_

Despite his anger that the city was treating his Equalists like a pack of koala sheep to be mustered, he could not help but laugh at the irony of the Avatar's title. _Avatar_. She was no Avatar now, not without all four elements at her command. _Airbender_ would have been a better name. Unexpected bitterness welled up in him. It was all her incompetence that led to his downfall. If she had been a _complete_ Avatar, he would have succeeded in rendering her completely powerless, and terrifying the whole bending world into submission. Instead, her own failure to empathise and airbend had dragged _him_ down with her.

_'-most momentous indeed! This means that all of Amon's work can be completely reversed. Once again, we are so grateful to our Avatar that she possesses the power to restore bending-'_

His insides reeled with disbelief.

_'-and just like how she managed to regain all her water, fire and earthbending, this is truly a miracle –'_

His hand shot out. Intending only to turn up the volume – but perhaps subconsciously, he no longer wanted to listen – the impetus of his strike knocked the radio clean out of his hands. The rusty device crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces, wires and gears tumbling out, batteries rolling to a dead stop by his feet.

For several moments he was frozen in shock. His entire life there was always some goal driving him; and now, now all that had been ripped away from him…by a mere child! It had taken him the better half of a decade to perfect his technique. All those countless hours of study and _finally_ getting it right, _finally_ possessing the power to remove one's bending -and now that child had figured out how to undo it in just a day!

It was as impossible as her airbending. Then a thought came to him...the Avatar's airbending, and her ability to take away someone's bending. The two events had happened so close together that he knew without a doubt they were linked…and, if that were the case, then all he had to do was sever her connection to all four elements this time to completely cripple her.

The earlier conversation with the healers came to mind. Whatever the lower ranked healer had been about to say must have concerned the Avatar coming to face him. A day was not an unreasonable time to fly from the South Pole to here. He guessed the lead healer wanted the surprise factor on her side, and silenced the woman in such an obvious fashion.

Well, let the Avatar come, he decided, settling back. He had nothing to fear from her. If _her_ bending was neutralised, then there would be no hope for other benders, and all his life's work would not be undone.

He had a second chance.


	3. Return of the Avatar

It felt good to be going back. Despite spending most of her life in the South Pole, her past few months in Republic City – barring the Equalist encounters – had been the happiest of her life. She made _human_ friends. Not that Naga was a bad companion; far from it, but sometimes, growing up, Korra really wished there had been someone there to just listen to her and share her troubles rather than plague her with advice, most of which she hadn't understood anyway.

From the South Pole, they flew without any breaks. Everyone returned, along with Katara, who had come along wanting to spend time on the Island with both her sons and all her grandchildren. Oogi, unaccustomed to carrying so many passengers, drifted downwards after a few hours of flight to paddle sluggishly through the endless ocean. Next to him, Naga looked comically diminutive splashing about with her tongue lolling.

Korra's eyelids dropped; restoring Lin's bending had taken its toll. It was all worth it though, she thought, as she watched the metalbender across the saddle fiddling with a small black lump of rock in joyful reunion. A star, then an oddly spiked splat, and finally a bracelet, floated in the space between Lin's hands, the fluidity of its transformations making it almost liquid. Entranced, she stared at the black rock, noticing its strange glowing lustre and guessing that the rock must not be native to the Earth Kingdom…

* * *

'We're almost there,' Tenzin said, his voice carrying clearly over the sound of lapping water.

She sat upright, scanning the horizon eagerly for the familiar skylines and towering skyscrapers. Beside her, Mako gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She leaned into him, relishing the comfort of their relationship finally out in the open. Asami and Bolin had both accepted it, and it relieved her greatly that she was still good friends with them.

'Look, people waving at us!' Bolin said.

Korra perched over the edge and looked to where he pointed. A troupe of people, specks in the distance, had gathered on the docks and waved to them vigorously. She waved back, too weary to bend and reassure them that she had returned to the city once again a full Avatar.

Still, they continued waving.

'Something's wrong,' Tenzin said from out the front. 'Oogi, let's go.' With a tired snort and a spray of bubbles the bison lifted its head from the water, all six legs kicking, tail pumping like a gigantic rudder. Naga howled indignantly as she was left behind.

As they approached the shore, the tang of burning sweat drenched the air. Pieces of metal from the destroyed United Forces Fleet, not yet cleaned up, drifted in foam like frazzled tin soldiers. The entourage waiting for them turned out to be a group of healers, and up close, their flailing arms looked less to be a signal of welcome and more like a plea for help.

Their urgency was not lost on her. She vaulted out the saddle and swum to them, almost dragged out the water by frantic hands when she reached the docks.

'Avatar we have a big problem! We would've contacted the police but most of them are powerless without their bending and both Generals Iroh and Bumi have their hands full trying to contain petty resistances and Triad –'

'Woah, woah!' Korra said, holding up her hands and silencing the healer that spoke. 'Slow down! What's the problem?'

'Amon. Amon is in our hospital. We found him and Tarrlok nearly dead in the sea and we couldn't just leave them there so we brought them back, but now that they're recovering we're not sure what to do with them, particularly Amon…'

Korra froze in mid-step. Whatever she expected, it was certainly not _that_. Shock and anger and fear flooded her. If she was honest with herself, she had been almost relieved when Amon escaped that day in the harbour. Those piercing blue eyes as they stared out at her had been filled with madness and hatred, full of an unspoken promise to return and destroy her. She swallowed, forcing air down her dry throat. 'He's _here?_ Are you sure? And how can he be nearly dead?'

'We don't know. We saw an explosion at Mo Ce Sea. Their boat blew up. Someone must've tried to kill him and Tarrlok, but when we searched we couldn't find any other bodies.'

Korra tried to replay the scene in her mind – and couldn't. _Amon_ and _nearly-dead_ just didn't go together; even when Mako had fried him with lightning at point-blank range he was completely unharmed. Even when she had kicked him through a window and down into murky waters four storeys below he emerged unscathed.

'How are you keeping him without anyone getting hurt?'

The healer sighed. 'Right now he's too injured to really do much, and we've led him to believe that we think he's a soldier of the United Forces. He's been playing along, and I think so long as he doesn't realise we haven't fallen for it he won't attack. But at the rate he's recovering he'll be back to normal soon, and who knows what he might do when he's completely recovered.'

* * *

Her title made her bigger than she felt. Even the head healer of Yue Hospital, Jukatta, a fearsome and fearless woman almost as old, and just as experienced as Katara, looked up to her like she was some saviour. She wanted to tell them to just call her _Korra_ and stop all the formal Avatar nonsense.

'Where is he?' she asked, painfully aware of how loud their footsteps sounded on the polished white tiles. Framed portraits of famous healers lining the hallways stared solemnly down at her as they walked past, their unsmiling eyes and thin lips only serving to remind her of the grim task ahead.

Jukatta paused in front of a heavy, ominous set of doors. 'There, along with Councilman Tarrlok,' she whispered. 'We have the advantage of surprise on our side. He still believes that we don't know his real identity, so maybe it's best if you're dressed as one of us, Avatar.'

Korra peered through the crack, but only a glimpse of an empty bed and shuttered windows mocked her. She straightened and faced the healer. 'No. No more deception. I'm not hiding from him.' And she meant it. She was not going to be caught cowering again while he prowled. If he wanted to drag her out and take her bending she'd go down fighting. She wasn't going to kneel on the hard floor while his cold hands clamped over her neck and descended down her face. The memory of those outstretched, spindly fingers looming over her eyes, stabbing into her forehead and ripping out her very identity...she shuddered. No, today was different. Today she would not let Amon get the better of her.

Korra's determination was as great as her fear. She might bend all four elements, but until she could prove to herself that she could take _him_ down, he who was the very antithesis of the Avatar, in a fair one-on-one fight, she would never be confident in her title.

Ignoring the healer's alarmed look, she turned the key in its lock and pushed.

Her first thought was that this was a pleasant room. There was just the faintest smell of antiseptic, strong enough to smell clean and not abrasive enough to sting her nose. Then she noticed the two men. Two injured men cocooned in bandages.

Even the sight of loose hair hanging dejectedly outside its usual immaculate braids barely distinguished Tarrlok. His whole right side was a mass of white, his left a motley collection of bandages and bruised skin. An eyepatch covered one side, but in combination with his downcast eyes this did not make him look in any way frightening. His whole air bespoke of defeat; there was no danger from him.

Which meant that the other, almost as battered looking man sitting next to Tarrlok reading a book, must be Amon.

He turned his head as the door swung open, but made no other immediate move. Korra saw past all his layers and noted he was still the same. Still the same man, still the same glare promising that he held superior power. But when she tore her eyes away from his to stare in astonishment at his injuries, his cold trance over her broke.

For here, dressed in a generic hospital gown, his white bandages slowly staining yellow and red from festering burns oozing beneath, he was _human_. He was a mortal and not some untouchable wraith. And without his armour and mask he looked _vulnerable_, a being of flesh and bone. Somewhere out there was someone who had nearly killed him.

She took a tentative step forward, where he sat waiting, approaching him as one would approach a wounded beast. It was easier to read his movements without all his thick armour; there was just the smallest narrowing of his eyes and stiff set of shoulders, enough to tell her that he was completely tense and ready to fly.

'Amon,' she said, unable to think of anything else. Behind, she heard the rustle of rubbing cotton as Jukatta raised her arms in defense.

Amon stood slowly, every action exaggerated and deliberate. When he turned his awful gaze on her she acted on pure instinct – before he could so much as lift a finger to bloodbend she lunged and stomped the floor.

_Crap._

The floor was timber, not tiles. Not _earth_. And now as she went sliding forward in her momentum, Amon snapped to the side and gripped her arms. Spirits, he was _strong_. She struggled and thrashed and kicked, but all he did was hold her out at an arm's length, completely unfazed.

Out of nowhere a thick whip of water whistled through the air, grazed her cheek and curled itself fiercely around Amon's middle. Distracted, he dropped her and she crashed to her knees, pulse wild from the after-effects of bloodbending. There was a splintering splash as Amon shrugged off the constricting coils of water, but she wasn't going to waste this opportunity, oh no. She punched the wall. Bricks splintered and burst onto the streets outside in a cloud of dust. Seconds later the ceiling collapsed. Forewarned by the slightest tremor, she dived and tackled Jukatta, and the two of them slid to safety as a massive slab ripped free and crashed to pieces where they stood.

Silence followed in the aftermath. Coughing, Korra blew away the dust that coated them, clearing the air with small puffs of wind. Jukatta picked herself up with a heavy scowl.

'You did not have to bring the roof down, Avatar Korra. Someone could've gotten killed. There has not been a single death in this hospital ever since I became head healer and I'd like to keep it that way.'

Korra flushed, but remained adamant. 'Believe me, Amon is much safer knocked out.'

'Are you bringing him to the police station then?'

'Later. I'm going to take away his bending first.'

Jukatta's eyebrows rose in incredulity. 'You can do that?'

'Yes.' She dug carefully through the pile of rubble, her senses keyed for any movement even as she set aside the crumbled bricks and cracked tiles. Her heart leapt when she unearthed a hand – but that only turned out to be Tarrlok. Even unconscious, bitter lines were etched deeply into his face. As she set him aside, however, something about him made her hesitate.

She had never really gotten around to properly thanking him, and hearing his confession in the attic on Air Temple Island, she was sure he would not have bloodbent again in his life even if he could. The loss of one's bending was a gut-wrenching pang, a frustrating phantom sensation of a lost connection, and while some like Lin had managed to move on, it was clear Tarrlok was not strong enough.

And really…if she wanted to take Amon's bending away, would it not make more sense to energybend another, less threatening bloodbender first, so she could prepare herself for anything unexpected?

'What are you doing?' Jukatta's shocked voice interrupted her.

'Giving Tarrlok his bending back,' she answered. Right thumb on his head, left over his heart, she tapped into the wounded man's chi and sought to reknit the broken bonds of his bending. His was a swirling whirlpool of anxiety, so much more different compared to Lin's, a steadfast mountain of determination. But there was no menace within him, none of the venom he displayed when the two of them had briefly fought.

Nerve endings sealed together, chi paths relinked and flowed freely again. Korra leaned back on her heels and sighed with relief, smiling slightly at the gift she'd left for Tarrlok when he woke up again. Amon would wake up to a much nastier surprise, but that was only fair after what he did to the whole city. Besides, it wasn't like she planned on killing him or anything.

Leaving Tarrlok in the care of Jukatta, she sifted through the rubble for Amon. He was equally easy to find, but unlike Tarrlok, he stirred when she dragged him out. A jolt of fear shot through her, but this she quickly swallowed. The sooner she took his bending, the sooner he would cease to become a monster and just another man facing the full wrath of justice.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she unwrapped the bandages from his head, wincing a little at the injuries he sustained. His skin was hot to the touch, almost feverish, the muscles toned and firm underneath, once again serving to remind her that he too was human. She wasn't sure why she was surprised by this – perhaps she had so often failed to even come close to striking him in the past, she lived under the illusion that he was perhaps not quite solid, and because she could never see any part of his skin barring his hands, one could almost imagine him to be a spirit inhabiting a suit of armour.

After a deep, long breath, she closed her eyes and drew upon the chi inside her head and heart and projected them outwards. The skin beneath her hands grew warm as Amon's responded in kind.

She opened her eyes, glowing brilliant white with the power of all past Avatars. It was time to take away Amon's bending, for good.


	4. Energybending

The world around her ceased to exist; she was plunged into a swirling cosmos of space and energy. Fear of the unknown flooded her; when she gave back Lin and Tarrlok's bending this hadn't happened. _Aang!_ she cried out, panicking.

A shining, dark blue figure, blue with the colour of the ocean, materialised in front of her. She gravitated towards the figure instinctively, only to recoil in horror when she felt the presence of Amon.

Something not so hostile surrounded her and soothed her fears, shielding her from the vicious edges of Amon's spirit. _To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed_…an ageless voice, filled with vast wisdom, whispered through her head. With renewed courage, she swept forward and immersed herself within Amon. Almost immediately, the encouraging presence sheltering her flickered and faded, leaving her raw and alone in the inhospitable battlefield. Amon's will was indomitable. His thoughts, memories and emotions smothered her. If Tarrlok had been a swirling whirlpool, Amon was a raging waterfall. Flashes of his life filled her memories, churning through her head until she lost her own identity…

She became Amon…

'_We're your sons,' she growled at the trembling man in the snow, 'not your tools of revenge!'…_

…'_Noatak don't leave, please! Noatak!' She did not turn back. Crushing bitterness contorted his face. How dare Tarrlok chose their mother over her! She, who had stood up to Yakone countless times just to protect him, and now he was outright rejecting her! Family be damned, she was better off alone…_

…_Republic City. The centre of peace and balance. She could start a new life here…_

…'_Hey kid, you're a fine waterbender. Join us.' The Red Monsoons. She accepted immediately. Republic City was not what it had promised. After weeks of scavenging scraps from dumpsters she was starving and desperate for anything…_

_…'You…you're Yakone's boy!' She was no longer welcome in Republic City. Her secret was out. Yakone's former gang looked upon her with loathing, thirsty for revenge after their leader abandoned them. Never mind that she hated her own father, as long as she was Yakone's son that was all they cared about. All the triads hated and feared her powers. The Metalbending Police were hunting for her. She fled to the Earth Kingdom…_

…'_Did you see that? He's going to bloodbend us all!' 'Freak! Monster! Get away from here!' She was crushed by their fear and rejection. 'No!' she shouted, but her words fell on deaf ears. The villagers ran away from her screaming in terror-_

_KORRA, STOP! _A thousand voices screamed at her, clanging through her head so harshly that she was shaken to her senses. _Free yourself from him or you will be consumed! _But by now Amon had her firmly in his grip, the blue of his light constricting tightly, engulfing her, and the sheer intimacy of this contact made her struggle in a blind panic. Her own spiritual light, white as the chaste moon, dulled and weakened under the torrential tide of his blue. The cosmic world around her faded out as Amon's presence glowed brighter and brighter, until it seemed that he filled her entire self with the colour of the ocean.

With the Avatar completely at his mercy, Amon loosened his hold on her slightly. She was finished, he could pick her off at leisure, but before he completely destroyed her he wanted a glimpse of her life. How grand it must feel to be born into a world of power and claim one's birthright. How did it feel, to lose all that power. He sifted through her mind, through her memories, immersing himself in her so that he _became_ the Avatar...

'_When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change,' his predecessor said. With a gentle touch to his head and heart, his hope and bending was restored…_

_'No!' he screamed, as Amon's hand descended and crashed upon his head. He shut his eyes; maybe if he couldn't see then it wasn't happening. No, no, no, this just couldn't be happening, he was the Avatar, he wasn't supposed to lose his bending, that was all that defined him, how was he supposed to serve his people now…_

…_He watched with despair. The boy he loved was in love another girl, he didn't even so much as notice his presence…_

…_Panic. Why did everyone expect such great things from him? He had just come to Republic City, he hadn't mastered the elements, how was he supposed to rid the city of Amon and the Equalists?..._

… '_I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!' he said jubilantly to the three alarmed strangers…_

… _Appa was gone! The partner of his life, stolen and sold to a circus. How would he ever find Appa again?..._

… _Monk Gyatso, his friend and mentor, lay dead amid a legion of firebender corpses. His people all wiped out. He was truly the last airbender in the world... _

…'_Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku.' His best friend's eyes were cold and distant. Without another glance, his childhood friend departed. Horror overwhelmed him as he realised what Sozin was planning, and he was helpless to prevent it. He was going to die here. The volcano's ashes swallowed him as Fang came to die by his side…_

…_Terror and chaos swept through the Kingdom as Chin the Conquerer slaughtered entire families in his quest for dominion. He had to act fast to stop the tyrant…_

…'_UMMI! NO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE HER BACK! ANSWER ME, KOH!' He had never felt such rage, such heartbreak. The most beautiful woman in the world had been taken by the Face Stealer. And it was all his fault. He could not even kill the spirit for fear of killing his wife. He fell to his knees and wept…_

He faltered, unwilling to continue. Love was a lost memory to him. Never had he ever imagined that the entire line of the Avatar could be subject to so much passion and emotion. Were it not for the fact that they were privileged to so much power, he would have almost empathised with them for their pain and loss.

Even now, he could feel the current Avatar's fear seeping thrown her spiritual form and brushing against the walls of his. He hesitated to strike again, having experienced once her raw terror as her bending was stripped; if he did this to her again, in their current melded state, her contagious fear might spread and consume him. Better to wait until they were both out of this strange cosmic place before he attempted anything…

Korra noticed Amon's distraction. There was a finality about the way he withdrew from her that made her confident he was not going to try anything right now. But he had played dirty tricks with her in the past, and she was not above doing the same thing to him. Swiftly, she rushed at him, trusting the ferocity of her will to break down his defenses. Inch by inch her moon white glow expanded, holding him at bay at first and then pushing him back -

_Korra, wait_, Aang's voice suddenly sounded.

_Why?_

_There is still hope for him._

_How do you know?_

_Because he felt pain when we felt pain and lost the ones we loved. Loss of his bending may drive him mad as it did to his father. He may be a twisted man now, but he is still capable of feeling, and he can be made human again if you save him._

_Save him from who?_

_From himself._

* * *

He was losing the battle. And how it chilled him. Never did he expect he would fear the loss of his powers. Though he used them liberally, he always considered bending to be a luxury. But now, faced with the sudden prospect that his bending would be gone _forever_, he felt sickened to his very core. He was afraid. The same fear as that daunting first day when he ran away from home and into the blizzard. He would be defenseless and exposed, stripped of all that gave him his identity.

Then, the Avatar's pressure on him lifted. In doing so, his blue light, and her white, dimmed down then faded altogether. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, in front of him stood not the Southern Water Tribe girl, but an old and imposing airbender. Avatar Aang.

'Noatak,' the Avatar said. Noatak found himself unable to look away from the strength and compassion in the old man's eyes. 'People change. It is never too late.' As mysteriously as he had appeared, the airbender faded in front of his eyes, leaving behind one final memory…

_He was dressed in his ceremonial airbender robes. Beside him stood a boy with a large scar over his left eye, finely garbed in royal Fire Nation clothes. They pushed aside the entrance flap together and walked out of the pavilion to the thunderous applause of a cheering crowd from all nationalities…_

_'A hundred years' fighting has left the world scarred and divided,' said the firebender. 'But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path...'_

The vision faded.

He found himself staring through the ruined ceiling and upwards into a patch of blue sky. His limbs felt bogged down with slush. Somewhere close by, the Avatar sighed. He felt a thud jarring through the floor as the Avatar collapsed next to him. He lay stunned himself, reeling from the relief that he still had his bending.

A multitude of voices rang out.

'Avatar!'

'Korra!'

Something cold and rattling clicked around his wrists, restraining him, and as he lifted his head to struggle a sharp burning pain buried itself at the back of his neck. He stayed alert just long enough to feel numbness spread from the point of contract before a dark fog clamped down on his mind.

* * *

A harsh clanging woke him. He found himself on the floor of a metal cell. Sitting up, he saw his brother pushed into an adjacent cell. The door of his prison slammed shut and a shadow passed. He looked up; a woman stood silhouetted against the bars, two scars on her cheek. Bei Fong.

'Don't even think about escape, Amon,' she said, her expression uncompromising. 'You can control a person's body, but you can't control their bending. These high security cells have no locks and can _only_ be opened by a metalbending.'

So. She was still angry with him for having taken away her bending. He walked up to the bars and met her gaze without flinching. 'Tell me, Bei Fong. How did it feel when earth and metal no longer responded to your call? When you could no longer sense the vibrations in the earth? Did you feel blinded? Did you feel…_unwhole?_'

She jerked as though electrocuted. 'If I were you, I'd worry about myself,' she spat. 'You're going to be put on trial for your crimes tomorrow. Considering that you took the bending of three council members and threatened the family of a fourth, you'd better think of a good defence to save your sorry hide.'

_I do have a good defense_, he thought, listening to her fading yet agitated footsteps.

_I can still bend._


	5. The Trial

Time passed without meaning. His prison remained empty of patrolling guards. Not that there was any need for them; his cell had no key. Still, detached as he may have seemed to others, Noatak missed the company of people. It was not so much their companionship that he craved, but his own sense of self-worth. He thrived on attention. Starved of it since childhood, he hungered to be noticed. Loneliness brought back his dark days of training, of the times when he lost himself amidst a reckless desire to be free. And when his brother did not share that desire, he was forced to exile himself to achieve that freedom.

He stretched out his legs and leaned back against the wall, staring at the patched metalwork ceiling and the small bars of moonlight filtering to the floor. Tarrlok, across his cell, seemed preoccupied. He watched his brother silently, noticing Tarrlok's small flowing hand movements in mimicry of the basic waterbending forms.

_He's…practising?_

Incredulously, Noatak watched as Tarrlok gathered glistening droplets of water from the surrounding air and rolled it between his fingers.

'How did you get your bending back?' The words came out bitter – unintentionally.

'I don't know,' Tarrlok said, meeting his gaze fully for the first time since the explosion. 'I woke up and everything just seemed _right_. It felt like…coming home again.'

Home. The one thing in the world Noatak did not have. Even his sorry excuse of a father had somewhere to settle down.

'Is Yakone still at the North Pole?' he asked.

'Yakone? You mean our father? He's dead. He died three years after you left.'

'Ah.' He braced himself for emotion – and none came. There was no joy nor anger, sorrow or resentment. Yakone was simply dead and that was that. He had spent too long distancing himself from his family to really care. Their father had become a stranger to him and for that he was relieved – stranger meant he was free to be indifferent without experiencing guilt.

'What about Mother then?'

Tarrlok hesitated. A flicker of unease passed through Noatak's stomach. Mother he always had conflicted feelings about. She was warm and caring, there was no doubting that; but she was also ignorant and neglectful. What mother would stand by idly and abandon her own children to fend for themselves? In his teenage years where he had all the time in the world, his thoughts ran free to chase themselves in circles and he wondered if she had known of their secret and deliberately chosen to ignore it.

'She's fine. Still at the North Pole.'

The brusque tone with which Tarrlok spoke betrayed too clearly that something had happened. His hands tightened on the bars of his cage.

'What happened to her?'

'I told you. Nothing happened. I left her back home when I came to the city.'

'You _left_ her?'

'So? That's what you did.'

He ignored the accusation. 'You mean you abandoned her.' White hot indignation rose up in him. 'If you were going to leave her anyway, why did you refuse to come with me when I offered?'

Tarrlok stared at him, jaws agape. 'Really? That's all you care about? Why I didn't leave with you? Not everything's about _you_, Noatak. I had to leave. There was no choice.'

'What, you were forced out?' he said skeptically.

'No, she became unbearable.'

His prodding questions produced a more and more unbelievable story by the second. 'How could Mother become unbearable? Did she start nagging or what –?'

'She kept crying, okay?' Tarrlok snapped. 'She blamed herself – spirits know why – for Yakone's death and your supposed one. Anything I said that reminded her of you or our father would make her cry. Even unrelated things would set her off. It was like walking on eggshells around her. At first I tried to make her feel better. I'd hug her, or brew her tea, but she would only push me away and cry harder. I stopped trying after a few times and told her to move on. She called me heartless. I couldn't take it anymore and left when I turned nineteen.' His brother stopped, chest heaving, a mixture of frustration and pain on his face.

A cloud drifted over the moon, muffling the shadows.

'That's quite some time you've had to endure,' Noatak said softly.

Tarrlok grunted and turned over.

The cloud passed, and the two brothers remained unmoving. Striped shadows stretching across the floor of their cells shortened as the moon climbed higher into the sky. Tarrlok's breathing slowed and quietened into the meditative trances of sleep. Half disappointment, half relief, coloured the words that had been forming in his mind but which only came out now in the secure silence.

'Tarrlok?' he said tentatively into the darkness. 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

He had sat in the same room with Hiroshi Sato and the Lieutenant many times in the past, but never when all three were chained and handcuffed like common criminals, and never when the other two looked at him with such venomous hatred. They sat to his right, close to each other but away from him, bonded in a silent treachery as they took turns glaring like two normally submissive wolves plotting to overthrow the alpha. He did not blame them; the sound of the Lieutenant's bones breaking as he hurled the man into a scaffold still rang clearly in his mind. It had been an almost unconscious reaction – his response when cornered was to claw his way out, and anyone who stood in his way was cut down. Including those he knew and had some degree of affection for. If only the Lieutenant had not followed him and torn down everything he worked so hard for!

Tarrlok sat chained to his left. He knew the Council had put all four of them on trial at the same time on purpose; hundreds of his Equalists were arrested by the day and thrown into prison following rushed trials in order to clamp down upon the remnants of his revolution as quickly as possible. It came as no surprise to him that the four major figures in the war were placed on trial together, but still, what a strategically poor decision. He had never sat in company more frigid or hostile.

Metalbending police ringed their table, fists clenched and folded to their sides, betraying their fear. A few of the faces he recognised – their bending he had taken away just days ago only to be restored by the Avatar. She sat on the high horseshoe table, in the seat normally occupied by Tarrlok. Noatak wondered how his brother would take to the girl usurping his place, but Tarrlok was staring straight ahead into thin air with a deadpan expression. The other Council members took their usual positions. The gavel now, however, had been moved in front of the airbender.

Although Noatak had no need for one, the government did not offer nor see fit to provide him or anyone else with lawyers. It was a mockery of the justice system, sitting in a courtroom sharing a trial with three others without any form of legal defense.

The court was empty of spectators. No doubt fear of two bloodbenders. Only two frightened journalists sat huddled in a corner, clutching their cameras and tripods nervously. When the airbender slammed the gavel upon the pounding block, they jumped and began filming.

'The four defendants gathered here today have all played major roles in the war that has ravaged Republic City,' the old airbender began. He sounded incredibly calm considering his entire family had been captured and humiliated by his Equalists only days ago, and for that he earned Noatak's grudging respect. 'The Council has reviewed their actions and passed judgement –'

'How is it justice, if we are denied the chance to defend ourselves?' Noatak cut in.

'We are not denying you anything. The sentences you receive today are only temporary following the chaos that is still consuming the city. Once everything has calmed down everyone will be given the chance for a full trial. Now, as I was saying, we have passed judgement for the time being. If, by the time the war is completely over you are _genuinely_ contrite, your sentences will be reduced.'

They started with Sato first; funding war, building weapons, terrorist participation; twenty years in jail. Sato's glasses glinted dangerously at the sentence and Noatak almost spoke up, but one murderous glare from Sato told him very clearly that the industrialist would rather spend time in prison than accept _his_ help.

The Lieutenant came next: terrorist participation. That was it. It sounded so pitifully little, despite that the man had done so much more for the Equalists organisation than Sato ever managed. Again, he checked his impulse to defend the Lieutenant, but this time it he did so because anything else he added would only pile upon the man's list of "crimes". Noatak recalled all his Lieutenant's exploits with pride; he had personally trained the man to be his second. Perhaps, if they were going to be in prison together, that master-student role which they had kept for nearly a decade could still be rekindled.

'Twenty years in prison.'

Noatak stood up. Indignant fury sang through his blood and he stared at the airbender in disbelief. 'Really?' he said, standing up and taking care to keep his voice neutral. 'Your misguided –'

'Amon, sit down.'

The Avatar. The sheer nerve of her to order _him_.

'You seem to think I am ready to obey you, young Avatar,' he said.

'I don't _think_, I _know_,' she fired back. 'I'm the Avatar. I'm a _fully realised_ Avatar –'

'You are _not_ a fully realised Avatar. You have not _mastered_ all four elements. I hear your airbending is quite pathetic compared –'

'Enough!' the airbender snapped, slamming the gavel upon the table as angry pink tinges spread across the girl's cheeks. 'This is _your_ trial, and we will not be sidetracked. Furthermore, the Lieutenant's sentence may not be permanent, you have our word that we will review each and every one of your cases once the war is completely over. Now, moving on. Tarrlok.

'Councilman Tarrlok, you are charged with the following crimes: manipulating this council and abusing your position to gain personal power; wrongful arrest of innocent citizens; oppression of non-benders and practising the illegal art of bloodbending for political gain.'

When the airbender put it like that, Tarrlok was indeed the heinous, corrupt politician that every one of his Equalists spat upon. And one that Noatak himself felt compelled to punish by taking away his bending. But looking at his brother now, defeat and resignation written heavily in the stoop of his shoulders, he felt a little sorry for Tarrlok. His brother had already paid the price with depression, but it seemed his time behind bars would be almost worth a lifetime…

'However, Avatar Korra has personally testified to your aid in providing valuable information to stop the war. The council deems your change of heart sincere and your sentence has been reduced.'

Tarrlok glanced up in surprise as the gavel fell.

'One year in prison.'

_One year!_ For doing something a thousand times more atrocious than anything his Equalists had ever done. Noatak was torn. He was glad his little brother had gotten off lightly, who wouldn't be, but still, the relative lightness that Tarrlok got off infuriated him. Benders still had the advantage, despite the lying Council and their claims of equality for everyone.

'Now. Amon. Formerly…' the old airbender squinted at a transcript in front of him. 'No-ah-tark…Noatak.'

The courtroom fell so silent that he could hear the swing of a pendulum from a clock next door.

'Amon, of birth name Noatak, you are charged with the following crimes: inciting war, terrorism –'

Noatak laughed mirthlessly. 'So according to you, equality is terrorism?'

'No,' the airbender replied calmly. 'According to your practices and ideals, terrorism is equality. As I was saying, you are charged with terrorism and manslaughter –'

'No bender was killed during my campaign.'

'Your actions have driven many ex-benders to depression and suicide -' An image of his brother huddled in the temporary cell on Air Temple Island, clothes tattered and hair askew, flashed through his mind. And that boat explosion. Noatak could not forget that boat explosion – 'You are indirectly responsible for these ex-benders' deaths, and hereby charged with manslaughter.

'Your other crimes are: usurping the government, and lastly, practising the illegal art of bloodbending for political gain. The council has decided that these crimes are unforgivable and cannot go unpunished.'

Noatak waited, unafraid. If his sentence was servable - perhaps a few years - then he would have no objections. But anything longer - why, let them watch out...

The hammer fell, each word felling like blows.

'Life in prison.'


	6. Reflections

The thud of wood on wood echoed around the courthouse.

Noatak had not expected any less, but hearing it out aloud still shocked him. He remained unmoving, only his eyes roaming in search of the closest escape route. Police advanced, snapping spools of metal around the prisoners' wrists. He alone dodged, sliding away as cables slammed down and splintered the table.

What fools they were, to think they could subdue him. They were nothing but containers of blood and water; malleable, _bendable_. He narrowed his eyes and stopped them in their tracks. The greater their resistance, the tighter his hold, and when he finally tired of their struggles he hurled them back against the wall, where they slid down to the floor in a dazed stupor.

'Tarrlok!' the Avatar cried.

Tarrlok half rose and darted nervous glances between him and the Avatar, indecision twisting his face. To spare him the guilt of having to chose, Noatak briefly stopped the blood flow to his brother's head. Tarrlok gasped in pain and collapsed to the desk. Upon his brother's fall, the Avatar vaulted over the high table and sprayed a barrage of fire, missing him and setting the table alight. A wall of searing heat washed over.

He caught the Avatar as she closed the gap and slammed her hard against the bench. The other council members leapt to their feet, and he felt pools of energy spiralling building up within their bodies, bursting to be released. He was too quick for them, ensnaring them all and crushing their struggling bodies under his grip until they fell limp.

'NO!'

It was a half-strangled noise, a guttural shriek of unbridled rage. Noatak felt his blood run cold. That single word contained the force of a thousand voices. He turned from the motionless council members and found himself face-to-face with a glowing eyed stranger.

The Avatar. Spinning torrents of air encased her entire form, whipping her hair into a frenzy. There was no fear nor panic in her eyes. Nothing could be read besides the glowing blankness. He could not believe that this _thing_ was capable of sentient thought. No sign of intelligence flickered behind that empty face, only a primordial savagery.

Her blood was pulsing, thundering, _surging_, so full of life that restraint was impossible. He tried. He tried to bend the blood inside her, to control her as he normally did, but he may as well have tried to stop an avalanche. She rushed at him. Where her feet touched ground rippling stone and marble burst outward with thunderous tremors. Jets of fire fanned out and spread in her wake, igniting the courtroom into a blazing inferno.

He dodged a volley of pelting rocks, sidled behind her, reached out to jab –

An explosion of air punched him in the chest and sent him crashing backwards. There was no water for him to bend. Nothing with which to defend himself. The moisture in the air was not enough. Flames encircling the Avatar scorched his face and whipped his skin, and it was all he could do to stagger back from the heat.

Someone shouted, urging the Avatar to calm down. If she heard she gave no sign. Metalbenders scrambled for cover, forgetting him in their bid to escape. He made for the door, dodging pelting storms of fire and earth. A half-wrecked table stood in his way and he vaulted over; almost immediately something slammed into his back and knocked him down.

He rolled to his side and leapt to his feet as a pillars of earth erupted where he had lain. The Avatar crashed to a stop in front of him. Noatak looked into those battle-crazed glowing white eyes and knew that any attack at this close range would end him, permanently. He scrambled back, sucking the surrounding air dry and redirecting the gathered moisture to ensnare around her ankles, slowing her. She let loose a shattering roar of rage, spewing out flames which he only avoided by hurling the half-destroyed table its path. Upon impact wood splintered into blistering embers that sizzled through his clothing and burned the upturned ground.

It was pointless to fight this thing. The Avatar wanted to kill him. Yet, faced as he was with the prospect of death, he did not give up. He was not going to make it out here, but that did not mean others couldn't. There was still Sato and his Lieutenant; whether they hated him or not they could still continue his legacy. He had to free them - the police; the police had the keys.

He dodged and weaved through the courthouse, hounded by the Avatar and chasing down the fleeing police himself; a three way run in a small room threatening to explode under the force of so much power. Pieces of the ceiling shook and caved in, cloaking the air in smothering dust. He caught a stray metalbender and bloodbent the unfortunate man into the Avatar's vengeful path.

She ran the man down.

Good. She could not tell between friend or foe. Noatak found the Bei Fong woman on the other side of the crumbling room, shielding the airbending monk and joining in the chants to calm the Avatar down. The woman yelled in surprise when he flicked his wrist and dragged her across the room to where Sato and the Lieutenant sat huddled, weaponless and defenceless in this world of elements. She thrashed in his psychic grip but he was unrelenting; forcing her to pull out keys to the handcuffs –

The Avatar came at him. He ignored her. There was still time.

He focused on Bei Fong, but her struggles rendered her movement clumsy. Shaking, shuddering, her unwilling fingers slid the key into first the Lieutenant's, then Sato's handcuffs. Metal chains clattered to the floor.

Flames surrounding the Avatar lashed out and sped towards him…

_Go, go_, he urged his subordinates, but the two of them rubbed their wrists and stood bemused.

'They're free! Stop them!' the Bei Fong woman shouted, helpless and pinned down by his power. Her rough voice cut through the furious gales sweeping the room and snapped all the transfixed back to reality. With a start the airbending monk launched a rocketing blast at Sato and the Lieutenant. Sato, always blessed with lightning-fast intelligence, figured immediately the situation and bolted for the door. His Lieutenant, however, was one beat slower, and that one beat was all the time needed to be struck down and knocked senseless by slicing air.

Disappointment pierced Noatak. To think that Sato should escape while the Lieutenant didn't – he had always considered the Lieutenant a more trustworthy man…

A colossal roar shook the room and brought the entire ceiling down. He was crushed underneath their weight. Blood flooded the inside of his mouth and stars exploded before his eyes. The Avatar had finally closed their gap, filling his vision. He saw her fixed snarl of fury and fiery halos of fire racing around her clenched fists, but with his work done, he made no move to stop her.

The flames punched into him and once again he experienced the searing agony of being consumed by fire. He saw one fleeting image of Sato disappearing through the doorway, heard dimly voices screaming the Avatar's name, and his last conscious thought before slipping into darkness was that _he had won_.

* * *

Korra sat shaking, staring at her hands, still in disbelief at the damage she'd caused. Mako's arm was around her, reassuring and safe, but she could not shake off the awful images burned into her mind. To her left, a squad of earthbenders worked to clear the damaged courtroom. Cracked fissure lines snaked across the floor, clawing at the broken furniture and ruined stone. Huge scorch marks slashed across every visible surface and gaping craters scarred the ground where there was no rubble. Sunlight filtered weakly through the cracked ceiling, reminding her once again of just how _dangerous_ she was.

And the worst part was that she didn't remember any of it.

They only told her afterwards, when they finally broke through her enraged state and she found herself held tightly by Mako, that she had critically injured a metalbender who had been too slow to get out of her way. Oh, and she had almost killed Amon too. Enemy or not, she didn't want _anyone's_ blood on her hands. She was better than that – better than some cold-hearted monster intent on destruction.

This had never happened to her before. Even at her most furious – when she was ten and the White Lotus _confiscated_ Naga because they were spending too much time together and the polar bear dog apparently distracted her from her studies – she had never entered this out-of-control, blind rage. She didn't even remember getting angry. In fact, she hadn't even _been_ that angry at the time the Avatar State triggered – if unlocking this side of her made her more spiritual, then why was she so volatile?

'Korra, are you alright?' She looked up and saw Tenzin take seat on her other side.

'Hiroshi Sato escaped,' she said dully.

'We can worry about him later. Amon and the Lieutenant are both in prison, and without those two Mr Sato will not get very far with the remnants of their Revolution.' Tenzin paused and regarded her steadily. 'That's not what you're worried about, is it?'

Why was it, that Tenzin could always tell when she was lying?

'No,' she admitted. And it was true; Hiroshi was the least of her problems right now. She sucked in a big breath and finally blurted out her fear, 'I can't believe I did all this.'

'No one's blaming you, Korra. You are young and you haven't fully mastered the Avatar State –'

'You mean everyone expects me to just blow up?'

Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder. 'My father was the gentlest person I ever knew, and he still entered an uncontrolled Avatar State many more times than you before he was able to master it. Don't be too hard on yourself. In time you will learn restraint and become a fully realised Avatar.'

'I'm scared, Tenzin,' she said. 'What if I accidentally kill someone?'

Mako's hand tightened over hers. 'We'll be there to stop you, I promise.'

She stared at all the healers trailing after the earthbenders, digging through rubble, loading wounded patients into their vans for hospital, and wondered if anyone could really stop her if she lost control again.

* * *

For the second time in less than a week Noatak had been burned and then healed. He had never thought highly of healing, but now as he considered its potency and implications, he realised just how much of his waterbending training had been neglected. He wondered if they would allow him the luxury of waterbending scrolls while locked up. Studying healing would be something to occupy his time, at the very least.

They put him in a different cell to the one he had stayed overnight with Tarrlok. He wished he could have seen his brother just one last time. He had no idea where they held Tarrlok but he was not worried; a disgraced councilman would still be treated with more dignity than any of his Equalists. For that matter he did not know where the Lieutenant was staying either. Judging by the silent shadows and deserted spaces surrounding him, he guessed he was the only one sealed inside some top security place where his bloodbending prowess could not harm anyone.

Compared to his previous cell, this one was larger, airier, definitely suited for long term stay. A single cot stood in one corner, oddly dwarfed in the empty room. Metal surrounded him, keeping out so much light that only shafts of it fell through the floor from ventilation grilles in the ceiling. It was the only view he had to the outside world. Like his previous cell, this one had no lock, presumably only breakable by a metalbender.

Noatak wondered if this was the very cell his father had occupied before he broke out and assumed a new identity. What ironic symmetry too, if he could escape here as well.

And he was confident. He was confident he _could_ break out, because Hiroshi Sato had escaped. Having worked with the man for almost a decade, Noatak knew him well enough to predict another war. He had never really liked Sato – there was a dark fury inside the man that blinded him to the world, but his brilliance was unmatched and _someone_ needed to fund and design the weapons. Several times during the war Sato had proposed new machines designed solely to kill, but Noatak drew the line at murder – he had killed only once in his entire life and the victim's staring face had haunted his nightmares for almost a year; he feared the repercussions of an all-out genocide.

Of course, now that there was no one to restrain Sato, Republic City would find itself caught in the grip of a very vicious, dirty war. Not something Noatak wanted, but it was something he needed. Because he, alone, knew every one of the Equalist hideouts and every one of Sato's tactics. And therein lay the key to his escape: he could trade knowledge for freedom.


	7. The Equalists Strike Back

A/N The third chapter is called 'Return of the Avatar' and this chapter is called 'The Equalists Strike Back'. Bonus points to you if you can guess what I'm referring to.

* * *

Korra swayed and almost stumbled as the glow of her eyes faded and the Avatar State left her. Slowly, her vision returned to normal and the cosmic plane around her faded, dissolving into the muted colours and shapes inside City Hall. The man kneeling in front of her, oblivious to her exhaustion, shot stray flamethrowers in giddy excitement, lighting the small indoors amphitheatre in burning gold.

'Thank you, Avatar Korra. I never thought I'd get my bending back ever again.'

And that, was the last of the people who needed their bending restored. The man bowed to her, and left the stage with bouncing strides.

It should have been momentous. Ever since her return, ever since Amon had thwarted her yet again in that courtroom by attacking everyone and releasing Hiroshi Sato, she had searched for a way to defy him, and found it in restoring the bending of his victims. She had looked forward to this day for a long time – of the moment when she could step back from the last of Amon's victims and declare his dirty work completely cleansed from the city.

Only now, having finally achieved that goal after three weeks, she was so, so tired that she had no strength left to celebrate. She stumbled wearily for the spectator seats and fell into the nearest chair. Empty of all audience save for Tenzin and her friends, the privacy allowed her to relax away from the prying eyes and ears of the media. Korra could not afford to let them see her like _this_; she may as well wave putrid carrion in front of a flock of lizard-crows for all the gossip that paparazzi could generate from her weakness.

'Are you okay? What's wrong?' Mako and Bolin crowded around her. Only Asami stood a little off, her face heavy with concern and yet the presence of Mako seemed to deter the heiress from approaching any closer.

Tenzin looked upon Korra with worry and pushed her bangs away from her face, feeling her forehead. Korra eyed him in confusion.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm checking that you're not running a temperature. I keep telling you that you should take a break. You're going too hard on yourself.'

'Well, everyone's got their bending back, so there,' Korra said, her lip jutting slightly. He wanted to press the issue, she could tell. 'What's for dinner? I'm starving.' Maybe that could distract him. Pema would never let him get away with detaining Korra from food.

Tenzin shook his head disapprovingly. 'I hope you have a speech prepared. The media is waiting for you outside City Hall.'

The seat creaked as Korra shot upright in alarm. 'What? Why are they outside?'

'Korra, the media can count. They know how many benders lost their bending, and they know how many you've restored each day. Naturally they realised today would be the last healing session you'd hold, so they're all outside waiting to ask you questions.'

'Can't you ban them?'

'They're not doing anything illegal. It's perfectly within their rights to interview anyone in a public space.'

The cushioned seat and warm lighting inside the amphitheatre never felt more inviting. Sighing with annoyance, she forced herself to her feet and out the small theatre. Welcoming shadows melted away from her as she stepped out under the expansive City Hall atrium, almost dazzling her. Then she heard the clicks and snaps and realised it was not the setting sun that was blinding but the flashing cameras of excited journalists.

'Avatar Korra! How does it feel to know that everyone has their bending back?'

'Does this mean all the fighting has ended?'

'Will the city return to normal?'

From past experience, Korra had always made reckless announcements when pestered for information this way, and those instances had been lessons enough to keep her mouth shut. She shielded her eyes from the flashing lights and forced her way through; the reporters parted reluctantly, pushing recorders and cameras in her face to make up. Some refused to budge outright and she had to shoulder them aside, finally bursting away from the crowded space into the cool evening air outside.

'Now really, that's _enough_,' she snapped as they continued harrying her. 'I will be happy to answer your questions tomorrow –'

The media dived at her words like bickering, starving children over a scraps of food.

'So this means you'll be holding a press conference tomorrow?'

Great. Cornered, again. Their thirsty eyes glinted eagerly, awaiting her inevitable confirmation.

'Yes,' she said, as calmly as possible. 'Tomorrow at noon.'

The media dissolved in a maelstrom of clicks and flashes.

It all happened so fast that for a moment Korra thought the sharp explosive bang was only an overzealous reporter fumbling with her camera; then a blistering fireball exploded to life so close by that a blast of hot wind scorched her skin.

Reporters shrieked and scattered. A storm of pelting fire tore up the ground, spewing hissing smoke where it landed and turning the small crowd into an uncontrolled, terrified mob. People pushed each other violently to escape the raining barrage, but their unfocused panic only served to stir more chaos.

'What's going on?' Korra shouted, searching frantically for the source of the explosions.

'Equalists!' Mako said, pointing up at the sky where a fleet of biplanes roared past. Each plane was painted with the arrogant Equalist insignia, filling her with shock at the sight. The Equalist movement had all but died since the incarceration of Amon and the Lieutenant. She had thought all the non-benders had gone back to their way of living; this fleet was nothing short of organised. Someone had to be behind it all.

Korra propelled herself upwards with a spout of air and landed on the wings of one plane. It lurched in midair and the pilot turned around, glaring at her venomously. She punched a blast of fire at him; he ducked and swiped with his electric glove in return. Korra rolled to one side, lunged and tackled the Equalist, grabbing his throat and slamming his head against the dashboard. His helmet protected him, shattering the dashboard with a splintering crunch. The man grabbed her wrists and pushed her back, trying to force her off the plane.

As the two of them grappled for control, the plane drifted, clipping its wings on another passing biplane. With a grinding sound of buckling metal, the wing snapped and they plummeted. The man ejected his seat and a parachute exploded to life behind him, carrying him to safety. Korra jumped down, airbending to slow her fall. She landed harder than prepared and her knees buckled upon impact with the hard pavement. Mako came running up.

'Korra, are you alright?'

'Fine, but I need to find out who's behind all this.'

Masked chi blockers poured into the ruined courtyard of City Hall. She saw Tenzin in the centre, a whirlwind of destruction, shooting cyclonic gusts of air at anyone who dared approach. Pieces of glass and stone swirled in the air and sliced indiscriminately, The chi blockers were undettered, taking turns to bait him, closing the distance each time his back was turned. Korra shouted a warning and dived amongst them, slamming her fist into the ground to send chi blockers flying with pillars of earth.

'The Avatar! Get her!'

Korra found herself forced back and back. Close combat was not her style of fighting and there were so many of them. Chi blockers slid around her attacks like melting water. It would have been easy to take them out if there were only a few, but for every chi blocker she knocked down two more would take his place. They leapt over her streams of fire, slid between the cracks of earth walls and dodged her blasts of air. She spun on the spot, blocking a punch here, enduring a blow there, but when a chi blocker finally slipped past her armour and crippled her arm, the rest of her defences crumbled.

Her whole left side was rendered useless. They came at her right, then her neck, then her back, finally felling her with a strike to her head. She collapsed heavily to the ground, heart thundering, body throbbing from the ferocity of the chi blockers' attacks. Helplessly prone, an Equalist hauled her up and slung her over his back. Finally at eye level again, she was able to gauge the state of her surroundings.

Crates and barrels lay splintered along the cracked walls of City Hall. Tenzin was still up, but they had him cornered and he was barely clinging to the upper hand. Mako and Bolin stood back to back, surrounded and launching desperate attacks against the horde of Equalists. Asami fared a little better off. She knew how to fight at close quarters, something which the Equalists were unprepared for and countered poorly.

'Leave them, we have the Avatar!'

Mako and Bolin jumped in alarm, their gazes turning to her. In their momentary distraction chi blockers swooped upon them. Tenzin spun a wheel of air around himself and drove towards her but someone, somewhere, intercepted with an electrified bola. Blue sparks erupted and Tenzin crashed to a stop, unconscious.

'No!' Korra gathered her breath and spat out a vicious jet of air that blew a clear path through the Equalists. The man carrying her dropped her in surprise, but her body was still limp and she struggled to move.

'She's too dangerous, knock her out!'

As she rolled and lashed out feebly with her legs, a small figure broke through the Equalists surrounding her. She barely had time to register that her saviour was Asami before the chi blockers regained their senses and dragged her friend away. Korra lurched to her feet as Asami was pulled from sight, then a sharp blow struck the side of her head and she knew no more.

* * *

Korra woke to darkness. There was a very faint square of light Her mouth was parched and dry. Hair plastered to one side of her face, stiff and matted. The floor was freezing cold, and the constant mechanical thrum running throughout the entire room could only mean she was inside an airship.

Very slowly, her eyes adjusted and she could vaguely make out the shapes of her surroundings: vertical bars. Someone had her locked up. 'Hello?' she called out. Her voice echoed back nervously.

'The Avatar's awake!' A shadow moved in the distance. 'Better tell Hiroshi and ask him what we should do.'

'Hey, come here!' Korra shouted. 'Where am I?'

Footsteps faded into silence.

How she wished she could metalbend. Left alone, Korra crawled to her feet and gripped the solid bars of her prison. She chewed on what the Equalist had let slip – Hiroshi was in charge of this. _But why?_ Both Amon and the Lieutenant were locked up, what could he possibly hope to achieve by organising an attack on her?

'Ah, how does it feel to be helpless?' Light suddenly flooded the space, blinding her. She shielded her eyes and concentrated on the sound of heavy approaching footfalls.

'I asked you a question, child.'

'Why?' Korra said, squinting against the light and into the face of Hiroshi Sato. She hardly recognised him. The carefree jovial businessman who had happily – _falsely_ – sponsored her team so long ago looked nothing like the malicious man who stood in front of her now. 'Why are you doing this? It's over for the Equalists –'

'It's over?' Hiroshi repeated. His glasses glinted eerily in the bright light. 'Is that so? Did you really think we'd give up after that traitorous bloodbender? Oh no, it's just beginning. We'll find a way to make you pay.'

Korra stared. She had completely underestimated Hiroshi Sato. She knew he was smart, she knew he was rich, and while she also knew he had been a massive sponsor and supporter of the Equalists during Amon's time, she had never seriously considered him of all people to be capable of restarting an entire revolution all by himself. He lacked charisma. People were not drawn to him the way Amon had drawn and mesmerised thousands of desperate poor.

Perhaps people were attracted to power too…

'What are you going to do to me?'

'Nothing…yet.' He turned and left the room, pausing once by the doorframe. 'Now you know. Now you know how it feels to be completely helpless even when you have all the privilege in the world.'

'Let me out!' she shouted, rattling the bars of her prison. 'Coward! Let me out and fight me one-on-one! I won't use my bending –'

'Of course you won't, you've been blocked. But tell me, child, why should I fight you like a common street thug? Is it because that's the only way you can express yourself? How crude.'

He slammed the door shut behind him. The lights switched off, leaving Korra once again alone in the darkness. She kicked and punched her prison several times, then tried bending. Nothing worked, and no one came to see her.

* * *

Although it couldn't have been more than several hours after her capture, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch - before energybending the last of Amon's victims. Hunger and thirst reduced her into a daze. Yet even in her half awareness, she heard the door creak open. She blinked; someone stood silhouetted against the lit corridor beyond. The figure strode forward and lights flickered, revealing another masked Equalist. Korra shot the person a withering glare.

'What are you doing here?'

The answer was hushed and urgent. 'Korra, it's me.'

'Asami!' she cried.

'Sh!' Asami pulled off her helmet and fished for two pins from the thick curls of her hair. 'We have to hurry,' she said, setting to work on the lock. After several quiet moments it came free with a small click, and she stood aside for Korra.

Korra rose and stretched stiffly. 'How did you get in here?'

'The Equalists kidnapped me as well, they must've thought my father wanted me. I sweet-talked the guy guarding my cell to fetch my dad, and while he was away I picked the lock. When I got out I caught up to him and knocked him cold, then stole his clothes. You'll need a set too, but don't worry, I've already got that covered.' She slipped the Equalist face mask back over her head.

Relieved and somewhat confused, Korra followed Asami out. Upon stepping foot into the corridor, however, she immediately realised what Asami meant. Two Equalists standing sentry by her prison had been knocked out and sprawled senseless on the ground. She got to work immediately, dragging the first body back inside her cell, then stripping the second one of his uniform before locking him with his comrade. The clothes fit alright on her – a bit bulky and the sleeves were too long, but that could be easily fixed by rolling it up.

'Asami, we're flying inside an airship, there's nowhere to escape.'

'Well, it'll have to land sometime, and when it does we can get away. For now we'll just have to pass as one of them. Let's just stand out here and pretend we're still guarding you inside that cell.'

They stood to attention with their arms folded. Patrolling guards walked past and barely spared them a glance, a few only pausing to nod at them.

It was so smothering inside the helmet. Sweat broke out on her, trickling down her face. How did any of the Equalists ever breathe in these horrid masks? She glanced at Asami; her friend, too, was shifting restlessly from foot to foot.

'Look sharp, someone's coming,' Korra warned as she saw long shadows inching up her end of the corridor.

An unmasked Equalist, flanked by two guards, strolled past them – and suddenly stopped.

'And how is the Avatar doing?' the man asked. 'I'm surprised she's not kicking up a fuss.'

'Oh, uh,' Korra glanced at Asami uncertainly, but if her friend made any expression, she couldn't see. The tinted face masks hid everything and it was no different than looking at a stranger for help. 'She's, uh, doing very well. Oh, I mean not so well. She wouldn't stop talking so we knocked her out.'

'What?' the man said incredulously. 'Hiroshi gave specific orders _not_ to harm the Avatar! We don't want to trigger that Avatar State all the way up in midair! Let me see her!'

'You can't!' Korra grabbed his arm and tried to stop him charging into the room, but the Equalist shook her off roughly.

'You incompetent idiot!'

Korra seized the back of his neck as he barged past and slammed him against the wall. He slid down, unconscious. The two masked henchmen leapt to action; Korra ducked beneath an explosive punch and Asami twisted the other's arm behind his back, bringing him crashing to his knees. With cold precision she pressed her electric glove into the man's back; he yelped, jerked, then slumped to the ground.

The other man, upon seeing himself outnumbered, turned and fled, screaming loud enough to rival a screecher bird. Korra started after him, then thought better of it; they'd made enough noise to bring the whole ship down.

'Let's run,' Asami said.

'But where?'

'Off this ship.'

'We're flying!'

'You can airbend right?'

A shrill alarm pierced the air.

_'Attention all units. Prisoners have escaped. Secure all exits until further notice.'_

'We'll make it,' Asami said evenly, breaking off at a run.

The entire ship was a metallic maze. If only she could metalbend, then she'd have a clear map of the whole place in her head. The two girls, lost in the maze of corridors and stairs, took random directions at every turn and found themselves even more hopelessly lost. Several times they passed by other groups of Equalists, but all masked, their identities were not betrayed.

'That's it!' Asami said. 'All these Equalists are rushing to guard the exits! If we follow them we'll find the nearest exit!'

'Asami, they've chi blocked me, I can't airbend right now!'

'Over there!' Voices travelled up the corridor. 'I can hear them!'

The two girls bolted through the nearest door and stopped just as suddenly. They were standing on the deck of an airship. A deck without railings. Another step further and they would hurtle into space and fall from the sky. They turned back, and found themselves facing an entire battalion of armoured Equalists.

'Korra, if you can't airbend, then I hope you've mastered the Avatar State,' Asami whispered, her eyes fixed on the Equalists.

'What are you – ARGH!' Korra screamed. Asami had grabbed her and jumped over the edge. Her stomach dropped as they plummeted through the sky. Wind whipped her hair, her eyes, roared past her ears and chilled her bones. Twinkling lights grew into illuminated skyscrapers as the city below rushed up to meet them. Snatches of conversation drifted to her ears.

_'Don't shoot the Avatar! Hiroshi said she can't be harmed!'_

_'Only because he didn't want to trigger the Avatar State! Now that she's off our ship it doesn't matter if she gets out of control, we won't be blown up!' _

'Korra, get into the Avatar State now or we'll both die when we hit the ground!' Asami's voice was barely audible over the roar of the wind

'I don't know how! And my bending's gone!'

'It doesn't matter! You can still enter the Avatar State! Just airbend, or do something, else we'll –'

Korra never knew what happened next, for all she could see were a series of bright flashes, and the _snap-snap-snap_ like the sound of a hundred cannons being fired. Chi blocked as she was, she was still connected with the elements, and she sensed a volley of perfectly round rocks shooting towards them with speed so fast that tracking their movement made her dizzy. She didn't need to know what they were to realise that these round pebbles were incredibly lethal. Out of reflex she twisted in midair to avoid the assault. She thought she was safe, until Asami beside her gave a single scream and fell silent. Her hold on Korra's arm slackened.

Korra looked at her with horror. Blood trailed after Asami in a consistent stream. Her eyes were glazed with pain, the surfaces glassy. Her shirt was ripped to unrecognisable shreds, dark and mottled with blood. Each strike from the strange round pebbles caused her body to jerk and shudder like a broken doll.

Fury filled Korra. She was not aware that she had entered the Avatar State. Rage and grief ruled her mind, fueling her power. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she loosed a colossal fireball at the Equalist airship. She did not wait to see if her enemies were destroyed; instead she sought for the harbour and drew out a long spool of water. She used the water to slow down their descent, then, when they finally landed on solid ground again, she wrapped her friend in the water and began the healing process.

It was not enough. Even with all her past lives, all the past waterbending masters aiding her, Asami's wounds refused to close.

The glow of her eyes faded, along with hope.


	8. Bloodbending

As the Avatar State left her, so too did her bending. Water responded weakly to her commands, refusing to heal Asami. She fought the rising panic that threatened to overtake her mind. _Asami is not going to die, Asami is not going to die_, she promised herself fervently, picking up her friend and running blindly. She had no idea where she was, only that she was in some gloomy, deserted part of Republic City.

The ground shuddered beneath her feet and she ran into something huge and furry.

'Korra!' Tenzin's voice, like fire, sent a wave of warmth and relief over her. 'Are you alright? What happened to Asami?'

Korra felt Asami being taken from her arms. 'They – they shot her with these round stones!' she stammered. 'And my bending's blocked and I can't heal anymore and –'

'Korra, stop!' Tenzin said sternly. 'You need to calm down. Everything will be alright, we just need to get Asami to a hospital.' With a practised move he leapt onto his sky bison's back. Korra clambered after him, marginally less graceful.

'Yip yip!'

Oogi took off with one powerful sweep of his tail. Korra collapsed glumly in his saddle, fighting the urge to cry. 'Where are Mako and –'

'Your friends are fine. They're hurt, but they've been moved to hospital and my mother's been tending to them -' Relief washed over her. '- We'll bring Asami to her as well.' But great sadness lined his face and Korra knew he was hiding something.

'That's not all, is it?' she said fearfully.

Tenzin sighed. 'We lost twelve innocent people. After Hiroshi captured you he blew up city hall. This war – it's endless. I expected the Equalists to defect after the fall of Amon, but if anything, it seems they have gotten even more violent.

'Well, here we are. Yue Hospital.'

Korra jumped down from the bison's back before he even touched down. Wincing as the earth failed to absorb her impact, she stumbled through the hospital's wide doors and held them open, waiting impatiently for Tenzin to come through. He moved with deliberate slowness, taking care not to jostle the unconscious girl in his arms. Korra danced with anxiety, biting her lip to keep from shouting.

'This way,' Tenzin said, breezing past her. She followed obediently and presently the two of them emerged into a quiet room with a dozen healers. Katara was crouched over a patient, massaging water soothingly into the patient's wounds.

'Katara!' Korra burst out. 'Please help! My friend's been hurt and –'

Wordlessly Tenzin dropped Asami into an unoccupied bed. Her face was deathly white.

'Continue with him,' Katara said to a healer close by, nodding at her patient. Then she came to Asami's side, cupped water in her hands and began spreading them all over Asami's body. The very motion calmed Korra; at last she felt her worries were over. Blue glowed brilliantly beneath Katara's hands, rendering the area so bright that Korra had to look away. Deciding that she would only be a distraction, Korra wandered off and began inspecting the other patients.

Mako was on the first bed. Korra's heart leapt to her throat and she knelt down quickly by his bed.

'Mako! Mako! I'm so glad you're here!' she sobbed with relief and stroked his hair gently. 'I was so scared! I love you.' She bent down to kiss him, seeking the comfort of his –

'Hey! Can I have some mushy love too?' A hopeful voice.

'Bolin!' She was vastly relieved to hear him. 'I was so worried.'

'Nah,' said Bolin, thumping his chest lightly. 'Takes more than a bomb to stop me! Besides, Katara's a genius! I feel fine enough to walk but all these crummy old healers are forcing me to stay in bed.'

'It's for your own good.' Mako said. Korra was even more delighted to see Mako awake. Quietly, only for her ears, he whispered that he loved her too. She blushed and grinned at him sheepishly.

Katara's voice broke through the couple's moment, 'Tenzin, go and get Lin for me. Or another metalbender. Hurry!' Stress and tension punctuated every word.

Korra stood up worriedly. Something about Katara's tone sent shivers down her spine. 'Why do you need a metalbender for healing?'

'There are stones lodged in her body that I can't get out. It's all part metal. Until they're gone the wounds won't close.'

Mako sat up. 'What's going on? Who's got – oh no…' He caught sight of Asami's helpless form and his face turned white. 'What happened?' he asked, almost angrily.

'Equalists got her when we were trying to escape from Hiroshi's airship –' Korra's sentence went unfinished as Mako suddenly pushed himself out of bed and ran to sit by Katara.

'Will she be okay? How serious are her wounds?'

His concern hurt Korra. With Asami in such a critical condition, she knew her jealousy was selfish and inappropriate. But Mako _did_ say he loved her, and now he seemed to have entirely forgotten about her. Was this how Asami had felt the night Naga carried her back from Tarrlok's kidnap attempt?

The unmistakable clank of metal boots announced the coming of Lin. Without looking at anyone else in the room the metalbender dropped to her knees opposite Katara. 'Tell me what I need to do.'

'Can you feel the metal inside her?'

Lin nodded.

'You'll need to slowly extract them. Take care that you don't create any more lacerations. Follow the path that the stones made when entering her body. I will use water to guide the way, so just follow the trail that I make.'

Silence reigned as the two women focused on their work. After what seemed like an eternity, a shower of stones tumbled to the floor of the hospital room. Lin sighed with relief and moved back. Three healers immediately took her place and resumed healing.

Something was still wrong, however. All the healers' faces were pinched with anxiety as they worked water into Asami's body with slow movements. Their hands glowed strongly, but no amount of water seemed to be alleviating the problem. The clean white linen bed sheet was stained dark red, and the stain was growing.

'Why isn't it working?' Mako demanded. 'I saw all those healed soldiers in our first week back! They had much worse injuries!'

One of the healers looked up at him in resignation. 'That was during the full moon. We could bloodbend back then. But the full moon won't be back for another three weeks and I'm not sure if she can hold on that long…'

Another healer gasped. 'That's it! We can use bloodbending!'

Korra stared at them. _Bloodbending?_ Wasn't that illegal?

'What are you talking about?' the first healer said crossly. 'We can't bloodbend without the full moon –'

'_We_ can't, but you seem to have forgotten that there's a bloodbender in this city who can do it without a full moon! Councilman Tarrlok!' her eyes were sparkling with excitement. 'We can still save the girl!'

'Tarrlok is not a healer. He had to get one of us to heal him after his staged Equalist attack last month, how do you expect him to just miraculously become proficient –'

'It's worth a try isn't it? Master Katara?'

Katara pursed her lips. 'Why have you been using bloodbending?'

The healers glanced at one another uneasily. 'We…ah…we've used bloodbending to heal our patients before.'

'That is against the law.' But she sighed. 'We can discuss your actions later. For now, if you think bloodbending can save this girl, then I will not be against it.'

* * *

It was with great humility that Korra woke up Tarrlok in prison and begged him to heal Asami. He was alarmed by her request.

'Avatar Korra, I am honoured that you want me to help you, but I'm not a healer! Men usually don't learn healing in the Northern –'

'I'm well aware of your tribe's sexist customs,' Katara snapped, touching the necklace by her neck. Korra had never seen her teacher so short with anyone. It must be the stress and the thought of bloodbending, she decided. 'But you're our only hope now so you have to try.'

The head healer of Yue Hospital stepped up. 'Have no fear, I have done it before and I will be there to guide you. All you need to do is follow my instructions.'

'And mind you follow them closely too,' another healer spoke up. 'One wrong move and you could easily kill her –'

'Nankka shut up! No one asked for your input!'

'Asami can die if it's done wrong?' Mako repeated, fire in her eyes. Then he whirled on Tarrlok, 'you'd better not mess up or –'

A hand descended on his shoulder. 'Young man, please calm down. You are not helping with the situation!' Mako took a deep breath and stopped speaking.

By now Tarrlok looked positively frightened. 'I'm not so sure I can do it. I don't exactly want to end up accidentally ki –'

'You _can_ do it,' the head healer said firmly. 'I believe in you. I will help you along the way. There is not much time left.'

The group entered Tarrlok's cell and placed Asami's lifeless body in front of him.

'Now close your eyes and try to _feel _blood circulating. Can you form an image of the body just by reading the blood flow?'

'…yes.'

'Locate the source of inju – no, don't open your eyes. You will get distracted. Locate the source of injury by feeling the points where the blood does not flow properly, the points where their paths are disrupted.'

'I can't,' Tarrlok's eyes were squeezed tight with concentration, 'it's everywhere. All I'm seeing is a fragmented image.'

'That's because your patient has suffered extensive injuries all over the body. Focus on the major areas. The abdomen, for instance. Are you following?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Tell me what the blood flow is like down there.'

'Confused,' Tarrlok answered. 'Unordered. Blood is flowing where it should not be.'

'Precisely. Find the points where the blood is coming from. It will be a ruptured vein or artery. Force the blood back at the points of trauma. Then, seek out the tissue from the edges of the wound, and weave the –'

'Slow down!' Tarrlok was breaking heavily. Beads of sweat gathered at his forehead.

The healer waited patiently until the councilman's breathing returned to normal, and returned to her instructions. 'Find the edges of the wounds in the vein or artery, and focus your attention on the damaged tissue. Bend the blood inside that tissue so that you force the two edges to connect –no! not like that!' The healer's agonised cry sounded unnaturally harsh. Everyone jumped.

Tarrlok's eyes snapped open. He was shaking violently and his face shone with sweat. 'I – I can't do it. I'm so sorry. I'm not a very good bloodbender –'

'That's rubbish!' Mako said angrily. 'You bloodbent all of us when you kidnapped Korra, how difficult can it be to just –'

'Calm down!' the healer snapped. 'It took us years to master healing through bloodbending, considering this is Tarrlok's first time he's doing a great job of it!' But it was clear from her tone that however great Tarrlok's skills were, it was not enough.

The councilman bowed his head. 'I lack precision. It is difficult for me to concentrate on a small area and only bend blood by a small fraction.'

'But you're our only hope!' Korra exclaimed. 'You have to try!'

'I'm sorry, Avatar. I cannot do it without killing your friend. But…my brother might –'

'No way!' Mako said. 'I will not have that convict lay his hands on Asami!' Korra winced at his possessiveness.

The healer, however, looked thoughtful. '_Will_ Amon agree to do it?'

'I don't know,' said Tarrlok, 'but I definitely can't…'

* * *

Despite the late hours, Noatak was wide awake. The sound of doors scraping open had woken him. He had become very sensitive to noise lately, for he had been left on his own for over a week. No one dared to visit him. Even his meals were brought through on an automated lever system. Surrounded by constant silence, his hearing sharpened. Thus it was that he picked up the sound of a large company of people walking his way.

It was odd company too. The Avatar's group led the way, while five healers tagged after them. He recognised the healers to be those who had tended to his burns at the hospital. When he saw the unconscious figure, a very much bloodstained Sato's daughter, in the lead healer's arms, he knew instantly why they had visited him.

'You have a lot of nerve to come here,' he said. Yet, even as he derided the group, he wondered if he could turn the situation to his advantage. He could feel life ebbing away from the girl, and knew they must be desperate to have come seeking him. 'I know what you want, but why should I do it?'

'This is _Hiroshi Sato's_ daughter!' the Avatar hurled the words at him like weapons.

'Oh, I am well aware of who she is. You'll have to try harder than that if you want to convince me.'

'Amon, please.'

Seeing the Avatar so terrified and vulnerable reminded him of the night he had terrorised her on Aang Memorial Island. He smiled slightly, svaouring the power he still wielded over her. She hadn't begged him for mercy back then, maybe he could make her grovel now.

'Give me a reason.'

'Do you really need a reason to help someone?'

'But why should I help you, Avatar? You have done nothing but oppose me at every turn. You destroyed my image and ruined my reputation –'

'Just do it!' The firebender slammed himself against the bars, staring at him furiously. Amused by the childish display, he pinched the sensitive nerves inside the boy's head, and the young fool collapsed to the ground, clutching his head and writhing in agony.

'Stop it!' the Avatar cried, blowing him back with a blast of wind.

He picked himself up calmly. 'Then perhaps you should realise yelling at me will not help.'

'Asami is my friend – she's _your_ friend's daughter! If you're not going to save her for me, then save her for Hiroshi!'

'Hiroshi Sato was never my friend.'

Notak could tell his statement threw them; the whole group fell silent and he could practically hear their thoughts, their decisions on how to best convince him. He let them worry. Eventually he planned on agreeing – it was the perfect opportunity for bargaining and he could learn to heal as well. For now, he preferred to keep them guessing, enjoying the feel of holding someone else's life in his hands.

'Amon, please. I beg you.' The Avatar's voice was small and weak, but even more astonishing was that she had fallen to her knees in front of him. He stared down impassively. Only metal bars separated them, but the distance still seemed huge. Her eyes sparkled where moonlight touched and he sensed how hard she fought against tears. Even when his Equalists had her trapped and he held her jaw powerless between his fingers, threatening to destroy her, she had not begged nor broken down like this. It gave him a surprising insight: she valued others above herself.

That selflessness was never something he expected from her; it shocked him enough that all the jeering rejoinders racing through his head vanished.

'Very well,' he said. 'Bring her to me.'

The group's relief was almost palpable. They set down the unconscious girl in front of the bars of his cell and stepped back. Only one healer remained in place.

'Listen, Amon,' she said, 'I know you're used to ordering others about, but for this time, please follow my instructions, okay? It could mean life and death for Sato's daughter.'

He inclined his head.

'Thank you. Now, er, please close your eyes and feel the blood circulating –'

'No need. I can do it with my eyes open.'

The healer opened her mouth to argue, shut it. 'Alright. Well, once you've traced out the patient's injuries using a map of blood, find a concentrated area of trauma, like her abdomen. Are you following?'

'_I_ shall let you know if I am having difficulty.' He allowed the slightest edge of impatience to creep into his voice.

'I'm giving the instructions here!'

'And I have no obligations to do this, so you'd be wise not to take that tone.'

'Fine, fine! So, once you've picked a spot, find the points where the blood is leaking out. This should be either a vein or artery. Push the blood back into those vessels, then gently stitch together the torn tissue…yes, that's it! Now go slowly and take care, you don't want to overdo it. Once you've finished one part move on to another.'

Noatak paid no attention. He had already grasped the concept and understood what was required. He moved rapidly over the injuries, finding solace in the rhythm of healing. The people surrounding the girl stared with slack jaws as her injuries closed up. After an hour of silence it was done. She was completely healed.

'You…you are a natural,' the oldest healer in the group breathed. She had a betrothal necklace around her neck that spoke of a fashion from more than a century ago. It was a beautiful object, most likely an heirloom. He recognised the pendant…it belonged to the late Avatar Aang's wife…

Sato's daughter stirred weakly. 'Where am I?'

'Asami!' the rough voice of the firebender emerged from the shadows. The boy threw himself beside Sato's daughter and picked her up tenderly, brushing hair from her face. Everyone cheered.

Noatak was the only one who heard the Avatar's sharp intake of breath when the boy bent down to kiss Sato's daughter. The night's shadows concealed her, but he felt the hammering of her heart and knew she had been upset by the sight. He guessed she must have had some feelings for the boy. _Love hurts_, he thought wryly, recalling his younger days.


	9. A New Way

A/N: More Stars Wars references in chapter titles :D

* * *

Korra watched from the corner as Mako tucked a bed sheet over Asami's sleeping form. She remembered how Mako had sat constantly by her side and held her frail hands as she drifted in and out of consciousness while recovering after Tarrlok's kidnap. She had felt so special back then. Now, watching him tend to Asami with that same expression of worry and care, she wondered if this was just something he would do to anyone he liked…

'She's going to be alright,' Korra said, drawing up a chair to sit beside him. Her hand reached out to tighten over his.

'I know,' Mako said. His eyes were downcast, his voice too quiet. 'But I just can't stop worrying.'

'Do you love her?'

Mako started, then looked up and turned to face her. 'Korra, I don't want to–'

'Just answer the question!' She stopped and breathed deeply. No good would come of getting angry. _Calm, calm_, she ordered herself, gazing out the window to relieve the claustrophobia of the room. Dawn was beginning to creep up over the skyline, glimmering faintly over the bay that separated their island from the mainland city, where several buildings sat smoldering after the Equalist attacks. In the teal dawn light, she thought she saw Mako's eyes glisten and her heart clenched, both from fear and hope. 'Well? Do you?'

Silence stretched between them. Asami shifted in her sleep, but this time, Mako did not take his eyes off Korra's. 'I love you Korra, I really do, but I also care about Asami…'

Korra stood up abruptly. The back of her knees slammed into her chair and sent it teetering to the floor with a loud crash. Both jumped at the sudden noise but Asami did not wake. It struck her that this was somewhat disrespectful, to be arguing over their relationship in open presence of Asami, but her thoughts and emotions were too rattled for her to care.

'I get it,' Korra said, hating herself for the self-pity injected into her voice. 'You don't want me.'

Mako was on his feet too, both hands on her shoulders. 'That's not true! You have no idea how much I care about you! But – but – Asami nearly _died_ last night, and that's not something I can ignore! I _do_ love you, but…I love Asami too.'

'You can't be in love with two girls at once.'

'I know, I'm sorry. But Korra, I _can't_ choose. Because I'll lose one of you. I don't want to lose anyone I love, ever again.'

His hands slackened and his eyes flickered away, but not before Korra caught a flash of pain in them. She knew he was lost in his own thoughts and tangled in his own memories, memories that caused him pain, only she did not know what he was seeing and that made bitter frustration bubble up within her.

'Forget it.' She turned on her heels and stormed from the room.

'Korra, wait!'

She did not stop, leaving Mako behind standing alone and shocked. When she slid the door shut with an audible _bump_, she felt as though she had just cut off a part of herself. She paused outside the door for a little while, wondering what Mako was doing inside and half-hoping he would come after her like he had that night after the pro-bending match with the Boarcupines.

'Hey…Korra, are you okay?'

Korra jumped and skidded back a step, bumping her head painfully against the doorframe. Embarrassment washed over her when she saw Bolin's concerned face peering out at her from the lightening shadows.

'Bolin!' she hissed furiously. 'Have you been spying the whole time?'

'I wasn't spying! I couldn't sleep – Tenzin's been on the phone all night with the police and United Forces tracking down the Equalists, and his voice carried through walls! So I thought I'd see how Asami was doing…' He hesitated. 'Korra, I couldn't help but, you know, overhear what you and Mako were arguing about…'

'We weren't arguing.'

'Well, I heard what you said…' Bolin glanced down at the floor and twisted his fingers. 'I just wanted to say…uh, he cares about you…'

Of all the things she expected Bolin to say – he was always here for her, perhaps; Mako choosing Asami was not the end of the world; she was amazing and there were plenty of other boys, maybe – but it certainly wasn't this selfless encouragement for her to continue pursuing Mako. She stared at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

'It's just that you shouldn't be mad at him for not being able to decide,' Bolin went on quickly, 'when I heard him talk about losing the people he loved, I realised he meant our parents…'

Clarity and realisation pierced through her mind like moonlight breaking through clouds on a stormy night. Mako would never choose between them for fear of losing one or the other. He had lost his parents at too young an age; anything that reminded him of loss would relive his terrible childhood.

Could she really force him to choose? When doing so would force him to remember how his parents died?

She thought of Asami. Of the night Hiroshi Sato was discovered to be an Equalist. Of how heartbroken her friend had been, and how grateful and vulnerable she became when Mako held her in his arms. Asami had no one now, while _she_ still had her family. Asami…Asami needed Mako more than she did.

Ignoring Bolin's anxious eyes as they followed her, she pushed past him into the courtyard outside where the sun was beginning to touch the cold grey cobblestones. Sighing, she sat down and leaned against the steps, crushed by the knowledge that she had to sacrifice herself for others. Mako would never choose whom he wanted to be with; she would have to chose for him.

* * *

Hiroshi Sato's attack on City Hall became a beacon of hope for the scattered Equalists throughout the city, and the fanatic loyalty they showed rallying behind the former industrialist rivalled the one they'd given Amon. For the next few days Equalists launched concentrated airstrikes against the city's most prominent landmarks, something which both the police and the United Forces could not counter due to their larger and slower airships. To remedy this they stationed heavy airships over the City Hall and police headquarters on a permanent watch, and the sight of the armoured fleets hovering over the city only served to remind people of the unfinished war.

Asami's condition improved steadily. It occurred to Korra, watching her friend's rising recovery each day, that she had never really…thanked Amon for healing Asami. She – well, all of them really – had been so relieved about Asami that they'd promptly rushed her back to Air Temple Island without giving the man who healed her a second thought.

Any healer could have told of the severity of Asami's wounds that night. Korra was no exception. Without the intervention of bloodbending - without _his_ intervention - her friend was certain to have died. Even if it had not been done for her, even if it had been done for Hiroshi Sato's sake, Korra was still grateful.

Weeks ago when she'd attempted to take Amon's bending, Aang had said there was hope for him. She hadn't believed him back then, regarding it as another one of Aang's legendary forgiveness and willingness to see the best in the worst of people. Perhaps her predecessor had been right, perhaps there was some shred of humanity left in Amon. Only a visit to the man in person could tell.

* * *

Amon's cell was located in the deepest vaults of Republic City's prison. Naga whined unhappily when Korra ordered her to sit outside, only placated when Korra scratched behind her ears and promised to return within an hour.

The police officer on duty allowed Korra through, albeit reluctantly, and with seemed so unsettled by the prospect of accompanying her to face the bloodbender that in the end she dismissed him and walked on alone. The interior of the prison block looked so different during the day, though admittedly she had not been paying much attention to anything on that terror-filled night when Asami seemed likely to die.

Descending deeper and deeper underground, Korra could not fail to notice the deepening shadows, nor of the narrow ceiling grilles reluctantly parting to the outside sky. Winding down the narrow corridors, she saw only six prisoners on the way, and by the time the air ran cold with draughts and her footsteps echoed along the increasingly spacious yet empty cells, her pulse was racing.

Every cell was seamless and free of locks, the metal bars straining up from the floor in thick columns like armoured soldiers. Without question, all these cells must be reserved for the most dangerous of criminals, and yet the lack of inmates meant only Republic City was a place of no crime, or a place where crime ran too rampant to be captured and contained. It was clear to her that the city was far from crimeless; they needed tighter laws.

Korra finally reached the end of the winding corridor, finding a heavy wooden door guarding the room where Amon was held captive. All her old fears rushed back. Metal bars may separate them but that would not stop Amon from bloodbending her…

Her hand tightened on the doorknob. He hadn't done anything to her when she'd needed help, there was no reason for him to do it now_._

She twisted the handle and pushed.

Though the room was only semi-dark and her eyes had already adjusted, it still took her time to recognise this same man whom had once terrorised her. He wore the humble and somewhat degrading uniform of prisoners, though his icy blue eyes had not lost that demeaning look and he held his held high. Solitary confinement had not yet broken him.

'You took a long time in coming, Avatar.'

Korra thought he sounded almost disappointed. 'Yeah? Well I was busy.'

'Busy,' he repeated. 'Fighting my Equalists, I presume?'

Her temper flared. 'I came here to thank you for saving Asami, and if you're just going to taunt me then I hope you enjoy talking to yourself in here.'

'That was not a taunt. As for saving your friend's life, that is all in the past. I have no interest in what you have to say about it now. Tell me, how goes the fighting?'

Korra's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'How do _you_ know the war's still ongoing?'

'I know everything about this city.'

Had those words been uttered by anyone else, Korra would have laughed. As it was, only the separation of metal bars between them lent her the confidence to speak her mind. 'You know, I'm the Avatar, and I don't go swaggering around like I own the world.'

'Of course not. You blast your way through anything that stands in your way. Your only concern is to brush off the people in your path, as though by turning your back to them all your troubles will disappear.'

'I have _never_ turned my back on my people.'

'That, is your exact problem. You only consider benders to be "your" people. When you captured my chi blockers, both during your time in Tarrlok's task force and when running amok in the city with your friends, you simply subdued them and handed them over to the police. Did you ever pause to consider why they fought?'

His words took root like noxious weeds. Had she really turned her back on her people? On those Equalists? After all, _they_ started the fight...what was she supposed to do, allow herself to be attacked?

'Then tell me, why did they fight?'

'Which ones?' Amon said.

'What do you mean "which ones"? The Equalists obviously.'

'Yes, I know, but not everyone rallied to me out of a desire for equality. Some are, in fact, benders – of course, they had no idea that I knew,' he explained when her eyes widened in shock.

'And what, you were going to double cross them and take away their bending at some point?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Avatar. They would have never used their bending and I saw no reason to remove it. Of course, they feared me even more than an ordinary bender, but I gave them what they needed and they still proved their loyalty.'

Korra leaned forward and frowned. 'And what did you give them that was so great that they'd voluntarily join you?'

'A home. They were orphans, all of them.'

She found herself pinned in place by Amon's darkened eyes. A shiver rippled over her skin, but Amon did not move, did nothing hostile, continuing to stare as though in a trance. Korra glanced away, breaking the spell, and when she glanced back again Amon was detached and distant once more.

'So…why would orphaned benders join you?'

'They were young. The lived on the streets and were caught up in the wars between the Triad factions. Without my protection they were certain to have spent the remainder of their lives fighting pointlessly on the streets for crime syndicates. That, or they would be bullied or harassed until they agreed to join.'

It was entirely believable. Mako and Bolin had gone through the same ordeal before they were lucky enough to form a pro-bending team and dig themselves out of trouble. It felt so long ago that she had ridden Naga with Mako in search of Bolin and his kidnappers, where they had come across Central City Plaza and the clusters of street children idling about. It had never occurred to her that these children wanted homes; they looked happy enough when she spoke to them.

'How did you figure out what they wanted?'

A halting pause, then, 'I used to be one of them, decades ago.'

Korra stared at him, aghast. 'You used to live on the streets?' Even as the words came out, she answered her own question. Of course Amon would have taken to the streets in his youth; he had essentially forced homelessness upon himself by fleeing the north. Still, it was hard to imagine a boy Amon destitute and in want of a home.

'The non-benders on the streets fared worse,' Amon continued. 'The Triads did not need them and they were persecuted relentlessly. I gave those orphans what they needed and they exchanged their loyalty for safety and protection.'

His manipulative tactics never failed to disgust her. 'So you preyed on the desperate to get what you wanted.'

'I did not _prey_ on anyone; it was a synergetic relationship. As long as they had the shelter they needed -'

'That's it!' she said, thinking out aloud. 'If I can find somewhere to stay for those people they wouldn't join the Equalists anymore!'

The corners of his lip twitched. 'Good,' was all he said.

Korra gazed up at him.

'Thank you,' she said softly.


	10. Pro-bending

Amon's advice, in theory, was easy. In practise, not so much. Korra did not know where the Equalists hideouts were, and with all their old haunts long abandoned, they were impossible to track. Even the best metalbending police could not find any secret excavations under the city's foundations.

Korra grew restless. She waited for the Equalists to attack, realising it could be the only chance to find them. But ever since the bombing of City Hall, ever since the air fleets had been stationed over the city's skies, the Equalists ceased all large-scale attacks, resorting instead to vicious guerrilla strikes in unpredictable places that she was always one step too late for.

When she told the council – still missing a representative from the north – of her plans to find the rebels, they agreed timidly. After half a day of discussion, Korra realised the only way to bait the Equalists into an attack was to stage a large gathering of benders and important personnel in one place. Which meant one thing: pro-bending was back.

The Fire Ferrets had been invited to start the new season. To minimise the danger to innocent civilians during their upcoming match, the arena was given near-invincible protection. On ground, police in plainclothes melded into the crowd. In water, speedboats and heavier warships perched coldly in the lapping waves. A swarm of airships hung over the stadium; when night fell, their roaming floodlights lit up every crevice of the arena and turned it into a gleaming treasure house. The ultimate target.

Much as she tried, Korra no longer felt the infectious excitement that used to fill her at the mention of pro-bending. It was in the stadium that war had been declared; to return and continue that same war in that exact same stadium, did not feel like the spirit of competition. Mako, too, seemed listless, half-heartedly catching and tossing the discs thrown at him during practise. The night before their match, he confronted her.

'Korra, can we talk.'

'About what?' she said, pulling off her helmet and throwing it inside the locker. Practise had gone badly tonight. There had been no synergy in the team; they mistimed each other's shots and all ended up bruised and frustrated. Bolin alone remained optimistic, taking over Mako's role as captain and encouraging them to keep going, full of assurance that they would win this year.

Mako hung up his helmet beside hers. 'About…well, you know, what happened the other night when Asami was healed…' A tingle of warmth shivered through her as their arms brushed past each other but she bottled it carefully.

'I'm not mad at you Mako.'

'You've been avoiding me lately.'

Korra swallowed her retort at the hurt and confusion in his voice. 'I haven't been avoiding you. If you want to be with Asami then I won't…get in your way.'

'I don't want to be with Asami!' - her hope lifted – 'I don't know _who_ I want to be with! I'm so confused right now, just give me some time and I'll have it worked out.'

Disappointment flooded once again and she shook her head. 'No. I don't want this to drag on forever.'

Mako picked up her hands and held them tightly, staring at her with so much earnest that she quivered and looked away under the weight of his burning amber eyes.

'Korra, I know you hate me for saying this, but I really can't –'

'I know. I'm not making you choose.' Her fingers tightened over his and she leaned forward slowly. Mako's rapid, shallow breaths tickled her face and she pressed her lips shakily against his cheek. 'We'll still be friends,' she promised.

He drew back and stared at her in wonder. 'You – you don't mind?'

_Of course I mind!_ Korra kept her face carefully neutral. 'Asami needs you more than I do.'

Mako wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tightly. 'We'll still friends,' he whispered. Korra winced at the finality in his tone, despite that he had merely repeated her own words.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling his spicy scent for the last time.

* * *

_'This is not over.'_

Korra dropped the disc in surprise and it clattered to the floor, echoes bouncing wildly off the empty gymnasium walls. She had not been paying much attention to the Fire Ferrets' new training regime, and having Mako there – the sight of his lean, toned body shearing through air – only fuelled her distraction. The sound of Hiroshi Sato's voice crackling from the radio, only seconds ago commenting on the weather, was the last thing she expected.

Watching them practise from the sidelines, Asami stiffened at the interrupted radio. Korra felt so bad for her. She had wanted to hate Asami after what happened with Mako, but Asami was mature enough not to chase after the firebender. Neither did Mako openly seek Asami. Korra was sure the two of them sneaked affection behind her back, but those were only suspicions and she didn't want to know about it either.

_'We, as non-benders and equal citizens in this city, will not accept a sport that only permits benders to play. If this city continues to display this revolting bending supremacy, be prepared to suffer the consequences.'_

Bolin chewed his lip in worry. 'Does this mean tomorrow's match in cancelled?'

'No,' Korra said, sighing with inward relief. 'It means they've fallen for it.'

* * *

The floor shuddered with thunderous applause as the Fire Ferrets ascended the arena. Opposite, the Boarcupines rose, stepping out from the shadowed wings and into formation. Korra took her place beside Mako and trained her eyes on her opponents, glancing up nervously every few seconds to check that the airships were still hovering safely over the domed glass roof. She averted her gaze from the rigid set of Mako's shoulders, aching with the longing to reach out to him.

The timer buzzed and the Boarcupines leapt into action. A spinning torrent of water lanced towards her chest and she dodged by circling out the way. It exploded in a fitful shower by her feet; she immediately pulled strings of water from the grates and launched them at the opposing waterbender.

Discs of earth came slicing from the ground, blocking her attack. Bolin knocked them away and launched his own assault at the offending earthbender, buying her an opening. She weaved through the smoke and dust, emerging unnoticed to hurl a solid sphere of water straight at her opponent. The Boarcupine waterbender staggered, stumbled into his teammate and the two fell over the red line.

The buzzer blew, and the Fire Ferrets advanced one zone.

Desperate to regain lost ground, the Boarcupines struck back with feral ferocity. Korra twisted in midair to avoid a blazing stream of fire from their firebender. Her surroundings pitched for one jarring moment as she flipped backwards and her head scraped the floor. Whips of water sped towards her, only to be intercepted by Mako. Fire and water collided in a hissing cloud of steam, soaking her in warm mist. When it cleared, whirling projectiles of earth tore past her face, grazing her helmet as she leaned back and shot a thick jet of water back at the Boarcupine earthbender.

The opposing waterbender defended his teammate, deflecting Korra's attack straight back at her. She swerved and rolled to safety, slamming herself flush against the ground to avoid the hostile water. The back of her helmet crashed against the hard surface and forced out her breath, fogging her plastic face covering. But her vision was not entirely blurred, and as she lay on her back in a momentary daze she saw flashing lights high above the glass roof.

Frowning, she leapt to her feet and ripped off her helmet, staring at the massive spanning archway. The night sky seethed with firing airships. Korra couldn't see what they were firing at, but she could very well guess.

Abandoning the match and oblivious to the shouts of alarm from the referee and commentator, she gathered water and air around herself and launched into the ceiling. Glass shattered as she burst through the roof, shards of it scattering in the turbulent windstorm. Korra aimed and landed on top of the nearest police airship, jamming her fingers into a gap between two overlapping sheets of metal to keep herself in place. She hammered at its sides, yelling for them to open up the hatch inside, but no one answered her call.

Korra drew back her fist and was about to smash the metal when the airship and others in the fleet dropped into a steep dive. She scrabbled for balance, lost it, then went sliding down the polished metal sides, plummeting through the air and landing with a massive splash into the bay. Emerging with a gasp, she sensed a heavy torpedo tunnelling through the murky waters and quickly changed the flow of currents to send the missile back the way it came. She did not stay to watch, swimming instead for a nearby United Forces warship and clambering up its sides.

Soldiers running about on deck manning the cannons did not even notice her climbing over the railings.

'Where's Iroh? Or Bumi?' she yelled over the roars of live cannons.

'Inside.' one of the soldiers grunted without even looking.

'Who? Iroh or Bumi?'

The soldier dashed away to fire the next cannon without replying. Sighing with exasperation, Korra bolted below deck, though she had only taken a few steps when Iroh himself burst from a cabin and ordered everyone to stop firing.

'General Iroh!' Korra said.

'All waterbenders below deck! Ready to begin the second phase!' Iroh frowned and noticed her. 'Avatar Korra? Aren't you supposed to be inside the stadium?'

'Like I'd miss any of the action,' she said. 'What needs to be done? I can join the waterbenders.'

Iroh nodded and pointed at a small trapdoor, where soldiers in blue where quickly disappearing. 'Commander Shilka is leading the underwater charge, report to him.'

Korra had never heard of this Shilka person before, but Iroh had already disappeared, swept away by the frenzy of battle. She followed the remaining waterbenders and dropped down the trapdoor into the inside of the warship, dazzled momentarily by the bright hurricane lamps hanging from the walls.

When her eyes adjusted, she was in an underwater hangar of some sort. A row of small torpedo-like vessels large enough for two people lined one wall, the back hatch open to admit pilots while the front jutted outside the warship, ready for launch. The dark sea outside battered against the portholes, and occasionally she was able to make out frothing bubbles as the water churned outside.

It became immediately obvious who Shilka was by the gold trimmings and badges adorning his scarlet outfit. He dressed everyone by name before directing them to the war machines. Korra was the last to reach him. 'What are these? They look like mini submarines.'

'Avatar!' Shilka exclaimed, then caught himself and nodded at the machines, 'those _are_ mini submarines. We've just changed the design so that only waterbenders may operate them, which greatly increases their manoeuvrability. I'm about to lead the second charge, would you like to join us?'

'That's what I'm here for.' She leapt into a midget submarine after Shilka. The hatch closed with a cranking grind. At a wordless signal from Shilka, the entire submarine fleet rocketed from the warship, spearing straight into open sea.

Only inky blackness could be seen from the perspex window. Korra sensed Shilka in the seat ahead steering with waterbending, deftly pushing streams of water through the left and rudders. She glanced down at her own controls. Two sets of canisters broiling with pressurised water pointed straight outside the sub; a water cannon.

Their sub slowed down, and Korra craned her head to squint through perspex into the dark sea. A even darker shadow loomed ahead like a colossal mountain.

'What is that?'

'Equalist submarine,' Shilka answered. 'They've deployed all their missiles at our warships on surface. They're not expecting us to come up underneath them, so if we board them we can take them by surprise and arrest them. Fire now. You can freeze the cannons into ice too, I think that'll cause more damage.'

Korra froze the seawater at the mouth of the cannons and blasted them out from the pressurised canisters. Cannonballs of ice ripped through water, smashing into the Equalist submarine. All around them, the other waterbenders had fired their cannons too, besieging the enemy submarine in a volley of iceballs.

The mountainous dark shadow ahead did not so much as budge, but Shilka powered forward anyway. Closer, closer, and finally they were right up against the enemy submarine. Shilka rammed their sub into the bulky metallic walls, throwing Korra back in her seat at impact. There was a sickening moment when metal crunched metal, then with a clanking roar they shattered the metallic skin and were sucked into the ballast tanks.

Water poured through the hole they made, churning and tossing their sub mercilessly. Korra clutched at her controls as they tumbled, her knuckles white with tension. When at last they crashed against the other side of the tank, Shilka wrapped a bubble of air around them and pushed his way out the sub.

They swam through the turbulent water, pulled themselves onto a metal platform and waited for the other soldiers to catch up. When the whole force stood dry and ready for battle again, the group shattered the ballast walls with ice. Water roared through the opening, sweeping the group out into the corridors beyond.

Sirens screamed and strobic red lights flashed over the walls.

'The sluice gate!' Shilka yelled.

As one, the group bent a speeding whirlpool of water around themselves and sailed towards the closing gates. The last soldier had barely made it through when the sliding doors slammed shut. Korra could hear rushing water on the other side, piling against the thick metal, and wondered how long the gate would hold.

'What the…?' An alarmed voice. 'Who are these people?'

They had been washed into a control room full of Equalists.

It came as almost instinct to the waterbenders. Scooping the water that had pooled, they lashed out at the Equalists, knocked them back into the wall and froze over the water, trapping them.

It was over so quickly. Korra studied the prisoners, expecting hatred, but all she got from them was undiluted fear. The Equalists _trembled_ before the United Forces.

'You're all under arrest,' Shilka said coldly. 'For terrorism and instigating war.'

'Wait.'

To everyone's surprise, Korra melted the water that bound the Equalists. Fear still rooted them in place; she hoped they would thaw soon.

'I've come to understand that not all of you joined the war because you wanted to fight,' she said. Shock, confusion and disbelief flitted across their faces. She didn't know what to make of that; surely _some_ of these people were the orphans that Amon had told her about, but she had no way of telling whom.

The soldiers behind her made noises of disbelief.

'I've come to offer you peace,' Korra continued. 'You don't have to fight. I've come to offer you a new life –'

'Avatar Korra, what are you doing?' Shilka hissed. 'We came here to capture them –'

'No, _you_ guys came here to capture them, _I_ came here to talk to them,' she said, then turned back to the shocked Equalists. 'If all you've ever wanted was a home, there's always one waiting for you, on Air Temple Island. You can even begin a new life as Air Acolytes.' This she had not gone over with Tenzin; she didn't exactly have the authority to invite dangerous strangers into his home but she hoped he'd understand.

No one reacted, and Korra felt herself grow hot under the scrutiny.

'Get them! _Get them!_'

She started, as did the soldiers. Masked Equalists flooded into the room, backed by mecha tanks. They were fearless. They were seasoned warriors, unlike the terrified Equalists on ground.

Leading the charge, oblivious to the shards of ice thrown his way, was _Hiroshi Sato_. Korra had to give it to him – he was brave. But he was still her enemy and so long as she lived she would never let him win.

Hiroshi aimed a clawed hand at her and fired a grenade; Korra swiped it aside with a blast of air and it pummelled into the closed sluice gates, exploding in a brilliant fireball. With a sound of buckling metal, the gate folded inwards and the pent-up water behind gushed into the room.

She was prepared for this, but even so the raging current knocked her off her feet. Other soldiers seemed to have similar difficulty, but the Equalist mecha tanks stood invincible against the assault of water.

'We need to get to higher ground and close the second gate!' she heard Hiroshi say before turning his tank and clanking away. Equalists scrambled after the man, and Korra nearly did as well until she checked herself. Tonight, she was not here to fight. Tonight she was here to make peace. When Shilka and the other soldiers made to follow, she called them back.

'Don't. Let them go.'

'Avatar Korra, we have them cornered!' Shilka said. His whole body was angled at the retreating Equalists, poised for flight. 'They're fleeing. If we don't strike now, we may not get a chance later!'

'I know,' Korra said desperately, bursting with the impulse to give chase as well. 'But this war will never end if we just blindly fight each other. Please, trust me, I'm the Avatar.'

She swam back up the corridor, struggling against the current to reach the ballast tanks. She hoped and hoped that the soldiers would follow, and finally, after much grumbling, they did. When they finally arrived at the tanks, their midget submarines had been crushed by pressure. They would have to physically swim their way out.

By the time the group kicked their way through water and broke the surface, the flashes of fire cannons from the surface armada had already ceased. Only moonlight illuminated the water's surface.

Below surface, Korra could feel fanatical eddies of rip currents as Hiroshi's submarines sank even deeper and tunnelled away. A swarm of submarines followed, withdrawing from the naval battle and leaving the United Forces to their victory. When the open sea lapsed back into its usual calm – calm that was not calm but the rhythmic beating waves – Shilka turned on her almost angrily.

'We had them. We had them right where we wanted. Why did you let them go?'

'Some of them don't want to fight,' she said. She hoped it was true. She didn't want to think that they'd thrown away an great chance for nothing. But the more she considered it – the more she remembered the Equalist's blank and sceptical faces, the more she wondered if she had made a huge mistake in trusting Amon.


	11. Defection

When she pulled herself out of the water and onto the arena's shore, her friends were waiting. Mako and Bolin were still in their pro-bending uniforms.

'So, what happened to the match?' Korra asked as she shook herself dry.

Bolin's face fell. 'We, uh, kind of got disqualified because you left…'

'Oh.' She scuffed her feet and looked away in guilt.

'Eh, no worries,' Bolin said lightly. She could hear disappointment in his voice. 'There's always next year.'

'Yeah, next year,' she agreed half-heartedly.

* * *

In the peace and calm of her room Korra was suddenly jolted wide awake. Naga's thunderous growls filled the air, so low and menacing that she could feel the wooden floorboards trembling. She stumbled from bed and ripped back the curtains, allowing moonlight to flood the room.

Everything seemed in place.

Baffled, she stuck her head out the window. There was no movement in the courtyard below, save for the twirling air gates that creaked slowly in the wind. A few spindly trees in the garden swayed to the breeze. Her eyes darted back to Naga snarling in an unbroken stream. Korra patted her reassuringly, then with a deep breath wrenched open the door and slunk into the dark corridor, her senses keened for any disturbances.

A lamp flickered to life. She jumped, her fists balling in defence before she realised it was Tenzin.

'Korra! I heard your polar-bear dog – is everything alright?'

'I don't know,' she said. 'Naga woke me up but I can't find anything wrong with –'

_'We're under attack!'_

Both of them jumped and pelted for the front door where the sentry's voice sounded. Air Acolytes rushed into the hallway in alarm, adding to the confusion. The single lamp did not give enough light; Korra crashed through furniture in her rush. A whirlwind of fury, she finally erupted outside and skidded to a halt next to the White Lotus sentinels, flames kindling in her palms. Equalists – forty or so of them, faceless masks and tinted goggles glinting flatly in the moonlight – stared back at her.

She raised her fist.

'Wait, wait! We come in peace!' Almost as one, they pulled off their masks. Korra was startled to see such young faces. There was a lean, hungry look to them that offset the danger they represented. Still, Korra did not lower her arm.

'You said it yourself,' one of them pleaded, spreading his hands. 'You said we didn't have to fight anymore. You said we could start a new life here…'

Korra's eyes widened in wonder.

* * *

The moon cast enough light for Noatak's eyes to carve out the details of his prison. He lay on his back, counting the bolts welded into the metal plated ceiling out of sheer boredom. At one hundred and seventy, he paused. He liked that number. It was the number of fish his family had caught on a real hunting trip, a year before he and his brother discovered they were waterbenders. He never forgot.

Footsteps echoed along the hallway outside the door to his cell. He sat up slowly and reached out with his bloodbending to sense the identity of the intruder. The springs in his narrow cot creaked in protest as he shifted.

It was certainly no guard outside the door, turning the handle. The cowards they were, they feared to trespass upon his realm, instead choosing to deliver his meals and any other requests through an automated lever system. He sensed someone young – young and confident…the Avatar.

'What brings you here, at this hour?' he asked as she slipped into the room.

'It worked!' she said with child-like euphoria. 'Those Equalists – people – you told me about. They listened to me.'

Noatak inclined his head in surprise; he had had low expectations of her success. Still, it did not mean the war was over and that she treated it as such betrayed her incredible naivety. He waited for silence to settle, until it stretched so thin that the scurrying of spider-rats could be heard through the pipes in the wall.

'Aren't you going to say something?' she finally demanded.

'Your excitement is disproportionate.' He sat up taller on the cot and felt her draw back in caution. 'How many Equalists defected tonight? Ten? Twenty?'

'Forty.'

'Forty. And how many have joined the revolution so far? Do you really think that the defection of forty will make a difference in the war? People die in their hundreds every day.'

'Then what are you saying needs to be done?'

He shrugged with supreme indifference. 'You're the Avatar. That's your decision.'

'And what about you?'

'I'm the villain, remember?'

She fell silent. He pounced.

'Do you consider yourself a hero, Avatar?'

The faintest glimmer of moonlight reflected in her eyes and she stirred. 'What? No – no –'

'So you _don't_ think you're a hero? You don't think you're the city's saviour?'

'No – I am! I mean –'

'But who, exactly, have you saved? The benders? They only make up half the population. What about the rest?' He paused and waited for effect before continuing, 'tell me, Avatar, what is your strategy in this war? Are you going to keep fighting? Because if you want to win, you will have to consider the matter from…an _Equalist_ point of view.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't utilise bending.'

'Seriously? Look, just because you hate bending doesn't mean I do.'

Noatak did not hate bending. Far from it. He merely pitied those who could not control their own powers. Many a bender – the Avatar included – simply did not realise the sheer destructive _power_ they wielded. Far better that he protect them from themselves before anyone got hurt…the memory of the Avatar attempting to take his bending seeped into his mind. That fear, that terror, that despair. That was what every bender felt at the moment before their loss. He had experienced it for himself…

'Okay, whatever.' The Avatar spread her arms briefly in dismissal, then turned and left. Alarm pierced him; she could _not_ be allowed to leave. She was his only opportunity for escape. If the Avatar left now, spirits knew how long it would be before she returned and he was _not_ going to stay in this metal cage forever.

'I meant, you should not resort to bending when you fight.' Despite the agitated hammering of his pulse his voice was dismissive and neutral. Low, confident. Let her think he did not depend on her.

The Avatar paused, one hand on the handle. 'How can I fight without bending?'

'My chi blockers seemed to do fine.'

'Yeah, but they're chi blockers. I'm not one of them.'

He gave a dry chuckle. 'There's nothing stopping you from learning it.'

Her hands fell limply from the door handle and she turned to face him once again. 'You think I need it?'

The urge to roll his eyes was overwhelming. Never had he met anyone who hesitated at the opportunity to learn chi blocking – then again, he had only non-benders to compare against. 'It is certainly more useful than that silly sport you play.'

'There's nothing wrong with pro-bending,' she snapped. 'Besides, I've already quit.'

'You have?' He had only watched the Avatar play once; not that he had a choice that time, on the night of the finals when he hid underneath the arena, lying in wait for the Wolfbats to blunder into his trap. The Avatar had fought those arrogant young fools with unrestrained fury, and for one second that night he almost feared she would defeat them. He had never seen anything more reckless nor spirited, and that she had now quit seemed such a strange decision. 'Why?'

'I got bored. It just wasn't fun anymore.'

Noatak listened closely. He observed the subtle droop of her shoulders, the downcast eyes, the faintly distorted voice. There had to be more than boredom. Something prevented her from playing on the team – public pressure, probably. But surely, if her duties prevented her from playing, she would be more inclined towards frustration, and not this disappointment. She stared down at the floor without focus. Her lips pouted a little. He had seen this kind of demeanour before – on himself, decades ago, of his own reflection mirrored in a pool of blood – the face of goodbye.

And he understood.

'It's that firebender, isn't it? You fear growing too close to him again during training.'

She glanced up at him sharply. 'No.'

He shrugged. He knew she was lying. Judging by her age and secluded upbringing, he guessed this was the first time she had given herself to another man, only to be scorned.

'You can't have everything in life,' he said.

'Stop talking in circles. You don't even know what it's like.'

'And why wouldn't I?' he challenged.

'But - you're _you_. I mean, did you ever tell anyone that you're – you're a bloodbender…?'

_You're – you're a bloodbender?_

Noatak inhaled sharply. Unbidden memories of his adolescent years – memories he had all but forgotten to shield himself from pain, reared to surface. _You're…you're a bloodbender?_ Those words, those words! The exact same ones that had once torn his life apart all those years ago. His past washed over with terrible clarity, resurrected from the graves of memory from which he never hoped to revisit. Flashbacks blurred into reality; the screams, the terror, the rage, and blood slowly dripping from _prison walls_ just like this one...

'Get out!' he snarled, more to the shadows of his past than to the Avatar.

She cringed but did not budge.

'_I said get out_,' he repeated venomously. 'Get out _now_.' He half-rose from his position.

The Avatar shot away like a rabbit flushed, fumbling with the door handle before finally shutting it with a resounding clang, leaving Noatak alone in the darkness, suddenly lucid with the realisation that he had destroyed his one chance of escape.


	12. Trapped

The defection of forty Equalists did not cease the war. It intensified. Though the reformed Equalists disclosed the locations of all the hideouts they knew, it turned out that no Equalist –unless they were high ranking – knew the locations of _all_ the warehouses. Upon joining, Equalists were assigned into various factions distributed around the city and the surrounding mountains. Seldom few from any one faction knew where their fellow brethren lived. The police raided all known hideouts to find them evacuated. Only faded campaign posters scattered the dusty floorboards.

Hiroshi's Equalists, enraged that they had been betrayed, attacked the city with renewed fury. They didn't strike and run anymore; they unleashed their newest and deadliest machines into battle, raining fire upon the city every day. A permanent black haze hovered over the sky, its acrid burning odour saturating the air. Every night when the sun set, burnished orange rays melded with scarlet plumes of fire.

The police and United Forces won small battles. Their weapons were less superior, but their soldiers were more capable. Yet for all their talent chi blockers crippled them. One night, after spending an entire day evacuating innocent civilians trapped in burning towers, pestered by chi blockers the whole time, Korra had had enough.

'Can you teach me chi blocking?' she asked that night, to one of the Equalists who now lived on the island.

The man looked up from the scroll he had been painting. He was an Air Acolyte now, as were the others who had come to the island – Tenzin's suggestion.

'Avatar Korra, I'm sorry, but I can't.'

'Why not?' she said angrily. 'You used to be an Equalist!'

'Yes, an Equalist,' the Air Acolyte answered. 'But not a chi blocker. Not all Equalists knew how to fight. A good deal of us couldn't.'

Disappointment sank in the pit of her stomach. 'You can't fight? Then why join the Equalists?'

'It was that, or live on the streets. I chose to live with them.'

The acolyte paused thoughtfully. 'They sort of interview you when you sign up – just a bunch of questions on why you want to join and what can you do. If you don't want to fight they won't force you.'

'Well that's nice of them,' she said sarcastically.

He ignored the jibe. 'They realised I wasn't interested in fighting, so they sorted me into propaganda – I painted and designed a lot of the posters.'

Korra snorted. The poor man, forced to paint pictures of Amon…

'And some of my friends – the others who used to live on the streets with me – a lot of them became engineers for the Equalists.'

She suddenly recalled the terrified Equalists frozen by ice ropes in the submarine, on the night of her pro-bending match. No wonder they were so scared, they couldn't fight at all!

'So…none of you know how to chi-block?'

The man shook his head. 'No. I'm sorry. Why do you want to learn it anyway?'

'Those chi blockers keep blocking my bending whenever I fight them. I need some other way to fight back.' Why had Amon suggested she learn chi blocking if he knew none of those who defected could teach her? Lost, Korra rested her elbows on the window sill, gazing out across the bay and beyond onto the mainland. Even from here on the island, she could see the skyscrapers stretching to the sky, pillars of smoke billowing from their broken forms.

'Oh, I see.' The acolyte laid down his brush and blew his scroll dry carefully. 'That's hard. Amon told us he specifically developed it to counter bendng.'

Dawning realisation struck her; there was one other person who could do it. But why would he? Amon must want something from her in return – it was impossible that he should help her of his own accord. Korra had nothing to offer…unless – unless he wanted to take her bending in return for learning chi blocking? No, no, that was foolish; she could easily restore it by going into the Avatar State.

Maybe he wanted his own bending removed. Korra did not forget that night when she unknowingly provoked him by calling him a bloodbender. Those hateful eyes as they flashed in rage at the mere _mention_ of being labelled a bender…she shook her head. If Amon hated his own bending so much, why had he fought so hard against it when she tried to take it away from him all those weeks ago? Why had he – in fact even up until _now_ – used it so liberally?

It had to be a taunt, she decided. He was dangling something she could never have, out of spite and revenge for destroying his movement. It was the only thing that made sense.

* * *

In a time of war, the Avatar could not be seen out learning self defence. She was the benders' greatest weapon against the Equalists, and to do so would be a public admission of her incompetence. Trapped by the political consequences of such a move, Korra turned to Asami for help.

Though both were careful not to broach the subject, Mako was a wall between them. They trained in timid silence, and by the time Korra had learned all that Asami could teach her neither had confronted the other over the matter. _It's all going to work out in the end_, Pema promised. Then again maybe Korra would have been better off asking Lin how she coped after Tenzin…an image of Lin's uncompromising, battle-scarred face swam into her mind and she quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't want to come across as pansy in front of the stern chief.

To an extent, it helped that the war took her mind off her own troubles. The city had reached a sort of stalemate lately, but try as Korra might she could never speak to the Equalists long enough to negotiate a truce. When the police informed her of gathered intelligence on a secret Equalist warehouse in the mountains ringing the city, Korra, in an attempt for a peaceful confrontation, sneaked into the hideout with her friends a day before the planned raid.

They started early in the morning, hiding behind anonymous outfits, travelling from the central business district to the downtown outer rings in surprising safety. Korra supposed even the Equalists would not be so stupid as to start endangering innocent civilians.

Away from the city, away from the smog and haze, sunlight dripped from trees and shrubs in semblance of peace. Too bad they came here to disrupt it. Bolin located the spot above where the warehouse lay and tore apart the earth with one swift punch, revealing a gaping tunnel in the otherwise beautiful landscape. Korra stared down at the darkness with loathing.

'Let's go,' she said.

'You've practised what you're going to say to them?' Asami said. 'They hate us.'

Their voices dropped to a hush as they descended, the tunnel yawning open to receive them. Sunlight did not venture so far underground, and cold damp draughts swirled about their faces the deeper they explored. Mako lit a small fire in the palm of his hand, holding the pulsing flame aloft, a fragile heartbeat fluttering in the cold.

They walked and walked through the endless maze. Motorcycle dust trails streaked the ground and dragged out a path; the further they followed the longer grew their shadows flickering on the cold metal walls. No sound nor light invaded the tunnels, and it was unnerving to be creeping through the semi-darkness, led only by two weak balls of flame.

'Something's coming!' Bolin warned, one hand pressed to the ground.

They flattened themselves against the wall as Korra and Mako doused their fires. A distant rumbling came from somewhere behind them; moments later two bright pinpricks of light thundered into view.

Korra shrank back, but there was nothing to hide behind. A large truck lumbered past, slowed, slowed, slowed, and finally stopped. Two Equalists stepped out and stared at them before speaking, their voices muffled by their eerie face-masks.

'Who are you? And what are you doing out here?'

'We lost our motorbikes in a fight with the police,' Bolin said. 'They took our bikes and nearly arrested us before we managed to get away, so we had to walk here.'

It was the most obvious lie Korra had ever heard, and yet it worked. The two Equalists glanced at one another, nodded, then turned to the four teenagers again.

'Don't worry about those bikes. I'm sure we can get you another one. All that matters is that you're safe.' The taller of the two beckoned. 'Come. We'll take you there faster. Can you ride in the back? We're kind of full in the front.'

Hardly daring to believe their luck, the four of them scrambled after the Equalists.

'Be careful though,' the man continued, unlocking the back hatch. 'It's a bit cramped in there. We've piled it full of food supplies so you might need to shift a few bags aside to make some room.'

Korra pulled herself into the struck as the man stepped aside to make room. It _was_ a very tight area, crammed with supplies, and incredibly uncomfortable when she could feel the heat of Mako through the thin layers of her clothing. When the hatch slammed shut and the truck took off, she could not wait until they arrived and escaped this smothering, claustrophobic space.

* * *

The first thing that greeted her was dazzling light. She threw up her hands to shield her eyes. As they adjusted and she stepped dizzily out the truck, stretching her cramped muscles and inhaling deep breathes of fresh air, she found herself in a small room ringed by eight Equalists, bristling with weapons.

'What's going on?' she asked. 'Why are you – hey! Ow! Get off me!'

Mako loosed a blazing inferno at the man who grabbed her and the offender quickly skidded back.

'You really thought we believed you? You really think us so stupid as to not recognise Miss Sato? I'm sure Hiroshi would _love_ to meet the three kids who corrupted his daughter.'

'I haven't been corrupted!' Asami said angrily. 'You're all delusional!'

They ignored her and raised their weapons.

'I only came here to talk to you guys peacefully!' Korra yelled. An Equalist lunged with his electrified glove and she narrowly avoided his fisted swipe. 'Seriously, will you all just stop and listen?'

'And what kind of peace can a bender offer us?' the man challenged. He feinted left, swerved right, threw a punch – _blocked_. Korra grabbed his wrist and forced him to the ground.

When her opponent crashed to his knees, a second Equalist slunk within range and jabbed sharply at her shoulder blades. Korra cried out in pain and released the man; he whirled round and kicked, sending her reeling into the electrified clutches of a third.

'Argh!' she screamed as crackling pain seared her body –

'Let her go!' Mako yelled, tackling her assailant and cloaking her in a veil of flames. 'You okay?' he said in the brief respite.

Korra picked herself up shakily. This was bad. Asami and Bolin were cornered between four chi blockers, back-to-back with no room to fight. Mako charged towards them and scattered the Equalists with spearing jets of fire. They were mowed down by the force of his charge, but got up again just as quickly as slashed at him with their electric gloves.

Korra joined the fray, using herself to block the chi blockers attacking Mako. Asami fared the best out of all four, twisting and throwing two masked men to the ground before disarming them with lethal ease.

Six against four.

Korra dodged an electric bola. It whizzed past her ear to snare around a torch bracket, knocking the torch over and sending a flurry of fire exploding across the room. Several chi blockers jumped in alarm and she used that opening to dive amongst them, punching, striking, a storm of fury too fast to stop.

Then another bola whirled through the air, this time sweeping low across the floor. The tip of its spinning form connected with Korra's boot; the rest followed tangled her legs and brought her crashing to the floor. The breath was blown out of her and she could only scream in silent agony at the consuming electricity.

Bolin noticed, and – panic all over his face – dived for her. He had not even connected with the floor when another Equalist tackled him and sent him hurtling into the wall. Like a lightning flash the man's fist shot out and smashed into Bolin's face. Blood splattered. Bolin sank to the ground, his face a mask of red.

_No! _

Crippled by sizzling pain, Korra lay paralysed and twitching, electricity surging through her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and crazy lights flashed through her vision. Her muscles locked, her back arched. Her jaws were clenched so tight they ached but she couldn't pry them loose. _Make it stop make it stop make it stop –_

She couldn't remember any more after that.

* * *

'Korra, can you hear me?' Mako's face swam into her vision.

Korra slowly came to her senses. She stared in confusion. Scrunched metal, rocks and concrete littered the place while sunlight leaked weakly into the gloomy cave they were in.

'Did you take me anywhere?' she asked, sitting up. Her head spun at the sudden movement and she fought to keep herself upright.

'No,' Mako said. 'This is…well this was the place the Equalist hideout used to be…'

'Used to?' She surveyed the rubble around her. Broken metal, shattered glass, trampled furniture. A truck lay half crushed underneath the rocks. Dread filled her. She could only think of one thing strong enough to wreck that much damage…

'Did I…oh Spirits, no!' she cried. 'Did I hurt anyone? Was anyone killed? Where are all the Equalists?'

'Korra, relax.' Mako put his hand on her shoulder. 'I don't know about the Equalists; they ran when you…entered the Avatar State. We managed to snap you out of it. Bolin got knocked out but he's fine, Asami's resting too, she got hit on the head by the cave-in.'

'Cave-in?'

Mako nodded. 'We were underground…'

Korra buried her face in her hands. All those people. All those people she'd promised to save and now she'd hurt them all. She was a failure. No Avatar had ever hurt people – what was even the _point_ of the Avatar State if all it could do was destroy? Why would any Avatar ever use it?

Now the non-benders would be even more unlikely to see the good in bending. How was she even supposed to answer to the public now? They'd only see her – non benders especially – as someone dangerous and out of control. Korra _had_ to stop. She had to stop bending when fighting these people. She needed to fight this war the hard way, the equal way, the non-bender way.

But how? Asami had taught her everything she knew, but Korra had not really mastered any of the techniques. Today's disaster was proof of that. There had to be a way to stop those chi blockers…

Her heart skipped a beat. There was still one other person who could possibly teach her.

_He'll never help you_, a sceptical voice in her head said.

_But I promised not to bend when fighting them, that should count for something_, another argued.

_You ruined his life, why would he teach you._

'Korra, are you okay?'

Her head snapped up in surprise. Mako's burning amber eyes were staring straight into hers. He wore a puzzled frown. 'You looked really lost for a minute. Did you hurt yourself when you entered the Avatar State?'

She shook her head. 'I'm fine.' Or not. She needed help in this war, and she needed it badly.

* * *

Noatak had long given up counting the number of days he had spent confined in this small metal space. The one advantage he had was the absence of guards patrolling his cell. He was careful not to waste this precious opportunity, and each day he spent combing over every dent, every fault, every fracture in his prison for the slightest hint of a weakness in the structure. No one was going to get him out of here; he would have rely on himself. As he always had.

He ran his nails along the cracks between the metal plates, tapped experimentally at the bolts and listened to the peal it made. There appeared to be a weak point here, but he could not be completely sure. He rapped at the metal with his knuckles, then again at another patch.

Yes…the sound was definitely higher over here…

He twisted the bolt with his fingers, but as expected it was welded shut and did not budge. No matter; water wore down all obstacles through patience and time. The air was quite dry here, but he could still gather the smallest vapours of moisture and concentrate it into one tiny orb. If he did this everyday –

The door outside his cell clicked. He took his hand away from the wall to face the source, and nearly buckled with surprise.

The Avatar.

He could hear her erratic breathing, and felt her pounding heart. She was scared – not quite terrified, but the fear was still crippling. He must not frighten her a second time. He never expected to see her again after his uncontrollable outburst, and now that he had a second chance it could not be wasted.

Noatak said nothing and waited. She, too, stood and stared at him mutely. For several long moments they regarded one another, sizing each other up. Grimy sweat and blood rolled off her in waves; the work of his Equalists, no doubt. Good. The more they harassed her the greater her desperation.

'Why have you come?' he said, though he already knew.

She glanced all around the cell. At anything but him. 'Listen, Amon. I…no, I mean – you said that I – you said that I needed to learn to chi block…'

Victory nearly leaked into his voice and he fought to suppress it. 'Not exactly, Avatar,' he said. 'You represent everything non-benders hate, and by continuing to fight using your bending you only escalate their hatred. If you truly wish to end this war you will need to understand why people fight. Everyone has their own reasons. If you deny them the greatest thing they fight against you rob them of their morale.'

'Is that a fancy way of saying yes?'

Foolish girl. She _still_ did not understand the intricacies of war. No matter. That was not his concern. He would be long gone from here by the time she realised her own failure.

'Must everything be so clearly defined?'

'Look,' she said, 'I know we're not friends and we've had our differences in the past, but I…need your help. Can you teach me how to chi block?'

Noatak smiled inwardly. He was so, _so_ close. 'I certainly _can_. But there's one problem.' He allowed his gaze to sweep deliberately around the confines of his cell. 'There is not enough space in here. I will need a more...open place.'

'Not a chance!' The Avatar snapped, recoiling from the bars that separated them. 'You think I'm stupid? You're just trying to trick me into releasing you!'

He shrugged. 'You're welcome to lock yourself in here with me while you learn.'

Revulsion crossed her face and she backed away slowly.

'Why, are you _afraid?_' he mocked. Anything to stop her from leaving here. 'What does a fully realised Avatar have to fear from a waterbender? You have my word, Avatar. I will teach you chi blocking, and I will not attempt escape while you are learning.'

'Yes, and your word is _so_ trustworthy,' she snarled. 'I still haven't forgotten that time when you lied and ambushed me on Aang Memorial Island –'

'Actually,' he said, '_I_ never accepted your challenge. _You_ deluded yourself into thinking I would come alone.'

'Well, the police would never agree to let you out.'

Noatak could sense the Avatar was grasping at excuses to dodge the unavoidable. It was too late. He had her now. 'Ah, but you, too, can bend earth. There is nothing stopping you from metalbending.'


	13. Metalbending

'Widen your stance!' Lin barked at the row of prospective young metalbenders lined up rigidly in front of her. Korra squirmed uncomfortably in her bulky uniform as Lin paraded up and down the row.

'Korra, stop fidgeting. You look ridiculous.'

'But I'm –'

'There is to be no talking in my classes unless I give permission.' The metalbending chief stopped in front of Korra and glared down at her. Korra rolled her eyes and clamped her mouth shut.

'Now, let me make this clear.' Lin resumed her marching. 'You are bending the most stubborn part of the most stubborn element. _You_ must be stronger than the metal. Never forget that. Metal obeys _you_, not the other way around. _You_ must have an unbreakable resolve. Now do you have what it takes to force these to submit!' she hurled a handful of metal coins at the students.

Korra was far too slow. Three coins struck her squarely in the face and she cried out in pain. She was not the only one. Every single student hopped and groaned in agony as the metallic coins struck their vulnerable spots.

'Do not give in!' Lin roared, stomping her foot and causing the entire classroom to shudder. 'You are earthbenders, you do not give up! You will take whatever pain your opponent throws at you, endure it, laugh in its face, and _throw it right back!_ Again!'

A second onslaught of coins assaulted the unfortunate pupils. Lost and panicked, Korra turned around and shielded her head with her arms. The reward for her cowardice was a series of coins spanking her backside like burning pokers.

'OUCH!' she whirled round and attempted to conjure a wall of earth for defence, only to remember the entire classroom was made out of metal.

Another student stumbled into her and they crashed to the floor together, somehow managing to pull down the entire class in the process.

The chief of police did not wait for them to get up, and peppered them with coins for the remainder of the lesson, all to no avail. Finally, Lin stopped the coins and sighed. 'All of you doubt yourselves, which is why you are having difficulty. Why do you want to learn metalbending? To keep peace? To join the police force? Whatever your resolve is, do not let it waver! Remember, _you_ are stronger than the metal! Class dismissed.'

* * *

The next few lessons did not go well.

No student made progress. Korra secretly wondered if the coins were platinum, and the chief was just playing a huge trick on them. She did not see the point of the continuous assault of coins. It was beginning to feel like her early days of airbending training, when she'd memorised all the moves but failed to bend the actual element.

By the end of the first week several students quit. Lin would have none of it.

'We are earthbenders,' she asserted, towering over her young charges. 'We do not give up. You are staying here until you master metalbending!'

* * *

Another week passed, and metal stubbornly resisted her efforts. Korra was sorely disappointed with herself. Earth was the second element she'd mastered, and it had been so _easy_. Part of her frustration also stemmed from the possibility of failure. She was not used to having things stand in her way.

She had taken to practising in her spare time. A metal panel sat propped up against one wall in her room, and every night she punched and assaulted it in a contest of dominance. She was always the loser. No matter how hard she fought, the metal never yielded.

Although she tried to keep her training a secret, not wanting her friends to discover her true motive behind the metalbending, Tenzin invariably caught on. Korra was so absorbed in her practising one night that when he spoke to her from the doorway, she jumped in alarm.

'Korra, this isn't the way to metalbend.'

She breathed a sigh of relief and straightened up. 'Yes, it is. Lin told us we need be stronger than the metal.'

'And she also said your resolve cannot waver.'

Korra looked at him in surprise. 'How did you know?'

'I used to watch Toph train her when we were young.' He smiled gently, a faraway look in his eyes. 'Anyway, when you bend metal, you need to be _mentally_ stronger. Metal will not _want_ to yield. To force it to obey you need an unrelenting resolve. Think about what motivates you. Why do you want to metalbend?'

'It's nice to know every aspect of the bending arts,' she lied. What else could she say? _Oh hey, I need to free Amon so he can teach me chi blocking._

Tenzin picked up her hesitation.

'Well, Korra, I can tell you're not entirely convinced. If you want to bend every element, fear cannot hold you back. What are you afraid of? Failure?'

'I'm not afraid!' she said shortly. Of course, when he put it that way, she began to get an inkling behind the source of her metalbending block. Because she didn't _want_ to learn it. If she could metalbend, Amon would no longer be in prison. Her fears would resurface all over again…

'Remember that your past lives will always be watching over you,' Tenzin said. 'The Avatar is never alone. You overcame your spiritual block, I'm confident you can overcome this one as well.'

There was so much trust and faith in his voice that Korra felt stronger. Tenzin was right, she thought. She could access the Avatar State at any time and beat Amon. She could even take out his bending if she wanted.

She stood up, unwavering. She could feel every particle of ore in the metal panel. They quivered as she neared. She raised her fist.

This time, she felt no fear. No doubt.

Her fist shot forward…connected with the panel…

_Crunch._

She beamed at Tenzin. 'I did it! I can metalbend!'

* * *

Away from the warmth of her room and the support of her friends, Korra was unsure of herself all over again as she opened the door to Amon's cell. Her throat was dry and her heart hammered. What if Amon broke his promise and escaped? What if he began terrorising Republic City all over again?

His silence as he regarded her was all the more discouraging. The urge to back out was overwhelming, but pride kept her in place. She had the power of all her past lives on her side. Korra pushed apart the bars of his prison. They yielded underneath her hands with a screeching grind. She winced and darted a few nervous glances at the door, worried the prison guard might hear. Nothing indicated discovery.

As Amon stirred from shadows of his prison, she barred his way, issuing one final warning:

'Remember, I'm the Avatar. I've beaten you twice and I can do it again. Don't think you can try anything funny on me.'

He acted as though he never heard, pointing instead at the small air grille in the ceiling.

'Metalbend us out through that hole. Then your lessons can begin.'


	14. The Master and the Student

'While I am your teacher you will address me as _sir_ or _master_. There will be no deviations to this rule. You will do everything I say, even if you disagree. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Sifu Waterman,' Korra grumbled rebelliously. She was already beginning to regret her decision. Amon seemed to take pleasure in bossing her around.

He arched his eyebrows at his new title. 'There is no need to call me that, I am not teaching you waterbending. Let me repeat myself: you will –'

'Yes, _sir_,' she snapped, putting as much contempt into her voice as possible. 'Hey, where are you going?' she asked in panic when he began walking away from her rapidly.

'To find a new outfit,' Amon replied, sounding as though this couldn't be more obvious. 'It would be unwise to wear a prisoner uniform out in the streets. I suggest you change too, you are too recognisable in your clothes.'

* * *

Amon stole with the ease of one born to thievery. Korra watched with amazement as he deftly plucked two outfits from right under the nose of the keeper who guarded the local laundry shop. From Tarrlok's account of his childhood she could not imagine how he gained so much skill in stealing.

'I didn't realise you were such a good thief,' she said as he handed her a plain outfit with Earth Kingdom colours.

'I spent some years robbing people.'

'What made you stop?'

'I was caught,' he said shortly, and he made a motion, almost as though to slide back his sleeve to bare his forearm. The motion passed, however, and that was the end of all conversation for some time. He led her through the streets of Republic City at a brisk walk, and she had to jog to keep up with his strides. She had no idea where he was going, but as they began moving out of the city doubt began to cloud her mind.

'Where are we going?'

Amon did not reply and kept walking. Presently they arrived at the outskirts of Republic City. Tall mountain ranges surrounded them, barring any further progress. Korra thought they would stop at the base of the mountains to train, until Amon set foot upon a narrow, faded path and began climbing up the mountain face.

She stared at him in disbelief. She had played right into his hands, for here was undeniable evidence that he was attempting escape –

'Are you coming or not?' Amon paused and waited for her. 'If you want to learn chi blocking, then follow me.'

'We're climbing a mountain?'

'In due time you will know the reason for my actions.'

Confused and exasperated, Korra tagged after him. After what felt like hours of walking the sun climbed its zenith. Amon still did not show any signs of stopping, and she desperately wished he would call for a break. However, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her beaten, even though her exhaustion was quite obvious. Her footsteps dragged, worn down by the constant toll of uphill climbing. Her clothes stuck to her body like a second layer of skin. She could not understand how Amon was still able to climb so nimbly and lightly. The man had spent eight weeks locked up, and here he was, fit as a pro-bender!

Not watching her steps, Korra tripped over a jagged rock in her path and fell heavily onto the ground. Dust rose around her, clinging to her sweaty arms in a fine layer of dirt. Despite the hard ground she closed her eyes and rested. Her legs ached, her heart pounded unevenly and her throat was parched. She could go no further.

'What are you doing on the ground, Avatar?' Amon's angry voice sounded from somewhere above. She looked up and found him towering over her. 'Get up. I did not tell you to lie down and rest.'

'But we've been walking for _hours_,' she complained, tasting dust in her dry mouth.

'At the pace you're going there will be many more hours of walking left.'

Fine, then he could carry her, she thought mutinously. The next minute she yelped as Amon seized her arm in a painful grip and hauled her upright.

'Keep walking,' he ordered.

* * *

'Are we there yet?'

'You will know when you get there.'

'I want to rest.'

'Rest when you get home.'

'But I'm tired.'

'There will be no breaks.'

'And thirsty.'

'Continue talking and I will feed you blood.'

'That's disgusting.'

Amon stopped so suddenly that Korra kept going, crashed into his back and stumbled. She would have fallen over had not Amon's arm shot out and caught her around the waist. She scowled at him, daring him to touch her again, and he released her immediately.

'We are now ready to begin the second phase of your training.'

_Finally!_ 'So, what are my instructions?' Korra asked eagerly.

'Do not speak for five hours.'

She felt a flash of outrage. 'This is so stu –'

'I said no speaking.'

'But –'

'I mean it. Unless you want me to _force_ you to stop, stay your tongue.'

The threat of bloodbending was so repugnant that Korra ceased speaking immediately. she wondered what trick Amon was playing. He did not seem to want escape, for he hovered near her all the time, and yet she was certain he was leading her further and further away from Republic City…

She was greatly relieved when their path began descending. So Amon did have a place in mind after all. Gravity helped her descent, soothing the jarring strain on her legs. She found a comforting rhythm in the monotonous walking and retreated to her own mind, recalling her fond childhood memories of waterbending with Katara. Always she kept one eye out for Amon, monitoring his behaviour closely, but he did not act in any way suspicious.

It was late afternoon when their path finally ended and they found themselves on level ground. Korra looked around in bewilderment. The streets, the houses, everything, all seemed so familiar.

Did she somehow end up in a mirror copy of Republic City in the Spirit World? 'This looks like Republic City,' she said.

'It _is_ Republic City.'

Korra blinked. 'It is? So we walked in a giant circle? I thought you were teaching me chi blocking!'

'You are hardly ready. You need to build up your endurance before you can begin.'

The day's exhaustion vanished as hot rage rose up in her. 'You made me climb up that stupid mountain for _nothing?_' she shouted indignantly. 'I didn't ask for mountain climbing lessons! You promised to teach me chi blocking!'

'You cannot start until you are fit enough!' Amon said sternly. 'Judging by your mediocre performance today you have a long way to go. You will continue to climb that mountain every day until you are no longer exhausted by the effort. Now if you are wise you will lock me back in prison before the guards notice I am missing.'

* * *

Under Amon's tutelage Korra's stamina increased by tremendous proportions. Some days she let him out of jail and walked with him, other days she walked alone. It came as a surprise to her one day when Amon asked her to channel her past lives.

'Why?' she asked. 'What does that have anything to do with chi blocking?'

'It doesn't,' he said, 'I'm just curious.'

'Now? Seriously? Can't you wait until you're back in prison or something?'

'The mountain top will serve as an excellent place for meditation.'

She had to admit, once atop the mountain peak, the calming environment _did_ feel spiritual. From such a high vantage point she was privileged to sweeping views of the surrounding mountains and vegetation. Clouds rolled gently overhead, their motions so intimate that Korra felt she could touch the skies if she lifted her arm.

'So what do you want to know about Aang?' she asked, sitting down cross-legged. Amon lowered himself opposite her.

'Not Aang. The last Water Tribe Avatar before you.'

Korra hesitated. She had only studied the Avatar history back to Kyoshi, and she had no idea who the Water Tribe Avatar was. Not wanting to appear ignorant in front of Amon, she tried to contact Kyoshi. Katara had shown her paintings of the Kyoshi Warriors, and she tried to picture herself in the traditional face paint. She had heard how Aang once impersonated Kyoshi and ended up actually channelling her. _Avatar Kyoshi!_ she cried out, _please tell me who the Avatar was before you!_

She waited patiently, but nothing happened. _Some help_, she thought crossly. She focused on her breathing instead, imagining the quiet rhythm to be the endless pounding of waves on rock. After nearly a minute, a trance settled upon her. Faces, sights and sounds from her past lives slowly seeped into her mind. She felt herself drifting further and further from her body…

* * *

An intangible length of time passed before Korra felt herself return to her body. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the Spirit World, meditating opposite an adult Water Tribe man. He had a wise yet sorrowful face, but Korra only noticed the polar-bear dog skin draped over his shoulders, and the stuffed head serving as a helmet. She shuddered at the sight.

'I beg your pardon, Avatar Korra,' the man said, noticing her discomfort. The dead animal vanished instantly. 'In my time these pelts were highly valued. And mine was a gift to me from Ummi's parents…'

'Ummi? The one you…'

'Yes, my wife, whom Koh took as punishment for my arrogance. Korra, promise me that you will never neglect your duties to the world. You cannot repeat my mistakes.' The words were so heartfelt, the face so earnest, and the pain so raw, that she felt compelled to promise at once. He nodded, satisfied. 'I see much of myself in you. But you are far more responsible than I ever was. Take care that you do not lose the one you love.'

She could feel him fading away from her. 'Wait! Avatar, uh –'

'Kuruk,' he answered. 'I am Avatar Kuruk. Is there something else on your mind young Avatar?'

'Yes. I hope you won't mind, but there's a man who wants to speak to you.'

'I have already done that, Korra. When one Avatar channels another they do not remember the events that transpired.'

Korra blinked. 'You have? Then what did he want from you?'

'I don't know. He was not very clear. But I sense he has lost someone very close to him.' Avatar Kuruk sounded sad. ' He asked me how I dealt with the loss of my wife. He seemed keen for my advice, but of course I never really got over losing Ummi. I think he was disappointed. He then asked me if I ever regretted being the Avatar.'

'Do you?' she breathed.

'Yes, I do.' He closed his eyes. 'Had I not been born the Avatar, I would not have been so confident, and Koh would not have punished me. In a way, this man of yours feels the same. He is a powerful bender. If my guesses are correct, he lost the woman he loved because of his bending. I think he relates to me, because we both lost someone dear as a result of our own powers. But these are just guesses. He became most disagreeable when I approached the subject.'

Despite herself, she chuckled at the description. 'He's always disagreeable. Thanks, Kuruk. Will I see you again?'

'We will always be a part of you…'

Like waking up from a dream, she gradually came back to her senses in the real world. The hard ground was beneath her, spicy mountain air filled her nose, and cold wind caressed her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Amon was standing a long way off, his back turned to her. There was a barely perceivable set to his shoulders that suggested tension. She remembered the night she mentioned his being a bloodbender, and his uncharacteristic display of emotion. Added what Kuruk had told her, she had no doubt her past life was correct. It only made her wonder precisely what Amon did to lose his lover.

They did not speak again all the way back. A few days later, while out on another walk, Amon asked her to channel another of her past life. In this manner she channelled five more Avatars, but when Korra spoke with them in the Spirit World they had nothing interesting to report back. All Amon wanted, they said, was to know about world history. And indeed, these later encounters did not appear to have such a profound effect on Amon. Gradually he seemed to lose interest, and enquired instead her life in the Southern Water Tribe, and the customs of her people.

Whenever she dared she prodded him with questions about his past, a few of which he'd answered. Filling in the blanks of Tarrlok's account, she was able to piece together a fragmented story of his childhood, and on occasion snippets of his life after he ran away from home. From what he divulged the young Amon (or Noatak, she'd had to remind herself) seemed like some clumsy fool, getting mixed up with the triads, picking fights with triad leaders and losing, stealing food and getting caught, chased by royal guards at Ba Sing Se and almost drowning at Lake Laogai. She suspected there was a lot more he was not telling her, but she was secretly pleased that he chose to confide in her.

When she was no longer made breathless by the hikes and could keep up with Amon quite easily, he increased the pace and made her jog. Initially she'd lagged behind, but like the case of hiking, she gradually managed to keep pace with him.

The breakthrough came one day when they'd set out at a fast jog at the base of the mountain. From the beginning Korra took the lead, and throughout the entire run she remained ahead. They'd climbed up the mountain and down before midday, the fastest she had ever achieved. Korra smirked as she caught sight of Amon's laboured face. He was breathing deeply, and struggling not to show it. She'd done it. She had beaten him.

* * *

Korra was finally ready for chi blocking. Strangely, Amon elected the city's library as the place for their training. She hardly thought a _library_ was the appropriate place for fight lessons, until Amon pulled a book from the shelves and placed it in her arms. She held it up and read the cover; _Guide to Healing: Chi Paths._

'Borrow it,' he said. In the peaceful spaces of the library she did not argue, but once outside in the bright sunshine of Republic City Park, where they were alone, she gave vent to her feelings.

'I already know how to heal,' she said irritably, disappointed.

'The book is not to teach you healing, but to give you an idea of the chi paths flowing through a person's body.'

'Isn't that what _you're_ supposed to do?'

'This book will cover all the basics without my having to explain it.'

'That's ridiculous!' she snapped. 'First you make me climb mountains, and now you want me to read books! When are you going to teach me chi blocking!'

Amon sighed. 'You are the most impatient student I have ever taught.'

'And you're the worst teacher ever!' she retorted.

'I thought I told you to only address me as _sir_ or _master_.'

She had had enough of his smug superiority. Flinging the book away into the shade of some trees, she extracted a sphere of water from the lake and hurled it at his face. His head snapped back in surprise. Water dribbled from his sodden hair and he looked highly annoyed.

'That was very petty, Avatar. I do not appreciate having water thrown at me.'

'Man up,' she said. 'It was just a splash.'

'_Just a splash?_' he repeated dangerously. 'That was no splash. _This_ is a splash.' A hose-like jet of water smashed into her and knocked her flat on her back. Glowering, Korra picked herself up and bent a large wave at Amon. He deflected it with ease and amplified the wave before sending it back. She propelled herself away using airbending, landed behind him and punched out a fire blast. Amon anticipated the move and fluidly blocked her blow, at the same time tripping her with a whip of water.

She froze the water by Amon's feet, turning it to ice and causing him to slide. He lost his control over the whip and crashed to his knees, enabling Korra to slip free. She pulled forth ice daggers from the lake and threw them at Amon. He melted the daggers, refroze them and launched them right back. Korra weaved a wall of ice in front of her and the daggers embedded themselves into the wall with menacing thuds. Melting the entire lot, she formed another tidal wave with the resultant water and pushed it at Amon. He countered with his own wave, and the two opposing forces collided in a shower of sprays, cancelling each other out.

She switched to firebending and unleashed a roaring flamethrower. He formed an expansive shield, and steam hissed as fire and water merged. Blowing away the steam with air, Korra slid her foot forward and formed a fracture in the earth. Thrown off balance, Amon's shield faltered and her flamethrower powered forward. But Korra forgot that as the earth moved, so did Amon, and her flames missed their mark.

Wasting no time, Amon summoned a torrent of water that slammed into her chest and pushed her onto the riverbanks. Head reeling, she lay where she fell, her back to her opponent, and waited for his next move. _Listen and wait before striking_. The vibrations in the earth told her that Amon was approaching slowly.

'Avatar?' Amon said, his voice uncertain. She was surprised to hear concern in his voice. There came the sound of rustling fabric, and Amon's hand was upon her shoulder, turning her over.

_Now!_ She turned a ball of water into snow and lobbed the snowball at his head. Amon staggered back, face smothered with snow. He shook his head several times, finally giving a gigantic sneeze.

The sight was so funny that Korra burst out laughing. When Amon caught sight of her mockery he tried to muster his dignity, which only made Korra laugh all the harder. She sat up, clutching her stomach weakly as she chortled with merriment.

Moments later a low, rich baritone laughter filled the air.

Korra looked around in surprise, searching for spies, but found no one. Then, to her utter astonishment, she found the source.

Amon.

He was laughing _with_ her. Genuine, warm laughter, starkly different to his usual cold sneer.

It shocked her so much that she abruptly stopped and stared at him.

'What?' he said, smoothing his expression.

'Nothing,' Korra said. 'I didn't think you'd have a sense of humour.'

A fleeting expression passed from his face. Slowly, almost tenderly, he raised his hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Korra held herself rigidly still, heart hammering. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't quite sure what Amon was trying to do either. He seemed to be trying to communicate something inexplicable with his vivid eyes, but she could not decipher the meaning. Long moments passed as they looked into each other's faces, noses inches apart. She felt herself drawn to him. If she just leant forward a little bit…

'Oi!' the angry voice of a park ranger interrupted them. 'If you two lovebirds want to have a waterfight, do it somewhere else! It's illegal to disturb this lake and carries a fine of one thousand yuans! Pay up!'

Amon started and turned away. Korra rose after him, but it was too late.

The moment had gone.


	15. Chi Blocking

The incident at the park stayed long in Noatak's memory after it passed. In the isolation of his prison life he often caught himself wondering what would have happened if the park ranger had not interrupted them. He was certain the Avatar had tilted her head upwards to…_stop, you're dreaming like a moonstruck halfwit_, he scolded himself. Conflicting emotions broiled in his mind. On one hand the Avatar was not the spoilt, arrogant child he had always assumed, and he - he _wanted_ her. But there was something fundamentally wrong with entertaining such a desire. She was too young, she was just a child. But then again, seventeen wasn't young, one could technically marry at sixteen…

Noatak dreaded the day the Avatar mastered chi blocking, for he would no longer have an excuse to spend time with her. However, she was too fast a learner. To postpone the occasion he trained her harder than he had ever trained his Equalists. In addition to chi blocking, which she had yet to learn, he taught her every form of self defence he knew. They practised at the base of the mountain which the Avatar had used for her endurance training. It offered good privacy and was sufficiently close to his prison.

Though she lacked the elegance and grace that his Equalists emanated, it was adequate protection without bending. Fluidity in the form only came after years of practise. In his case, it had taken him more than a decade.

Try though he might, he could not entice the Avatar to approach him again in the same manner as she had that day in the park. Perhaps he should laugh more often in her presence. But the idea was absurd and shallow. The Avatar's laughter had been so contagious that day that he could not help himself. She had not laughed around him since, and _he_ was certainly not going to make a fool of himself just to curry favour.

When the screech of metal bars bending filled his cell he rose to his feet with regret. He could put it off no longer. Today the Avatar was finally going to learn chi blocking. It would not be long before she mastered it, and when that happened he would have to betray her trust. He could not spend his life in prison.

* * *

Having finally memorised all the contents of that boring book about chi paths and fully able to recite any principle at will, Amon was ready to teach her. Korra supposed she should be glad, but there was an air of finality about him that made her afraid. Ever since their fight at the park he had been acting serious and cold. She had the feeling he was angry with her for playing around, but why then had he touched her the way he did? Looked at her in that way? If only she acted faster…

She had been surprised, but thrilled, when Amon decided to teach her other forms of close combat. When they sparred, she'd occasionally blunder through his instructions on purpose so that he could catch her and land a blow. They hurt, of course, but sometimes she felt that Amon's touch would linger for longer than necessary. The feel of his hands…_don't think about him like that!_ She told herself sharply. She supposed she was getting desperate after her pseudo-breakup with Mako. She tried for some weeks afterwards to like Bolin the same way, even (and her cheeks flushed with mortification) Tahno, but neither boy captured her interest.

Amon never laughed again. She missed the sound, and some days she even contemplated throwing another snowball to his face as a joke. But she discarded the idea. Amon was an assertive person; if he really liked her…in _that_ kind of way…then he would do something about it. She preferred to wait rather than make any brash and stupid moves. The last time she tried she ended up breaking Bolin's heart and making Mako mad.

* * *

Unlike other forms of fighting, chi blocking did not rely on power and aggression. Rather, it was precision that mattered. To stress this fact Amon created a dummy out of ice, pocketing the crucial pressure points in water. If she missed during exercise, her knuckles would scrape painfully against solid ice. But if she missed against a real opponent, she would lose the fight. There was no room for error.

Two hours later Korra's knuckles were torn and bloody. She had only managed to hit her target twice. Several times she had punched the dummy so hard it shattered, but without any change in expression Amon simply reformed it. When the same thing happened for the fifth time, out of sheer frustration she melted the dummy under a blazing inferno.

There was a beat of silence where Amon stared at her in shock. When he spoke again, every syllable trembled with anger. 'Very disgraceful, Avatar. Restrain yourself. If this were a non-bender, he would be _dead_ by now.'

Korra hung her head with shame when the truth of his words sunk in. 'I'm…I'm sorry,' she said. 'I didn't realise…'

'Do not lose your temper again.'

After spending nearly a month being coached by him, Korra was learning to read people's behaviour the same way he did. She was learning to draw upon her own past experience and apply them to others in order to understand, to empathise.

She studied Amon closely. He had not been so agitated since the night she brought up the subject of Amon's past lover, when he'd relived his past. _Relived the past_. The truth dawned on her. It was more than just her display of bending that upset Amon; she had forced him to remember something in the past that he did not want to face.

'You've killed a non-bender with your bending before, haven't you?' she asked quietly.

Amon stiffened. 'That is not a topic for discussion.'

'_Did you?_' It was dangerous to push him, but she had to know. Was this, perhaps, the reason why Amon began the Revolution? As a way to assuage his guilt over a murder?'

'Practise your chi blocking!' Anguish twisted his face. Korra had never seen him so distraught, not even when she and Mako revealed him as a fraud in front all his Equalists. He had been angry then, but not upset. It was almost cruel to force a confession out of him. His jaws clenched tightly. The silence was as good an admission as any.

'It's okay… Noatak,' Korra said softly, moved by the raw emotion that flickered behind his eyes. 'We've all made mistakes.'

She was startled to see a single tear slide down Amon's face, leaving behind a thin trail of silver. 'I was angry and I lost control,' he said finally, eyes closed. 'It was only when…someone…told me he was dead that I realised what I had done.'

Awkwardly, Korra reached out and laid a hand lightly on his wrist.

Amon did not demur. He turned his wrist over, clasping Korra's hand in his own. With his other hand he pulled forth a tendril from water from the melted puddle by their feet. It glowed as it followed his fingertips, bathing Korra's bruised knuckles with soothing relief. Her hand tingled as the skin healed together, made all the more potent by the warmth of Amon's hand.

'When did you learn to heal?' she asked in wonder.

The corners of Amon's lips twitched. 'When you were reciting to me _A Guide to Healing_.'

* * *

After nights of practise Korra's accuracy improved substantially. She had no time to sneak off during the day anymore, for she spent them passing on Amon's knowledge to her friends and any other bender she knew. How to fight without bending. If the Equalists wanted equality, then she would deliver it to them. The war would be won fairly, on equal grounds.

If anyone asked how she suddenly gained the ability to fight in hand-to-hand combat, she passed it off with vague explanations of 'Avatar stuff'. Korra hated her deception, but if benders found out about Amon's involvement she would lose all support. Someday, when the war was over, she would reveal Amon's participation and grant him pardon. For now, the truth would have to wait.

On the fourth night of her training she managed to strike every target flawlessly.

'Well done, Avatar,' said Amon, melting the dummy and taking its place. 'You are ready for a live opponent.'

Within half an hour her elation faded as Amon evaded every blow. It was impossible to hit him; her punches always landed on empty air. Like grabbing at water, he slipped away whenever she lunged. They continued like this for another week before Korra finally lost her temper.

'Why can't you just let me hit you!' she said angrily.

'Your opponents will not wait to be struck down, and neither will I,' said Amon. 'Although in fairness, no one has ever managed to strike me, so this is not an accurate reflection of your performance. I wonder…' His voice trailed off thoughtfully. 'Avatar, how would you like to fight against real opponents?'

'Real?'

'I believe there are some triad members my Equalists never captured. They are probably lurking in the Dragon Flats District. If we head there now, you can test your skills against those bullies.'

Korra was alarmed, yet excited, by the proposal. 'You think I'm ready?'

'You stand a good chance.' She thought she saw a gleam of pride in his eyes. Well, if Amon was confident of her abilities, there was nothing to fear. Besides, if all else failed she'd use bending; she remembered how easily the Triple Threats were subdued on her first day in Republic City.

Inconveniently, the Dragon Flats District was nearly at the other end of Republic City from the mountain base where they practised. Though both of them were disguised in plain outfits, Korra still felt anxious lest anyone discovered them. It was only after they crossed through the busiest districts that Korra let out a breath. Streetlights lessened in number as they entered the downtown area; the noise of traffic ceased and there were no idle people enjoying the night air.

They searched through twisted alleyways for renegade triads, but none could be found. Suddenly, Amon ducked behind a house and pulled Korra after him.

'Did you find them?' Korra whispered.

'Equalists.'

Korra gasped. Sure enough, she heard the growing sound of disciplined footsteps. She swallowed. Benders she had no fear of facing, but chi blockers were completely a different matter…

'Well this is certainly a change of plans,' said Amon. 'No matter. They will still pose a reasonable challenge.' He spun her around and jabbed rapidly at her pressure points. 'Now you will not be tempted to resort to bending.'

'You took my bending away!' she hissed furiously, trying in vain to ignite a fireball.

'Not permanently,' said Amon. He pushed her onto the footpath into full view of the Equalists. They stopped their patrolling abruptly. Korra stared at them and they stared right back, moonlight reflecting off their goggles. Surprise registered on both sides. _Damn you, Amon._

'The streets aren't safe at this time of the night, miss,' one of the Equalists said.

'I know,' said Korra, smiling nervously. Amon was nowhere to be found. 'I'm just going to go home now…'

'Hang on a minute! I've heard your voice before!'

She waved her hand in dismissal. 'That's just nonsense! I'm sure –'

'Now you sound _really_ familiar.'

They formed a ring around her. Three against one. She swiped her arm through the air, only to remember that her bending was blocked. And there was one other thing she forgot: the typical firebending moveset, combined with her earth kingdom outfit and dark complexion, betrayed her identity.

'It's the Avatar!' the Equalists exclaimed in unison. They took a step back automatically.

'Don't be scared!' one of them spoke up, advancing. 'Can't you tell? Her bending's gone!'

Their attitude changed instantly. As one, they leapt for her. Korra ducked to the side and swept her leg low, tripping the last Equalist. While he was down, his two comrades shot forward. She caught the wrist of one, spun him into his companion and gave him a violent kick, hard enough to send both staggering. Her victory was short lived, however, when the first man she downed stood up and rammed into her with his shoulder.

She fell and barely managed to roll out of the way as the man's foot stomped where her head had been. Adrenaline flooded her veins and she jumped to her feet, charging at the nearest opponent. He sidestepped easily and slammed a fist into her head. She fell again, retching.

For the first time Korra fully appreciated the difficulty of fighting without bending. Bending allowed her to reach her opponents at a distance; close range combat rendered her vulnerable while attacking. While she lay on the ground, her assailant picked her up by the throat.

Twisting as though her neck would break, she thrashed in the Equalist's grip and kicked him viciously between his legs. He dropped her with a curse and clutched his groin, groaning weakly. Seizing the opportunity of an immobile target, Korra rained a flurry of blows upon his pressure points and he collapsed, completely paralysed.

The other two Equalists backed away. Though their faces were obscured by their masks, Korra could sense their fear, and their burning question _how can the Avatar know chi blocking_. Emboldened by her success, she closed the distance and took down another, but the last was ready for her.

They were evenly matched, blow for blow, jab for jab. Unfortunately for him Korra was clever. With every parry she took a subtle step back, until her back was pressed against a wall. When her opponent launched another fist at her head, she dodged, and his fist smashed into brick with an audible thud. While he doubled over in pain, Korra danced round and with four successive strikes paralysed him.

'Not bad for a first time,' Korra said, stepping back and grinning at the three fallen Equalists. She looked for Amon. Had he been watching? She hoped –

'ARRRGH!' Blinding pain shot through her entire body. The crackle of electricity rang loudly in her ears. _There were four Equalists!_ Too late she realised she should have checked for hidden enemies. Now she was at their mercy. Her back arched in agony and her eyes rolled in her head. All her muscles seized as currents surged through her body like wildfire. _Stop stop stop stop –_

And miraculously, it did stop. With a gasping sob she crumpled to the ground. The cold concrete felt soft after the pain she endured. Yet, she could still hear the crackle of the dreaded kali sticks. _What's going on?_ In a daze, she raised her head. Her jaw dropped.

Amon had pulled her attacker away. His hands were locked around the electrified sticks and his lips were bared in a fixed snarl as he endured shock after shock in her stead. Shaking, Korra climbed to her feet, crept to the Equalist and immobilised him with a calculated pinch to his neck. The kali sticks clattered to the ground. Amon buckled to his knees. She hurried to help him up.

'I am fine, Avatar,' he said irritably, standing with difficulty. 'We need to leave. There are more coming.'

They weaved through the dense network of streets hurriedly. When the last vestiges of paralysis ebbed from her limbs, Korra picked up the strength to speak.

'Why didn't you just freeze that guy? Would've saved you all that bother.'

'I will _never_ use my bending against a non-bender.'

'I didn't know your Lieutenant was a bender.'

'Don't push it, Avatar.'

'Okay, fine.' She grinned at his discomfort. 'Why didn't you just chi block that guy then?'

'And how many non-Equalists do you know are capable of chi blocking? My identity must be kept secret.'

'Still, if you'd grabbed his arms instead of those sticks you wouldn't have gotten shocked in the first place.'

'Everyone is prone to acting recklessly on occasion.'

'Aha!' Korra said. 'You did it because you saw me in danger and you panicked.'

The streetlamps did not afford enough light for her to see Amon clearly, but she could feel the flush spreading across his skin. And she liked it.

'That is a ludicrous assumption,' Amon said coolly.

'Admit it,' she smirked. 'You like me.'

'I do not.'

'Do so.'

'Enough of this childish banter. I have no feelings for you.'

'You're lying. I can tell!'

'Oh? And you are the expert lie detector now?'

'Of course I am.' On a fit of impulse she grabbed the front of his shirt, stood on her toes and lunged for his mouth. Their lips collided –

He pushed her away.

'This is hardly the place, Avatar.' She gazed at him, crestfallen. What a fool she was! Hadn't her lesson with Mako taught her not to jump on guys?

For Noatak, if there was one word to describe his current state of mind, it was giddy. The kiss made him feel like a young boy again. It had taken every ounce of resolve he had to reject her. He could feel a large number of his Equalists swarming into the region. He guessed they must have been drawn by the fight. Equalists were still his people; he refused to fight them. But conflict was inevitable. Already he could feel the blood pumping eagerly through thirty or so bodies.

'We are about to be surrounded, Avatar,' he said in a low voice. 'Ready yourself.'

'How many?'

'About thirty. I cannot help you fight.'

'Great. Thanks. Then it's your own skin on the line because Hiroshi doesn't want me dead.'

'He doesn't?'

'Yeah, he gave express orders that I couldn't be killed. I heard it on his airship.'

Noatak considered. Sparing the Avatar, the greatest enemy of the Equalists, was baffling. There had to be some reason for it…what could be lost by killing the Avatar? Nothing happened when one died, another would simply get reborn. Reborn. Like a flash of inspiration, he knew what to do.

'Do you have a weapon?'

'Uh, yeah.' The Avatar fumbled with her armband and withdrew a small ivory knife. 'Sokka gave it to me for my fifth birthday. Break it and I'll kill you.'

He took the knife from her fingers. It was a typical Water Tribe tool, carved from the tusk of a narwhal-goat and decorated with ornate beads. He ran his thumb along the edge. Sufficiently sharp for what he needed to do.

'Do you trust me, Avatar?' he asked.

'What if I don't?'

He laughed wryly. 'I'm afraid you have no choice.' Their time was up. Equalists trickled from the shadows, fanning out to surround them in a wide circle.

'Freeze!' one shouted. 'We know you're the Avatar and – and whoever you are! And since you can't bend, you're badly outnumbered.'

In one fluid motion Noatak's arm flew out, wrapped around the Avatar and drew her tightly to him. Then, adopting a high, lilting voice, he shouted in return, 'make one move and I will kill the Avatar!' He brought the dagger to her throat. She gave a cry of betrayal and began struggling in his embrace. Fearing that she would act recklessly, he stilled the blood in her body. It only served to exacerbate her struggles.

'Don't even think about going into the Avatar State, Korra,' he whispered, lips barely moving. As a warning he pressed the knife harder into her skin. 'The cycle will be broken if you die.' She went quiet in his arms, trembling slightly.

'Ha!' the Equalist said, unaware of their exchange. 'Go ahead and kill her, it'll save us the time!'

'How ignorant,' Noatak countered. 'Has Hiroshi ever instructed you _not_ to kill the Avatar?' A murmur rippled through the circle. 'I thought so. Do you know why?' He waited. 'You cannot kill the Avatar spirit. It will simply be reborn into the next nation. And if this one dies, you can be guaranteed the next Avatar will be raised in secret, hiding in the shadows and biding his time for revenge. Will you be able to find him before you are destroyed? The Earth Kingdom is, after all, the biggest nation in the world. Let us go, and the Avatar will live to be captured another day. Otherwise she dies.'

'You're bluffing.'

'I assure you I am not.' Slowly, deliberately, he scored the dagger across the Avatar's throat. It was only a shallow cut, but he exaggerated the injury, drawing blood from the wound and letting it drip down her throat in thick rivulets.

'Stop!' the Equalist yelled in panic.

Noatak began backing away, pulling the Avatar with him. The circle followed, maintaining the same cautious perimeter. He was not bothered. He did not expect to be released outright. All he needed was hesitation. There was an Equalist tunnel entrance two streets across, connected to other hideouts through a systems of carts. A chance for a quick getaway.

The next five minutes felt to be an eternity. When he finally reached the trapdoor to the tunnel entrance, still dragging the Avatar, the ring of Equalists had tightened. He could almost taste the quivering tension in the air. It would not be long before they broke their ranks.

He kicked the hatch open and dropped through the hole. Startled shouts erupted after him, but he had already hit the floor, the Avatar on top. He leapt to his feet, jammed the knife down his pocket and pelted into the darkness with her. Behind, he could hear the angry Equalists jumping down after them.

They ran for some time until the tunnel widened out to a large spacious cavern. Three Equalists stood guard, oblivious to the chase.

'Stay hidden,' he whispered to the Avatar, directing her to a narrow gap between two crates. He crept quietly behind the guards, reached one of the supply carts and rearranged the bags to resemble two people. Once done, he ran to the main switchboard and placed a hand on the ejection lever, waiting.

Their pursuers poured into the cavern, shouting urgently. He yanked on the lever and darted away to hide next to the Avatar.

With a grinding clank the supply cart whirled into motion.

'Stop them!' an Equalist shouted. 'The Avatar and her friend, they're in that cart!'

The three guards started, dived for the cart and missed. It shot down the tracks into another tunnel, the headlights fading into darkness. Noatak watched as half the squadron sprinted down the tracks and the other half milled about the switchboard, tapping the keys frantically in an effort to halt the cart.

'Now, Avatar, while their attention is divided.' The two of them ran back the way they came unnoticed. He kept his senses keened, however. Only when they were outside again under the moonlight did he relax. The Avatar sagged against him. He extracted water from air and gently healed the cut on her neck.

'That was too close,' she panted.

He nodded in agreement. 'It is enough for tonight.'

* * *

'You have locked yourself on the wrong side, Korra,' he said once they were back in his prison. The Avatar had bent the metal bars back into place, but this time she had locked herself in with him. He wondered if exhaustion had confused her, or if she had done it on purpose.

'I'm too tired to go home,' she said.

Excitement curled in the pit of his stomach. He could not resist teasing her. 'There is only room for one in my bed. You will have to sleep on the floor.'

'No. _You_ sleep on the floor. Men should give way to ladies.'

'This is _my_ room. Get out.'

'Tell you what, we can both sleep on the floor. Aren't you obsessed with equality?'

While he pondered her request, she dodged around him with a coy smile, kicked off her boots and fell into his bed. Feeling like a fool, he nonetheless allowed himself a grin in the darkness and stretched out tentatively next to her.

She did not stir, only mumbled and leaned into his chest.


	16. Noatak

Morning sun filtered through the small grille in the ceiling. Korra opened her eyes contentedly , settling into the blazing warmth that enveloped her back. _Warmth?_ Suddenly the events of last night rushed to her head and she blushed furiously. It did not help that Amon's arm was draped over her body protectively. She could even feel his low, steady breathing over the top of her head.

Carefully, she tried to extract herself from his embrace. It was difficult – his arm was so _heavy_ – but at last she managed to achieve a subtle grip on his wrist and slowly slide it off her side.

As she did so, however, the cuff of his sleeve hooked onto one of her buttons and was snagged back, revealing the length of Amon's pale forearm, and upon the inner side, a large, rough, burn scar. She had seen that scar once before, months ago when healing Amon and Tarrlok before locking them up in prison. At the time she had been curious, but did not enquire upon the matter. Now, however, she felt justified to know its origins. It was an unusual scar, in the perfect form of the letter T.

Absently, she brought his arm close to her face and examined it, lightly tracing over the raised edges with her fingertips. The shape was so deliberate that Korra had no doubt the scar was intentional. She wondered what it stood for – _Tarrlok_ immediately came to mind, but she found it hard to believe a fully grown man would burn the initials of his brother into his skin. Tattooed, perhaps, but not branded.

'Admiring my wounds, Avatar?' Amon's husky voice sounded from close behind. She could feel his breath ruffling her hair, and shivered at the proximity.

'What is it?' she asked.

'A scar.'

Korra rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, I know that. I meant how did you get it?'

'I was burned.'

She sighed with dissatisfaction. '_Why_ were you burned? I'm a healer, it's quite obvious to me you were burned.'

'Then it should also be quite obvious to you that I don't wish to answer.'

'Aww, come on,' she pleaded. 'Why the letter T?'

When Amon spoke again, he sounded amused. 'If the whole world were as ignorant as you, Avatar, then the twenty years of my life spent covering up my arm was all in vain.'

Okay, so the T definitely didn't stand for Tarrlok. The scar must be socially embarrassing, she decided. 'What does it stand for?' she asked. 'Tramp? Troll? Tart?' She paused to conjure more words from the dregs of her insult vocabulary. 'Twerp?'

'You are being rude,' said Amon. After a pause, he grudgingly admitted, 'it stands for thief.'

'Really?'

'Well, only a thief who is careless enough to get caught,' he said bitterly. The front of his body was flush against her back, and she could feel the acceleration of his heartbeat.

'What happened?' she asked, sitting up. Amon followed suit, though he kept his arms encircled about her waist.

'That is not for you to know. I have already told you too much.'

'But not enough,' Korra said. 'Tell me more. Please?' she pleaded, in the same beseeching tone she had always used on the White Lotus guards (the males, of course) whenever she fancied a long run on Naga at the South Pole. It always worked on them. Would it work on Amon? As extra incentive she leaned into him so that her face rested against his neck, and brushed her lips softly against his skin. A tremor went through his body.

After a long interval, to her great delight, Amon relented.

* * *

_22 years earlier…_

Nine. Ten. Eleven. That was enough for today, Noatak decided regretfully, eyeing the remaining piles of delicious apples with sorrow. More and he would risk strange bulges poking out of his clothes, further increasing his likelihood of getting caught. As the apple-merchant made his way suspiciously towards Noatak, the teenager stepped back and calmly but quickly made his way into the crowd. He weaved between the cobblestone streets of the village, dodged people and ostrich-horses alike, and finally arrived at a deep lake where he promptly proceeded to dive into it.

He swam to the other side and emerged on shore, bending away the excess water that dripped from his clothes and hair. Once dry, he set down the fruits of the day's labour and began counting them despite knowing the numbers already. It was satisfying to roll each piece of succulent fruit between his palms, and even more satisfying to know that he was going to enjoy fruit from the orchards of the fattest merchant in Carbuncle.

'I got more than you,' a smug voice said over his shoulder. The owner of the voice, a pretty girl with high cheekbones and light green eyes, deposited a dozen oranges next to his pile of apples. Noatak ran over them with his eye.

'No you didn't. My apples are bigger.'

The girl, Ari, smirked. 'You're just mad because you got beaten by a _girl_.'

He coloured up. 'I'm not mad!' he said hotly. Whatever he wanted to say next was drowned out when her lips descended upon his and he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart again Ari was smiling with victory.

'By the way, did you get that silver snuffbox off that Haeri boy?' she asked.

Noatak turned an even deeper shade of red. 'No.'

'What! That fatso's the clumsiest kid in town! How could you let him catch you?'

'He didn't catch me, I just never stole it,' Noatak said defensively. 'It's not fair on him,' he added after catching sight of Ari's raised eyebrows. 'We already took his champion disc last month, we should give him a break. Plus, that snuffbox was a present to his little brother. It wasn't ours to steal.'

Ari snorted. 'All this talk of little brothers! At the rate you're going you could be opening up an orphanage.'

'It's not a bad idea…'

'Oh Noatak, you are such a _numbskull_ at times,' she said. 'Anyway, _I've_ just got this brilliant idea. I was hiding in that fat mayor's garden while stealing his oranges, and I overheard him say to his treasurer that the tax collector's coming next week! Think of all the gold that that collector will have! If we can steal that entire carriage, we'll be so rich! What do you reckon?'

_Very_ risky. But it was not like the Earth King would miss a bit of gold. He grinned broadly. 'You're on.'

* * *

In the week leading up to their grand raid the two teenagers did everything they could to ensure their success. Noatak disguised himself as the new stablehand and loitered outside mayor Tiure's study window, eavesdropping on the corpulent man's taxation plans. An added bonus to his temporary job was his access to the ostrich horses – Noatak needed to sabotage the mounts used by the tax collector on the return journey to Ba Sing Se. He singled out the fittest and strongest animals and poured cactus juice into their daily feed. The beasts went insane much to the bewilderment of their handlers, and had to be retired to the recovery pastures.

Ari, on the other hand, plotted out the trail the tax collector would assume based on the information Noatak ferried her. As a natural earthbender, she filled the trail with numerous potholes and chasms. At night, Noatak bent water into some of the holes she had dug, and she covered them up afterwards to disguise the water sources. When the trail led off into the mountains, the hazards became much more severe, culminating in a deep chasm that was guaranteed to break the wheels of a heavily gold-laden carriage.

Then the anticipated day finally arrived.

In the early hours of morning when the moon was still up, Noatak slipped into the pastures and roped six ostrich-horses. Freed from the influence of cactus juice for many days, the beasts docilely permitted him to lead. He fed the others more juice. As they started galloping around in a frenzy, he turned to his sane herd, mounted one and led them at a hard pace towards the mountain forest where Ari awaited by the deep chasm. She fenced them into an earth pen, tossed several bags of feed and left them to eat. Together the two of them ran back to the mayor's mansion. It was still morning when they arrived, and they hid themselves securely in the stable.

After an hour of patience the tax collector came, the wagon protected by ten soldiers. They watched the heated exchange between the collector and the mayor. Tiure, as usual, had cheated his way out of a good portion of his taxes, made evident when contrasting the measly treasure chests he handed over against his vast estates. The collector knew this, but there was no way to prove it, and his face was turning redder by the moment as the two men argued. Eventually his accusations were depleted and he was forced to leave. But when he found out that the promised fresh ostrich horse replacements were nothing but old worn down beasts, the argument resumed.

'You stingy bastard!' he raged. 'It is by order of the Earth King that you replace our exhausted mounts with fit and capable animals! Not this sorry bunch of nags that can barely walk ten steps!'

'It is hardly my fault, Mr Ren,' said the mayor, unfazed. 'All of our strongest horses seem to have come down with a severe case of lunacy lately. If you like, you may visit the pastures and witness their illness.'

Of course, when the tax collector viewed the animals in the pastures, they were still intoxicated with cactus juice from the morning. One particularly crazy horse performed a spectacular somersault in midair, confirming Tiure's diagnosis, and Ren had no choice but to concede defeat. The guards harnessed Tiure's old ostrich-horses while Ren piled the chests into the government wagon, muttering darkly about having the mayor investigated.

At last they were off, and the household resumed its routine. Noatak and Ari wanted for an opening before fleeing the estate and tailing the wagon.

They kept a careful distance, observing with glee as the ostrich horses stumbled over the potholes and pits Ari had created. With every slip their riders were tossed about roughly in their saddles, and by noon the first victim was claimed when a beast fell and threw its rider. Immediately the procession stopped as soldiers gathered around their fallen comrade. Though the two teenagers did not venture close and could not hear the exchange, they saw all too clearly the wounded soldier climbing on his horse and hobbling back to the village of Carbuncle.

'Excellent,' whispered Ari. 'One down, nine to go.'

In this manner five more soldiers were dispatched before the rugged, open plains gave way to the thick and concealing forest. Protected by wide trunks and dense shrubbery, the teenagers were able to maintain a much closer distance to their target. Subsequently, they were able to hear all the conversation that transpired.

'What's with these stupid clumsy horses?' one guard grumbled. 'A baby could walk better!'

Taking it as their cue, Ari silently bent the earth away from the water pits they had dug earlier, and Noatak turned the water to mist, letting its ephemeral forms roll thickly over the ground and rise in curling tendrils.

'What is all this mist?' the tax collector demanded angrily, nervously. 'Where did it come from?'

'Sir, it could be a vengeful spirit…'

'Fiddlesticks!' Ren replied. But he did not sound so sure. All the while Noatak was steadily bending more water into mist and allowing the ghostly substance to permeate the forest. Soon enough the ground was obscured, hiding the giant chasm which the wagon was headed for.

'I'll go get the ostrich-horses,' Ari whispered.

Some time after she had gone, Noatak heard, to his immense pleasure, the startled whinnies of the weary ostrich-horses as they blundered across the chasm.

A chain reaction ensued.

The lead animal fell, pulling the entire team down with it. Strapped to the team was the heavy wagon, which rolled and crashed to a stop at the bottom. Wooden wheels splintered, leather harnesses snapped. The tax collector was thrown violently from his seat. Treasure chests tumbled out as the wagon shattered. Some of the boxes cracked open, spilling pools of gold upon the ground.

The sound was glorious.

Noatak smiled and amplified the mist, enshrouding the entire region in a blanket of white. He could not see more than three steps ahead, but there were only four guards left and they could easily be avoided.

He picked his way carefully to the chasm and climbed down the sheer drop. Upon landing he almost slipped on some loose coins. Greedily, he bent down and began stuffing as many as he could into his pockets. To his alarm the ground suddenly rose, but his alarm quickly faded when he realised it was Ari returning with their prepared ostrich-horses and restoring the chasm to level height with the forest floor.

'You keep the mist going!' she said. 'I'll load all the gold onto the horses!'

He nodded and maintained the mist, hearing all the time the moans of the tax collector and the panicked guards. He felt sorry for the collector; the man was just an ordinary civilian doing his job. But then Noatak reminded himself he wasn't really hurting the man, not like a few years back when he ran with the Red Monsoons and they forced him to extort non-benders…he shook the unpleasant memories away. The tax collector was fine, he might have suffered a few broken ribs but he wasn't being victimised.

'Let's go, dreamer boy!' Ari's voice jolted him from his reverie. 'Don't just stand there gawking, c'mon! I'm finished, we need to go!'

He pulled himself hastily onto the ostrich horse offered and kicked it in the ribs. It leapt forward as though stung, and the two teenagers rode away from the mist with the other four horses, loaded heavily with all the gold they could carry. The curses from the robbed tax collector followed them as the man realised his loss once the mist dissipated.

'We did it!' said Ari.

'Yeah,' said Noatak, grinning from ear to ear. 'We just robbed the _government_.'

They stared at each other in shock as the realisation of their accomplishment hit them.

And in one beat, they burst into laughter. Birds took flight in alarm.

'We're legends, seriously,' said Ari clutching her stomach as tears of mirth poured down her cheeks. 'I'll bet no one has ever robbed the tax collectors and gotten away with it!'

* * *

Ari slumped on his chest, naked and exhausted after the sex they'd had. Noatak was wide awake though, and he lay with his arms behind his head as he considered the piles of gold they had buried around their hideout. They had spent the better half of their day playfully arguing over what to do with so much money, but now that night had fallen and the adrenaline faded from his system, he settled down and began seriously thinking.

He did not want to spend his entire life a thief. Ari had taught him that a lucky thief could get away with anything, but he knew luck would not last forever. One day they would get caught. It was better to quit now, ahead of the game, before they were discovered…

'Ari?' he murmured.

'Mmm?'

'I've been thinking…'he said hesitantly. 'Now that we're rich, we could go build ourselves a house…'

'A house?' she asked. 'What kind of house?'

'You know, like an actual house. We could move to the South Pole, get married, start a family –'

'Hang on, hang on.' She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him incredulously. '_What?_ I hate the cold, I am not getting married and I'm definitely not having any kids!'

'We'll have to settle down eventually, Ari.'

'You're hilarious. You're only eighteen, and I'm twenty –'

'People get married at sixteen,' he said quietly.

She snorted. 'Only Water Tribe peasants.'

'Are you calling me a peasant?' he said angrily.

'Dude calm down,' she said, kissing him and thrusting her body into his. 'No need to get so serious.'

He sighed and relented as he felt himself cresting. It was hard to stay mad at Ari for long.

If only he had known that he would never get another chance to argue with her!

* * *

A piercing scream woke him. He fumbled about in the darkness, and felt a crushing weight upon his hand. Someone had stepped on him! He yelped in pain and sat bolt upright.

'Ari!' he yelled.

'Over here!'

A torch flared to life. Ari was struggling violently against two masked men who held her. But the men, tired of her antics, simply clubbed her over the head and she collapsed. Noatak shouted with fury and charged. A moment later he was caught, his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

'Careful of the boy, he's got teeth!'

'Then knock 'em out!' Loud guffaws followed. Noatak felt a blinding pain strike the side of his head, and he, too, collapsed.

* * *

When he woke again, he was handcuffed in a metal cell. Ari was beside him, looking gloomy and miserable.

'What happened?' he asked. 'Who are they and how did they find us?'

'They're Tiure's men. We're currently locked up in his cellar. I don't know how they found us but they took all the gold we stole.'

'We found you because we're smarter than you little sneak thieves,' one of the guards standing sentinel over their prison gloated. 'Tiure placed a tracking device in the chests because he suspected someone would try and steal them.'

'What are you going to do with us?'

'We haven't decided yet,' the guard said with relish. 'Lord Tiure is waiting for that snivelling Ren's pathetic soldiers to leave town before committing to your punishment.'

They were not fed or watered during the entirety of their captivity. On the fourth day, dizzy and faint from hunger and dehydration, the mayor finally came to pay them a visit. Noatak did not even have the energy to bend. If his mouth had not been so dry, he would have gladly spat at the rotund mayor. Malignance oozed from the fat man.

'Well, my dear children,' the man said affectionately. 'You have been very good to me, and I shall reward your good behaviour by not handing you over.'

'What do you mean?' Ari asked suspiciously.

Tiure smiled down at them. 'You have given me the perfect opportunity to earn half a year's income. You see, I have had many reports over the years concerning you two, and your petty little thefts. I _allowed_ you to overhear my arrangement with the tax collector because I knew you would try and steal the gold.' He noticed the two teenagers' confusion. 'I know you're very clever, clever enough to rob the government. But I'm smarter. I knew you would succeed in stealing the gold, so instead of robbing the Earth King and risk the repercussions, I stole from you. I placed a tracking device in the chests, and found you. Not only have I managed to get all my taxes back, I got the payments from all the other citizens without lifting a finger!'

'You'll be found out!' Ari spat.

'Oh no I won't you silly child. _You_ are currently wanted by the Earth King, not me. The royal guards assume _you're_ the thieves. There's a huge bounty on your heads.'

Noatak could only stare in stunned disbelief at the sick, corrupt man.

'As I said, I am very satisfied with you,' Tiure continued with a twisted leer, 'and so, I will not turn you over to the royal guards. Instead you shall face the citizens of Carbuncle. I'm _sure_ they'll be nicer,' he added nastily.

Before they could fight back – not that they were in any state to fight – Tiure pulled a rough cotton sack over their heads and dragged out them by their arms.

Noatak could feel his skin scraped raw as he was dragged over grained floorboards, and later rough cobblestones. He felt rays of sunlight hit him and knew he was outside after days spent cooped up, but the thought was not comforting. The excited croon in the mayor's voice bode great danger. He felt his knees hit a series of wooden steps…dread curled in his stomach. There was only one public place in Carbuncle that featured steps so large – the gallows.

Was he going to be hanged?

'Citizens of Carbuncle!' the mayor cried, yanking off the sack that smothered Noatak's head. He flinched at the sudden sunlight that invaded his eyes.

'For years we have been plagued by the presence of two rat thieves, and today I am very pleased to announce to you that they have been caught!'

Boos and jeers greeted him and Noatak saw, to his horror, the entire population of Carbuncle gathered before him to witness his humiliation and possibly death.

'He stole my apples!'

'My fish!'

'My champion disc!'

'Feed them to a platypus bear!'

'No! the Unagi!'

And the verbal onslaught continued, with each citizen shouting out the teenagers' long list of thefts and suggesting all manner of horrific deaths.

'Enough, enough,' the major called, and the crowd silenced. 'We are not barbarians –' Noatak snorted '- we will deal with this in a civil manner. We will use the traditional method with which to punish thievery. Tory, are the irons ready?'

Another man stepped up to the gallows bearing a large bowl. Glowing red coals rested inside, and the single T-shaped prong that sat heating was a menacing cherry red.

'Yes,' said the mayor. 'We will brand these two pests with the eternal mark of a thief! May everyone recognise them for the sneaks and cowards they are!'

Ari was first. She struggled against her bonds, but her efforts were in vain as two men seized her and stretched out her forearm. Then there was a hideous sizzling sound, an agonised scream, and the men released her.

Noatak was next.

He thrashed wildly, but four days of malnutrition was hardly fuel for fighting. Before he knew it excruciating, searing pain shot up his arm where the iron touched. After he was released, he fell gasping to the floor, clutching his wrist so tightly as though hoping it would fall off. The rush of voices over his head hardly made sense as a tide of pain washed over him. Then he heard something that really mattered.

'Cut off that boy's ponytail!'

He leapt to his feet. 'It's a warrior's wolf tail!' he shouted, indignantly and proudly, only to receive a stinging slap across his face.

'Silence your insolent tongue, child!' the mayor said sharply. 'Yes, let us cut off his hair as a reminder that he is nothing to us!' There was vindictive pleasure in his voice. The crowd cheered.

Noatak was desperate. His wolf tail was the only thing he had to remind him of his family, broken as it was. How many nights had his mother lovingly brushed his hair and swept it back into the tight knot? How many nights had she stroked his hair and promised him he would one day grow up to be a fine warrior, the pride of the Northern Water Tribe? And that one time, when, as a prank, he and Tarrlok had switched hairstyles much to the confusion of his parents and the entire village. The laughter that ensued, his mother shaking her head and sighing dramatically, _you two boys will be the death of me!_

His wolf tail was the one thing he could not sacrifice.

Somehow, he managed to summon hidden reserves of energy. He fought like a spirit gone berserk, and it took three fully grown men to pin him down, weakened as he was. Even pressed against the floor, he continued thrashing, and the knife that was descending down ominously slashed his cheek several times as it missed its mark.

Then his hair was gone.

He could feel it, feel the sudden lightness of his head, and leftover strands that slapped his face. He heard the soft pattering as his hairtie and the truncated wolf tail flopped to the ground like a dead fish.

It was _gone_.

All fight left him. The warrior's wolf tail defined him. Without it, he was nobody. Even if it grew out again, it would not have the same meaning. Tears leaked from the corner of his closed eyelids, and he refused to get up, even as someone kicked him brutally.

'Throw the brats in prison!' he dimly heard the mayor say. 'And let them rot!'

* * *

In a village prison, he was given access to food and proper water. Yet he ate sparingly, grudgingly, unwilling to move past his self-pity. Constantly he ran his hand over the ragged mop that was his hair now. He did not even care that he had a thief's brand on his wrist – he was in prison for life, what did it matter if any inmates knew him to be a thief?

The only person who could have possibly brought him out of his depression was Ari, but women were jailed away from men and he had not seen her since the day of their public humiliation.

And when he saw her again, days later, he would have given anything in the world to have skipped it.

* * *

Prisoners were allowed one day off in the week to freely mingle with other prisoners. When Ari spotted Noatak huddled in one corner of the prison courtyard, she went to him immediately.

'Wow, you really _are_ a mess,' she commented. He did not respond.

'Come one, perk up!' she said, sitting down next to him. 'Remember what I said? We're thieves, we can get in and out of any place we like!' Her words had no effect. He stubbornly clung to his despairing stupor. Sighing with exasperation, Ari crawled onto his lap, took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. She worked into him for several long moments before he finally began to respond. As his hands came up to her waist, however, an eager voice interrupted him.

'Well, looks like someone's getting cosy! Am I allowed to join?'

Ari quickly climbed off him.

The prisoners had gone silent and were staring at the couple with fearful anticipation. A ring of guards surrounded them. There was a bloodthirsty way to which Ari was regarded that made him instantly alert and cautious. She seemed to sense it too, for she stood up defiantly and raised her fists.

The guards laughed. 'All metal, girl. In prison, no bender will have an advantage over non-benders!' With one swift motion a guard lunged for her and clamped his mouth over hers, _right in front of Noatak_. With a shout of fury the teenager charged into the guard and knocked him flying. Sprawled on the floor, the man stared at him in astonishment. Then his startled expression transformed into a leer.

'How about that! The little punk wants a fight!' A ripple of cold laughter permeated the guards, and Noatak felt someone seize his arms and push him to the ground. He struggled to stand. A lethal strike to his head kept him down.

Stars erupted in behind his eyes and a dark haze obscured his vision as his unknown assailant slammed his head repeatedly into the hard metal floor. He felt ready to pass out, but the terror in Ari's eyes kept him anchored to reality. He would _not_ let the guards hurt her.

Writhing like a snake, Noatak twisted out from under the guard's grip and kicked the man's face. Blood poured from the man's nose and the man staggered back, howling in agony. The teenager made a dash for Ari and planted himself in front of her in a defensive crouch, hissing viciously at anyone that dared approach.

It only drew derisive laughter from the guards.

'How noble!' one sneered. 'A pretty boy in shining armour!'

'For his loyalty,' another suggested, 'we should give him front row tickets to the show!'

Three guards came at him and wrestled him to the ground. Without water to bend, he lacked the strength to fight them off. The more he struggled, the greater their enjoyment, and they began excitedly egging each other on with filthy taunts that he had only ever heard from the lowest of drunk men in taverns.

He was flung heavily onto his back, and a steel-studded boot crushed his throat. Winded, his wild and frantic struggling grew weaker until his limbs were heavy with lethargy. Only then did the pressure on him wear off, and, groggy with exhaustion, he was powerless to resist as two guards picked him up and forced him into a kneeling position. The third pulled his head back and forced him to watch the spectacle that was now taking place in front of him.

Noatak felt sick. Two guards had Ari trapped between them, and they were taking turns catching her, letting her run, then grabbing her again. When she figured out their ploy she turned on her captors and slashed them with her nails. A moment later she screamed as they captured and pinned her to the ground.

A paralysis of fear seemed to overwhelm her, and she stopped resisting. Tittering with eagerness, one of the guards released her and clouted her roughly across the face before forcing her legs apart.

Noatak started to tremble. Once again, he bucked and strained against his captors, but they were too many and too strong for him. Someone punched him in the stomach, then his head, and he swooned from the pain.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

The guard assaulting Ari pulled down his leggings and knelt on top of Ari. Noatak watched the man's engorged manhood with horrified fascination. _No, no, no, this cannot be happening…_

But it did. With a satisfied grunt, the guard thrust himself into Ari…

…and Noatak snapped.

With a shattering roar of rage, the waterbender shook off his three captors and sent them spinning. He had not used bloodbending in four years, but his mind was still as fresh with the knowledge as he had been the day he mastered it.

He fell upon the offending guard with feral ferocity. The man shrieked in agony as he was levitated bodily into the air, his blood vessels exploding.

_Yes! Now you know what pain is like!_ Noatak twisted and wrung the man like he would a wet towel. The sustained, agonised screaming only served to fuel his frenzied rage. His pulse thundered in his ears and his vision tinted red with bloodlust. Nothing existed in the world save for the pathetic guard dangling helplessly in front of him. _You will feel pain like never before!_ The bloodbender was consumed with madness, desiring nothing but the perverted pleasure of watching blood gush in explosive geysers from the limp body of his enemy...

'Noatak, stop! He's _DEAD!_'

Ari's voice cut through his madness like a whip. He jerked to a halt, shoulders heaving with fury, and the man's body crashed to the ground, showering him in a burst of –

_Blood?_ As though a bucket of water had been thrown over him, Noatak became aware of the present.

Silence greeted him. The courtyard was so quiet that viscous blood dripping steadily from the walls could be heard. Prisoners and guards alike stared at him in terror. The ones standing closest to him were soaked in scarlet patches. But the worst sight of all was the motionless guard lying by his feet.

The man's skin was marble white, his body completely drained. His glassy eyes stared blankly, _accusingly_, at Noatak, like haunted spirit condemning a perpetrator. Noatak fell to his knees beside the man and shook him.

'Wake up! Wake up!' he shouted desperately. The man was not dead, no, no, that wasn't possible! 'WAKE UP DAMN YOU!' Even in death, the corpse leered at him.

Trembling for an entirely different reason now, he stood up again, and scanned the crowd for Ari.

The terror in her eyes from before was nothing compared to the terror that infected them now.

'You're…you're a _bloodbender?_' She backed away from him in horror. 'And you never told me?'

He stretched out his arm; but red and dripping, it was hardly a soothing sight. Ari recoiled from him.

'Murderer!' she spat. 'Freak! Get away from me!'

He felt as though someone had ripped his heart out. Ari, the most beautiful girl in his life, just called him a _freak?_ As though broken from their trance, the crowd came to life.

'He's a killer!'

'Monster!'

'Run! Ruuun! He'll kill us all!'

Prisoners and guards scattered before him, stampeding out of the courtyard in a panic. He could only stand and watch numbly. Within minutes he was left alone with the dead guard. Even Ari could not be found. A terrible ache twisted his heart as he realised he was now a stranger to her. He had lost her.

He took a shaky breath and fought the tears that threatened to fall. He had committed the crime, and now he must pay for it. Gently, he knelt down beside the dead man and passed his hand over the staring eyes, granting him an eternity of sleep.

Why had he even used the accursed bloodbending in the first place? he thought bitterly. It was all his father's fault. If Yakone had not taught him bloodbending, he would not have murder attached to his conscience! If Yakone had been a better father, he would not even have left home in the first place! That man is a despicable monster, look at what he did me!

Then Noatak caught his reflection in a pool of blood. Grim, haunted eyes stared back at him, framed by strings of blood that crisscrossed down his face. His arms were soaked red up to the elbows, as though he had plunged them in a bloodbath.

_No_, he realised. _Yakone is not the monster. _

_I am._

_I will never bloodbend again._


	17. Last Lesson

Amon's voice faded away, but the power of his words still gripped her and she found it hard to shake off the vivid emotions and mental images. She could easily imagine the tortured screams of the guard and the way his body contorted as his body was mauled by invisible forces. To an observer, Amon would have indeed been the hideous, corrupted monster of which he was accused. And yet, though his actions had been horrific, who was she to judge? Had she not, in her past lives, entered the Avatar State in a blind rage to obliterate her enemies? Had not the Avatar once massacred an entire fleet of Fire Nation warships in retaliation for the murder of the Moon Spirit? True, all that had been done to protect the world, but sometimes – and Korra thought immediately to Naga, to Mako, to Tenzin – the people one cared about _meant_ the entire world. If anyone hurt the people _she_ cared about, she would not hesitate for vengeance.

'You do not seem surprised, Avatar,' said Amon, breaking through her thoughts. 'Were you expecting me to be quite the terrorist?'

'No!' said Korra quickly. 'It's just, well, I think I understand…'

'You do not condemn me for the murder of an innocent life?'

'I do. What you did to that man was monstrous. But that doesn't make you a monster. Anyone would've done what you did under the same situation, but many people aren't … strong enough to kill.'

'Yes.' Amon agreed.

Korra studied his face closely. Despite his calm mask, she detected a faint break in his voice. She could only imagine the pain and guilt that had gnawed at him all this time. She wondered how he'd moved past his grief. What happened in the next twenty years of his life? At what point did he make the decision to bloodbend again? And when did he become so convinced that bending was evil?'

'Was that why you started the Revolution?' she asked. 'So no one could repeat your mistakes?'

'Only partially,' said Amon. 'I remain true to my word. Crime rates are appallingly high in Republic City. You have not seen much of the world, but I can assure you many villages of the Earth Kingdom suffer the same fate. If the world could be convinced not to –'

'But how exactly _were_ you going to take away everyone's bending? There must be a million benders out there. Were you seriously planning on rounding all of them up and making them pass you, one by one? You'd die of old age first.'

'I was well aware of that. But I knew, by making an example of Republic City and the Avatar, it would send home the message and instil enough fear to discourage the art.'

Korra shuddered at his callous remark.

He noticed her fear, and land his palm gently across her cheek. 'I will not take away your bending, Korra, nor anyone else's unless they truly deserve it. Not anymore.'

Despite herself, she leaned into his touch. There was honest sincerity in his words, but still, she had to know. 'Why?' she asked. 'Why have you suddenly decided you won't cleanse the world?'

He sighed. 'That day in hospital when you nearly took my bending, I realised there was nothing more _I_ feared than the loss of my powers. It's like…having an arm cut off. I will not expose others to the same pain again. I had not thought the loss would be so devastating. Previously though, I had always dreamed of being a non-bender.'

'You _wanted_ to be a non-bender?'

'Yes.' His voice turned wistful. 'When I was a small boy, I used to pray to the Moon Spirit every night for my bending to be taking away.'

Korra frowned with interest. Now this regretful tale was marginally more different than the one Tarrlok told! 'But your brother said you _revelled_ in your powers,' she argued.

'Did he?' Amon's hand, still holding her face, tightened slightly. 'Ah, well, he can't be blamed. It certainly appeared that way.'

'Then why did you torture helpless animals?'

'I was trying my best to misbehave.' When Korra eyed him in confusion he explained, 'my father used to frighten me with bedtime stories about what would happen if I was bad. He said the Avatar would come and kill me in my sleep –'

Korra stiffened with outrage. 'Aang would _never_ –'

'I haven't finished yet,' said Amon. 'Well, I could tell from all the hatred inside of Yakone that he considered the loss of his bending to be a fate worse than death. And naturally, I assumed the Avatar would take away my bending, rather than kill me, if I misbehaved. So I sought to hurt innocent animals, thinking that the Avatar would somehow detect my ill-treatment and come to the North Pole to punish me.'

'But that doesn't explain anything,' said Korra. '_Why_ were you so desperate to lose your bending?'

'I wanted my father back.'

'I'm sorry?' Now she was completely lost. Did Amon just say he _wanted_ Yakone to come back to life?

Amon smiled sadly. 'Yakone had not always been so tyrannical. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders, he _cared_. He may not have gotten along with other people in the village, but he cared about us. He was a good husband, and a good father. It was only once he realised our potential as bloodbenders that he was _gone_. Like someone had replaced him with a stranger.' His smile faded. 'So with the flawed logic of a child, I thought if my bending was taken away, then Yakone would go back to being the father I knew.' He fell silent, lost in his own memories.

'So then…if you hated your bending so much, why use it after you left home?'

'Ari,' he said simply. 'She showed me that bending could be used for fun. But I got carried away, and lost control of powers.'

'She sounds…' Korra struggled to find the right words, afraid of offending him. 'She sounds really smart. I'm sorry you lost her.' She meant it. Not because Amon would've never existed and instead carried on being Noatak, but because of all the pain he'd had to suffer, and all the guilt and self-blame. 'Why did you pick up bloodbending again?' she whispered.

'I was not going to spend the next twenty years of my life indulging in self-pity. After I taught myself chi blocking, I realised I had discovered a way to remove bending altogether. I wanted to make a difference, not only to improve the lives of non-benders, but so that no one would ever accidentally kill another simply due to being too powerful.' He stopped and sighed. 'Only now it seems I have caused more grief than good.'

Korra yearned to reach out to him. She wanted him to know that she understood; that she no longer considered him a monster for his actions. However, some things could not be conveyed with mere words alone.

Trembling with nervousness, she leant forward and pressed her lips softly to Amon's.

This time, he did not push her away.

Korra gasped as he took her face in his hands and kissed her back passionately, almost aggressively. He was so _different_. Mako had been sweet and gentle. But Amon – Amon was hungry and wild. His hands travelled down her face to rest around her waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair to pull him closer, savouring the feel of his breath in her mouth. In response he pushed her against the wall and pressed into her, all the time without breaking contact. For several long moments they explored each other's mouths with their eyes closed, biting down, pressing hard, breathing in synchronisation.

By some unspoken consent they broke apart and gazed at one another. They were so close together that if Korra so much as puckered her lips they would kiss again, but she held herself still, waiting. Her heart was fluttering with tingling excitement. Within seconds Amon bent forward once more. This time he was much slower, and the kiss they shared much gentler as they took the time to find each other again. Korra dropped her hands from his hair weaved them around his neck instead, soaking up the burning warmth of his skin.

Suddenly, Amon froze.

'You need to get out of here,' he said in a low voice, frowning at the door that led to the hallway. 'There are four people coming down.'

'What?' said Korra in disbelief. 'But no one ever comes down here!'

'I don't know why, but they're coming now. You'd best make yourself scarce.' He tugged her off the bed and walked her to the door of his prison. 'Meet me again in nine days' time. You still have much to learn.'

Seized by his urgency, Korra hurriedly left his cell and metalbent herself through the ventilation grille in the ceiling. In her haste she slipped and fumbled through numerous attempts before finally finding her way out the jail into the open air above ground. Once outside, she could afford to relax. Curiosity got the better of her, however, and she walked back several steps till she stood above the grille in the hallway of Amon's cell, where she could hear footsteps and snatches of conversation. The exact words were indistinct, so she used airbending to pull threads of conversation to her ears:

'_Chief, I know Councilman Tenzin said the Avatar was missing this morning and didn't spend the night in her bed, but what makes you think she'd spent the night in Amon's? That's just…wrong.' _

'_Well Saikhan, _I_ don't think she was with Amon, but that's where her polar bear dog is heading. That thing is a good tracker. It managed to find Korra after she was kidnapped by Tarrlok, so if it thinks Korra is with Amon then it's most likely true.'_

_A short bark of excitement confirmed the chief's words. _Naga!

'_Do you think Amon has her hostage then?'_

'_I hope not. She's a full Avatar, she can look after herself. Besides, why would she even go down there? I think the last time the two of them met was directly after her attack on Hiroshi Sato's mansion.'_

Korra had heard enough. She crept away from the air grille and made her way back to Air Temple Island stealthily, avoiding people as much as possible and clinging to shadows. Police were looking for her, and the last thing she wanted was for them to find out that Naga was correct. If only she had instructed that furball to stay put in her room!

* * *

By the time Korra finally made it back to the island, she was dripping and muddy. She siphoned the water off the body and dusted herself off. It was not a very clean attempt, but she hoped to sneak quietly into her room and take a quick bath before anyone discovered her.

Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone on the whole island was looking for her. Air Acolytes and White Lotus guards swarmed all over the beaches, the training grounds, the bison caves and the small lush pockets of forest that dotted the coast. While Korra was stealthy enough to evade them all, she was no match for Tenzin's children.

'Dad! I found Korra!' Ikki's voice, amplified by soundbending, boomed across the entire island. Korra was knocked clean off her feet as two flying balls of fury barrelled into her stomach. Her head struck the ground sharply when she fell, and she cried out in pain as her world spun dizzily. While she lay stunned, staring up at the blue sky, the faces of Ikki and Meelo loomed into view. Korra pushed them off roughly and sat up as the rest of her friends gathered around her and began plying her with questions.

'All right everyone, calm down and give Korra some space,' Tenzin ordered.

Ikki, however, lacked such compunctions. 'Korra, we looked for you everywhere! Daddy said your bed wasn't slept in last night! Where you playing hide and seek with somebody? Did you have to stay out here all night because they were silly and couldn't find you?' The child sniffed at Korra sharply. 'And how come you smell like a man? '

Ikki's last question, though innocent in the child's mind, held much deeper implications for the adults. Tenzin's face reddened, while her friends shuffled their feet and avoided looking directly at her. Korra did not blame them. With her clothes askew, hair dishevelled and 'smelling like a man' as Ikki had put it, it was not hard to arrive at erroneous conclusions.

'It's not what it looks like!' Korra said, wringing her hands pleadingly.

'That's quite alright Korra,' Tenzin said finally, looking defeated. 'We all understand. You're an adult now, and you can make your own decisions. Why don't you take a bath first and clean up?'

Relieved to have been let off the hook so easily, Korra retired to wash herself. When she was clean, dressed and in the process of tying up her hair, a soft knock sounded on her door.

'Are you finished Korra? If so can we talk when you come out?' It was Asami.

'Er, yeah, I'm done. You can come in now if you like?' she offered as she finished her hair and began strapping on her armbands.

With a soft creak the door opened and the pretty heiress stepped in. 'Hi. I've been wanting to say this for some time now, but I could never work up the courage. I didn't want it to look like I was rubbing it in your face. I just wanted to say, thank you Korra. For Mako. And for still remaining friends with me. I – I know how much it hurt because I felt the same when he was with you.'

Korra winced. Thinking about Mako being with Asami still hurt at times, though she was getting much better these days. 'That's okay,' she said at last.

Asami smiled with relief. 'Thank you. And I also wanted to say that I'm really happy for you, now that you've found someone else.'

'I keep telling you guys, it's not what it looks like!' Korra said, rather too quickly.

The knowing look in Asami's eyes only mortified her. 'There's no need to be shy about it, Korra. You may be the Avatar, but you're also human. No one expects you to remain single for life. There's no shame in admitting that you have a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure everyone here on the island would love to meet him. You should invite him over to dinner sometime.'

Korra snorted. Yes, that would be a _brilliant_ idea.

Asami studied her closely. 'Is it Tahno? Is that why you're so reluctant to tell us?'

'What? NO!' Korra shouted, her cheeks crimson.

'Oooooooh, Korra's dating Tahno!' Ikki repeated in a singsong voice. Both girls whirled round to find the child eavesdropping by the doorway. Korra gave a strangled yell and chased after her. Pausing to poke her tongue out, Ikki bolted away on an air scooter, forcing Korra to do the same. The chase only lasted for a few seconds before a giant bundle of white fur hurled itself in their path.

'Naga!' Korra shouted in surprise, hugging her best friend in delight. 'What are you doing here?'

'Your polar bear dog,' came the stern voice of Lin, 'tracked you all the way to Amon's cell. Did you go there last night?'

Ikki came to the rescue. 'Did you know Korra's dating Tahno?' she said gleefully to the imposing policewoman.

'Hmmm,' Lin said, hesitating. Korra seized the chance. She knew there was no point in lying in front of the earthbender; she would have to word her sentences very carefully.

'Well there you go,' she clarified, mentally cringing at the gossip that was bound to be generated. 'I spent my night with the waterbender. I don't know what Naga was thinking. Of course, she's made mistakes before. I mean, I _have_ been down to Amon's cell before so that might be why – OUCH!'

Naga bit her reproachfully as though insulted. Lin, however, having been unable to detect a lie, was satisfied to accept her explanation.

* * *

When Korra came for Amon again nine days later as he had asked, she was frustrated by the distance between them. It seemed that every time she left his cell and returned some nights later, they needed to rebuild their trust. The best that could be said, however, was that at least they did not share the open hostility that had marked their very early encounters.

Korra's week had been vexing. In between training the police and United Forces the various forms of her newly-learned chi blocking, she was also hard pressed to squash rumours of an illicit affair with Tahno. All thanks to Ikki, the whole of Air Temple island harboured under the illusion of a secret relationship. She relayed her frustrations to Amon, who offered no sympathy.

'It was _your_ decision, Avatar,' he said. 'I tried to talk you out of it.'

'Yeah, _totally_ my decision. Which was why you kissed me back.'

As they climbed out of the ceiling vent into the cold night air, a sharp gust of wind swept the clouds back to reveal the moon. Korra inhaled in shock as her gaze fell upon the circular orb. Her duties had kept her so busy lately that she lost track of the moon's cycles, and tonight, under the full moon, she realised at once what Amon had planned for her.

'I'm not learning bloodbending,' she said forcefully.

Amon followed her gaze and glanced at the moon briefly. 'That was not my intention, Avatar. I thought you might want to know how it is that I've been able to anticipate all my opponent's movements. It can be done at any time of the day, but it's easier to develop under the influence of the full moon.'

'Oh. So it's another sub-skill of waterbending?'

'Yes. It requires you to sense the movements of blood inside your opponent's body. An ability to see without using eyes. You can sense the twitch in muscle before it begins moving, and therefore, you can predict your opponent's next attack and adjust yourself accordingly before he even strikes.'

'Isn't that cheating?'

'It is the waterbending equivalent of seismic sense. Would you classify that as cheating? No? Good. We will practise at the mountain top tonight. The closer you are to the moon, the stronger its influence.'

* * *

Silver moonlight bathed the two figures facing each other on a rocky outcrop atop the mountains. A gentle breeze caressed the alpine trees that grew in small clusters, stirring their leaves into a soft rustle. The night air chilled their lungs with every breath, yet also bringing with it energy and awareness. So high had they climbed that the obscuring clouds rolled beneath in a sea of white, affording them a clear view of the full moon.

'Feel the power the full moon brings,' Amon urged. 'As waterbenders, the connection to our element will be magnified on this night. Water surrounds us. It is in the air as moisture, in the clouds as vapour; it runs through the trees and plants as sap, and beats in our bodies as…blood.'

Korra shivered. This was _really_ starting to sound like bloodbending.

'What are you doing?' she yelped in panic when Amon untied her armband and wrapped it around her eyes, blindfolding her.

'Heightening your senses,' he replied calmly.

'Well I don't like it!' Her eyes were securely covered. She could see nothing but darkness, and wanted nothing more than to lay her eyes on the landscape made silver by the moon.

'Calm down Avatar,' Amon murmured, his breath warm in her ear. She could feel the heat of him as he stood close behind. He ran his hands down her arms, leaving tingling trails of fire. 'I am not teaching you bloodbending. You do not need to control another person in order to feel the blood that pulses through their veins.'

'But I can't see!'

'You do not need your eyes for this. Start by sensing the water in your surroundings. Observe how slowly moisture drifts in the air and in the clouds.'

Korra took a deep breath and tried to reach out to the water that floated in the wind. It wasn't easy when Amon was practically pressed up against her, and she could feel nothing but the throbbing heat of his blood as it pumped strongly through his body. _Wait_. She could _feel_ his blood. And now, as her mind focused, she saw even more with her senses. The delicate network of nerves that connected muscle to bone; channels of blood that suffused and circulated through his entire frame. She could form a complete image of him!

'Hey, I can see you!' she shouted excitedly.

'Very good,' Amon said. 'Now try to keep up as I move, and block me if you can.'

Even an action as simple as lifting his arm set off an explosion of activity within the muscle and blood that powered it. Korra was so distracted by the bombardment of information that she failed to keep track of Amon's movements, and consequently he landed a light tap by the base of her neck, where a chi point was located. She cringed, relieved that the soft touch did not paralyse her.

'It takes time to master the technique. It is not about monitoring _everything_, but only on keeping your senses keened to the disturbances around you. The slightest change in blood flow precedes movement in any part of the body. If you know where your opponent will strike next, you wait for their move and turn their energy against them.'

This time, when Korra felt Amon lunging for her, she concentrated on his movement – closer, closer, _now!_ - a second before impact she twisted under his arm, caught his wrist and gave a sharp tug. While he was off balance she sensed for his pressure points; upon locating them as pulsing bundles of energy, she rapidly struck out.

With a low cry Amon went down.

Korra ripped off her blindfold and stared at him in pure astonishment - s_he had just gotten the better of Amon!_ She could not resist gloating.

'So it takes time to master huh? Looks like I've done it in one night. The great Amon gets his bending blocked by the Avatar.'

'Don't be so full of yourself. I let you take me by surprise so you could learn.'

She grinned widely and folded her arms, not one bit fooled. 'If you _let_ me take you by surprise, then it's not a surprise it is?'

'I suppose not,' said Amon, sitting upright. A gleam shone in his eyes. 'This, however, would come very close.' He pulled her swiftly on top of him, and there, where she lay straddled across his lap, he kissed her.

Korra's pulse surged. There was no hesitation this time. She wrapped both arms around his neck and crushed herself to him, parting her lips to allow passage for his tongue. His hands roamed up her back to sit tensely by her neck.

Somehow, the action felt wrong. It was too calculated, unlike the blind, uncontrolled fumbling back in his cell more than a week ago.

Her misgivings were quickly wiped away when she felt his tongue sweep in warm circles inside her mouth. She moaned quietly with desire, hungry for more. Forcefully, she pushed back, the scent of him filling her head as she bit down on his lips.

He abruptly pulled away and regarded her with defeated eyes, breathing raggedly.

'I am sorry for this, Korra.'

Her earlier caution came flooding back at the danger in his voice.

'What do you –'

Amon's hand, which had been resting on the back of her neck, gave a sharp twist. Korra shrieked in pain as his fingers dug into her vulnerable pressure points. She lost control over her entire body and pitched forwards, slumping against his chest. Her head was the only part of her that still responded to her own commands; the rest of her refused to move, limp and paralysed.

Horrified, Korra could only watch as Amon carefully – no, _coldly_ – lifted her off him and set her down against a rock. He took off his coat draped it around her shoulders.

'It will be a cold night tonight,' he said, standing up.

_He was going to leave her._

'You promised!' she shouted helplessly, struggling in vain to move. She felt as though the bottom had dropped from her stomach; her heart throbbed painfully with each beat. 'You promised you wouldn't escape!'

'No,' he said. 'I promised not to escape while you are learning. But I have taught you all I know. You have no need of me anymore.'

She blinked away the tears that burned her eyes and threatened to overflow. 'You _ARSEHOLE!_' she screamed. 'I trusted you! I thought you changed! I – I –' she broke off, unable to continue as her throat seized up. What could she say? _I was beginning to like you! _How could she possibly have been so stupid? How could she ever think that the monster who had taken away half the city's bending would change?

'Listen to me, Korra.' Amon knelt down next to her and took her face in his hands. 'After I am gone, you must release my Lieutenant. He is a good man and only has the best interests of non-benders at heart. He will help you right the balance in this city. Work with him to achieve peace. Do not waste time pining for me. And remember: if you are to fight Equalists do not resort to bending. Fight them on equal terms with chi blocking.' He leant forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. 'I am sorry for what I had to do to you.'

He released her and turned away, picking his steps down the outcrop. She could only watch with helpless rage as he disappeared from sight. He had done his job too well. Her arms and legs weighed down like heavy chains, unmoving and unresponsive.

'Amon…Noatak,' she pleaded. 'Don't leave, please.'

His shoulders stiffened at the sound of his birth name, but he did not falter.

'Goodbye, Avatar Korra.'


	18. The Lieutenant

How long Korra lay paralysed she did not know. She had screamed and shouted for help, even projecting her voice using airbending, all to no avail. The only response was a flock of birds startled into flight, their silhouettes dark against the face of the moon. Defeated, her throat parched and aching, she fell into a exhaustive sleep.

When she woke, her entire body felt as though it had been stomped by a badgermole. Weak rays of dawn light bathed her face. She stood up stiffly against the rock which she had been leaning, her hands and feet numb with cold. It was still too early for the sun to provide warmth, and the icy winds blowing across the mountaintop chilled her even further. She shivered and drew her coat tighter around herself…_wait_. This wasn't her coat…it was far too big for her – and it smelled of Amon.

A blazing surge of rage washed over Korra as she recalled the events of last night. How could she possibly have been so naïve as to fall for Amon's charms! _I'm the dumbest Avatar ever_, she thought bitterly. Again and again their shared kiss replayed itself in her mind; the scent of him filling her nose; the taste of his breath –

Korra ripped the coat off and torched it in a fit of anger. The brief flare lit her surroundings in brilliant orange light. When it subsided to a pile of ashes, her anger cooled, replaced by cold determination. If she alerted the United Forces, they would search the seas. And if she ordered Republic City's docks be closed Amon would effectively be trapped. He was _not_ going to get away with this…

She leapt down the outcrop and began tearing her way back to the city. Fast as she ran, morning had already broken out by the time she found herself in the familiar streets. Citizens enjoying the early sunshine were knocked flying in her wake as she thundered past. Their disgruntled oaths followed her ears and for that she was glad; it meant that Amon had not yet stirred any trouble that would cause the civilians to behave abnormally.

As she tore past the city's prison, one glance dragged back vivid memories of her stolen nights; Amon waiting patiently as she released him; his confident stride as he taught her the various forms of combat. Sudden optimism flooded her. Maybe…just maybe…he was waiting for her back in his cell. It was a foolish thought, but she ripped her way through the metal ceiling anyway, hoping against hope that somehow Amon had not deceived her and was still waiting.

She dropped down the ceiling and peered through the bent bars.

'Amon?' she called out.

Deserted silence greeted her.

'No, no, _no_,' she growled, gripping the ruined bars tightly and rattling it. She knew it had been far-fetched to assume Amon would voluntarily return, but all this time she still clung to one last shred of faith. Feeling as though she had been betrayed all over again, she lashed out at the cell savagely.

Korra did not realise how much noise she had been making until a resounding clang broke through the air. She jumped and whirled round, finding herself face-to-face with three hostile prison guards.

'Avatar Korra?' their leader gasped, lowering his stance. 'What are you doing here?'

Then he caught sight of the mangled cell and blanched. 'H-how in the – where - what happened - is Amon -?'

Korra took a deep breath and nodded slowly, cringing at the sight of the terrified guards. 'I need to talk to Lin. Get Tenzin on the phone too. And telegram General Iroh and Bumi, we need to start a search immediately!'

* * *

'You WHAT?' Lin shouted as Korra revealed her secret, beginning with Hiroshi Sato's very first attack upon Republic City. She took care to omit the more intimate details. The way she narrated made it sound as though she had spontaneously decided to release Amon. The thud of the policewoman's fist as it struck the table echoed mockingly around the spacious council chambers. Korra's audience, comprising of all the council members, the chief of police and the two United Forces generals, stared on with undisguised shock.

The disappointment on Tenzin's face was worse than Lin's fury. 'Why?' he asked. Korra looked down at her lap, unable to meet the ring of appalled eyes. She felt like a small child as the adults around her exchanged troubled looks and whispers.

'It doesn't matter why, not anymore,' she said quietly. 'What matters is we need to find him and bring him back.'

'That's not possible,' Iroh said. 'Where are we going to look? Amon escaped around midnight. It's been almost ten hours. He could be anywhere by now.'

'So?' Korra snapped. 'Do you have any idea what kind of chaos he'll create? We need to get him back no matter what. If we tell the whole of Republic City to be on the lookout he'll have nowhere to go.'

Lin rubbed her temples tiredly. 'Yes, but we haven't got full control of the city. Hiroshi's forces still occupy half of it.'

'Then it's a perfect chance to work together!'

'Korra, you are simplifying things,' Tenzin said. 'The Equalists will not suddenly abandon their cause just to help us look for a war criminal, even if that man may have been their previous leader.'

'Well, we have to do _something_.'

'Actually…' Tenzin's older brother, General Bumi, spoke up.

All heads turned to him.

'It's very simple. We do…nothing!' He cracked a wide smile.

The occupants in the room could not quite believe their ears.

'This isn't a joke Bumi!' Tenzin exploded. 'We have a very serious problem!'

The man sobered up almost instantly. 'I was being _absolutely_ serious, Tenz. Think about it. Amon is the most feared man in Republic City. People sleep soundly in their beds with the knowledge that he is locked up. If they find out that he has escaped, and worse, if they find out it was their _Avatar_ that set him loose, they will lose all trust in Korra. We cannot come out to the public without spreading large-scale panic.'

A sombre hush descended upon the meeting as the truth of his words sunk in. Korra's cheeks burned with shame; the awful realisation that she had failed made her title as Avatar feel undeserving.

'Do nothing?' Iroh repeated. 'Just let the man go and pretend he's still in jail? We shouldn't be lying to the city.'

'Now is not the time to expose his breakout,' Bumi said firmly. 'Once this war is over and the city _celebrates_ the Avatar, then they will be far more forgiving of her mistakes. _That_ is when we begin our search.'

Tenzin tugged his beard slowly. 'It makes sense, I suppose.'

'Yes,' the other three council members agreed, raising their hands. There was no fourth, for Korra's uncle, Chief Unalaq, had been unable to find another representative brave enough to venture into the tumultuous city and take Tarrlok's place. For now, the chair stood empty.

Lin nodded assent. 'The guards outside Amon's cell will remain in place as usual. I will let them know that from now one no one is to go beyond the door.'

Korra stood up abruptly, causing her chair to tip back and clatter to the floor. Everyone looked her way in alarm. Without waiting for their responses she turned and ran from the council chamber. Only when she was alone outside in the holding room did she sink down against a column and bury her face in her hands. Guilt fed upon itself and churned inside of her in endless circles. She drew her knees to her chest and hugged herself tightly, crushed by the enormity of her mistake. Amon had tricked her, used her, manipulated her, and she had fallen for it like some wanton hog-monkey. And to think she willingly succumbed to him. He lied to her, just like he lied to the whole of Republic City. _Why_ had she even tried to see past him in the first place!

'Korra, don't be so hard on yourself, you've done so much for Republic City already.'

She jerked in surprise and leapt to her feet as three pairs of arms enfolded her in a tight group hug. Oh, of course. Her friends had waited outside the council chamber while the emergency meeting took place and must've seen her run out. She supposed she should have picked a more private place to be alone, but the warm, simple gesture was so honest after weeks of deceit that Korra surrendered in relief and hugged her friends in return.

'Did Amon hurt you?' Mako asked, face full of concern. 'Did he take your bending away?'

She shook her head. 'No, no, he just left after he paralysed me.'

'But why didn't you go into the Avatar State?'

'He took me by surprise, and by the time I realised what was happening I couldn't move anymore.'

'You mean you weren't on guard the whole time?' Bolin said, flabbergasted. 'What else did you expect from just letting him out?'

'Keep it down!' Korra hissed, stealing sideward glances over her shoulder. In quick, urgent undertones she told her friends the same story she had given back in the council chamber, concluding with the final decision to run everything as normal. Her voice wavered near the end and her friends were quick to catch it.

'What did he do?' Mako asked fiercely.

She refused to elaborate, imagining all too easily the revulsion on their faces if she told them the truth. 'He distracted me, then paralysed me and ran away,' she said with as much finality as she could, daring anyone to challenge her. They sensed her reluctance on the subject and did not press any further.

'Hey, at least he taught you chi blocking,' Bolin said brightly. 'Now you can teach the rest of us. And once we know how to fight the Equalist way –' he mashed his fist into his palm '-those guys will _really_ have it coming. Let's not worry about Amon for now and just focus on getting everyone trained.'

Bolin was right, she thought dully as the four of them made their way out of the City Hall. Amon's parting words flitted through her head. _Release my Lieutenant_. He had betrayed her, it was true, but before that, before he taught her hand-to-hand combat, he had also provided valuable information that enabled her to convert a few orphaned Equalists into Air Alcolytes…

* * *

A week passed before Korra felt confident enough to release the Lieutenant. During that time all those who knew about Amon's escape went about their business as usual, carefully constructing a façade of normality – if the civil war could be considered normal – and the public remained unaware. It helped that hardly anyone spoke of Amon now, so confident were they of the police's abilities to keep him confined.

It occurred to her, as she walked down the winding corridor that led to the imprisoned Equalists, that she had never once visited any of them. The compound which housed them was much less well guarded than Amon's cell had been. Located at ground level, large windows lined the walls and allowed sunlight to stream through, carving striped shadows upon the floor. There was also the size and proximity of the cells; inmates were housed either together or in adjacent cells. No one was placed under solitary confinement and the general hubbub of suppressed conversation buzzed softly through the rooms like a wasp hive.

Many heads turned as she walked through the corridor. They all recognised her, and regarded her with hostility and suspicion. Some jeered and rattled the bars while others spat bitterly by her feet. Korra did her best to ignore them, but the accusations – mainly those of her being an irresponsible failure – pierced her armour and made her sweat with discomfort.

Her steps carried her to the end, where she found the Lieutenant sulking by the corner of a small cell. She rapped the bars smartly but he did not grace her with any acknowledgments.

'Don't be like that,' she said crossly. 'I want to talk to you.'

'What do you want?' he snapped, finally looking up.

Korra hesitated. It felt quite silly to ask for his help outright. Instead, she settled for something less demanding, 'what would you do if you were released?'

He stared at her with surprise. 'Free my brothers and sisters,' he said without hesitation. 'We're all innocent victims of your bending oppression. All we wanted was a chance for equality, and yet you – you _benders_ don't like us insignificant nobodies to stand in your way to power. It's so typical.'

Korra was taken aback by his vehemence and honesty. 'The way you talk, you could be the next Amon.' She winced inwardly at the comparison.

The Lieutenant was equally averse. 'How dare you compare me to Amon! _I _do not make up sob stories about my past and lie to the people who trust me with their lives!'

Underneath the angry words Korra could clearly detect unbridled pain. She felt sorry for him then. His whole life had been dedicated to a falsehood and she could only imagine what it felt like when everything a person believed in turned out to be false. Amon had played the Lieutenant the same way he played her; feeding on their insecurities and offering temporary salvation.

'Believe me, I know how you feel,' she said. 'But –'

'What do you want?' the Lieutenant asked again.

'I want your help,' she said frankly, reaching out to pry the metal bars apart and standing aside to let him pass. 'I can't let everyone else out, but I promise when the war is over –'

'War?' he repeated. 'It's still ongoing? Haven't you captured or killed everyone by now?'

His mistaken belief shocked her as much as his honesty had. 'You haven't had any contact with the outside, have you?' she asked, feeling more terrible by the second as she realised how much in the dark the captured Equalists had been kept. 'Yes, there's still a war. Hiroshi's been using increasingly violent methods–'

'Good on him,' the man said shortly, and before she could blink he lunged for the distance between them.

It came to her almost as instinct. She sensed the subtle way blood redirected in the man's body to compensate the shift in balance as he attacked; without thinking she ducked swiftly under his outstretched arms and jabbed at him in passing.

He was a seasoned fighter, however, and spun like a coiled Unagi, dodging her blows and tripping her with a low sweep of his feet. Upon seeing her fall, the inmates cheered and applauded loudly.

Spitting hair from her mouth, Korra rolled over and pushed herself up in time to avoid a swinging fist. She had not yet perfected Amon's method of sensing movement using bloodbending; when motion became complex it still took time to process. Under the Lieutenant's fierce assault, it was proving more of an impediment and she stopped using it, reverting instead to solely chi blocking.

The Lieutenant was nowhere near as slippery as Amon had been, but without the use of her bending she still found him a formidable opponent. He was fast, and unlike Amon, he was not teaching. He had no qualms about hurting her. Several times his knuckles narrowly missed her pressure points and left behind aching bruises.

Korra noticed his style of fighting was quite similar to Amon's; a fluid thrust-punch-dodge-run rhythm that was hard to hold down. However after weeks of training with Amon, she could anticipate the flow and matched the Lieutenant evenly.

A palpable silence settled over the inmates as they watched the duel. Trapped in the narrow confines of the corridor, Korra could not use speed to her full advantage. She refused to bend, determined to prove that she could win without 'cheating', but the Lieutenant had many more years of experience under his belt. He seemed surprised that she could hold her own against him, and redoubled his efforts, taking calculated risks that set her hair on end each time the attacks missed by a finger's width.

Gradually she was pushed back. There was no room in the corridor to circle around; Korra had to settle for blocking his blows and lunging whenever the opportunity arose. But if they kept going…she would run out of space and be at his mercy.

She knew the Lieutenant to be too wise to fall for her feints. Well, If he took risks, then she would take them too. Bracing herself for the pain to come, she struck out ruthlessly, hitting aside the Lieutenant's arm and plowing into his shoulder. The strike was a wide mark from the pressure point and left the entirety of her left exposed. Sensing an opening the Lieutenant promptly disabled her left side and sent her plummeting to the floor.

It was the perfect opportunity. As he stepped back, her right hand shot out and grabbed his long moustache. He yelped in pain and went down.

They crashed to the floor together. Stars exploded behind her eyes; Korra blinked several times to clear the daze and crawled over to where the Lieutenant lay prone. Without hesitation she pinched the pressure point by the nape of his neck and the man went limp with a weak groan of pain.

She pushed herself to her feet – her left arm dangled uselessly but she was too ecstatic to care. In a way the Lieutenant had been almost as much a leader as Amon had been, and to have beaten him in a fair fight…she felt as though she had defeated the entire Equalist revolution. She straightened up proudly and met the awed gazes of every Equalist in the room.

'I fought on _your_ terms and won,' she said. 'It was a fair fight. It's not bending that oppresses people. I'm sorry if it appeared that way in the past. It wasn't what I wanted. And now I want to change things. Hiroshi Sato has thrown the city out of balance –'

'He has not,' an Equalist spoke up. 'You benders have thrown the world out of balance! It's not fair with –'

'That's why I came here asking for your help!'

'There's no place in this world for you benders anymore,' the Lieutenant growled from the ground. 'We're sick of you elitists lording your powers over the rest of us.'

'I know,' Korra said sadly, thinking of the Triads. 'I've realised now that I can't rebuild this city with only benders by my side. I need you guys too. Amon told me that –'

'Oh, _Amon_ told you did he? You take orders from him now? Where is he anyway?'

'He esc–' she suddenly remembered Bumi's dire warning and corrected herself, '- I mean, he's in jail too, but that's not the point! He had the right idea, you know. Why does it offend you so much that a _bender_ was on your side?'

'He used us as pawns in his bid for power!'

Korra's question had been rhetoric; she was not prepared for the Lieutenant's answer nor did she have a response ready. She fell silent and seated herself in a meditative stance next to him, waiting patiently for the effects of paralysis to wear off both their bodies. It became a game between them, the surrounding prisoners watching with bated breaths.

'You know,' she said after some time, when feeling returned to her arm. 'Not all your Equalists like fighting. Some of your chi blockers are now actually living with Tenzin as Air Acolytes on Air Temple Island.'

'Hmph. A likely story.'

'Then come with me to the island and I'll prove that it's true.'

The Lieutenant pushed himself upright gingerly and glared at her. 'I'm not going anywhere until you release every last one of us.'

'You're pretty dedicated,' she mused. 'Amon would've jumped at the chance to escape.' She stopped herself and wondered – _would_ Amon have left his followers behind if he hadn't lost their trust? He had gone back for Tarrlok after all…

'I'm not a traitorous rat!' the Lieutenant snapped. 'Speaking of Amon, where is he? I have a score to settle with him.'

'Hey, if it helps,' she joked weakly. 'I'll hold him down while you punch him.'

The man's eyebrows rose a fraction as he regarded her with surprise. Korra could have sworn he smiled, but when she blinked and peered closer his face was still an impassive scowl. Shrugging, she stood up and offered him her hand. 'Look, it takes time to rebuild a city. You guys started the Revolution because you wanted non-benders to have a voice. Well, now I'm listening, -'

'No, you're not. Because if you were, this war would not be happening.' He ignored her hand and opted to pull himself to his feet using the prison bars on either side.

Korra swallowed her irritation. 'I'm doing my best to stop the war!'

'Then your best isn't good enough,' the Lieutenant said cuttingly.

She flinched. 'Come with me outside, and _then_ tell me if I'm not good enough.' She caught sight of his disinterest and spoke quickly to override it, 'I know, I know, you're not leaving this place until everyone's free. But hey, even if I wanted to, I couldn't possibly release them all today. Just come have a look at the city. I'm not asking you to do anything else. I'll even lock you back in here if you want. ' Caution reminded her of Amon's escape, however, and she resolved to be constantly vigilant.

'No.'

Korra had never met anyone so infuriatingly stubborn, although some of the older White Lotus guards back home in the Southern compound would probably come quite close. She felt a touch of admiration for the man; she did not think anyone would willingly sacrifice freedom for others.

'I'll tell you were Amon is,' she offered. _Kind of_, she finished mentally. It bothered her a bit that she was able to lie so easily without blushing these days. It made her feel tainted, as though she was stooping down to the level of her enemies in order to get what she wanted.

The bait seemed to work, however. The Lieutenant paused for a brief moment before giving her a small, barely perceptible nod. Korra breathed a small sigh of relief. She planned to take him to the Air Acolytes, and there, somehow, she had the feeling that his mind would change upon meeting them. The distrust was mutual, but they were just beginning.

It was a start.

* * *

An old woman held the reins of a buffalo yak in her weathered hands, relaxing in the mild rays of sunshine as her cart trudged through the frozen tundra, laden full of fish and other groceries she had traded from the capital. She did not hurry her beast, knowing it would be some months before the winter settled in and drove everyone in the village to hide indoors from the blizzard. Even so, the animal trotted tirelessly, as though eager to arrive home.

Ice packed snow offered a smooth road, and she made steady progress. By mid-afternoon her village was in sight; the yak gave an excited snort and broke into a canter. Its hot breath condensed in the air and trailed puffs of mist. Jolted uncomfortably, the woman pulled the reins in warning.

Every year it was the same; when autumn started villagers helped harness the old buffalo yak to the cart for her journey to the capital. They knew she went there to stockpile food for the winter months and would have gladly donated some of their own, but the woman would have none of it. She felt bad to trespass upon their generosity, when they already made regular visits to help her.

Of course, with no man in the family, or no one else for that matter, in her old age she did need a lot of help. But she hated the pity in their eyes; it brought back memories of her younger, happier days; how she ruined it all with her useless crying and blaming. If she had not been so weak, then perhaps her husband would not have died of depression, and her son would not have left.

Cheerful voices broke through her reverie. With a start she realised she had already entered the village. The beast pulling the cart needed no more direction. It broke into a canter once more and pulled to a sliding stop in front of her hut, where it began tossing its head up and down in expectation of food. She climbed down from the cart carefully and made her way to the back, her boots crunching through the soft snow.

Someone was standing there.

He was a pale man, broad-shouldered and tall, though he looked slightly uncomfortable as he scuffled his feet in the snow. Her failing eyesight detected pale blue eyes, and they looked somewhat familiar to her. But the man couldn't possibly be Water Tribe, no. He wore some strange hybrid outfit, a bit of a cross between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. She squinted at the stranger, confused. Visitors from other villages, or messengers from the outside, normally did not stop by her house.

'Can I help you?' she asked.

He did not reply, but began unloading her supplies and carrying them into her hut. Utterly bemused by his bizarre behaviour, she decided to simply accept it, and worked alongside him for the next half hour packing away the food and tending the buffalo yak. Only once they were done, and she retired inside to brew tea, did she turn to fully face the stranger who held such a commanding presence in the room.

Now that her eyes had adjusted, she could make out the finer details of the man's face; a strong, well defined jaw, angular cheekbones and heavy brows. She was afraid to admit it, but he looked like a younger, more delicate version of another man she once loved.

'Who are you?' she asked suspiciously.

He mumbled something.

'Speak up!'

'…ther,' he whispered.

'What?'

He approached her cautiously.

'Mother.'

Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be true? Her son was not this white! She frowned uncomprehendingly at the fair-skinned man.

'Tarrlok?' she said, uncertain.

The stranger shook his head vigorously.

'No, mother. It's me, Noatak. I'm home.'


	19. Politics

As disguises, Korra sneaked into the cloakroom and stole two spare sets of police uniform. Outside on the streets, most civilians ignored the pair as they walked past, though Korra did see a few straighten nervously at the sight two police officers.

She hired a boat to take them across to the island. They avoided looking at one another and an uncomfortable silence hovered in the space. Waves lapped quietly against the side of their boat. Finally, a question which had always bothered Korra eased its way out, 'when did it start?'

'What?'

'The revolution. Was it after Aang died, or before?'

'Long before. Ever since the city was built. It was a war waiting to happen. It's true, not all benders are oppressive. But none of them ever did anything while they watched us suffer, either. That makes them no less guilty. Even the police never helped.'

Korra remembered her first day in Republic City - the Triple Threats threatening an innocent shopkeeper and _she_ had to step in because the metalbenders arrived too late. A stab of unbidden bitterness suddenly welled up in her for Lin and the whole force. If the police had been more competent, non-benders would not have been driven to such desperate measures.

The boat's keel bumped gently against the pier as they arrived on the island. Air Acolytes rushed to them, curious as to the presence of two strange officers. Korra peeled off their helmets.

'Sir?' one of the Air Acolytes said incredulously. 'Is that you? Have you joined the police?'

Upon seeing a familiar face the Lieutenant almost exploded. 'Kovu? What are you doing in those robes! Change them at once!'

The Acolyte, Kovu, shrank back and picked at a loose thread in his robes. 'But sir, uh, all Air Acolytes should wear these.'

'Who gave you permission to an Air Acolyte!'

Korra stepped between the two and placed a restraining hand on the Lieutenant's chest. 'Calm down man. I _told_ you not everyone liked to fight. Are you really going to judge them for that?'

'You traitors!' he shouted, shrugging her aside. 'We gave you everything – safety, a home –'

'Exactly!' Kovu said earnestly. 'Nothing Master Tenzin couldn't offer! And I much prefer it here, where it's peaceful.'

The Lieutenant looked stunned, as though Kovu had suddenly announced he was a moose-lion in disguise. 'What about bringing balance to the world?'

'Blowing up people wasn't my idea of balance sir,' the young Acolyte said respectfully. 'But I didn't have anywhere else to go at the time. It's not so bad here – Pema _really_ knows how to cook.' The surrounding monks nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 'Stay for lunch,' Kovu suggested. 'You should try one of her buns.'

'I don't have the time, kid.'

'Sir, you're really missing out. It's like biting into a cake of diamonds.'

'Diamonds aren't for eating.'

'Oh, but if they were, that what they'd taste like.' Kovu beamed at him, and the Lieutenant sighed.

'You haven't changed at all, Kovu. All you ever think about is food.'

Korra watched the Lieutenant with growing interest. There was genuine warmth and affection in his voice when he addressed the former Equalists, and despite their differences he sounded pleased. A smile tugged at her lips. Maybe bringing him here had been a better idea than she originally predicted.

* * *

If the former Equalists were welcoming of the Lieutenant's presence on the island, the rest of the occupants were anything but. Her three friends, having returned from their morning sparring session, stared at him in shock and hostility; Tenzin's children went quiet and dodged behind Pema, who promptly spread out her arms to shield them, her face pale but determined. Tenzin tapped Korra on the shoulder and almost dragged her from the dining hall.

'Korra, are you out of your mind?' he demanded once they were out of earshot. 'First you release Amon, and now his Lieutenant goes free as well?'

'That guy was practically a figurehead for the movement,' said Korra. 'Equalists respect him. If we can get him on our side he can really help us end the war.' They peered through the doorway where the Lieutenant sat by the end of a long table surrounded by his former comrades. He seemed to cause something of a sensation amongst them, for Korra had never seen the Air Acolytes so stirred up with excitement. Their eyes shone as they related their new life to him, and Korra was reminded strongly of children showing off to an elderly grandfather expecting praise.

'Look how he's affecting them,' she said.

Tenzin was not convinced. 'And what if he turns against us? Have you forgotten what Amon did to you? That man could very well do the same.'

The reminder of Amon brought a wince to her face, but she remained adamant. 'I know it's the right thing to do. We need to pardon him, or at least reduce his sentence.'

She stared up defiantly at Tenzin.

'I can call a council meeting tomorrow,' he said finally, relenting. 'I only hope you know what you're doing, Korra.'

Lunchtime was awkward company. Tenzin's family and her friends sat as far away from the Lieutenant as possible, their glares and pointed silence speaking for themselves while the former Equalists gathered on the other end urging their Lieutenant to sample the vegetarian diet. Korra sat in the middle, unsuccessfully trying to make casual conversation. Neither end paid much attention to her. It came as a relief when lunch was finally over and she rose to take him back to prison.

'How did you find the food sir?' Kovu asked.

'…nice,' he answered, inclining his head at Pema.

* * *

Not disguised the second day, the brief journey from Republic City prison to the City Hall caught the instant attention of the media and they surrounded the Lieutenant like a swarm of bees, cameras clicking in a hailstorm of flashes. Korra scowled at the reporters and pushed her way through, completely breathless by the time she arrived with the Lieutenant and two supervising police in tow.

She finally found silence once she entered the polished chamber, the media having been barred outside. The officers' metal boots echoed loudly off the chamber walls as they took their posts by the door. Korra motioned for the Lieutenant to sit in the witness box while she climbed up the elevated platform and took seat by Tarrlok's usual chair. Five faces stared at her expectantly. She cleared her throat.

'Right,' she began. 'Uh, well for a start I think we've been fighting this war the wrong way. Offering free self defense and chi blocking classes to everyone is only slowing down the war, but not stopping it. We need to do more. I know we've sent messages of peace and compromise to Hiroshi in the past and he's ignored them, but maybe the Lieutenant can help us settle the conflict.'

'I will not,' the man said clearly. 'The Revolution began because we wanted change, what makes you think I'm going to help you bring it back to what the city once was?'

Korra bit her lip and glared at him. 'Change. What were you originally after?'

The Lieutenant looked down and a dark flush spread across his cheeks. 'The original plan was to have Amon lead the new government.'

'And?'

'…that was the plan.'

'So much for equality if only one man has a say,' the Fire Nation representative said, her lip curling. 'I cannot believe you blindly supported such delusions of grandeur.'

The Lieutenant's handcuffed fists slammed down on the table.

'We thought he was a gift from the spirits!' he snapped. Composing himself, he said in a calmer voice, 'and you're a fine one to talk of blind support! What have you ever done for this city besides agree with whatever rotten plan that corrupt councilman proposed? Since when have any of you done anything for the good of its citizens?'

'We were getting desperate! Amon was terrorising this city!'

'We were getting desperate too! You benders terrorised us! All our lives we've been oppressed; even the council is composed entirely of benders –'

'Not our fault, is it?' the Earth Kingdom representative said. 'There's no rule that says only benders are allowed on the council. Sokka was a non-bender, and he happened to chair this council for nearly fifteen years! Each of us is chosen by our nation's leaders. The Earth King - who happens to be a non-bender, may I add – picked me for this position. If you want a non-bender as the Earth Kingdom representative then why don't you go to Ba Sing Se and take the matter up with the king?'

'That's exactly the problem!' the Lieutenant nearly yelled, standing up and leaning forward aggressively. 'This is the United Republic, this isn't the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes! Why should the government be composed of people from other nations? We need our own government, not some useless puppets appointed by people we've never even heard about!'

'How dare you call us useless puppets!'

'Quiet!' Tenzin barked, slamming the gavel against the sounding block and bringing the argument to a halt. 'Fighting will get us nowhere. Everyone please sit down. _Everyone_,' he repeated, narrowing his eyes at the Lieutenant who flung himself back into his chair. 'Thank you. Now, some good points were made. I believe it will be for the benefit of this city if we allowed four additional, non-bending council members from Republic City –'

'But Tenzin, that's hardly fair,' the Earth Kingdom representative said. 'What if one day, we retire, and our successors are non-benders? Then the division wouldn't be equal on this council.'

'You benders are privileged enough as it is, I don't see why you need the numbers.'

'Hypocritical words, coming from an _Equal_ist.'

The gavel sounded again before another argument could erupt. 'Perhaps it's best if we let the citizens vote,' Tenzin suggested quickly. 'no restrictions on whether the councilors should be a bender or non-bender. It's their choice. Since the population is roughly divided in half, it should be fair.'

'No, it won't be, because the other four members – you representatives – _aren't elected_. You're picked by people who have never set foot in this city.'

'So you want more members on the council.'

'Not only that, you should all go home.'

'WHAT!' Four voices cried in unison.

Metal clinked as the Lieutenant sat up taller and the handcuffs bumped against each other. 'Face it. Back when Tarrlok was on this council he was the only person who made the decisions here –'

'I opposed him!' Tenzin said.

'And a great deal of good that did! He still ended up getting his way. You – none of you – served any purpose. What's the point of having you? We should start over with a new government, free from the influence of foreign nations.'

'There's a reason why we're called the United Republic of _Nations_,' the Fire Nation representative said coldly. 'It's still important to have representatives on this council! Besides, this is our job, we can't just be sacked for no reason.'

'I have an idea,' Korra said. Though she was not the representative for the Northern Water Tribe, she knew its politics well, having attended a few of her uncle's council meetings during a few summer vacations. Ordinarily nothing would have had made her sit still for hours on cushioned ice listening to a bunch of adults discuss state matters, but the council meetings were the only place the White Lotus guards had not been allowed on her holidays and their funny frustrated faces had been worth the boredom.

'In the Northern Water Tribe,' she said. 'The council's comprised of the Chief, the master waterbender, the master healer, the master of the hunt – well, anyway, you get the picture. Basically a representative for, you know, everything. We should have that.'

'That kind of government only works because there's nothing to _do_ at the poles other than fish and hunt and splash around with water,' the Lieutenant said dismissively.

Korra and the Southern Water Tribe representative swelled with outrage. Tenzin cut in before either could open their mouths. 'It's not altogether a bad idea,' he said. 'We could instead have representatives for every district. Two seats for each area – one bender and non-bender – but leave it to the citizens to elect.'

'There's only eight districts,' the Lieutenant said. 'That's sixteen people in total, not counting you four. Not enough to serve an entire nation.'

'The Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Water Tribes only have one leader,' the Earth Kingdom representative pointed out.

'Those places aren't multicultural. I say four people from each region.'

Korra tried unsuccessfully to hide her smirk and ended up having to cover her mouth with her hands. Really…the way they bickered. It was exactly like the verbal fights she witnessed in her uncle's meetings.

'Thirty-six people,' Tenzin mused. 'Thirty-seven, once we find a representative for the North. That's…a lot of people. Decisions will never be made on time.'

'At least they'll be fair decisions.'

'But how are we to implement that?' the Southern representative said. 'Don't forget, we're supposed to report back to our superiors. What if they don't agree?'

'That's their problem, not ours.' Korra noted with satisfaction that the Lieutenant had said _ours_ and not _yours_. 'I don't see the need to be reliant on the other nations, we should exist independently.'

'Then how do we find an extra thirty council members? We certainly can't hold elections at this time, considering that three of the regions are completely under Equalist control!'

'I thought the whole point of getting me to come here today was so I could help you negotiate?'

'You'll help us then?'

His gaze, as he met the eyes of each and every council member, was strong and steady. 'Alright. But you need to release my brothers in jail first.'

* * *

The news that the Lieutenant and all captured Equalists had been granted parole, in addition to the government restructure from a _council_ to _parliament_, plunged the city into a state of chaos unlike anything Korra had ever seen. Benders who had suffered at the hands of Equalists started riots, and non-benders, many of whom had now learnt chi blocking, retaliated in kind. The council put off the planned election, worried for the safety of its civilians, and instead temporarily appointed four Equalists, with the Lieutenant being one.

Hiroshi's chi blockers lay forgotten while the police and United Forces concentrated their efforts on keeping the streets in order. Which, later, turned out to be a mistake.

Korra had been running a patrol with her friends one morning when the installed police intercom buzzed loudly in their car, _'Avatar Korra, do you copy? Chi blockers over at City Hall, trying to capture the four new council members. Smoke bombs everywhere, no casualties yet, but we can't see very well.'_

'On it,' Korra said. Asami slammed her foot down on the pedal and the car surged forward, throwing all four of them back in their seats. Though there were protestors in the streets causing trouble and blocking traffic, the sight of a speeding Sato-mobile aimed straight for their ranks scattered them instantly, and the group arrived at the City Hall without lost time.

Police airships hovered over the green dome, unable to fire upon the smaller, swifter Equalist biplanes without damaging any surrounding buildings. Thick smoke covered the area in a haze; Korra hurtled out of the car and cleared it with a large gust of air. She motioned for her friends to follow; together they charged through the marble archway into the interior chambers beyond.

No resistance encountered their path. Suspicious of the eerie silence, the team slowed down. It was all just as well, for moments later a large group of chi blockers burst upon them. Korra had felt them coming through the subtle blood-sensing that Amon taught her, but they still took her by surprise. One barreled into her and knocked her into the wall, but the act seemed more accidental than purposeful. When she picked herself up the chi blockers had gone, pelting as hard as they could out through the entrance.

Mako punched a flamethrower after them. His shot swerved wide of its mark as Korra grabbed his wrist and redirected it at the ceiling.

'No!' she said, pointing at their retreating figures: the Lieutenant and three other council members were slung over their backs, unconscious. 'If you attack you'll hurt them!'

'Kidnappers!' Bolin yelled. 'C'mon, let's go after them!'

Bursting back out into the brilliant sunshine, the group arrived in time to see six biplanes swoop low and drop cables to the ground. Their quarry grabbed hold of the wire ropes and were subsequently lifted into the air as the biplanes pulled out of their nosedive. Korra made a running leap and grabbed the end of one cable just as it left the ground. She was hoisted, swinging wildly, into the air, where she began climbing her way up after the chi blocker.

The ground disappeared rapidly as they gained height, the cityscape turning into a dense network of grids. Korra was glad, yet also afraid, as she saw her friends had followed her lead and were all dangling precariously high above the city. She scuttled up the cable and vaulted over the side, landing amongst the two chi blockers on board. She dropped the nearest one, the one holding the Lieutenant captive, but the pilot whirled on her and pinned her down before she could cripple him.

As Korra struggled to free herself, her foot caught a lever by the dashboard and the plane gave a sudden lurch. They tumbled to one side and Korra managed to catch a glimpse of her friends' progress. Mako and Bolin had managed to climb onto their respective planes and were grappling with the chi blockers on board, while Asami was already steering her plane, its previous pilot drifting away to safety on a parachute far below.

'What's going on?' a gruff voice asked. Korra and the Equalist turned around in surprise, finding themselves facing the Lieutenant. He took one sweeping glance at his surroundings and sized up the situation at once.

'Why have you brought us out here?' he said. 'You! Your name – it's Nuka, isn't it?'

The Equalist cringed and nodded. 'Yes sir.'

'Why did you attack me and three of your fellow Equalists in the middle of a council meeting?'

He looked down at his boots. 'It was on Hiroshi Sato's orders sir…'

'And has it ever occurred to you that those orders are ridiculous?'

'We just want the old you back, that's all,' the man sniffed.

'This is the old me,' the Lieutenant said sternly. 'I have not betrayed our cause like Amon has. The council is listening to us and has given us a voice, the gap is bridging and if you're going to carry on like this, flying around and kidnapping your brothers then you should be ashamed! Now get us back to Republic City, and tell those other five planes to change course.'

'Yes sir,' the man said, scrambling back to his seat and steadying the plane. He muttered into the microphone; the occupants on board the other five planes stopped fighting to listen. To Korra's relief the planes turned around and began heading back to Republic City. She gazed at the Lieutenant with newfound respect, amazed by how easily Equalists obeyed him.

'Sir, we have a slight problem,' the pilot said as he turned the steering wheel.

'What?'

The man pointed at the lever which Korra had kicked during their brief scuffle. 'The fuel tank got emptied, and we're not going to have enough to get back. There's only about two minutes of flying left sir.'

'Then aim for those mountains.'

'But sir, I don't know how to crash land…'

'You won't need to.' The Lieutenant bent down, pulled out a compartment from the pilot's chair and tossed everyone a parachute.

Korra gripped the seat tightly as they neared the mountain ranges that bordered Republic City. She had some inkling of what the Lieutenant was planning, but that didn't stop her from being anxious. While the mountains loomed, the downed Equalist came round. His face paled when he saw the sheer drop of rock face which they were headed, but before he had time for any other reactions the Lieutenant strapped a parachute onto his back and ordered everyone to jump overboard.

'What if one of our parachutes don't work?' Korra shouted over the roar of the wind.

'Well, you're an airbender, why don't you put some of that bending to good use then?'

Parachutes unfurled as the four of them dropped over the side. As they drifted downward slowly, the gentle air breezing past their faces, the biplane collided into the mountain face with a shattering boom. A wave of heat engulfed them as suffocating black smoke fanned out from the source of impact. Coughing, Korra airbent the four of them away from the explosion, touching down at the base of the mountain in a messy tangle of ropes and thick canvas. It took some time for her to struggle free of the harness; when she did, she could only look on with disappointment at Republic City in the distance – they would have to walk all the way back.

'What was that?' Korra asked nervously when she took a step and felt the ground tremble beneath her feet.

'Probably a small rockslide triggered by the explosion,' the Lieutenant said. 'The soil around here's pretty loose. Back when Amon led us and we tested explosives in the mountains, the ground would shake all the time.'

'It still does that a lot sir,' Nuka said. 'We've actually had to abandon this part of the tunnels because of a cave-in.'

Korra glanced back at the mountain uneasily several times as they made the return journey to Republic City. Loose snow meant a potential avalanche back home in the South Pole; her instinctive caution stretched to include loose soil and rockslides in warmer climates. As soon as she got back, she wanted to bring a team of earthbenders out here to stabilise the ground.

* * *

It took some weeks before Noatak's skin darkened and he could spend long hours outside in the reflective snowscape without being burned by the sun. By then, the winter blizzards arrived and confined him to the village. Forced to mingle amongst the villagers whom he had previously avoided upon his return, Noatak finally understood why his father chose to retire in the village of Oruda following his escape from prison. There was no contact to the outside world, and the only form of news arrived irregularly by herald. Even then, it usually only concerned the capital; very little attention was given to other parts of the world. As far as the villagers were concerned, the Revolution in Republic City had only just begun; the only benders affected so far were the triad gangs and the Wolfbats.

Unaware of his involvement, they welcomed him back like an old friend, remarking curiously on his thirty-year absence. He dodged most questions, giving the impression of having gone off on some spiritual journey and returning enlightened. It did not stop their teasing of his appearance, however. In the end, annoyed by their constant comments on his short hair, he decided to grow it out again back in his old wolf tail, only without the bangs. It was a painful reminder to him. He suppressed all memories he had of the Avatar; the sweet scent of her skin and hair, the copper highlights in her eyelashes as they kissed, and most of all, her eagerness for him.

Sometimes he could not decide whether he had thrown away a good chance or gained one.

The one person whose questions he could not avoid was his mother. Though he could not outright lie to her, he still told her half-truths. Facts that fit well with the vague story he gave the villagers.

Where did you go? _I joined a brotherhood. _

A brotherhood of what? _Equality. _

Do I know them, Noatak? _The Avatar was involved._

Have you seen Tarrlok? _He works in the big city now. _

How is he doing? _I think he's happy_.

The subterfuge brought guilt upon him, but it was for the best. He did not want to think about what would happen should she find out that the three people she cared about most in the world had lied to her. It had been bad enough on the first day of his return.

When he revealed his identity, she had broken down and openly wept. He stayed by her side for the better part of the day and almost into the night until she calmed down. It bothered him that he had no tears for her. Granted, he was pleased to see her alive, relieved to see her safe, but he could not help but feel an undercurrent of resentment that she had failed to see through Yakone's lies.

The cold winter months stretched on. The longer he stayed indoors, the more restless he felt. He revisited his old haunts, reconnected with his childhood playthings; a paintbrush made from his first hair; a dried ptarmigan's claw from his first kill. It had been a joint kill, actually. Tarrlok flushed the bird from its hiding spot and he brought it down with his sling. Lying awake at night, alone in the room he once shared with Tarrlok and listening to his mother's quiet breathing in the next, he could not help but remember the days when his father's snoring filled the entire house and he and his brother would stuff their fists in their mouths to keep from giggling as their mother admonished Yakone for sounding like a sheep-pig. The days before he discovered he was a bender.

'_That's only three hundred and fifty!' Yuuka said, smiling down at his sons. 'Think you can catch an extra twelve fish for your mother's birthday this year and beat last year's record?'_

'_You'll bet, dad!' Noatak said, then turned to his brother, grinning. 'Race you, Tarrlok.'_

_His brother had already cast the net._

'_Hey! That's cheating!' he shouted indignantly, hurrying to throw his own net over the side of the boat. When the telltale silver flash appeared in water that signified sunlight gleaming off the scales of a school of fish, the two boys hauled in their nets: Tarrlok six, Noatak seven._

'_I win!' he announced. Tarrlok's face fell with disappointment. Feeling bad, Noatak pulled out the hunting knife their father had carved for him, grabbed a flopping fish from his pile and attempted to fillet it in half. Half for Tarrlok, half for him. The still-alive fish, however, thrashed in his grip and slapped his face with its large slimy tail. He tasted salt water and dropped it in surprise._

'_Look out! It's gone!' Tarrlok cried, pointing._

_Noatak fumbled for his catch; too late. With an impudent flick of its tail the fish writhed over the side of the boat._

'_Come back!' Noatak shouted angrily. The fish sheared through water and was soon lost beneath the waves. He plunged his hands into the water and beat it to froth, more of a tantrum than really hoping it would call the fish back. But somehow – and he had no idea how – the fish shot out of the water, arced in the air and landed back in the boat._

'_Wow! Cool!' his brother said admiringly. 'Magic water! I want to try!' Tarrlok, too, plunged his hands into the sea; in response a small wave rocked the boat._

'_Mum! Dad! Look what we found!' Noatak called out excitedly. 'Magic water!' _

_Their parents broke off from their conversation and looked in their direction. The two boys thrust their hands into the water and a spray of seawater showered them. _

_Their mother clapped in delight._

'_You boys are waterbenders!' she said proudly._

'_Waterbenders…' Yuuka echoed, a strange smile on his face that made Noatak afraid._

_Two years later their father took them out to another hunting trip, and told the boys his real name. Yakone._

_It made no difference. Yuuka had been replaced by Yakone the day they discovered they were waterbenders. _

Noatak did not realise he was clenching his teeth until his jaws started to throb. He forced himself to relax, absorbing the silence of the hut as though hoping it would fill his entire mind and banish the happier memories of his childhood. At least if he remembered Yakone as Yakone and not as Yuuka, he could forget that he once had a home here. He could, at least, pretend that he had always had an arsehole for a father. And not feel guilty for the bitterness that gnawed at him whenever he set foot in this house.

Because despite that he was home, he longed to be back in Republic City. There was nothing here for him. The things he had grown up doing – clearing snow from roads, herding buffalo yaks, fishing – all seemed so boring and trivial now. He had been the leader of a revolution; people laid down their lives for him. Here, he was a mere peasant. A nobody.

Winter gave way to summer, and the snow thawed.

He purchased a yak and made for the capital. The desolation on his mother's face at the news almost changed his mind, but in the end he assured her he was only moving to the capital, a few day's worth of travel away, and promised to come back to her if she ever asked. He took nothing with him, save for the Avatar's knife which he tucked away in his belt as a sentimental reminder of a past life.

The capital, with its gleaming ice walls defending the city, had awed him as a child, and still awed him now. The last time he came here was fourteen, to the seaport, where he boarded the first ship he saw on a chase for a new life.

The lack of change in the city surprised him. In the near thirty years he had been away, the capital remained virtually the same. The best that could be said, however, was that it kept up to date with international news. Starved of outside contact during his winter months in Oruda, he eagerly perused through archived newspapers in a library.

_NATIONAL REPRESENTATIVE SECRETLY A SON OF NOTORIOUS BLOODBENDER AND BROTHER TO TERRORIST_. He checked the timestamp; nearly eleven months ago. Had it really been that long since he and his brother were sentenced? With a start, he realised that Tarrlok must almost be out of jail by now.

He shuffled forward three months, curious for tidings of his escape. There was no mention whatsoever of his breakout. Papers from later dates reported ordinary, mundane attacks made by Sato. It was as though he were still locked up in Republic City prison. He wondered if the police had hushed up the matter so as to appear competent.

As the dates began to approach current time, he took greater interest in their contents. _AVATAR PARDONS FORMER REVOLUTIONARY LIEUTENANT_. He smiled upon reading that one. No doubt she had taken his advice. He had not really meant to bloodbend the Lieutenant that day, but the rush of power after destroying the Avatar felt incredible and he was quite ashamed to admit now that he had gotten carried away. At least some good had come out of it.

His fingertips traced the outline of the Avatar and came away blackened with ink; if he closed his eyes he could almost feel her beneath his hands. He opened them again, dispelling the illusion, and resumed reading. _GOVERNMENT UNDERGOES MAJOR RESTRUCTURE_. And the next two weeks' worth of papers mentioned nothing but the ensuing chaos that followed. Civilians contesting the choice of council representatives; police grappling with riots in the streets as citizens protested the sudden release of Equalists; United Forces fending off Sato's forces as they attacked in the confusion.

As Noatak flipped through the decreasing stack, the unrest gradually simmered down. The city's recovery pleased him. He had spent nigh on fifteen years steering it towards change, and though the outcome was different to what he originally envisaged, he was proud to have been its catalyst.

_WAR DECLARED OVER._

From two months ago? It seemed rather abrupt to him, given how unresolved the fighting had been at the time of the city's political upheaval. He read the entry with greater interest:

_Hiroshi Sato and his remaining Equalists have abandoned the war and are in retreat following the government restructure. Police have raided the Sato Estate and all existing tunnels, and can confirm that all are deserted. Though the man and his followers remain at large, chances of a resurgence are low given the popularity of Councilman Lieu. Civilians are encouraged to report any suspicious activity to the police…_

He scanned the rest of the outdated paper, but nothing more of importance came to him. There were reports of triad members captured and imprisoned, self-defence classes offered to all civilians, non-benders leaving the city – the last one was cause for alarm given the huge numbers, but the council was working hard to target the issue and make the city a better place.

It didn't feel right that the war was over. He had worked alongside Sato long enough to know that the man would never abandon such a passionate motive. It was quite likely that the non-bender exodus the paper mentioned was connected to Sato's disappearance. Yet, no one in Republic City appeared concerned.

He looked at the back of his hand; the skin was tanned. Combined with his longer hair, he doubted anyone would associate him with Amon. Perhaps it would not be too much of a risk to go back and investigate. The Avatar might discover him or she might not; either way he wanted to know what Sato was scheming, and possibly warn her. He owed her that much, at least.


	20. Infiltration

A/N Next update will **hopefully** be on October 31st (which is like tomorrow yikes) in time for Halloween_...  
_

* * *

_Dear Korra,_

_How are you? How is Naga? Tonraq tells me that you have are now well on the way to mastering airbending. Once you have achieved that, how would you like to move to the Northern Water Tribe and begin your spiritual training with me? I believe you have yet to set foot in the Spirit Oasis; it is the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole and I am sure you will enjoy meditating in its gardens. _

_There is another thing I wish to address. As you well know, I have been unable to find a replacement for Tarrlok. Many are too afraid and I do not blame them. If the messenger delivers this on time, you should be receiving this letter a week before Tarrlok's release. Could you please ask whether he is interested in continuing his job? I tried sending letters to him but he's in prison and that warden keeps intercepting. Please also let Tarrlok know that I consider his year-long sentence to be punishment enough, and will not seek to further penalise him for lying about his background._

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Your loving uncle,_

_Unalaq_

Asami handed the letter back to her. 'So you'll be leaving for the Northern Water Tribe then?'

She nodded, and Asami's face fell.

'You can come too if you like,' Korra offered on impulse. 'There are plenty of spare rooms in the palace. Besides, it'll be fun to have you guys over, you have no idea how weird my cousins can get sometimes.'

'Really?' Bolin said brightly. 'We get to live in a _palace? _Do we each get our own personal butler?'

She chuckled at his assumption. 'They don't really have that many servants like the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. I mean, there are guards, but those are only hired to defend the palace so they're not going to run around after you.'

Bolin shrugged, grin unfading. 'Oh well, still cool.'

'Don't get excited just yet,' Korra said. 'I'm not going immediately. I've still got to master airbending first. Besides, even though most of the war's over and the non-benders have settled down we're still rounding up the remaining triads. I want to be here while that happens and make sure no one's hurt.'

The group looked out across the bay into Republic City beyond. From their vantage point on the cliff nestled in Air Temple Island, distant city lights lit the horizon in warm yellow. So much had changed over the past year; back then heavy airships raining war had painted the skylines fiery red. Korra's gaze fell upon Aang's serene statue on the Memorial Island and she smiled. People no longer treated her like a weaker shadow of Aang, but as an Avatar in her own right.

'What did the parliament say about Tarrlok?' Mako asked.

'They said they'll think about it,' Korra said. 'I guess they'll probably make a decision once Tarrlok's actually released. A lot of the non-benders are still angry with him over that power cut he made in the Dragon Flats. It's a good thing for him that the war's over, otherwise I doubt he'd have a chance at being allowed back on.'

'That's something I've been thinking about lately,' Asami said.

'Yeah?' Korra turned away from Aang's statue. 'Thinking about what, Tarrlok being released?'

'No, the war.' Absently, Asami stroked Pabu on the head. 'I don't think it's over. Sure, the fighting's stopped, but…it's not like my dad to give up. If he was that type of person he would have never founded Future Industries. Ever since I took over the business I've realised just how much work he's invested.'

Korra chewed her lip, thoughtful. 'But your house is empty. The police have searched everywhere, and all over the entire tunnel network under the city. Everything's deserted. How is Hiroshi supposed to be continuing the war if he's got nowhere to establish a base?'

'But think about all the reports of non-benders leaving the city. Don't you think they could be starting a second revolution?'

The thought had also occurred to her a few times in the past, but with relative peace on the streets Korra had felt inclined to dismiss it. Yet, Asami knew Hiroshi better than she did, and it would be folly to ignore her friend's warning. 'We'll go over it with the ex-Equalists in parliament tomorrow,' she promised.

* * *

The council chamber had been refurbished to allow room for more members. A small amphitheatre rose from the centre of the room for any current speakers; around it ringed seats in a series of staggered heights. Benches for spectators were moved to the balconies on the second floor, where commanding views to the debates and discussions that occurred below could be clearly heard and seen.

'Many of you used to be Equalists, and knew my father quite well,' Asami began in a strong, clear voice, though Korra thought she could detect just the faintest quiver in her voice.

Asami waited for nods of acknowledgement before continuing, 'I'm sure you'd find it strange that my father just "gave up", as the media put it. Also, we know that there have been reports of some several hundred non-benders leaving the city. I think they've joined my father for a second revolution.'

'You have a fair point, Miss Sato,' said the Lieutenant, leaning forward and clasping his hands. 'I wondered about that too…seems like I'm not the only one.'

'But Lieu,' spoke up another. 'We've even looked at the bases that aren't in Republic City, and found nothing.'

'Not all of them. There were some we missed.'

'Yes, but those are so far away it's not practical. If he tried to excavate new bases, police should be able to detect through the earth.' The politician suddenly paused. 'They _are_ capable of doing that right?'

'Well, actually, most of them haven't been in the city lately,' Korra said. Seeing their astonishment, she quickly explained. 'Remember that mountain we crashed into a few months ago, and how you guys said the soil was lose? I was worried about a landslide so I sent some of the police to have a look at it. Turns out there were some major problems with the hillside, and they've been busy trying to stabilise the ground.' A low murmur rippled through the crowd.

'Why the police? They're needed here. There are still many triad members on the loose! Can't you get some other earthbenders to do the job?'

Korra spread out her hands placatingly. 'Yes, but the police are all master earthbenders –'

'Pull them out,' the Lieutenant said. 'We have more important matters to worry about.'

* * *

Despite the discussion, the parliament was not stirred into action until almost a week later, when tallied numbers of non-benders leaving the city reached over a thousand. Suspecting foul play at work, Lin dispatched officers undercover to several points throughout the city.

No traces of Equalist activity could be found, and nothing interesting was reported back. True to what the news reported, the renegade Equalists seemed to have vanished without a trace. Even Officer Song, who had been assignment to the area with the highest concentration of non-benders, could discern nothing suspicious.

The other officers reported much the same; some resentment here and there, small fights between benders and non-benders, petty thefts, children on streets. The parliament took advantage of the last report to turn a disused apartment near City Hall into an orphanage. But as a week passed and no accounts of nefarious activity could be found, their suspicions eased.

Until one day, nothing.

As though the earth had simply opened up and swallowed the officers, Lin's attempts to contact her men only ended in static silence. Large numbers of civilians from the areas they had been monitoring were also reported to have left, a coincidence far too uncanny. While Lin and the parliament deliberated the disappearances, Korra offered them the only consolation she knew.

'_I'll_ go undercover and look for them,' she said. 'They won't find me so easy to capture.'

* * *

Knowing the inherent dangers of infiltrating into what could possibly be the start of second war, Korra did not ask her friends to join her. She was still glad, however, when they insisted anyway. They assumed new identities as four young immigrants from the Earth kingdom and found a small apartment in the eastern parts of the Dragon Flats. Before leaving the island however, police clipped button-sized radio intercoms to their collars that could track every movement and sound, and assured the group that any disturbance in the signal would be met immediately with a full-powered squadron.

If circumstances had not been so serious, Korra would have found the stay exciting. It was one of the few moments in her life when adults did not hover around scrutinising her every move. Bolin seemed to pick up on her mood; a scant hour after they had furnished their flat he suggested clubbing. Mako pointed out his liquor intolerance, but was overruled three to one and in the end grudgingly relented.

As it turned out, the experience was nothing thrilling. Korra spent more time that night admiring her reflection – or rather, Asami's handiwork - in the back of a dented teaspoon than actually participating. Somewhere during the middle, she remembered the intercom on her collar, and grinned at the thought of Tenzin on the other end hearing the raunchy music.

* * *

'Do you hear that?' Korra asked. It had been three nights since they moved in, and their flat was starting to take on the look of casual chaos that spoke distinctly of teenagers at home.

Mako cocked his head to one side and listened intently. 'No. What is it?'

She jerked a thumb at the kitchen next door. 'The radio's stopped.'

'Probably out of battery,' Mako said. 'I'll go have a look.'

The instant he rose from his seat, lights winked out, plunging the room into total darkness.

'Huh…?' Korra summoned a ball of fire; orange light flared to life. She held it high over her head, throwing flickering shadows over the walls. Able to see at last, Asami stumbled across the room to pull the blinds apart.

'It's a power failure,' she reported from the window. 'The lights in the other houses have gone out too.'

Korra's hand flew to her collar and pressed the tiny intercom. 'Hello? There's been a power failure. Can you get someone to fix it as soon as possible?'

Only a monotonous buzz came out from the tiny button.

She inhaled with a sharp hiss as the realisation came crashing down upon her. 'It's not a power failure! This – this is what must've happened to the other police officers and why they just suddenly seemed to disappear. Someone's cut the power _and_ jammed the broadcast!'

'Equalists!' Bolin muttered.

'Well, those Equalists won't be prepared this time,' Mako said, appearing the calmest out of all four. 'Haven't we got the police listening to this constantly after what happened? They're bound to figure about this and will probably be here in no time.'

Korra joined Asami by the window, peering down into the dark streets below. Clouds obscured the moon and it was hard to make out shapes. 'Let's still go down. I want to be the first to hear from these Equalists.'

By the time they made it downstairs many of the other residents had also taken to the streets.

'Do you think Tarrlok ordered another power cut?' one person asked.

'Can't be, there's thirty-seven of the on the council now, they'd never agree to it…' a neighbour answered.

'Look! That must be the Equalists.' Bolin tugged her arm and pointed at a laneway branching into the main street, where masked strangers streamed out, faint streetlight glinting off their goggles.

'Have no fear, we come in peace!' they shouted, holding up their hands.

Korra, who had been stalking slowly towards them, stopped in her tracks and listened, intrigued.

'You see, for your own safety, it is imperative that you leave this place,' the man continued. 'We are sorry that we cut your power, but should the police find out and come here they will prevent you from leaving.'

'And why do we want to leave our homes?' a voice called out from the crowd. Murmurs of assent followed.

'Because soon you won't _have_ a home,' the Equalist said. 'There will be a –'

But whatever he was about to say next was drowned out by several motorcycles roaring through their ranks. Tyres screeching, the bikes braked in a sweeping curve, their riders leaping off and scattering the startled crowd.

'Ha!' Mako said. 'Good thing our police are so efficient.'

Unfazed, the Equalists regrouped immediately and retreated in a tight cluster. Several police moved to block their way, only to be knocked down. Mako began running in their direction and the other three followed, battling their way through the confused crowd. Before anyone reached them bursts of smoke exploded on the ground, hissing as it spread and covered the air in a thick haze.

'Leave them! We can't be caught!' a voice rang out, slightly muffled in the smog.

'No! We risked too much coming here, we're not leaving empty-handed!'

'We can't take them all, there's no time!'

'Then bring as many as we can!'

Korra turned her head in the direction of the voices, her step faltering. Now was a golden opportunity to get herself captured and taken to whatever secret hideout the Equalists used; she could not predict when another would arise.

'You guys go ahead and help the police save the civilians,' she called out, just quietly enough for their ears.

'What? Why?' Mako asked.

'I need to find where the officers have been taken –'

'We'll come with you.'

She shook her head. 'They're not taking as many prisoners this time, and the four of us together might be too noticeable. Help the police. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!' She melted back into the choking smoke, and soon all she could see of her friends were faint blurred silhouettes. Blowing tiny puffs of air to find her way through the haze, Korra made for where the voices were last heard.

A hand clamped over her mouth. She thrashed wildly, hoping to put on a convincing show. Maybe it was a bit too convincing, for a hard blow to her head sent stars exploding before her eyes. She stumbled and crashed to the ground; someone picked her up and dragged her roughly over the coarse pavement.

'Careful!' a voice snapped somewhere above her head. 'We're not supposed to hurt them!'

'Can't help it!' her captor grunted. 'Can't think of another way to get her to come.'

Then, she was thrown inside the dark mouth of a truck's hold and landed painfully on her back. She could see the restless feet of other prisoners while prone on the cold floor. Pushing herself up, she glimpsed the Equalists before they slammed the door shut with a resounding clang. The truck shuddered as its engine rumbled to life, and Korra could feel the contours of the earth changing underneath the wheels. They were speeding away, far from Republic City.

* * *

The journey with the other prisoners was subdued. Korra fidgeted restlessly, palms itching to light a fire so she could at least see. Eventually, the overbearing darkness wore her down and she sank into a fretful sleep. When she woke again morning had arrived; this she knew by the scattered light leaking through the thick canvas of the cargo hold roof.

Their truck slowed down and finally ground to a halt. Footsteps could be heard travelling along one side, then brilliant light flooded the hold as the door opened. Korra winced and shielded her face, eyes tearing at the sudden contrast. A firm hand gripped her elbow and escorted her out. She stumbled while stepping down, feeling instantly the bite of freezing snow soaking through her boots. Surprised, she pulled her hand away from her eyes.

A wide expanse of snowy hills stretched out into the distance, expanding into vast mountains blanketed by dense forests of pine trees and firs. Odd tussocks of grass and rocks dotted the ground, but for the most part her immediate area was an empty expanse of snow.

The ground shuddered and a low mechanical humming filled the air. Snow churned underfoot in disturbance, shaking Korra off balance. As she righted herself, a cavern yawned open from the ground and exposed a murky tunnel. The Equalists pushed her forward and she had to bite her lip to keep from snapping.

When all the prisoners were forced underground, the hatch slid shut with a resounding boom, sealing them in darkness. It did not last long however, for a trail of lights flickered to life not a moment thereafter and they were ushered down the tunnels. Three turns later, they arrived at a set of heavily reinforced double doors.

'Welcome, my fellow brothers and sisters.' The doors hissed open and a tall man emerged. 'I am Fou, your supervisor –' He stopped and frowned at the lower-ranked Equalists. 'Why are there only twenty of them? I was told there'd be a hundred coming here today!'

'Sir, we ran into some problems with the police, and brought as many as we could.'

Fou's eyes widened. 'You mean to say they don't yet know why there're here? You just decided to snatch them from their homes?'

The men shuffled their feet and looked down, ears flushing red as they mumbled an answer.

'Take them to the observatory and explain,' Fou ordered at last, pursing his lips with annoyance. He turned his attention back to the prisoners, 'I am sorry you were treated this way. You'll understand why we're doing this soon enough. Meanwhile I will explain the rules here. All of you will stay for three weeks, after which you are free to go wherever you choose. But during this time you cannot leave and must stay underground. Every day you will be given an hour to go outside; you must return promptly within the hour or you will be stuck outside in the cold overnight. Don't try to run away because electric fencing surrounds the compound. Again, I am sorry that you have so little freedom, but it's not permanent.'

'Come with me,' a subordinate by his side said, beckoning at the prisoners. 'I'll show you why you're here.' Not that there was much choice, really. Unarmed and surrounded, they were forced to follow their captors.

Korra, however, had other ideas. She had caught a glimpse into the room Fou stepped out from, and saw many people inside. Figuring she would be much better concealed within a large crowd, she sidled to the edge of the grouped prisoners and blew a small speck of ember onto the nearest guard's transceiver.

With a sharp snap the plastic cracked and sparks sizzled from the fused wires. The guard let loose a startled yelp and hopped on the spot in panic. In the jumbled confusion that followed as Equalists swarmed around their comrade and beat out the flames, Korra slipped from the group and through the doors and found herself inside –

A massive, crowded room.

She blinked in bewilderment. The people that surrounded her did not look anything like guards, for there were many children and elderly present. Could they perhaps be the family of the Equalists? That couldn't be right either, there were too many people. It looked to be near two hundred. Besides, everyone looked to be in various stages of boredom.

Though the room was not what Korra would classify luxurious, it wasn't shabby either. Rows of bunk beds lined the walls. A radio buzzed discordantly in one corner, forgotten. Lamps hung from the high ceiling, casting warm light onto families and friends gathered together on the floor or crammed on tables playing Pai Sho. Books were stacked neatly on top of each other, in contrast to the messy jumble of toys scattered around the floor. All in all, it looked like a giant community camp.

Korra searched the faces in the room, hoping to see at least one familiar face. It was hard to distinguish amongst such a multitude, so she began threading her way through the crowd, pausing regularly to study the faces of every group she passed. As she came upon a group of four gathered around a Pai Sho board, her heart leapt in excitement when she recognised one of the players as one of Lin's men that had gone missing in the past week.

'Song!' Korra said, tapping the metalbender on the shoulder.

The man started and turned around, staring at her uncomprehendingly. 'Do I know you?'

She was surprised he did not recognise her; she didn't imagine her disguise would be quite _that_ convincing. Was it safe to reveal her identity in front of the other three? She studied Song's companions intently.

A couple sat across him, leaning upon each other. The woman was paler than her partner, but both looked to be of Fire Nation origins. The fourth man, sitting in the middle, was noticeably darker than the other three players. His hair was tied back in a short but tight wolf tail, though she could not make out much of his face due to the peculiar angle which he held his head. The faded blue of his coat, however, betrayed Water Tribe origins. He looked vaguely familiar, but she could not quite tell why.

'Avatar Korra?' Song suddenly said, recognition dawning in his eyes. 'How did you end up here?'

Korra flashed him a warning glare, but it was too late; the officer's three companions had all heard. They reacted with various degrees of shock; the woman clamped a hand to her mouth while her partner skidded back in his chair. The Water Tribe guy, however, turned his head away and held himself rigidly still.

'Thanks for blowing my cover,' she said dryly to the officer.

'Oh, sorry,' Song said. 'But don't worry, they can be trusted. This is Banzai and Shenzi,' he pointed at the couple, both whom then gave her a small wave, 'and that's Yuuka.' Despite being introduced the Water Tribe man did not acknowledge her, which Korra thought was decisively uncivil. Ignoring him as he ignored her, she turned back to Song.

'So why are you all here?' she asked. 'What's Hiroshi planning to do with all of us?'

'Nothing.'

Korra was surprised to find that the rude man had finally decided to address her. He had a slight accent and spoke in a warbled voice, as though he had difficulty forming words. Though she thought nothing of it, the other three stared.

'Er, Yuuka, are you alright?' Shenzi asked.

'Fine. Why?'

'You sound funny. Like, you voice got really high.'

'Indeed?' Yuuka said coolly. 'Must be a cold then.'

Korra coughed loudly for their attention. 'If Hiroshi's not planning to do anything with the prisoners, then why are we all here?'

'Because he wants to be the city's saviour.'

'What, by kidnapping innocent people and holding them hostage?'

'He does not quite see it that way. In fact, the best description to fit his actions would be that he is evacuating the city.'

No trace of deception coloured his words, but Korra still found it unbelievable. 'Hiroshi lost the war. Why would he take all the non-benders with him, most of whom aren't even Equalists?'

Banzai answered this time, his face deadly serious. 'Avatar Korra, in three week's time there won't _be_ a war no matter what happens. The city will be destroyed.'

'That's ridiculous,' Korra scoffed

'You had better believe it Avatar,' Yuuka resumed. 'It's true. Are you familiar with the mountainous area by Mo Ce Sea, where an old Equalist hideout used to be?'

She mentally ran over a map of Republic City; the area the man described could only correspond to where she, the Lieutenant and two others had crashed their planes and parachuted to safety months ago. 'Yeah, what about it?'

'It's going to collapse.'

'Ha!' she said triumphantly, nodding at Song. 'You're wrong. I know about the landslides, and I had a team of earthbenders stabilise the ground.'

'Have you?' Yuuka said. 'You might have bought the city a little more time then. But a collapse is imminent. The entire hillside is fractured. You cannot repair all the faults in the earth before it crumbles.'

She pictured the scenario in her head. 'But even is a landslide occurs, it's not going to harm Republic City. Most of the soil and rocks will just end up going into the sea.'

'Yes, and when that happens, water will be displaced. You're going to have a tsunami on your hands.'

A startled laugh burst out of her. 'If that's really going to happen, then why's everyone so calm? Why aren't people trying to break out?'

'Why would they, when they are safe here?' Yuuka reached for a Pai Sho tile and advanced it two squares. 'Furthermore, escape is impossible. In addition to the hatch door that bars this compound, electric fencing surrounds the perimeter. The guards here do not control when they open; that decision rests with the headquarters.'

'The fence only deactivates whenever new people come. But if it's ever down, guards don't need permission from the headquarters to bring it back up. That way, we can't throw a riot and force them to let us out, and if we try to escape while the fence is down they can quickly bring it back up again ,' Shenzi piped in.

'That's it?' Korra said disbelievingly, pulling up a chair to sit. 'Song and I could just use earthbending and dig our way out.'

'Can't,' said the officer, shaking his head. 'They keep a close eye on everyone whenever we're outside. We'd be spotted before we can even begin.'

Korra swept her gaze around the room, finding only boredom and disinterest in the prisoners. Turning back, the four faces that surrounded her were no less different. 'You can't give up,' she said. 'We have to get out of here. it doesn't matter if this tsunami thing is true or not, what matters is we can't let them beat us. How can you just sit here and do nothing?'

'We haven't given up!' Shenzi said, eyes blazing with outrage. 'We've been trying to come up with another plan –'

'Another?'

'Yeah, there were nine of us originally, but the Equalists found out and separated the other five to another compound. So that kind of…didn't work. It's a good thing you're here, because the new plan needs a newbie and we weren't sure who to trust. Obviously, since you're the Avatar we can definitely trust you.'

Korra banged her fist on the table. 'I'm not a newbie!'

'You are new to this place, and that's good enough for us. Here.' Yuuka patted the Pai Sho table. 'This should help you understand.'

She observed the grids closely, but could discern nothing useful. 'It's just a Pai Sho table.'

Yuuka laughed softly. 'Look closer.'

Bending down so that her eyes were level with the table, Korra squinted at the surface. There were no irregularities, but as her breath huffed out, tiny black particles drifted away from the grids. Astonished, she ran her hand over the wood; some lines smudged while others stayed intact. She flipped her hand over and stared at her palm.

'It's charcoal,' she said, 'did you do that?' Yuuka nodded. 'Why would you draw over some of the lines in charcoal?'

'It's a floorplan of this entire compound,' Song explained. 'Yuuka drew it, and I checked over it with seismic sense. Obviously, it's not to scale since we've had to conceal it using this grid and everything has to be drawn over the squares, but it's close enough for us to plan out our strategy. I swear, Yuuka, your father must have been an architect or something. This whole thing's so accurate, it's like you know the place back to front.'

The Water Tribe man ignored the praise and pointed at a square near the center of the table. Now that Korra recognised the charcoal, she could faintly make out the slightly thicker lines of the drawn-over floorplan. 'This is the entrance to the compound,' Yuuka said, then moved his finger across three squares. 'And this is the hangar where they store their trucks. We will escape by stealing one and driving away with it.'

The simplicity of his plan confounded her. 'How?'

Yuuka picked up a tile, placed it on the edge of the table and began dragging it towards the marked hangar. 'I overheard some guards talking about a new group of recruits coming to this place in six day's time. When they come through, the electric fence will be shut down for five minutes. In that timeframe we can cross the perimeter.'

'Five minutes,' Korra said anxiously. 'That's not very long.'

'Too long for my liking.' Catching the confusion on her face, the man continued, 'as I've said before, guards cannot control when the fence opens, only when they close. If we are outside of the border when the fence is reactivated, the guards will be locked inside and be unable to chase after us. By the time they contact the main operator and get permission to deactivate the fence again we will be long gone. But if we make our escape too early, they can simply turn on the power and keep us trapped. This means that they cannot be made aware of our escape until a few seconds before the fence is timed to come back online.'

'So we need to cross a few seconds before it's forced to go back up again,' Korra summarised.

'Yes, and this is where you come in,' said Yuuka. 'I was originally going to do this, but since we were found out the guards know my face. They haven't seen too much of you yet, if you disguise yourself as one of the new recruits they will not notice.'

'What do you want me to do?'

The man pointed at the tile he had dragged. 'The truck will come into the hangar, and Fou will personally come out to greet the new recruits. You are to intercept him, and tell him that Sato needs to speak with him urgently. Without Fou present, Shenzi and Banzai will not be recognised by the new recruits, and they will help you redirect the newcomers to the guards' quarters.' He indicated a large room two adjacent to the hangar. 'Song will jam the radio communicators in the control room so that it will take the Equalists even longer to contact the main base to bring the fence down again to chase after us. I will be keeping track of time. The last minute is crucial. Should everything go to plan we will make it out a few seconds before the fence is back online.'

'Sounds impossible,' Korra said, studying the tiles Yuuka had placed strategically around the board.

'Perhaps,' said Yuuka. 'But unless you wish to go down in history as the Avatar who failed to escape and let Republic City drown, I would suggest you at least attempt it.'

* * *

The Equalists treated all prisoners well, some even going so far as to call the prisoners guests. Korra took care to keep away from them, often hiding behind the other four whenever they approached. For the most part, however, every prisoner was left to their own devices, and only came into contact with their jailers during the precious one hour they had everyday of exercise.

Korra had attempted to rally more hostages to escape, only to be stopped by Yuuka.

'In a ward this big there will be loose tongues,' he warned. 'We cannot afford being found out a second time. At any rate they will be released very shortly. Your only concern is to get back to Republic City.'

By now she had seen the Pai Sho table with its hidden floorplan enough times to have it memorised. Tension and nervousness caused the ten days to fly by in a blur. When the tenth morning arrived Song seated himself on the floor in deep concentration, feeling for the vibrations in earth that would announce the coming of a truck. He did not move for the entire morning, and it was well past lunch in the late afternoon when he sat upright and announced to them in hushed undertones that the truck had arrived.

Yuuka nodded at Korra.

She gulped, her throat suddenly dry, and darted her way through the crowded room to stop in front of its thick steel doors.

'Excuse me!' she called out, action soothing her unease as she tapped the intercom.

After what seemed an age a voice spoke back from the other side, 'what is it?'

'I need to use the bathroom!'

With a low buzz the doors slid open and an Equalist beckoned at her impatiently. 'Hurry up then. There are new guards coming in and I haven't the time to escort you to the toilet.'

Korra decided it would be too suspicious to ask him to leave and let her find her way alone. She played along until they paused outside the bathroom; when the man gestured for her to go in she spun upon him and felled him with two precise strikes to his temples. He collapsed wordlessly and Korra caught him before he hit the floor. Dragging his limp body into the bathroom, she stripped him down and fitted his outfit over hers. Once dressed, she shot out of the cubicle and bent the metal lock with a flick of her wrist. Even if he woke up now, he would have a hard time getting out.

She picked up four spare sets of uniform from a nearby closet and tucked them under her shirt. Trying not to appear guilty as she walked back, a pair of guards patrolling the corridors stopped her short.

'Who are you?' the shorter of the two asked. 'How come I've never seen you before?'

'Oh, er.' Korra wracked her mind frantically for an excuse, hoping they did not notice her baggy uniform. 'I'm new here. Just arrived and had to use the bathroom…'

'The bathroom's that way.'

'Yes, I know. I said I just used it, didn't I? Anyway, I better get back and report to Fou!' Without waiting for their responses she shouldered past them and hurried out of sight. Though she encountered no more guards, a sheen of nervous sweat still covered her when she returned. Shooting anxious glances over her shoulder, she jabbed rapidly at the switch.

'You four!' she barked as the double doors opened, hoping to sound stern. 'You're wanted immediately for questioning!'

Song, Yuuka, Shenzi and Banzai feigned surprise and fear before picking their way through the jumbled room to join her. Once the doors were safely closed and they piled into an empty alcove, they pulled on the uniforms Korra had stolen. Song left immediately for the communications room while the other three sidled away into the next corridor.

'You have two minutes to mislead Fou,' Yuuka said before leaving. 'After that we'll have another minute to get all the recruits away and steal the truck. Hurry.'

Korra sprinted as fast as she could for the hangar, running along the route that was burned into her head after days of studying the Pai Sho floorplan. Left, then right, and left again. She could see light that led to the outside now, and pushed herself forward even faster. Up the stairs, through the hatch, emerging outside into the cool air and snow –

'There you are! I've found you at last!'

Korra's blood turned to ice.

_Fou. _

* * *

'All communications down,' the metalbender panted, rejoining him. 'If the Equalists try to contact the headquarters now nothing will go through.'

'Good,' Noatak said, calmer than he felt. 'If we run we will reach the hangar on time.'

They bolted for the outside; left, right, left, then up, outside –

Only a truckload of recruits greeted them in the snow. The Avatar was nowhere to be found.

'Where's Korra?' Song whispered urgently. 'She's supposed to be here!'

Noatak reached out and sensed for the beating hearts around him; the Avatar was not outside, she had somehow ended up back inside the compound, _with Fou_.

'Obviously not here,' he said to the other three, his pulse quickening as a surge of concern washed over. 'I'll go find her. You three retrieve those people out of the truck and redirect them to the guards' common room.'

'Yuuka, wait!' Banzai called after him, but he had already gone.

* * *

Korra's first instinct was to attack Fou, but she realised that would only shatter their carefully conceived plan into pieces. She balled up her fists, took a deep breath and faced the man defiantly.

'Yes, what?' she challenged.

'Don't take that tone with me, miss. _I'm_ in charge here, and I'll be asking the questions. Come with me.' Left with no choice but to follow, Korra scuttled after him, biting her lip as she realised the unlikelihood of her escape now. The other four could still make it out; she had managed to distract Fou after all, but not at all what was initially planned. She could have escaped too. _Dammit_, she swore. She had been so close to freedom.

Fou led her into a small storage room. Perplexed, she stopped in her tracks. Fou seemed to catch on her hesitation, for he, too, stopped to face her.

'No need to be so nervous!' he said reassuringly. 'Some of my guards saw you earlier bumbling about the place. I know you're pretty eager to get started, but at least wait until all the other recruits have gotten off the truck, okay?'

Some feeling was returning to her. 'Wait…I'm not in trouble?' she asked, relieved.

Fou laughed jovially. 'No, no, unless you break something or accidentally set some of our guests free during their one hour break. That's highly unlik -'

Someone pounded the wall outside. 'Sir, you are wanted by Hiroshi Sato immediately.'

'The door's open, you know. You can come in,' Fou called back. No response.

'Hello?' Fou asked suspiciously, making his way towards the door. The next moment – and Korra was not sure how it happened – the man cried out in pain and crumpled; another stood over him, his broad shoulders filing the doorway.

'Yuuka!' Korra gaped.

'Close your mouth, Avatar,' Yuuka said. 'This was not what I meant when I asked you to distract him –'

'_He_ sought _me_ out!'

'It doesn't matter. We have twenty seconds left before the fence is turned back on.'

'Twenty –'

He seized her wrist and dragged her along. 'Save it for later.'

They thundered from the room and down the hallway. In the distance, white light glowed where the hatch opened to the outside world.

_Sixteen…_

They were sprinting up the stairs when startled voices sounded from behind.

_Eleven…_

They were out; afternoon sunlight blinded them.

_Nine…_

The truck was empty of Equalists, Song and the other two must have gotten all the recruits away, but guards were swarming out from the hangars.

'They're getting away! Switch on the fence!'

_Seven…_

Song, at the wheel, blew the horn urgently. Cold air chilled her lungs and she could taste blood at the back of her throat.

_Five…_

The truck started and Banzai threw open the door.

_Four…_

A low rumble; the truck began moving.

_Three…_

Snow by their feet exploded as Equalists shot at them.

_Two… _

Yuuka vaulted onto the back and pulled her after him.

_One…_

The truck rushed between two posts in the fence.

_Zero._

The fence switched back on. Their truck sheared right through the invisible electrical grid.

'AAARGH!' Korra could not even tell which voice belonged to hers; everyone roared in agony as volts of electricity shot through their bodies. She dimly heard an explosion, smelt the tang of burning rubber, then felt relief as the searing pain released its hold and left her on the floor of the truck, twitching convulsively in the afterstages of shock.

Smoke filled her nose and throat; something was _on fire_ in the truck. Trembling, she pushed herself upright to survey the damage.

The dashboard was a mess of melting plastic. Electrical discharge had rendered their truck uncontrollable. It was rolling downhill, jolting and bouncing off rocks, veering wildly. In the cracked mirror, she caught the reflection of the Equalist compound rapidly diminishing. A few figures were lying unconscious in the snow by the fence - the ones foolish enough to run after them. Well, at least that meant the Equalists wouldn't be chasing them for a long time. She sighed with relief and sank to the floor again. Around her, her four companions were slowly coming to and rising. Song assumed the wheel, grappling to control the broken, battered truck.

Shenzi was the first to start laughing.

'We did it!' she beamed. 'We got away.'

'I would not celebrate so early,' Yuuka said. 'We have no way of getting back aside from walking, considering that this truck is no longer usable.'

'Oh, don't be such a killjoy,' Korra said, joining in the laughter. 'C'mon! We're free!'

'Don't be so childish,' Yuuka said disparagingly.

She snorted and punched him affectionately on the shoulder, and was rewarded with a small smile in return.


	21. Pursuit (and Halloween Bonus)

A/N: Happy Halloween! Not sure if I'm too late, but here's a bonus Halloween themed drabble tacked onto the first half of the chapter. Note: some mild PG horror, comparable to RL Stine's Goosebumps series. If, however, you don't like reading horror stories, I've marked the part where it ends with *.*.*.* so just run a search and read after that. It makes no difference to the overall chapter, although I would like you to know that a night passes in the Halloween drabble

Also, there may be major errors/typos. I practically didn't sleep trying to get this chapter done on time. Feel free to point out plot holes or anything if you see them.

* * *

Though the Equalists remained far behind, they now had a far more immediate problem. Their stolen truck had completely broken down, and it was only gravity that kept it rolling downhill. When the sloped hillside gradually evened out, it crawled to a stop, leaving the four inside sitting in stony silence.

'What do we do now?' Shenzi said, all her earlier cheer gone.

Yuuka pushed the dented door open. 'We walk.'

'All the way back to Republic City?'

'There is no other option.'

Song climbed out the truck and glanced up worriedly at the sky. 'It's almost nightfall. Maybe we should camp out here for the night before making it back. Let's make for the trees over there so it's not so open.'

The sun had set by the time they found shelter underneath the heavy canopy of trees. Here, where the underbrush crowded the ground, snow did not fall nearly so thickly. Finding a compromise in the area where there was not much snow or vegetation, Song erected a large earth tent over their heads. Korra snapped the lower branches off the nearest pines and added them to the blaze of their small campfire. Flames crackled as tinder caught alight, their dancing orange forms reflecting in the eyes of the five people that around it in a ring.

A spicy tang arose as the pine needles burned. Korra coughed and gagged at the smell, but Shenzi closed her eyes complacently and smiled.

'I haven't gone camping since I was a little kid.'

'I've never been camping at all,' Korra admitted. 'What do people normally do?'

'Well,' Shenzi said mournfully, drawing her legs up to her chest. 'Normally there's _food_.' As though in sympathy Korra's stomach grumbled.

'And after the marshmallows we tell each other scary stories,' Shenzi finished.

'Really?' Korra said excitedly. 'Spooky stories? I have one!'

'You just made that up on the spot,' Shenzi accused.

'No, I didn't!' she said indignantly. 'This is a true story. It happened to Katara's mother, Kya. It's become a legend amongst the Southern Water Tribe.'

Her four companions sat up taller and gazed at her intently.

'There was a time when a heavy snowstorm buried Kya's village,' Korra began. 'For weeks no one could go outside. When a month passed and they were able to clear the snow from the roads, the villagers realised one person was missing. A little girl named Nini.

'So Kya and the rest of the villagers went to check on Nini's family. They cleared the snow and knocked on the door, but no one answered. The men kicked down the door, and found no one home. The house was coated in a layer of dust. Only a dying fire burned in the fireplace.

'Kya remained behind while the others went out to search. A cold draught blew through the house, so Kya closed the door. When she did, however, the house seemed to become colder. She went to the fireplace to warm herself, but there was someone sitting in front of the fire.

' "Hello?" Kya called. The person did not answer, but turned around to face her. It was little Nini, and she was blue as though frozen.'

Korra lowered her voice to a low hiss.

' "_It's so cold, and I can't get warm!_"

'Kya ran outside for help, nearly breaking her nails as she struggled to open the door. But when the village came back with her, little Nini was gone, and the fire had dwindled to smouldering embers.'

Korra inched closer to the fire so that shadows stood out in sharp relief on her face. 'To this day Nini's house stands empty. However, in the coldest of winters you can see smoke seeping from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm…'

Shenzi shivered and curled into a tight ball. Banzai put his arms around her, though his knuckles were white. Song, too, looked unnerved, kneading a small ball of earth through his fingers and passing it from one hand to another. Only Yuuka remained impassive, arms folded over his chest.

'That is not frightening,' he said dismissively. 'The Northern legends are much more terrifying.'

'As if!' Korra said. 'My cousins are from the North, none of their stories can beat mine.'

'Then you must not have heard of this one.'

'Oh really? Well if you're so wise why don't you share it?'

'Very well,' Yuuka said, folding his hands carefully over his lap. After a long pause, he began in a low, threatening voice:

'They say that the Koi fish is the most sacred animal in the Water Tribes, and that you must never kill one, for doing so will bring the wrath of the Ocean down upon your head.

'But there was one boy who ignored the law. One day, when he went on a hunting trip with his friends, he came by a mystical pond. In this pond were a school of large, beautiful fish. When his friends saw, they warned him against harming the fish, but the boy was hungry and would not listen. He killed the biggest and dragged it to shore.

'The clear water in the pond turned blood red. His friends were appalled, but when the boy cut up the twitching carcass and handed out the meat evenly, his friends praised him for his bravery. At that moment, a sharp wind screamed through their ranks, nearly blowing them over. Nervous of bad weather, the group went home. When they arrived back at the village, a severe blizzard had started.

'As the boy split up from the others on the way to his house, he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it to be a friend, he turned around, but there was no one there. He dismissed it as a illusion, and entered his front door. Noticing how chilly the house was, he went over to the fireplace to light a fire.

'When it flared to life, something on the wall made the boy uneasy. There was his shadow, flickering from the crackling fire. But next to his shadow was another one, and this shadow was misshapen, with a jagged outline.

'The boy spun around, but there was no one else in the room. His shadow matched his movements, but the extra shadow never moved, only drifted along, silently, after him whenever he walked. He put out the fire, preferring the chill to the strange shadow he saw on the wall, and went to bed.

'The next morning when he woke up, he was still feeling cold. His limbs responded to his movements slowly, and he moved like an old man crippled by winter. He went outside to clear snow from his year, but when he stepped outdoors, the bright sun beating down cast strong shadows on the ground. That day, there was no second shadow following him, but the boy noticed something strange with his own shadow. It did not resemble his outline. Rather, odd lumps and protrusions stuck out at odd angles. He ran his hands over the areas where the shadow showed the protrusions, and was horrified to find that the skin was rock hard in those places.

'Attributing it to frostbite, he quickly went inside and lit a fire to warm himself. But the moment he did so, again there was that extra shadow on the wall. This time it had gotten bigger and more monstrous. He quickly put out the fire and went to visit his friends, but no one answered the door. In fact, his entire village ceased to become active. No one wandered the roads, and all shops were closed. He saw no one the entire day.

'That night he went to sleep feeling colder than ever. When he woke in the morning, he could barely move, so stiff was he from the cold. It became hard for him to think clearly, and every movement caused excruciating pain. He stumbled from bed and crashed to his knees onto a cold floor. It was then that he realised a thick layer of ice coated his entire house. Frost had sealed his door shut, and he was trapped in his room.

'As he pounded frantically to be let out, he caught his reflection in the glassy surface of ice. It was not his own face. Black sockets marked where his eyes were, and the mouth was stretched in a permanent scream. Ice crystals sprouted from his arms and shoulders.

'Terrified, the boy turned away, but found he could not move. In the time he spent observing his own reflection ice had crept up his feet and frozen him to the floor. He had no idea when it happened, but ice grew out of him, so that his body became a bristling mass of crystals. In a panic he struggled, only to keel over backwards. When he hit the floor, he lost all sentience, for he had turned to ice.

'Over the next few days a transformation overcame the village. Ice spread from the boy's house like an infection, and soon the whole village became covered.

'No one knows what happened to the rest of the villagers. They were never seen again. Some say they suffered the same fate as the boy. In the years that followed those who passed by the village often claimed to hear screams, as though hundreds of people were trapped in an icy cavern. But those who went into the village never came back, so no one dared investigate.

'And thus you must never kill a Koi fish; doing so will not only result in your own demise, but all those around you whom you care about…'

Only the faint snapping of burning wood filled in the silence of his fading voice. Korra swallowed, her throat dry, and nervously ran her hands over her arms to check that she was unharmed.

'I am never going to a Water Tribe slumber party,' Shenzi said, huddling against her partner.

'They're not normally this creepy,' Korra said.

'Is the great Avatar _afraid?_' Yuuka teased.

Korra balled snow between her hands and let fly with a hard snowball to his head. He ducked; still rattled, Korra turned her back to him and lay down next to the fire.

'I'm going to sleep,' she announced. Everyone nodded in agreement and inched closer to the fire before settling down. All but Yuuka, who remained seated.

'I'll keep watch,' he said.

* * *

*.*.*.*

Korra had barely closed her eyes when she found herself shaken awake, rather roughly, by Yuuka.

Still groggy from sleep, she was irritable and short-tempered. 'What?' she snapped.

'It's time to leave,' Yuuka said, dumping an armload of snow onto the campfire. 'They've tracked us.'

She sat bolt upright. 'Have they? Where are they now?'

Yuuka tilted his head in the direction of their destroyed truck, then shifted away from her and proceeded to wake the other three. Korra rubbed her eyes blearily and squinted into the darkness, finally making out a pair of lights twinkling in the distance, faint at first, but steadily growing brighter as it approached.

'Ugh,' she sighed. 'They just don't give up.'

'Neither will we,' said Song, collapsing the earth tent. 'Let's go.'

Korra remained where she was. 'You go ahead,' she said resolutely. 'I'll hold them off.'

'You can't do that! It's too dangerous. We'll stand with you.'

She shook her head fervently, though she wasn't sure the metalbender was able to see her under the scattered half-moon light. 'No, don't waste time. I'll catch up with you later. You have to go back to Republic City and tell Lin about this, then return with reinforcements.'

'Are you sure?'

'Just go,' Korra sighed, standing up and sensing their reluctance. 'I'll be fine.'

'I will stay,' Yuuka said, taking place by her side. 'You three go ahead. Follow the North Star and it should take you home.'

To Korra's annoyance, they obeyed him much more readily than they obeyed her. She shot Yuuka a resentful glare, daring him to challenge her authority, but realised under the dim lighting conditions he probably didn't see. Back to back they stood together, waiting for the Equalists' approach. The soft footsteps of Song, Shenzi and Banzai gradually receded into the night silence.

'Wow,' Korra said, feeling her heart pump with anticipation for a fight in the darkness. 'I can't believe Hiroshi would go to all this length just to keep benders from finding out about this supposed tsunami. It's revenge overkill.'

'Revenge?' Yuuka repeated, shifting his weight slightly. 'Oh, I doubt think revenge is his main motive.'

'His wife was killed by firebenders,' she explained. 'He holds all benders responsible.'

'Yes, and at the heart of it, he holds himself responsible.'

Korra's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'What do you mean?'

'Is it not clear to you by now? Your friend – Sato's daughter – she had no idea about her father's affiliations until she stumbled upon it by accident. If Sato truly wanted revenge, she would have known about it long beforehand.

'Think back to his past. He had everything in life, until the Agni Kais showed up and took away those he loved. You can imagine the blow to the man's pride when that pack of street rats invaded his home. He failed to protect his family. Worse, he lost them to people at the bottom of the social ladder. He may hate benders, but who he really hates is himself. He _failed_. Even though he tells himself it is revenge he is after, what he really wants is a chance to redeem himself. If he can save every non-bender in Republic City, then it will be proof that he is no weakling.'

She was given no chance to think over Yuuka's words, for presently the earth beneath her feet began to tremble as the Equalist vehicle drew closer, the glare from its headlights blinding her. Before her eyes could adjust to the brightness, it was switched off. Dancing yellow spots swayed in her vision as the site was plunged into darkness once again. She heard the vehicle stop, and the soft thuds as people began leaping out.

'How can they see so clearly?' she hissed as their shadowed forms sprinted unerringly. Never once did she see a break in their ranks, nor anyone stumble over the loose rocks and shrubs on the ground.

'Night goggles,' Yuuka answered.

Korra groaned inwardly. This was turning out to be an incredibly uneven fight. Of course, she could always light a fire, but the Equalists didn't know yet she was the Avatar and she wanted to keep it that way.

A man came rushing towards her! She sidestepped, and he was gone. Silent save for the barely audible footfalls, he seemed to fade into his surroundings. Korra lunged for him several times but always missed; it was impossible to touch him while he had such a clear advantage. He reverted to offense; already she was having trouble blocking his attacks, deflecting his blows at the last minute and sending her hair standing on end at the dangerous proximity of their encounter.

She got inventive; when the Equalist closed the gap again she lashed out where she thought the eyes were. Hitting glass, her other arm snaked round and constricted him in a headlock. With one ripping slash she swiped the goggles from the man's head, robbing him of his night-vision.

As she jammed the goggles over her eyes, another Equalist sneaked up behind and attempted to cripple her. She sensed his movements in time and spun around, catching his wrist, only for his other arm to swing from nowhere and fell her with a blow to the temple.

Dazed, she crumpled to the ground, tasting muddy slush from the churned snow and dirt. Against the limited light from the moon, she saw the man crouch over her and unwind a thick rope. Gritting her teeth to fight the nausea that threatened to overwhelm, she struggled back on her feet. The man backhanded her and knocked her down. The instant her head hit the ground, a sharp breath of air whooshed overhead.

Then the man was gone.

Korra gaped. Coils of ice froze the man to a nearby tree. _Waterbending_. But there were no other benders in the vicinity besides herself…unless, Yuuka? She searched for him, and found him holding his own against five more Equalists, punching and jabbing with practised ease. Though he wasn't bending, his fluid movements spoke all too clearly of a waterbender, of one used to moving with the flow of battle.

But it was more than that. Something about the restraint in his movements, as though he had no wish to fight the Equalists, was profoundly familiar. She watched him for a moment longer, seeing the way he weaved between his opponents like an eel-hound through water, his flowing movements punctuated by rigid jabs, and the overall fluidity of his form.

Everything fell into place.

Why he had been so uneasy around her in the beginning.

Why he knew the Equalist compound so well.

Why he could decipher Hiroshi Sato's true motives.

_Him_.

Fire rushed through her veins. Earth rumbled and snow blasted away from her with a explosive snap. She leapt to her feet, all injuries forgotten, and charged towards him trailing fire from her clenched fists.

'YOU!' she roared furiously, charging through the Equalist ranks, knocking them aside, blood thudding loudly in her ears, throwing her arm forward in a spinning vortex of fire –

He looked at her, and in that one glance her body stopped of its own accord. Her jaws grinded so tightly together that all she could do was snarl through her teeth at the man who so effortlessly dictated her movements. She closed her eyes, summoning the Avatar State to break free. But before she could do so, she caught sight of an almost motionless flick of his wrist.

Agonising pain sheared through her head, and she knew no more.

* * *

She woke with the smell of dust and mould in her nose. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a ceiling draped with a thick layers of cobwebs. Streaks of dawn light shot through the murky window and onto the brittle floorboards.

She had been placed on a large bed, though the sheets were moth-eaten and dotted through with holes. The fibres in the linen was stiff from years of neglect. Korra sat up dizzily, recalling with mounting fury all that had happened. Amon was nowhere in sight. She swung her legs over the bed and managed to stand without shaking. Floorboards creaked underneath her feet as she crossed the room and opened the door.

The sight before her had her frozen in shock. She had been here before.

There was that metal cage where Tarrlok had imprisoned her, the shattered light bulb dangling over the grille where the Lieutenant tried to electrocute her. Jagged ripples of rock fanned out from the box where she had so long ago struck the ground to escape.

Horrified, Korra backed away, wondering if Amon had plans to keep her locked up as well. Her scrabbling hands bumped into something on a upturned desk and sent it crashing to the shattered floor. She jumped at the noise, glancing down at the source. A small wooden object. Curious, she bent down to pick it up, finding it upon closer inspection to be a picture frame. She turned it over, and her breath caught.

The photograph was faded, but even in its poor condition a beautiful woman could be seen smiling through the cracked glass surface. She had intense violet eyes – the rarest colour in the Water Tribes, and a tall imposing man had his arm wrapped protectively around her. There was no mistaking him. He looked different to the flashbacks Aang had shown her – of course he did – but the eyes were the same colour, that smirk the same mockery.

Yakone.

And in front of the parents, two chubby little boys grinning broadly without a care in the world. Korra stared at the brothers; had it not been for Yakone in the picture she would have never guessed the two children to be Tarrlok and Amon. No bitterness haunted their faces.

'I see you've found my little family portrait.'

Korra jumped. Amon was standing silently on the staircase landing, staring down at her with an unfathomable expression on his face. He made his way down slowly, running his hands over the peeling wallpaper as he walked.

'This house used to belong to my father,' he said quietly.

The sight of him only filled her with rage. How dare he speak to her like nothing had happened! Spewing fire from her nose, she blasted air from her palms and bowled him over. Without waiting for him to rise, she stomped hard on the ground and sent a wave of earth forward, slamming him hard against the steps. As she leapt after him, he hustled to his feet and snapped out his arm, once again constricting her in the tight clutches of his bending.

'Let go of me!' she snarled, unleashing a vicious jet of fire that splashed harmlessly onto the metal steps.

'Are you going to behave yourself?'

'Let go of me _right now_ or I'll go into the Avatar State!'

'Don't abuse your powers.'

'Stop. Using. Bloodbending,' she growled, her vision simmering red.

'Stop trying to kill me then.'

'You deserve to be killed!'

'That's somewhat irrational, coming from the mouth of an Avatar.'

'Irrational?' she nearly shrieked, struggling against his bloodbending grip. 'I trusted you! And then you turned around and betrayed me!'

'I had no choice, Avatar. I was not going to spend the rest of my life rotting away in a cell.'

'It didn't have to be a lifetime! You could've gotten yourself pardoned!'

'Oh really?' Amon said coldly. 'And who would've spoken up for me? I had no one.'

'You would've had _me!_'

It was just something that slipped from her mouth, a simple statement without malice, and definitely not calculated to hurt. But Amon recoiled as though she had struck him. The hold he had over her vanished, and she fell on her knees to the floor, gasping with relief at her sudden freedom. She stared at Amon. Faint traces of sorrow clouded his eyes. In that moment, Korra was exposed to a surprising insight.

_Amon cared about her._

She had always assumed, all those months, that he had manipulated her just as he manipulated the Equalists for his own selfish gain. But now, as he crossed the room and knelt down to her level, taking her face in his hands, she realised that perhaps there really had been some feeling on his end before he betrayed her.

'Korra,' he whispered.

His lips were upon hers then, his hands roaming down her neck to rest at the small of her back. She smelt his familiar musk, remembered the contours of his mouth, and briefly closed her eyes in oblivion, enjoying the feel of his skin upon hers.

But all the past hurts he had inflicted upon her came rushing back to her head. Armed with the knowledge that he genuinely _cared_, only a savage pleasure remained when she realised she finally had an edge over him. She was not going to let him get away.

It would have been easy, so easy, to forgive him. He wanted that. And she could give it. It was the Avatar's duty to forgive, after all.

Yet at that moment, Korra was not the Avatar. She was just a young girl who had given her trust to a man, only for it to be shattered. Her fury was that of a woman scorned. She parted her lips for his tongue, waiting as he nudged his way inside. Pausing a moment longer, enjoying one last feel of him, she bit down sharply.

With a strangled cry Amon pushed her away, cupping his hand to his mouth. Blood trickled between his lips and dribbled through his fingers. She stared at him indifferently, triumphantly, and launched him into the wall. As he slid down, she shackled him in place with earth, meeting his gaze unflinchingly before turning around and climbing up the staircase.

He was too proud to call after her as she walked up the steps to the outside, a bitter mockery of _his_ betrayal. Pushing open the door to the snowfields, she paused one last time at the height of the stairs.

'Stay away from me, and don't come near me, _ever_ again.'


	22. Approaching Thunder

A/N: I'm really sorry for having left this fic for so long without an update. Full time work is really getting to me but I'm out of my block now too. The next update will be within two weeks.

Ari, Fou, and the village of Carbuncle get some mentions here. In case you've forgotten who they were, Ari was Amon's first girlfriend in a place called Carbuncle (chpt 16), and Fou was the guy guarding the compound in chpt 20.

Oh, and also, guys. THIS IS IT. We're approaching the end of the story now, about 5 chapters left before everything is wrapped up.

Thank you to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed. They mean so much to me, and I smile when I read every message. Thank you!

* * *

Fury tinted her vision, thundered through her blood and pounded in her ears. How dare Amon act as though all was fine! She forgave him once, and he turned on her. Who was to say he would not try the same trick all over again?

Wind drove daggers of snow and ice into her skin. Buffeted by the gale, she was blown back several steps into the shelter of the cabin. But she refused to stay there, not when Amon was in the same room poisoning her thoughts and mixing up her emotions. Turbulent and confused, she charged headfirst into the flying wind and loosed herself in the brief oblivion of running, putting as much distance between herself and Amon as possible.

It was only when her strength lagged and she slowed to a jog, her throat stinging from the icy air, that she began to have doubts over her actions. Song and the other two were probably already in the city. They knew Amon had stayed behind to fight the Equalists with her. They did not know his real identity. What would they say when she turned up without him?

With a sickening realisation, she remembered the mass public still thought Amon in prison. She had been so furious with him that she forgot he had a purpose in Republic City: behind bars. She should've taken him prisoner, and brought him back to the city with her.

It was too late now for that, or was it? A day had not even passed since she left, he was probably still inside that cabin. Come to think of it, how was he to even get out of there?

_That's his problem_, she thought angrily. Amon was probably slippery enough to worm his way out. Besides, the last time she had trusted him not to betray her, he had done just that, and left her humiliated and alone on top of a mountain.

Night fell, and it became impossible to navigate in the darkness. In the thick shelter of spruce Korra made camp and dug out a small hollow, prodding a fire to life at its base. Her stomach grumbled; this was the second night she had gone without food. Imagining hot spits ripening over the dancing flames only served to increase her hunger. She hugged her knees to her chest for warmth, seeking comfort against the empty howl of wind in the rugged trees as it brought back memories of the last time she took this path.

Despite being semi-conscious back then, she was quite sure it had only taken Naga one night to return to Republic City following her kidnap by Tarrlok. It had been a slow pace too, what with Naga being all careful with her bruises and cuts. She wasn't injured this time round, and could probably be back in Republic City by late afternoon tomorrow.

It was a cold night, and when Korra curled up to sleep on the ice-packed ground she woke constantly to poke wood into the fire. Even if it had not been cold, she slept fretfully, her indecision to go back for Amon turning round and round in her mind like dead leaves in an autumn breeze. When the first sliver of sunlight peered over the skyline she was instantly awake, dumping snow onto the fading embers of her campfire.

There was still time to go back for him, if she chose to. But…and here she began to think of Amon's reaction – he had bloodbent her without any hesitation, when she thought he had moved on from his past. What was to say that he wouldn't attempt any harm on her when she had deliberately attacked him?

No…it was best to just leave him. Whatever friendship there might have been between them was invariably destroyed when Amon chose to save himself and betray her.

She stood up abruptly and concealed the rest of her campsite in snow, forging her way back to the city before she could have any second thoughts.

* * *

Footsore and hungry, it came as a big relief to her when she spotted sprawling skyscrapers stretching out to the sky in the distance and the mouth of Yue Bay merging into the ocean. Yet long before she set foot in the city, the ground started shaking so hard that leaves and twigs cascaded down in fitful showers. When she advanced another step, the ground suddenly gave way beneath her.

Korra dodged it in time, watching the spot she occupied a mere second ago slide downhill. She stared for another moment longer, at the skipping rocks and leaning trees, before it finally hit her: _landslide_. It was all true, from the rush of upturned soil roaring far down into the ocean on her right, to the frenzied waves, that the tsunami which Hiroshi predicted was indeed going to strike the city.

Snarling in determination, Korra launched herself onto a passing log that had been swept up in the crumbling ground. For a jarring moment she stumbled before swinging herself upright again and turning around to face the tide.

She closed her eyes, searching within herself for guidance from all past lives. Centuries of strength and wisdom poured down her limbs, insinuating into the land to stop the landslide. Though it slowed, another force immediately slammed into her work, fighting her efforts. Enraged that anyone dared harm on the city, she swept all earth around her –

'Korra, stop!'

A single, familiar voice broke through her concentration. In surprise, she lowered her arms and scanned her surroundings. Bolin was running alongside, waving his arms wildly for her attention.

'Korra, stop for a sec!' he yelled. 'It's not what it looks like!'

Baffled, she jumped across the log and landed on stable ground next to the churning landslide.

'What's going on?'

'We – created – the landslide,' Bolin panted, bent over double. 'Hopefully that'll solve the problem.' As he regained his breath, Korra spotted more and more earthbenders emerging down the hill. Within moments they had gathered in a small group around her.

'Why are you all here?' she asked. 'And why are you _creating_ landslides?'

'Officer Song returned a couple of days ago with two strangers, and with the news that a tsunami caused by a landslide would wash through the city in a week's time,' the nearest earthbender said. 'We ran some tests and it turns out he was right. The parliament tried to get everyone to evacuate but some people don't want to leave their homes. Since we're not going to have time to force everyone to leave, we're going to try and make the tsunami as weak as possible.'

Korra glanced at the controlled landslide, still puzzled. 'How?'

'Oh, that's easy' Bolin said proudly. 'We're going to dump as much earth as we can into the sea before the big one actually happens. That way, if we've got less earth crashing into the water, we'll get a smaller wave that won't destroy everything.'

The nagging worry which had slowly begun to take hold since her first night as captive in Fou's Equalist compound, lifted. There was hope for the city.

* * *

Korra's return was cause of much cheering and celebration back on the island. Though Song had returned two days earlier with the news that she was fine, she had still been gone for nearly two weeks. Even into dinner, Korra lost track of how many times her friends hugged her, how frequent Pema spoilt her by piling food onto her plate, and how persistent the three children were in clinging to her as though hoping to anchor her in place.

But none of that joy came close to the joy she felt when she discovered Katara had come to live at the island, even if only temporarily. Katara, who had come back when she heard Korra had gone missing, hugged her with surprising strength for someone her age.

Korra told them everything. Well, almost everything. She did not tell them who Yuuka really was, fabricating a tale that he had gone off on another journey. Their trusting faces made her insides squirm with guilt, but if she admitted just leaving Amon out there in the cabin, they'd question why she didn't bring him back. Perhaps she didn't _want_ them to discover who he really was…no, no, that was stupid. Plus, the air acolytes listening to her story weren't privy to the knowledge that Amon had escaped.

Throughout the whole tale, Korra noticed Asami's increasing despondence. When the buzz of general conversation rose and the dishes were being cleared, she noticed Asami slip quietly out the back. Concerned, Korra followed her, mumbling a quick excuse to the brothers.

'Where are you going?' Korra asked once outside in the cool night air. Asami, in the process of strapping on a helmet, turned around in surprise.

'Korra! I thought you were busy.'

She looked at her friend in concern. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, just great,' said Asami, sounding anything but.

'What's wrong?'

'My dad,' Asami burst out bitterly. 'I can't believe he just handpicked a bunch of non-benders to save and then left the rest of the city to drown. So much for equality.'

Korra stood awkwardly, unable to offer consolation. She made a slight gesture at the helmet. 'So…er, you going somewhere?'

'Well, yeah,' Asami sighed. 'I wanted to go back to my house.'

'But you're safe here on the island! Why would you go back? The police probably have it fenced off too.'

'Oh, not to _live_ there. I just wanted to go back tonight to collect some stuff. I've still got things that I didn't pack when I first moved here.'

Korra stared at her in astonishment. She remembered when Asami first came to Air Temple Island; the girl had packed seventeen crates' worth of belongings and it had taken the Air Acolytes more than an hour to transport everything, not to mention the two days Asami spent unpacking and rearranging her room. 'You've _still_ got stuff that you want to bring?' she asked incredulously.

'I couldn't bring them the first time, remember? We were worried that my dad might get back anytime so we left in a hurry. Now that no one lives there anymore I figured I'd be free to take the rest.'

'Do you want me to come with you?'

Asami smiled at her. 'Sure.'

* * *

Police still patrolled the estate, but they allowed the girls in without question. Pushing their way through the creaking double doors and stepping onto the cold atrium, they were met with the sight of cracked marble tiles and crumbling columns. Korra watched her friend carefully for any signs of distress, but Asami remained steadfast and picked her way up the ruined stairs without hesitation. As they walked down the cobweb-infested hallways, slabs of earth blocked their path and Korra even spotted a stray metalbender's insignia lying amongst the rubble.

The police had not been very gentle in their searches.

'Oh, good, everything's still here.'

Korra followed Asami's gaze into what she assumed must be a private library. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

'You…want to bring all those books with you?' Well, at least it would keep Jinora happy…

Asami chuckled. 'No, not that. All my photos are in the library. I don't want to lose them. I always thought I'd come back to live here one day, but with the tsunami coming, this house'll be destroyed.' She raced ahead and disappeared behind a bookcase, prompting Korra to hurry after her. When she found Asami again, sitting on the dusty carpet with a large book spread across her lap, there was no laughter left in the girl, only a solemn silence. Curious, Korra stepped closer and lit a small fire in the palm of her hand to better study the photographs.

There were so many, chronicling the journey from birth to teenager; from chubby infant to young girl and finally a slim teenager. In each photo Asami was always surrounded by her family. Korra had never seen Asami's mother before but the resemblance was obvious; she could certainly see where Asami got her eyes and high cheekbones. Mrs Sato was present in almost all the photos up until the ones where Asami started school – even then, with just two people, the pictures still depicted something complete and whole about the relationship between Asami and her father. Hiroshi was always smiling - happy, warm and genuine, never any sign of darkness that was the brewing of his hatred…

Korra was startled to hear a soft _pat_ as tears splashed onto the dusty photographs.

'I can't believe I was so stupid. It must've started the day mum died.'

'I'm sorry he's turned out so different,' Korra said softly. 'He might be different now, but he was still your dad back then. Remember him like he used to be; that part of him will never change. And don't forget that we – everyone on the island – will always be here for you.'

Asami smiled through her tears and closed the album. 'Thank you.' She placed it in Korra's arms and reached up to pull out two more from the shelf. 'I've got all I needed, let's go.'

* * *

Noatak knew it was folly to approach the city when there was nothing there left for him, not to mention putting himself unnecessarily in danger of impending disaster. His original intent had been to warn the Avatar; but since she had already stumbled upon that back in Sato's hideout there was really no point in his coming here. Faint scars still marked his arms where he had spent nearly a day freeing himself after her attack; he still could not quite believe that she had tried to _kill_ him. He thought the Avatar better than that. Then again, his apology had been somewhat unusual; most likely since his breakout she had found another boy.

Perhaps he should not have been quite so forward, but her words had taken him by surprise. He never thought the Avatar would willingly speak up for him. Having spent the majority of his life fending for himself, he never considered the possibility that someone else was willing to stand up for him.

As Noatak, only Ari had ever done anything of the sort, and even then it had not lasted long when she found out his secret. He had seen Ari only once more in his life after the Carbuncle disaster, a year later in a tavern, sharing kisses with another man. He still remembered his brawl with the man, how Ari had pulled him off, lovers no longer but strangers, and coldly ordered him to leave.

He kept his relationships casual after that, and mostly worked alone.

And of course, as Amon, he was not expected to need charity. Even Sato and the Lieutenant thought him some divine spirit, and faithfully carried out his orders without once considering that he might just occasionally tire from being their hero. People saw him as a revolutionary, a leader, a saviour. Someone with powers to rival the Avatar's. Something inhuman. Amon was an unbeatable entity, an idea, the last ray of hope for the desperate, and when people had such high expectations, why should _he_ expect anyone to defend him when it was meant to be the other way around.

Despite his annoyance with the Avatar for having attacked him, he still wanted to see her, just one last time, and at least explain how touched he felt that she was the first person in decades to really treat him as an ally.

It had been months since he last came to the city, but tension still ensnared the streets like a trembling spider-fly web. In some ways, it was even more stifling than the war. No one spared him a second glance as he made his way towards the City Hall, though he suspected it was less to do with his appearance and more to the bigger threat of an oncoming disaster.

He found his brother's office easily enough through a directory posted in the foyer. Though it was past work hours and the building was mostly empty, he knew from past observation that Tarrlok often stayed out late. Sure enough, when he climbed the last set of stairs and peered in from the doorway, Tarrlok was hidden behind a daunting stack of documents; only the faint scratching of quill on vellum revealed his presence.

Noatak entered without knocking. As his footsteps echoed across the polished floorboards, the scratching stopped. He heard the quill put down, then the small creak of wood as Tarrlok leaned out from behind the documents.

'Yes?' Tarrlok said, somewhat brusquely. 'What do you want?''

'You could have been a bit more friendly,' he answered.

Tarrlok pushed aside the stack, straightened his posture and stared up at him irately. 'You come into my office after work hours, without an appointment, without knocking, and you expect me to be friendly?' The eyes were those of a stranger's, and Noatak suddenly realised Tarrlok did not recognise him. He took a step closer.

'Surely you could make an exception for _me?_'

He hoped it was enough of a hint.

It was.

Tarrlok yelled in surprise and skidded backwards on his chair, knocking over the inkstand in the process. Ink poured out, only to hover a few inches above the vellum documents as Noatak held them afloat before allowing them to splash harmlessly to the floor. Surprise, then fear, shock and finally anger played across Tarrlok's face.

'Wait, what – how did you – you're supposed to in prison!' Tarrlok finally spluttered. 'I tried to see you and the guards wouldn't allow me!'

'Well, they like to pretend I'm still in there.'

Tarrlok pulled his chair forward and sat up normally. 'How long have you been free?'

Noatak shrugged. 'Around eight months.'

'Eight months!' his brother snapped. 'Eight months! What have you been doing for all that time?'

'I went to see mother. She's well,' he added quickly before Tarrlok could enquire further. 'After all this is over we could both go back. But for now I need your help.'

'_My_ help?' Tarrlok slammed his palms flat on the table. 'You do realise that you're a national criminal, and it's my obligation to have you arrested?'

'I know,' he said calmly. 'But you're not going to do it.'

Tarrlok cast him a withering look. 'You take too much for granted. What do you want, Noatak?'

'I need a place to stay.'

'Really? After eight months of being on the run, it's only just occurred to you that you need someplace to hide?'

He sighed. 'All right, let me rephrase that. I need to see the Avatar, but I cannot do that without her trying to _kill_ me.' He shook his head in exasperation and continued, 'so I need you to act as a buffer of sorts until I can get her to calm down.'

His brother was looking more incredulous by the second, finally gesturing at a chair by the door. Noatak dragged it across the floor and sat on the other side of the desk, feeling as though he were under cross-examination.

'Right,' Tarrlok said the moment he was seated opposite. 'Just listen to yourself for a moment. You want to see the Avatar. _Why?_ For spirit's sake, Noatak, she hasn't seen you in over a year and she's probably put you out of her mind by now, what good will it bring to remind her of what you did? In fact, does she even know that you've escaped?'

'Yes, she does –' _in fact, she caused it_ '- I need to…clear some matters up with her,' he said. 'But if she sees me first she may resort to violence, and I'd rather avoid that.'

'Speak to her yourself. I'm not doing your dirty work.'

'Why are you so full of anger?'

Tarrlok stabbed a finger at the window. 'This is all your fault. If you hadn't started that war and bombed the city and tested your weapons on the mountains, the soil wouldn't have gotten so unstable. Thanks to you there's going to be a tsunami, and I'm stuck here mopping after _your_ mistakes.'

He winced. Ever since finding out about the imminent disaster, he knew deep down that the cause for the city's demise lain with him. Always, he forced it to the back of his mind, pushing the blame onto Sato so that the truth could not drown him. But when Tarrlok exposed it like that, he had no barriers to hide behind. He felt small, vulnerable, and above all, monstrous.

'It was not intentional,' he said, taking great interest in the irregular grain of the timber floor. 'And I can fix it, if I can speak to the Avatar first.'

'Even the Avatar can't fight a tsunami. What makes you think you can do a better job?'

'I don't –'

'Then stop wasting my time!' Tarrlok exploded, the edge of stress creeping into his voice. Noatak wrenched his gaze away from the floor. Close-up, he noticed just how tired his brother looked; Tarrlok's skin was sallow and faint bags shadowed his eyes.

Noatak sighed, feeling somewhat underhanded for what he was going to do next. He stood up. 'You're right. Forget I even asked.' He was almost out the door when Tarrlok's voice called him back.

'Wait.'

He waited.

A sigh. 'Fine, I'll do it.'

* * *

If Korra had thought the Equalist Revolution had been the busiest time of her life, she was wrong. Revelation of the city's imminent danger stirred the parliament into frantic action. They ordered those closest to the harbour to evacuate, and issued an edict of sorts – it was very persuasive anyway – encouraging all waterbenders to fight the coming tide. Training them, overseeing civilian safety, and flushing out topsoil with earthbenders all dredged together to leave her drained and exhausted at the end of the day. On the third night, she was so tired that she collapsed into bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

Naga woke her the next morning, licking her face and whining eagerly. Korra reached out and stroked the dog's nose, having been with Naga long enough by now to tell that she was restless for a run. The last time the two of them had gone riding together for the sheer joy of it was probably back at the South Pole. Unbidden, the memories came to her; shards of ice raking through her hair and Naga's fur, frozen air burning down her throat, the crunch of churned snow underfoot as Naga skated over the land.

Korra missed it. Missed the time when she had no responsibilities and only had to worry about passing her bending tests. Naga nudged her again, tail wagging. On a fit of impulse Korra grabbed her tack and strapped it onto Naga's back, wincing slightly as crackles of static tingled across her skin at the contact.

It was early morning; if they took a quick run Korra would still be back in time to assist Lin's earthbenders. Decided, she leapt into saddle and urged Naga out the window, landing with a soft thump onto the garden bed below and almost bowling over an air acolyte passing by.

'Sorry!' she yelled over her shoulder. 'Just taking Naga out for a run, tell Bolin and the other earthbenders I'll meet them at noon!'

Bolting past the central courtyard, diving deep into the bay and emerging dripping from the other side, Korra thought at first it was the unrestrained freedom that had Naga excited. As they dried off in the wind and she gave Naga have free rein, climbing higher and higher into the mountains and narrowly avoiding trees in their great speed, she smelt the rich scent of damp earth, felt the warm updraught of air, and realised with dawning certainty that Naga was in reality excited about what was coming.

A storm. Naga loved storms, loved to run in them. Even as a cub she had been unafraid of the racing black clouds and rolling thunder. When she grew old enough and large enough to ride the two of them had often sneaked out under the watchful eyes of the White Lotus to play in the rain.

With a pang of longing Korra sat up in the saddle, tugging on the reins lightly. Naga slowed to a trot and whined unhappily.

'I'm sorry girl,' Korra said, leaning forward to pat her heavy shoulders. 'We can't run in the storm today. We need to go back. But when all this is over I promise we'll go running.' She knew the metalbending police seldom walked without their uniforms, and in an upcoming storm that was certain to attract trouble.

Naga huffed in disappointment and reluctantly allowed herself to be turned back. Korra patted her again, once more feeling sparks of static fly where skin and fur made contact and the hairs at the back of her hand rose in protest.

By the time she found the group of earthbenders, dark clouds had gathered, blotting out the sunlight and bringing with it sprinkling patters of rain. To her relief the police had already taken off their uniforms and discarded them in a pile, presumably to avoid the very danger of being struck by lightning. They looked oddly frail without their bulky armour, and so ordinary that it was not until Korra was quite close that she spotted Bolin in their midst.

'Hey Korra,' Bolin beamed. 'Guess what, the whole Team Avatar's here today.' He spread his arms wide, and Korra caught sight of Mako and Asami pushing their way through the earthbenders to join him. 'We thought we'd come out to see you since you just ran off before breakfast.'

She laughed. 'Yeah, well, Naga couldn't wait to play in the storm. Which reminds me, it's probably too dangerous to go shifting any earth today. Let's wait for the storm to die down first.'

'No,' said a nearby police. 'Or else we would've wasted our time coming here for nothing. If we make fast progress we can get everything done before the storm breaks.' But even as he spoke, faint peals of thunder echoed from the skies.

'Er,' Korra said worriedly, glancing at the thick grey clouds. 'It might be sooner than you think.'

'Then let's get started right away,' Bolin answered, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Stoic and confident, he took his place with the other earthbenders. But, as he lined up to fill the gap, he brushed by the discarded uniforms and nearly caused one to tumble.

Silence fell.

The air was warm, too warm, and the breath that Korra took was hot and sticky and toxic and burned its way down her throat.

She took another breath, and in that one breath, she was almost blinded by a brilliant flash of light. An ear-splitting crash followed, ripping through the air so abruptly that the ground shuddered and trees trembled with the force of its wrath.

Korra saw, in slow motion, sparks fly from the metalbenders' discarded outfits. A thick bolt of lightning tore from the stormclouds and plummeted down, down, down, towards the metal. Bolin, who seemed frozen with horror, stared up at the lightning in a paralysis of fear. He was too close to the metal, _close enough to be struck_.

'No!' Korra gasped, launching herself at him. She couldn't generate lightning, much less redirect it, but at least she was a firebender; at least she stood a chance against it. If she could just get close enough to Bolin to knock him away –

Out of the corner of her eye, a blur of movement passed her. The flash of red was unmistakable. Mako, more desperate than she to reach his brother, got there first, charged into Bolin, and hurled him away with a violent swing of his arms.

Unremitting in its course, lightning smashed into his back as Bolin rolled to safety. Korra was close enough that she felt, rather than heard, his scream of agony as he was struck. The air was charged with so much electricity that her hair stood on end. Brilliant light seared her vision, but even in her state of half-blindness she pushed herself forward, determined to reach him.

Something had changed.

Mako no longer cowed. His fists were balled in front of him defensively, and he stood tall, despite the shattering chains of lightning that racked his entire frame. Eyes glinting with determination, hair billowing wildly about his face, he staggered back a few steps before jabbing out in one rapid motion. All lightning that surrounded him sped down the length of his arm, circled past his wrist and out his stretched fingertips with crackling finality. It surged out in thick branching arcs, burrowing into the trees and surrounding hillside as Mako sank to his knees in exhaustion.

Korra was shaking so hard with relief that she did not feel the ground rumbling until she saw the smoking piles of dented armour slide downhill and the terrified earthbenders around her toppling to the ground. She turned in bewilderment, still unaware, before an answering roar from deep within the earth shook the mountain and sent rolling slabs of rock washing down its side. Trees snapped before its fury, their exposed roots mixing with the mass of collapsing ground into a colossal cloud of debris.

_Landslide!_

Korra charged uphill, taking deep breaths despite the frantic fluttering of her heart. She closed her eyes and nearly summoned the Avatar State when she heard Bolin's voice checking her, his hand on hers tugging her back.

'Don't do it Korra!'

'He's right,' Mako said, pale from his recent ordeal but still determined. 'We need to get back to the city.'

'No,' an earthbender cut in. 'The Avatar needs to get back, but not us. She's the fastest, we need to stall it for as long as we can.'

'Uh…' Korra started, reluctant to leave anyone behind.

'Don't worry about us! Just go!'

Bolin nodded. 'We'll be fine, really.'

She hesitated, torn with indecision. What they said was true, but she'd never leave behind anyone to die! As though reading her mind, the earthbender turned from her, faced the oncoming landslide and punched forward a thick wall of earth. It did not stop the tide, but debris split and rushed past harmlessly on either side of the wall.

'See, we'll be fine!' the man shouted. 'So go!'

Korra did not need telling twice. She whistled for Naga as she ran, and the dog was by her side immediately. Dodging the treacherous cracks that appeared on the ground, she leapt from place to place and finally vaulted onto Naga's back.

'Go, Naga!' she urged, leaning forward low in the saddle, hair whipping back in the wind made by their speed. 'Faster!'

* * *

The sight of his Lieutenant in a politician's attire amused him immensely. He had half an urge to reveal himself in front of the man, but caution stopped him. His failed attempt to make amends with the Avatar still blazed clearly in his mind, and he was certain the Lieutenant's reaction to him would be equally aggressive. Wistfully, he stood still and blended into the shadows as the Lieutenant strode past into the parliament chamber beyond, oblivious to his presence. The arching doors slammed shut, signifying the start of another meeting.

Noatak turned and wandered the other rooms, where he came upon a group of waterbenders sparring together in evident preparation for the approaching disaster. He found their forms unrefined and crude. Whips of water drawn from barrels did not swing in smooth arcs. Towering pillars of ice froze in rough layers and waves that they pushed at one another splashed unnecessarily.

He stepped into the room, drawing their attention by pulling all water to him. For a reason he could not quite explain, he felt in himself a strong urge to teach. Perhaps to give these people what he had been denied in his youth; or perhaps it was a fleeting semblance to his early days as Amon, when he gathered groups of desperate non-benders and secretly taught them chi blocking. Whatever the case, he found himself correcting their stances and improving their form, taking pride in the way they flourished under his tutelage…

'Didn't expect to find you here.'

Tarrlok leaned against the doorway, arms folded and a frown on his face.

Noatak glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised at the hours which had lapsed. He dismissed the group and joined his brother, both walking down the hallway into the courtyard outside, where driving rain drummed loudly against the pergola shelter. Tarrlok wasted no time.

'What's with your sudden change of heart?'

'Change of heart?'

'I thought you hated bending? Why are you teaching all my waterbenders how to waterbend? You're not thinking of raising an army of bloodbenders for another revolution are you?'

He was offended that his own brother thought so lowly of him. 'I'm not a monster, Tarrlok.'

'Well, I don't get it. What's changed you?'

'Because I understand now,' he said.

'And?' Tarrlok asked.

'I'll…explain eventually. I would prefer you get me in contact with the Avatar first.'

Tarrlok hesitated. 'You still haven't explained why you want to speak to her all of a sudden.'

He said nothing.

Tarrlok shrugged. 'Well, she'll be back sometime this afternoon after she's done with those landslide excavations.' He stopped and squinted into the distance. 'In fact, I don't think you need to wait long. I can see her already, unless I'm mistaken. What a rate she's going!'

Indeed, a bristling, muddy mass of fur that was her polar-bear dog was tearing through the streets like a whirlwind of destruction, crushing vehicles and smashing the corners off buildings where it took a turn too close. Noatak stared at the Avatar on its back, hunched forward so low in the saddle that she was almost flat, yelling words he couldn't yet hear.

'Something's wrong,' he said.

Faster than he imagined possible, the polar bear dog was upon him, splashing water everywhere, charging between he and his brother and knocking both back several steps.

'Sorry!' he heard her call, already disappearing around a corner.

Tarrlok picked himself up shakily and scowled in the Avatar's direction.

'What in the spirits possessed her to run like that?'

But Noatak had seen enough of fear and terror by now to distinguish between its different types. He thought he knew the reason. When he expanded his senses and reached out to feel all movements of water around him, he could feel faintly, but growing stronger, a seething whirlpool of turmoil where the ocean lay, just beyond the harbour. Dread and incredulity overwhelmed him together. _The tsunami was not predicted to happen for another three days!_

'Get ready,' he said in a low voice to Tarrlok.

'Get ready for what?'

'It's starting.'


	23. Sacrifice

A/N: This chapter was updated on the 21st of December, 2012. Because parallelism.

* * *

Time passed in a surreal blur. Korra was only half aware of people being knocked aside as she and Naga dashed for the police headquarters. Even after she addressed the city through radio, she could see that most were not convinced. It was only when the warning sirens started screaming, the shrill pitch of their sustained shrieking echoing throughout the city, that the full gravity of their situation crashed down upon them.

The police station erupted into a maelstrom of activity; telegrams to the United Forces, fleets dispatched to aid in evacuation, earthbenders moving out to excavate a moat around the city. Somewhere, during all this, the parliament stepped in. Tenzin and the other leaders assumed stance over the radio, interjecting sanity into a city on the verge of snapping.

The wave came.

Somehow, the sight of it was not so threatening - only a brown sludge crawling its way up into the city. Yet, Tarrlok's waterbenders fled before it despite their superior numbers.

Concerned, she sought out Tarrlok from the group and angled Naga towards him. He did not respond when she yelled his name, so she pulled up Naga sharply in front of him. By then, something else took her attention entirely –

'You!' she said furiously when she spotted _Amon_ standing beside him. So Tarrlok had been in league with him all along! And she thought Tarrlok could at least be trusted –

'I should say the same about you, Avatar,' Amon said.

Tarrlok stepped into the space between them. 'If you two want to kill each other, wait until this is over. This isn't the time to be fighting!' As though in confirmation, distant shudders rumbled from the outer perimeter, where the houses closest to the bay were. With the sound of a crashing waterfall they collapsed into the wave, adding to its churning mass.

Korra turned away from him, fuming with dissent. If only Amon would just act _sorry_ over what he'd done, she wouldn't feel so angry every time she saw him. And here he was, looking as though butter wouldn't melt his mouth, carrying on as though he had done nothing wrong and expected an apology from _her_. Well, he wasn't getting one.

Naga snarled at him, and just as she was debating whether it was worth it to set Naga loose she heard her name being called overhead. A zipline hook buried itself on the ground by her feet; moments later her three friends shot down from a passing airship bearing the United Forces coat of arms, hugging her in turn as she scrambled from Naga's saddle. Feeling Amon's gaze burning into her back, she held Mako for much longer than necessary out of spite –

Asami gave a single scream.

Korra dropped her arms, thinking Asami furious over her prolonged contact with Mako. She whirled round apologetically, only to see her friend constricted in thick steel pylons extending from an overhead airship. Confused, she glanced up into the hull, and her heart dropped when she caught sight of an _Equalist's_ insignia…

Somehow, Equalists had managed to infiltrate the ranks of police.

Furious that they picked such a time to attack, Korra acted on pure instinct, launching herself upwards with a blast of air as they withdrew the cable and dragged Asami into their ship.

'Korra, wait!'

She paused in midair, looking down into the concerned faces of both brothers.

'I'm going to come back with Asami, I promise!'

Then their faces became tiny dots on the ground as she flew higher and higher. Only Asami was near her now, eyes filled panic as both of them hurtled upwards into the gaping jaws of the airship.

Darkness blinded her momentarily as they shot into the interior. When her eyes adjusted, a bristling ring of Equalists surrounded them. Korra's last memory of being onboard such a ship immediately flared to life – Asami actually coming close to _dying_…

'Are you out of your minds!' she demanded. 'The city's being hit by a tsunami and you think _this_ is a great time to kidnap Asami! _Seriously?_ Couldn't you have picked some other day?'

'We're not kidnapping her you idiot! We can't find Hiroshi and she's our best hope!'

Korra stopped, shock spreading through her. 'What? Why can't you find Hiroshi?'

'Where's my dad anyway?' Asami said angrily, struggling against her bonds. 'And what's he planning?'

One of the Equalists bent down to untie Asami, then stepped back and held up his hands in a gesture of truce. 'He's down there, in the old Sato Estate, I think.'

Korra gazed down through the floor hatch, at the rising wave that had by now already engulfed the first ring of houses on the outer perimeter, leaving rooftops to jut out like a tiny ensemble of islands. The Sato Estate was on higher ground, but at the rate the tide was sweeping inland it would very soon be hit.

'He can't be in there,' Asami snapped. 'I went back four days ago –'

'Because he only arrived there this morning!'

'Why would he go back?' Korra asked suspiciously.

'How should _I_ know? Hiroshi just said something about his daughter and something in the library and then charged off! We haven't seen him come out since –'

'Holy spirits.' All colour drained from Asami's face and she clutched Korra's arm painfully. 'Remember those photographs that we collected from my house? My dad must be after them!'

An Equalist with a deeper voice spoke up. 'Yes! That's right! I remember now, Hiroshi said something about photographs, and then left.' He whirled on Asami. 'You foolish girl, why did you steal them?'

'I didn't _steal_ them, they're mine!'

'No they're not! They're Hiroshi's!'

Asami shrugged angrily. 'Well, I'm going down there to find him.'

'You can't!' Korra said. She glanced down at the hatch again, and to her alarm, the wave had advanced so far forward now that almost an entire district had been swept away. The mansion was only a few minutes from being hit.

'And why not?'

Korra pointed at the ground. 'There's no time. And Hiroshi is…'

'What, not worth saving? How would you feel if that was your dad down there, Korra?'

She faltered. 'I…' Images of her father swam before her eyes. Tonraq clapping in pride when she demonstrated her first earthbending; taking her otter-penguin sledding behind the backs of the White Lotus; lighting their stove fire with tiger-seal blubber and the whole house smelling delicious for days…

But _her_ dad was different. Tonraq loved her. He would never do anything to hurt her.

_And Hiroshi is still Asami's dad._

She remembered something Tenzin once said to her. _It is only when we are in danger of losing something forever that we realise its true value_. Hiroshi, against all odds, had gone back and braved arrest all for the sake of taking with him reminders of a life he used to have. And Asami – Asami, when faced with the threat of losing her corrupted father forever, would still chose to save him, because of what had been and what might still happen.

Could she really deny her friend that?

Korra took a deep breath, resolve spreading through her. 'Asami, you're crazy, but I'm coming with you.'

Her friend wasted no time. 'Take us down to my house,' she ordered the Equalists.

* * *

They dropped onto the roof of the Sato mansion and stared at the frothing waves with trepidation. From close up, the tsunami no longer appeared to be a crawling sludge; instead Korra witnessed the full force of its fury as houses crumbled before the beating foam, pieces of flotsam swirling in frenzied circles on its surface.

'Right,' Korra said, climbing down the roof to take a defensive stance in front of the entrance. 'I'm going to hold off this wave for as long as I can, but it's not going to last forever. Go in there and get Hiroshi and come right out, got it?'

Asami nodded and disappeared inside the mansion. Korra gestured at the hovering Equalist airship overhead, signalling them to stay and that all was well. She closed her eyes, feeling for the water rather than watching it. Katara had always told her intuition was more powerful and thought; today, she would fight the tsunami with her instincts and not her eyes.

The water didn't _feel _strong. But when it surged into the front garden and she thrust out her hands to stem the tide, the full force of the current hit her like a battering ram. So powerful was the wave that she was physically thrown back several steps even without contact.

_Turn your opponent's power against them_. But that only worked on humans, on people who had limited reserves of strength. She was fighting water in its pure form this time. She was fighting something whose very own nature was to push and pull.

She was fighting her own element.

It was like suddenly losing a part of herself – no, worse - like a part of herself suddenly rounded on her and attacked her. As though loyal companion – like Naga – suddenly turned and savaged her. Water, usually so responsive to her commands, slammed into every push she forced in its way. It did not pull back. It did not even push. It _pounded_.

Every trick, every technique she knew folded easily before the oncoming tide. If she pushed at one part, that part would halt, but currents from behind and beside simply swept forward and shrugged off her efforts.

Where was Asami? Surely it didn't take _that_ long to run to the library and back…

In her momentary distraction, the wave surged at her with renewed fury. Korra dug in her heels and lifted earthen ridges from the estate's foundations, arms shaking with the effort of lifting such a dense mass. With a sound like a pulled plunger, water cascaded down the walls of earth as they shot from the ground. She gritted her teeth and blew icy wind at the crags, causing the beating water to freeze in interlocked layers of frost.

Already, she could feel the tsunami raging at the barricade, beating mercilessly against its sides as though frantic to tear it down and destroy her. She could feel the coating of ice splintering, but the earth still held strong.

There was nothing more she could do for now. With one last worried look, she turned heel and bolted inside the house, calling for Asami.

* * *

'I'm here, Korra!'

Korra almost collided with Asami as her friend erupted from the library.

'Where's your dad?'

'I don't know, I thought he'd be in the library!'

'Did you check the other rooms?'

'I can't! There are too many rooms in the house –'

'Well, what room reminds him of you the most?'

'There isn't –' Asami gasped. 'He must've gone to my mother's altar! Quick! This way!'

Distantly, a shattering crack split the air.

'What was that?' Asami asked in alarm. Korra paled.

The tsunami had breached the earth barrier.

Even now, she could hear the rush of water sweeping into the garden. 'Don't worry about it!' she said, not wanting to spread the panic that was already threatening to pull her under. 'It's nothing!'

Asami shot down the narrow hallway, past two turns, and finally arrived by a small wooden door that was open ajar. She kicked out, and the door swung wide open, slamming against the wall and rebounding back violently. But by then, the two girls were already inside.

Korra felt as though she had stepped into another realm. It was cool, calm and silent here. A light fragrance suffused the air, not unpleasant like the incense sticks she always smelt at memorials. Peace settled down on her, and she was almost lulled into a sense of security until she heard a faint sob whisper through the room.

_Hiroshi Sato._

'Daddy?' Asami whispered.

Korra, however, was not so gentle. 'Are you suicidal?' she demanded loudly. 'You're about to die and all you do is _sit here and mope?_'

Hiroshi did not appear to hear either of them. Asami approached him cautiously, and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I can't leave.' Hiroshi's voice was hoarse and warbled, as though he was fighting something tumultuous within himself. 'This – this is all I have left of your mother. I cannot leave her a second time.'

'It's not your fault she –'

'Do you know how she died, Asami? They cut her down. They cut her down right in front of me. And you know the worst part? I could've stopped them.'

Asami was shaking her head slowly, tugging his arm vainly in an effort to get him to move. But Hiroshi was somewhere off in his own head, lost in his memories.

'Those fire rats forgot about me in their excitement. They were having too much fun with her to notice me. I was free. I could've pulled them off her. I could've ripped them apart. But I was too scared. I let them do it. I will not be a coward a second time.'

Hearing this, Korra was suddenly reminded of the night she spent in the wilderness with Amon, exchanging ghost stories until the Equalists caught up. Amon had told her, at the time, that Hiroshi was driven purely by a motive to redeem himself.

She hadn't believed him them, but seeing the tortured man in front of her now, everything made sense. Really, if Amon had started the Revolution in a misguided attempt to prevent others from repeating his mistakes, who was to deny that Hiroshi, too, joined him in a attempt to prove himself? And the way he lashed out at Asami – could it just be the wounded pride of a man who thought he was doing the right thing? All her past conversations with Amon, from his time spent in prison to their last vindictive encounter, came back to her in a moment of clarity. _Everyone fights a war for different reasons. If you can understand why they fight, you can put a stop to this war._

'There's a difference between bravery and recklessness, Mr Sato,' she said gently. 'You need to move on. Your wife is dead and she's not coming back –'

'Exactly,' Hiroshi snarled, rounding on her. 'You've never felt it, have you, Avatar? Do you know what it's like, when someone who means the whole world to you is suddenly cut down in front of your eyes? Do you know how it feels when you know you could've stopped them, but you didn't?'

Much closer now, the sound of roaring water filled the air. Korra's heart skipped a beat when she felt the water steadily rising up the stairs and snaking its way through the corridor…

'No,' she said, fighting to keep fear out of her voice. 'But if you cling to the past, you'll just replay those same feelings over and over again in your head. Let go, Mr Sato. Your wife lives on in Asami. If you don't do anything now, you're practically throwing away all you have left of her memories.'

And now, finally, torrents of water burst into the room. Still Hiroshi did not move, despite the water soaking through Korra's boots and swirling around her ankles.

'Dad, please,' Asami pleaded.

'Look,' Korra said, losing patience. 'I know that's this place is all you have left of your wife, and that this tsunami will wash away everything you have of her. But Asami's still here! She's everything your wife loved and lived for, are you really that selfish that you'd throw her life away just so you can gain satisfaction from suffering?'

Water pooled to her knees.

'Mum wouldn't have wanted this,' Asami said.

'Don't use your mother as an excuse!' Hiroshi snapped.

'But isn't that what _you're_ doing?' Korra snapped back. 'I mean, you fought and killed all those benders because you're trying to prove to them that you're capable of being strong. You used your wife to justify your actions. Well, fine, I get it, you think all benders are evil, because of what a few did to your wife. But what's Asami done? You won't leave this place because of your wife, and Asami won't leave you! You're effectively responsible for killing her!'

They were waist deep in water.

'Dad, leave this place. It's just an altar. It's not even mum. Altars can always be rebuilt. But we will never rebuild our lives if we don't escape.'

Korra thought she saw Hiroshi's eyes shine. She thought she saw a sliver of hope break through the cracks of his darkness. But before she could offer him peace a shuddering boom ripped through the mansion from somewhere deep underground and she stumbled in momentary distraction. When she regained her footing, on his face was still the same ominous scowl. He had not changed.

Worse, a defeated smile crept up his face.

'It's already over,' he said. 'I'm guessing you incompetent earthbenders didn't check the wine cellar properly –'

Korra grabbed him roughly by the collar and shook him hard. 'What cellar?'

'There's another warehouse underneath that room, with enough explosives to destroy half the city. I'm guessing you didn't clear it out when you –'

With a wordless cry Korra shoved him back and bolted out the room. Asami shot him a disgusted look before following her. The instant they stepped out the doorway, the current's full force smashed into them and both were instantly swept away.

Korra's world turned upside down; water filled her nose, her throat, her ears, stung her eyes and whipped splintered furniture and shards into her skin. Her clothes dragged down on her like leaden weights. She paddled furiously to reach the surface and broke out into fresh air with a sobbing gasp, frantically searching for Asami.

A dark mass of hair ahead alerted Asami's presence. Arms burning with exhaustion, Korra thrashed through the turbulent water, lunged and – barely – hooked onto Asami's collar. Fighting the current for control, she forced a protective dome from the surrounding water with her remaining arm. Asami yelled at her several times and she barely heard, until at last her friend seized her wrist and pulled sharply towards a set of stairs.

'The cellar's this way!' Asami said urgently.

Half-struggling, half-swept along, they forged their way down the descending stairs. Fully submerged now, their pace was slowed to a crawl as it became harder to swim. A heavy metal door barred the end of the stairs, and driven along by rip currents, both girls slammed against its surface. The door was already dented inwards, as though it had buckled under the pressure of battering waves. Asami pulled and twisted the handle, only to find it locked. Korra pushed her aside, braced both feet against the door and ripped the handle off with a dull crunch.

Water gushed into the ragged hole. Without warning the door collapsed inwards and sent both girls tumbling into the room beyond. Originally sealed, the room had been largely untouched by the ravages of flood, but now that the door had been blown clear of its hinges, torrents of water poured through and spread rapidly across the floor.

Korra heard it first – the sibilant hiss of a fuse going off.

'Watch out!' she shouted, dragging Asami out the way as a blazing flare exploded from deep within the room and washed over a scorching wave of heat, searing water into steam. Something about the timing of the explosion told her it was triggered by water. Coughing, she stood and lifted the mangled door, grunting at its weight before slamming it back onto the doorframe. It hardly fit, destroyed as it was, but as she got ready to metalbend it back to shape, something hurtled through the doorway.

'_Hiroshi?_' she said incredulously, starring at the soaked man on the floor. Hair plastered to his face and glasses askew, he looked more like a victim than anything. Still, Korra did not help him up, instead working to smooth the door flush against the walls to prevent ingress and further explosions. Water piled against it on the other side, unable to tear a way through.

'Asami, come away, it's too dangerous here.' Hiroshi turned and fixed Korra with a baleful glare. 'And Avatar, unlock that door, unless you want to die.'

'Oh, we're making threats now?' she said.

'I'm not making threats. There are enough explosives in this cellar to destroy half the city. If you stay here you won't live.'

'They why did you come after us?' Asami asked suspiciously.

Korra thought she saw a tear, but she couldn't be sure when his face was drenched with water. Hiroshi sighed, reaching out for Asami. 'I can't bear to think of your life being thrown away like this –'

'No one's going to die!' Korra said. How dare Hiroshi build enough bombs to destroy half the city…

'Whatever you have planned will not work, child,' he said, addressing Korra for the first time. 'The explosives here are volatile enough to go off when moisture reaches their core, and that door will not hold up forever –'

In confirmation, a shuddering boom reverberated across the door as it crumpled under growing water pressure.

'- you won't have the time to disarm every bomb –'

'Yes we will!' Korra snapped.

Another boom; water started tricking through a crack…

She lit the darkened room with a burst of flames to the ceiling.

And almost wished she hadn't.

Expecting only a few walls lined with explosives, she was instead greeted by the sight of a large chamber, almost as large as the City Hall, crammed full of Equalist weaponry.

Hiroshi had been telling the truth.

Rows upon rows of bombs gleamed faintly in the low light. Reflecting her flickering fire, faceted edges blinked from the depths of the cavern like a thousand pairs of malevolent eyes. The bombs closest to her – and closest to the door – had already gone off from the earlier intrusions of water, leaving behind blackened cavities where they previously occupied. But Korra could tell that if any exploded in the packed cavern, it would start a chain reaction too fast and too great to stop.

Unless…

All her strength and resolve gave out as the harsh truth crashed down on her: Hiroshi was right on both accounts. There were enough explosives to destroy half the city, and nothing could prevent them from going off. But that did not mean the city itself would be destroyed.

She had only two choices.

Flee with Asami and Hiroshi. But in doing so, that would doom the city to oblivion.

Or she could stay behind, borrow the strength of all her predecessors and form a shield to contain the explosion. Aang had once frozen himself inside an iceberg against typhonic weather, and it had been strong enough to last a hundred years. Of course, since she was forming a shield to contain danger rather than keep it out, she would be locked on the same side…

Really, there was no question of it. She had only one choice. And oh, how she feared the consequences…

_I'm not ready for this!_ she thought pleadingly, but since when was the Avatar ever ready? Roku when the volcano erupted, Aang when the Comet arrived, and now it was her turn to brave the unpredicted.

'Korra? What's wrong?' Asami's fearful voice cut through her thoughts and steeled her resolve.

'Asami.' She took a deep breath. 'Look after Naga for me –'

Asami's eyes widened. 'No, no, no, Korra. No!' She shook her head violently.

'It's the only way.' Korra ripped the metal door from its hinges and encased father and daughter in a protective box. Suddenly unobstructed, water crashed down inside like a roaring waterfall; Korra hurriedly froze a wall around the room. It was only a temporary barrier, however, and too fragile to last long. 'Tell everyone on Air Temple Island, and my parents, and Katara, that –'

Tears brimmed from Asami's eyes. She grabbed Korra's hands tightly, and Korra felt nails digging into her skin. Swallowing the lump in her own throat, Korra fought to keep her voice steady.

'Tell them I love them. Don't forget Mako and Bolin. And…and tell the city I loved being their Avatar.'

'Don't!' Asami said, flinging her arms around Korra. 'I won't let you!'

Reluctantly, Korra pushed Asami off her, unable to contain her own tears as they pooled from her eyes. 'You've been a great friend, Asami.

'And…' she said hesitantly. 'And if you ever see Amon, tell him I'm sorry.'

She stepped back, folding the last pieces of the metal over Asami and Hiroshi.

'Why are you doing this?' Hiroshi spoke as though she were an equal, a small measure of humility in his voice. 'Why save me as well?'

'Because I'm the Avatar,' she said simply.

'But I'm your enemy.'

She shook her head. 'You're my people.'

'And you're only eighteen. You have a whole life ahead of you –'

'You're wrong, Mr Sato. I'm the Avatar, I live forever. I will always be reborn. You only have one chance.'

For the rest of his life, Hiroshi Sato never forgot the sight of his enemy – eyes fiercely determined, lips puckered in concentration – willingly sacrificing her own life to save his. It was illogical – impossible, even, but the selfless act stayed forever in his memory, and for the first time in many, many years a flicker of forgiveness kindled in the depths of his grudge. In the years afterward, he found inspiration often from revisiting the day he nearly died, for how could it fail to affect him when his enemy valued his life above her own?

Then with a final sweep, the walls of metal surrounding him clanged shut, the Avatar was blocked from view, and he was sealed in darkness.

* * *

When the sirens broke, it brought with it the chaotic pandemonium of terror. Citizens stumbling from their homes, hearing only the warnings of doom, turned to one another and fed upon each other's panic. In the end it was not so much of their own fates nor of the fate of the city's that they were afraid, but of the entropic uncertainty of a future they could not forsee. They scattered, instinctively fleeing for higher ground, while police and waterbenders tried vainly to swallow their own fear and prevent the mass hysteria that seemed to be spreading like a plague throughout the entire city.

Overhead, airships blared, scooping up stragglers, but the act only served to fuel desperation. In the confusion no one took notice of a smaller airship, different to the police fleet, pulling a young girl into its body, nor of another girl following, propelled by a spinning column of air. Even when the airship veered off course, back towards the oncoming wave, only the rare few that had managed to reach high ground noticed the airship's oddity. Even then, it did not immediately occur to them what it might have meant.

Houses crumbled before the tsunami, and when the waves reached the central district where the skyscrapers sat pointing at the sky defiantly, its boundless strength cut down the structures like a blade through grass. One after another the skyscrapers toppled, splintering glass and shattering concrete earsplitting above the furious roars of the tsunami.

Fearfully, the population watched as waves poured closer and closer to their vantage ground. It seemed as though every waterbender in the city had joined the battle against their own element, for a wall of benders, stretching out to nearly halfway across the city, lined up bravely in front of the defenceless civilians.

Closer, closer, and as suddenly as it started the waves gave out as though the energy that pushed them suddenly collapsed. Rapidly – even faster that it had appeared, the waves retreated, sucking back to sea all that it had destroyed, leaving behind skeletons of the city – husks of destroyed buildings swaying in the wind, mangled cars and furniture polluting the streets, pieces of flotsam clinging precariously to felled and shattered skyscrapers.

Then, and only then, dazed in the aftermath of silence, did the city notice the small airship still hovering over the lower districts, over the Sato Estate. Whispers fluttered, and slowly, but gaining momentum, a rumour circulated; _the Avatar is down there..._

What was she doing, and why was she there? Whatever the answers that might have been guessed was completely ignored when sheer walls of ice shot from the retreating water and frosted over the mansion in a large sphere. Thicker and taller it grew, nearly colliding with the airship as it scraped out of the way. Brilliant light echoed from within the frozen sphere like a signal beam, throwing the battered outlines of its surroundings into sharp relief.

There was no question of it: the Avatar was inside the mansion.

They stared in wonder, a wonder that rapidly turned to horror when a shockwave blasted from the estate and the dome collapsed without warning, plunging the surroundings back to its usual gloom. Tiny shards of ice burst outwards in a spray of white, and like a massive ripple, a ring of destruction tore through the surrounding buildings. Ice melted instantly, falling down as heavy drops of water while the receding wave bubbled as it boiled. Half-standing structures vaporised, leaving behind raging whirlpools of foam and froth.

When it settled, _the mansion was gone_.

Stunned silence descended. Even the tsunami had gone quiet, only the sound of gently lapping water soaking through the city in complete ignorance held any significance. A stupor of helplessness smothered the onlookers; amongst the masses, even some Equalists who had slipped through in the early morning to save their leader now stared in shock.

To the city, the Avatar had always been a vital spirit, and it came as something incomprehensible that she should not survive when many others did.

Then, in the silence, a black metallic casket rose to the surface. A sigh of relief rippled through the crowd. Metalbenders pulled the casket to them and tore through the layers, exposing two unexpected people weakly stirring in the open air – the Equalist leader and his daughter.

From the crowd, a young man with a red scarf pushed his way through the police. As he bent down to lift the girl out, he asked the one question that was burning on everyone's minds:

'Where's Korra?'

Sato's daughter only clung to him, and buried her face in his chest with a small sob. The boy's arms dropped limply to his sides and he took a step back. But another boy – shorter, stockier, eyes filling with tears – beat him to it and frantically splashed his way into the water, screaming the Avatar's name over and over as though she would suddenly appear. When no response was received, he plunged into the water –

And was almost dragged out as a thick rope of water coiled around his waist.

Amongst the waterbenders, an older man stepped forward.

'You, an earthbender?' he said scornfully to the boy, overtaking him and wading into the calmed waves. Water parted obediently on either side, closing again as he passed, and soon the city saw no more of him as he ventured underwater into the destroyed area where the mansion once stood.

They waited with bated breath for his return.

And waited.

And waited.

A lizard-crow cawed four times.

Then with a resounding whoosh, a giant waterspout erupted, the man hovering in its eye. Had the city's attention not been so divided, civilians would have perhaps recognised the waterspout, for it had been formed once before, in another time at another place, in front of a smaller crowd on a day less fateful. At the moment, however, all attention was concentrated upon the limp form he carried.

He descended slowly, but no one felt compelled to ask him the news; his resigned expression said it all, and one look at the Avatar – blood trickling from one corner of her mouth, glazed-over eyes half-shut, hair splayed across her face – confirmed their worst fears:

The city's Avatar lay silent in his arms; broken, defeated, and lifeless.


	24. In Paradisum

Trigger(?) warning: some descriptions of blood and gore/third degree burns in this chapter.

* * *

The parting waves on either side slammed shut overhead, sealing Noatak underwater. He plunged through the mess and rubble, breakings his nails and staining the wreckage with blood. A pungent, greasy odour of burnt flesh arose as he lifted a solid slab of concrete, haunting him. Splinters pierced his hands and his muscles shuddered in protest as he ripped the slab away.

The concrete rolled and crashed to a stop, exposing her – _it_ – this – this broken, torn, _thing._ His concentration dived. The dome of maintained air collapsed inwards, drenching him before he jumped to his senses and pushed it out again.

He stared. Her arms were the worst, charred and haphazardly splayed. The rest of her was a red and blue mess of skin and seared fabric. Only the shallow rise and fall of her chest was any indication of life, each rasping breath unnaturally loud in the nervous silence.

Noatak fell to his knees, nausea stirring in the pit of his stomach. Fear poisoned his mind. What if he healed her, and she came back to life, not as the girl he remembered but as this mutilated monstrosity?

Bile rose in his throat and he scuttled away from the body. As he turned he felt the blank eyes boring accusingly into him. Hair rose on the back of his neck. Once, long ago, he had left a drained corpse to rot and fled to pursue a new life. The brand on his inner forearm seared in memory.

His whole life had been spent running. Running from home after confronting Yakone. Running from Carbuncle after killing the prison guard. Running from Republic City after his lies were exposed.

Was there a point in running, this time? He'd never see her cheeky grin again, nor the fire in her eyes as she challenged him. There would be no more laughter from her, no more _Korra_.

Tentatively, he drew a small orb of water from the surrounding walls of his bubble and spread it over her face. Her skin was brittle and dry under his water, dead and unresponsive to his healing. He forced it deeper into the cracks of her skin, past the first layer that had already caked over and into the raw swelling beneath. Here there was still blood, and where there was still blood he could still bend.

He left the water floating over her skin to work from inside. Blood pulsed sluggishly and he forced the stagnant streams to flow. Her whole body was a splintered maze of broken channels. To stop himself from getting overwhelmed he focused on sealing the major chi paths first. One by one, he pumped life into each shriveled chakra, connecting the points and feeling the pathways in her body unclot. The ragged seams of her wounds glued shut – uneven at best, but at least it held her frail form together.

Noatak let out a pent-up breath, heart thundering as though it would burst. Blood rushed to his head and the air became suddenly hot. When he raised his hand to rub his itching forehead it came away dripping with sweat.

He'd done it. A small smile tugged his lips and he gazed upon her.

His smile fell.

For all his efforts there was not much change; only a small patch had become slightly less red. Trembling, he reached to stretch out her form. His fingertips _sank_ into her arm and the warmth and stickiness of it all made him recoil violently in horror.

The small movement reopened her fragile wounds, releasing not the metallic tang of blood but the sickly-sweet smell of infection. Hastily he slapped water over the seeping wound. Then he realised he was sealing the poison inside of her, and swearing softly let the water slide down her skin.

Her heartbeat stuttered. Though he knew – _hoped_ – the major pathways had all been reconnected, her torpid heart struggled. Breath catching, he seized it in his bloodbending grip and constricted in synchrony. But as soon as he lifted his presence, the beat withdrew to its lethargic state.

Noatak grew frantic. Nothing he had ever studied prepared him for this. He poured water over her entire body and pressed it into her, forcing the scorched flesh to revitalise. Her blistered skin peeled over and flaked off as new layers pushed up beneath. When the body finally gained some semblance of humanity he leaned back and surveyed his work.

If he squinted and ignored the chill emanating from her body, she looked almost peaceful in sleep. He imagined her eyes opening, reassuring him that she was completely fine...the dream shattered.

She wasn't fine.

Her body was an empty shell. He had done everything he could and it still didn't work. How had the healers saved him after his boat explosion? Surely his injuries at the time had been of the same magnitude. He remembered waking to the sound of voices – _sound_. Sound must be a trigger.

'Korra, wake up.' Her name burned his throat.

No response.

His vision blurred. 'Korra, I'm here. You begged me to come back after I left you on the mountain and I came.' His eyes grew hot and he fought not to blink. 'Damn it, Avatar, it's me, Amon!' he yelled. Fury overtook him that she dared to remain silent. 'You challenged me to a duel on Air Temple Island and I've come, alone!'

Silence.

'I'll take your bending away,' he whispered, pleading.

More silence. The air trembled.

So sudden that he nearly missed it, her entire body fell limp. What little life had held it together extinguished; a shooting star spluttering and burning itself out. Her still heart and cold pulse pressed upon him a defeating silence, terrible and final.

Noatak's ears rang, vainly seeking the sound of her faltering pulse. He had become reliant on the uneven rhythm, and this – this absence of sound tore him from reality.

'_I only wanted to speak to her one last time!_' he yelled at the water, at the ocean, at La, the spirit that was supposed to sustain all waterbenders and give them life. 'Was it really that hard for you to keep her alive?You're weak! Did you hear me? You're weak! _You're a weakling!_'

He reached out and crushed her to him, his chest pounding against hers, desperately wishing that maybe he could transfer to her his own vital life. Her head lolled and he buried his lips in her hair, his shoulders shaking, the sulphuric smell of burnt hair curdling his nose. Not that he cared, he could easily imagine its usual scent – _her_ scent – of water and wilderness and freedom. Of blazing fire and stable earth and mountain air. Of sweat and strength and unyielding resilience.

Replaced by this reeking decay of death.

She was _gone_.

Voices screamed in his head; jumbled, chaotic. Something cold soaked his shoulders. His bending was out of control. The walls of water surrounding him were collapsing, distorting with every shattering breath he took. Panic racked him. He was going to die here too, die here, alone, alone with the body of a girl that he didn't hate anymore and this just couldn't be happening because he didn't want to die, he wanted to start a new life and find a new home and seek forgiveness for everything he'd done –

Water exploded. Froth churned and beat him like a thousand needles piercing his skin. When the violence finally subsided he was gasping for air amidst a catapult of spraying water. Above ground.

The light was excruciating.

He heard whirling beneath him. A cyclone of spinning water had encased him and elevated him high into the air. Noatak saw, dimly, on the faraway outskirts of the city, a crawling black mass of what appeared to be the entire population. He paid them no attention. As he prepared to flee with her body he caught sight of a reflecting glimmer of blue. A betrothal necklace.

The late Avatar Aang's wife_. The best healer in the world._

Ice thawed from the frozen vestiges of his mind. There was one last hope.

Cold control flooded his veins. Consciously now, he descended, skimming over the surface of water towards the waiting crowd. He had almost reached shore when two boys floundered through the shallow waters to meet him. The taller one, the firebender, snatched the Avatar from his arms. Angrily, he lunged, but the shorter boy stepped in and blocked his path, nearly knocking him into the water.

'Korra, Korra,' the firebender whimpered, cradling her and stroking her forehead. 'Wake up. Wake up! Please wake up! We love you! _I _love you –'

'You do _not_ love the Avatar,' Noatak snarled.

An earsplitting yelp rent the air. Then he was flying backwards, a rolling mass of white between him and the two brothers. A reeking odour of fish mixed with the rancid smell of singed hair.

'Whoa, Naga, whoa!' the earthbender stammered. 'It's okay, it's okay, Korra's hurt but we're going to help – Naga, wait!'

Growling through its teeth, the monstrous beast picked up the Avatar's limp form and tore away. On pure instinct he raised a barricade of ice just as it reached the dry land. People came crowding forward. The sheer force of numbers pressing down made the animal frantic. Cornered, it spun and dropped the Avatar and roared at them, every hair bristling with rage. Its ears flattened against its snaking skull and its lips pulled back to expose yellow fangs dripping drool. He stared into its small black eyes, pinpricks of fury buried amidst snarling wrinkles, seeing in them a primitive demonic malice.

'Get that animal away from her!'

Several people swarmed around it, but this was a _polar-bear dog_ they were facing. The most vicious animal of the arctic. It reared back and slashed, the tips of its curved claws ripping through the air. Those surrounding it, full of reckless bravado, crumpled. They did not get up.

'Stop! You're scaring her! STOP!' the earthbender shouted, stomping his foot and sending the crowd back with a rippling wave of rock. Turning to the enraged animal, he held up his hands. 'Naga, we're here to help. Katara – you remember Katara right? She's here too. She's coming right now. We're going to get Korra to her and she's going to be okay. I _promise_.'

The boy edged forward cautiously, never taking his eyes away from the beast's. Noatak watched with apprehension, silently willing the animal to stay still. It looked a bit calmer – the hackles were still raised, but the ears had pointed forward. Slowly, nervously, the boy knelt down between the beast's thick forepaws and dragged out the Avatar.

It whined in anxiety.

'Let me see her.'

Like an anchor in the turbulent waves, a lighthouse in the frozen night, the sound of that old woman's – _Katara's_ – voice sent a surge of relief over him. A ripple whispered through the crowd and everyone fell silent expectantly, forbidden hope thick upon the air.

Wordlessly, the earthbender boy laid her by Katara's feet.

Brittle silence enveloped them. For several long moments the old healer worked, rubbing circles of healing water into the cold body. Vast glowing tendrils of water cocooned the Avatar in brilliant blue, but it held no effect.

The Avatar still lay supine.

Healing water splashed to the ground and lost their colour. Just as their glow dimmed, so too did the crowd's hope. Katara shook her head. A single tear trailed from the corner of her eyes and slid down her face. In the shocked silence he could even hear a soft _splat_ as it splashed onto the Avatar. The old woman's lips trembled.

'I'm sorry. She's gone.'

A stray fly buzzed and settled on the Avatar's face.

'But – but you saved Aang when he got killed!' the firebender cried. 'Can't you – can't you bring Korra back to life as well?'

Katara's expression became pained. 'I had spiritual water from the North Pole that time.'

The North Pole. There it was, the final stone rolling over her tomb, sealing Korra's fate. He had been at the North Pole just a few months ago. It would have all been so easy for him to bring back this mystic water. This whole thing could have been prevented if he'd thought to plan ahead. A wave of vertigo pierced him and he staggered.

The polar bear dog began to howl, a heartrending scream of a mother for her lost child. There was no fury in that howl, only overbearing sadness. A keen for a lifelong companion lost to the void. Death broke its trance over the frozen spectators.

_She's dead, the Avatar is dead_, the crowds could not stop whispering. Well of course she's dead. What a pointless thing to say. He even thought it _funny_, this stating of the obvious, and repression of this feeling made him realise he was slowly succumbing madness because he now had an overwhelming desire to laugh at their stupidity and folly and ignorance of something so blindingly evident.

And he did. Noatak laughed. The noise tore from his throat, choking him. Horrified faces turned and the blurred sight of their expressions only heightened his excruciating awareness. He clamped down viciously on the sound and it came out a strangled, sobbing gasp. He could not control himself. The more he tried the harder it became. His throat tightened with each convulsive cry and shame burned him. He shook, willing anything, everything, in the world for this to stop.

He forced his numb legs to move, away from the scene. Away from the howling beast and the wailing people and the senseless, mad world.

It was truly over. There was nothing left here for him in this empty, forsaken city.

* * *

He had no goal. No goal but one. _Away_.

The crowd pressed around him, unyielding in their grief. He shouldered them coldly aside, making no secret of his contempt. They milled about without direction, feeding off and multiplying one another's horror. An uncouth fool, breaking from the flailing crowd, jostled him roughly. Fast as a striking snake, Noatak's hand lashed out and caught the youth's arm. Bloodlust clouded his vision and he yearned for an excuse to lash out.

'You watch who you trespass,' he warned in a venomous hiss.

Panic, but not over him, brimmed in the boy's eyes.

'Have you seen Tarrlok? We _have_ to find him!'

The question was so unexpected that his hands dropped. 'What do you need _him_ for?'

The youngster's cheeks were flushed, his eyes shining with excitement. 'It's the healers, they've arrived! They say there's still a chance the Avatar can be saved! But they need a bloodbender, and Tarrlok is the only – hey where are you going? Help me look for Tarrlok!'

Noatak had already gone. And not to look for his brother.

* * *

Still, Tarrlok got there before him.

In the brief span that he had been away, an assemblage of healers surrounded the Avatar. Four breathing figures gathered in the center – the earthbender holding the Avatar's head in his lap, the firebender crouched over her heart, Katara standing over them all in calm confidence, and then his little brother sitting away from the rest, looking increasingly unsure.

'What if I kill her –'

'She's already dead, Tarrlok. Nothing you do can make it worse.'

'Then what if it doesn't work.'

'It _will_ work. It has to. You're our only hope.'

Noatak pushed his way through the ring of healers and they pushed him right back, snapping that he wasn't authorised. It would have been so easy to disable them all...if only they were not so crucial to the Avatar's survival…

Frustrated, he could only watch over their shoulders as Tarrlok twitched his hands like a puppeteer over his marionette. It was a timid motion, timid enough that blood inside the Avatar's body drifted only sluggishly. When his brother released his hold, the flow stopped.

Katara nodded at the firebender. The boy passed a small jolt of lightning into the Avatar's chest. Her heart jumped where struck – the faintest spark of life – then sank back to its lethargy.

'Do it at the same time,' Katara ordered.

Tarrlok rolled up his sleeves. Full realisation over what they were attempting hit Noatak like a thunderbolt. They were going to shock her heart back into starting, using bloodbending to prolong the borrowed life. Yet even before Tarrlok started, he noted Tarrlok's pale face and recalled his brother's tendency to hold back unless success was guaranteed. This was not going to work.

He tugged at Tarrlok's hand with his own bending. His brother jumped at the invisible force and everyone flinched. As Tarrlok glanced about wildly, he put a finger to his lips and mouthed the words, _I'll do it. Just pretend you're the one._

Huge relief crossed Tarrlok's face and he resumed his stance over Korra.

'Ready?' Katara said. 'On the count of three – one – two – three – go!'

But the brash firebender had already started on three.

Noatak followed half a second later. Not fast enough.

Lightning flitted through Korra's heart, shocking it to life. For the briefest moment her chest jerked up – his hope soared – then the jolt passed and her body slumped down again, unmoving even as he forced her blood to run.

'At the_ same time!_' a watching healer snapped. 'Again! One – two – three – go!'

But this time he, anticipating the firebender, acted on _three_. He seized her heart in his grip and constricted, pumping blood through every channel of her body. _Almost_ instantly lightning followed, searing ahead of her chi points and halting his own work. Her body shuddered and blood seeped from her nose. He spun upon the boy in anger, maddened by the metallic smell of steeping blood.

'_Will you two pull it together!_' the healer shrieked.

While the boy cringed, his brother, shouldering _his_ blame, blanched and turned away.

'I'm going to count to three again, and after that I will tell you to go. You two, o_nly_ start after you hear _go!_ One – two – three – go!'

This time, he closed his eyes, relying solely on his senses. Bodies of fresh, beating blood surrounded him, but he was only seeking one in particular. The one whose blood ran hottest. He stretched his control and ensnared the boy under his grip, just subtle enough to avoid detection. When he sensed lightning pooling inside the boy's body, building momentum in the chi points, separating, then crashing together again, he pulled. Lightly and imperceptibly, like he had with every other bender in the past.

That fraction of a second's delay was all he needed.

Lightning and blood merged in flooding release. Electricity coated the Avatar's chi channels as he pumped and sent energised blood through every inch of her body, from her heart to her arms to the tips of her fingers and toes. He immersed his senses into her body, feeling as though the lightning were singing through _his_ veins. Energy kindled. _Life_ kindled.

The earthbender, whom up until now had done nothing, began talking to her. Noatak couldn't make sense of what the boy was saying – something about a restaurant and noodles – pointless, irrelevant chatter – and yet the healers, rather than tell the boy to keep quiet, decided to _humour_ him, joining in as though she were conscious and aware of every word they spoke.

He focused on sustaining the blood running through her body. Unable to approach for the healers in his way, he settled on squeezing her hand with his bloodbending, the thought of holding her, supporting her – however remotely – easing his tension.

The firebender cut off his lightning, protecting Korra from overexposure. Reluctantly, he too relinquished his hold, but haltingly, only upon the most distant parts of her.

He let go of her hands. Blood continued to run…

He withdrew to the center of her heart. Chi paths still flowed…

Slowly, hesitatingly, hardly daring to believe it, he lifted his bloodbending from her heart…

Her pulse continued without assistance. A weak, stuttering rhythm.

More confident now, he left her entirely, still hovering should that weak rhythm fall.

It didn't.

A finger twitched.

Such a small movement, yet so much significance.

Cheers erupted. The polar bear dog barked to raise the dead. Disciplined healers broke their ranks, spilling into the centre of the circle and congratulating the firebender, then thumping Tarrlok on the back shouting at him _well done_ – Tarrlok tried shaking off their mistaken beliefs but they weren't listening, too consumed were they in the act of joy. The two street brothers wept and held the Avatar between them like two war veterans over a shared memory and he tried pushing through the throng to at least hold her hand physically, but there were so many people in the way all reaching for the Avatar to assure themselves that she was well and truly _alive _that he never got the chance.

* * *

_What happened to all that water?_ Korra wondered. The rushing torrents ceased to batter her, its hungry roar no longer filling her ears. Instead she was standing knee-deep in still water. Gnarled tree trunks rose from the shadowed depths, spreading canopies of twisted branches that dripped hanging threads of vine. Dappled half-light filtered down, warm and surreal, kissing the surface of the water into a shimmering reflective yellow.

She took one step forward, hearing the sound of her boots sloshing through water. Yet her feet were completely dry, and when she bent down to cup water into her wondering fingers she felt only cool resistance.

_What is this place?_ she wondered. Was this perhaps the Spirit World she had heard so much about? But how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was water knocking her back into the yawning pit of a cavern. Something had come at her through the darkness, she recalled, and she'd thrown up her arms in defense.

'Korra.'

She jumped, the motion sending a rippling wave across the water's surface. When the flurry settled, the reflection that stared back at her was not of her own but of Aang's. Her jaw dropped.

'Aang!'

Aang materialised out the water, his smile kind, but sad.

'I – _we_ – are all so proud of you.'

Uneasiness took root in her. 'Why? What happened?'

More figures emerged from the water; silent, unmoving and calm. She recognised Kyoshi and Roku amongst them – all her past incarnations, then. They took their places around her, holding her hands and anchoring her in the safety of their kinship.

_Her friend was safe, she had made sure of that. And now the barriers of ice splintered underneath the force of the waves. Water poured through the narrow opening and swept her off her feet, into the dark warehouse, crashing into the shelves and sending the explosives tumbling down in all directions._

_She knew she could do this, despite rarely ever accessing this latent part of her. Her knees were shaking with fear for both herself and the city. And it was this fear that she used to access the Avatar State, honing it, magnifying it, until her head became a spinning playground of fear and determination. _

_Instinct kicked in. Power channelled through her body. Centuries of experience and collective strength achieved what her eighteen-year old self could not, spreading, consuming and manifesting in the raging torrents and forcing them to obey her command. _

_She had finally tamed this water. It would be her unwilling ally._

_Now, at last, empowered as a true Avatar should, she made her last stand._

_Her past lives left her, seeking the safety of the spirit world before death felled them all. She was mortal once more, but knowledge did not leave her. Every drop, every wisp of water froze over , rising and crystallising into a massive dome over the mansion. What little she had left over she smothered the explosives with, but it was not enough._

_Water had long corrupted the insides of the explosives. She could hear the horrible glug-glug-glug as the inner mechanisms frayed under its corrosive presence. Then the sound stopped._

_Silence before the storm._

_With a shattering boom the shells blasted apart. She, seeing the unfurling flames eating up the space before her, threw up her arms in front of her face to shield them. Fire and heat ravaged her skin and all she could feel was pain. Terrible, crippling pain._

Korra wrenched her hand away. She knew what was coming next, and she didn't want to feel it a second time. She stared at the faces of all her past lives. _Adult_ faces. Faces of lives lived to the full. Faces of Avatars who had grown old.

She felt so alone.

'Korra, I'm so sorry,' Aang said, as she turned away from them to bite down on her trembling lips. The other Avatars melted away into the air, sensing her need for privacy. Only Aang stayed, wiping away the beginnings of a tear with the hem of his robes and holding her tightly. He rocked her as a father would rock his child, a stoic pillar of strength against which nightmares would collide. His silence spoke a compassion greater than any words, and Korra clung to him, waiting – _wishing_ – that he could send her back and fix everything like he had the last time.

'I didn't want to die,' she said, her voice fragile in this alien world.

'I know,' Aang said. 'You did what any Avatar would do, and I'm so sorry we couldn't help.'

'Why can't we be immortal then, like the spirits?' she said. 'Then we wouldn't die over and over.'

'And if we were immortal, if we _couldn't_ die, do you think we would value life so much?' Aang said gently. 'It is only through fear of death that we understand the true value of life. It is only through knowing how fragile life is that we will do anything to protect it.'

A glowfly hovered over the water. Even in the spirit world, where mortality was timeless, it looked so vital and so delicate. Watching it dabble over the surface and castling rippling white light over them, Korra felt the cloud of melancholy clear from her mind. She wiped away her tears and put on a brave, shaky smile.

'What…what happens next?'

'The cycle will continue,' Aang said. 'The next Avatar will be born into the Earth Kingdom, and you will be their mentor.'

'_Me?_' Her old feelings of inadequacy rushed back. 'I can't! I'm not a full Avatar, I haven't completely mastered –'

'Korra.' Aang 's smile was simple and proud. 'You became a fully realised Avatar the moment you placed someone else's life above your own. You realised what it meant to be human, and by sacrificing yourself to protect it, you understood what it meant to be the Avatar. It's not the power and strength to win any fight. It's compassion and love for all living things.'

'What if I'm not good enough? What if the next Avatar fails because of me?'

'Time is on our side. You have sixteen years before the next Avatar is ready to take your mantle. Come, let me show you the spirit world.'

Hot breath blew at her back. She jumped as she felt a massive presence looming over her, but as she turned to face the threat it turned out to be a sky bison sniffing her inquisitively. This was unlike any bison she'd ever seen; this was something out of the old scrolls she'd studied. It looked almost like Oogi, only it was smaller; its horns more curved, its arrows less elaborate.

'…Appa ?' Korra guessed.

The bison gave a pleased snorted and nudged her affectionately. Aang leapt onto his back with a practised leap, while Korra clambered up, seizing thick handfuls of rough fur with every step. She had almost reached the top when her arms suddenly lost their strength and she slipped back down into the water.

'Korra?'

'Aang!' she cried out. Her vision grew foggy. The furry mass of Appa felt soft and insubstantial, like wisps of vapour drifting in the wind. Colour bleached from her surroundings, even from Aang, but to her confusion, he beamed at her.

'What's happening?' she said fearfully.

'Go, Korra. Go. Go to them.'

'Who?'

'Your friends,' Aang said, sliding down from Appa to hold her small hands. 'Your friends in the living world must have called your spirit back to them. This is the greatest gift any Avatar could receive – to have friends and family who love them for _who_ they are rather than _what_ they are.' He hugged her tightly and stepped back, fading into the distorting grey of the spirit world.

'When you wake, all of this will be a forgotten dream…'

Wrenching coldness flooded her. Aang and Appa melted away, as did the trees, leaving nothing but the river stretching into a barren horizon. She could still feel the presence of Aang in front of her, like a lingering ghost, but now there was something else behind her too, something equally, if not more, familiar.

She turned around, and as she did so she thought it strange that the water, previous so light and weightless, now clung to her and made every movement heavy. She could hear voices, voices that she vaguely recognised as though in a flitting dream. Was this what her predecessor meant? What was it he said about forgotten dreams? But no matter how hard she tried, she could no longer remember what Aang had said to her.

He was still here, somewhere. If she walked towards where his presence was she knew he'd appear again and explain to her what all this meant. Yet, as she made up her mind to seek him, those voices called out to her again.

The urgency in them made her hesitate. There was Aang on one side of the river, and the voices on the other side. She stood in the middle, and it was her choice whichever course she took. There was no right or wrong.

That made it all the harder to decide.

She took a step towards Aang. The water around her thickened until she felt she was wading in a sea of honey. So she turned around, and now that she stood facing the other side she could vaguely make out the voices.

The clearest belonged to Mako and Bolin – a constant stream of beseeching words, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. They sounded desperate. Automatically, she forged through the viscous water to reassure them that she was fine and they didn't have to worry. But with every step she took it seemed like the water was determined to prevent her from reaching shore. Currents batted at her legs, threatening to pull her under. She called out but they didn't hear. They continued crying her name and begging her to come back.

She stumbled and was almost swept away. Something, someone, held on to her hand and though she couldn't see this person the warm pressure spread through her entire body and became a safety net, lending her enough strength to stand her ground. Every step was a torturous crawl, but she knew there were people waiting for her on the other side and she wanted so desperately to reach out to them. Surely if she kept trying she would get there eventually, so she clung on to the invisible warmth guiding her and forced herself forward to where Mako and Bolin and all the other voices were.

_I'm coming!_ she cried. _I'm coming!_

* * *

'Korra! Can you hear me!'

'She's waking! She's waking! Don't hold her so tight she'll suffocate –'

'I didn't see any movement -'

'Yes, look, her hand's twitching!'

'Korra! Korra!'

A cloud of lethargy paralysed her body. Her jaws refused to open but she wanted to talk to them. She was here. She had finally arrived and she was surrounded by all these people who had called her back but why couldn't she speak, why did she still feel as though she was drowning in a sea of heavy water?

Something warm and wet splashed onto her face. She felt it trickle into the corners of her mouth and it tasted a little salty. She felt people hugging her, and though she couldn't tell who these people were there was no mistaking the welcome and happiness in their voices. Whether it was a stranger or a friend, her family or her past lives, it made no difference and she didn't mind, for she was surrounded by people who loved her.

She felt blessed. Not because she was the Avatar, but because she was someone whom others cared about. Someone who never was and never will be alone, and on that account she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Her strength gave out at last and she succumbed to sleep, a peaceful smile upon her face.

* * *

Sleep released its hold slowly. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet. Half of her wanted to languish in the enfolding darkness, and the other half scrambled to pick up the fading pieces of a dream she'd been having. She was sure it had something to do with Aang and the spirit world, but the more she tried to remember the less sense it made, until in the end she wasn't even sure she'd dreamed in the first place.

'I know you're awake, Avatar.'

_That voice._

She was too tired to get angry. Nor did it help that he was rubbing cool, soothing circles into her arms. She opened her eyes a crack. Blinding blue light filled her vision.

'You don't need to heal me,' she mumbled sleepily. 'I'm fine.'

'You're a suicidal fool, did you know that?'

'Gee, I missed you too.'

Amon's face, awash with blue from the glowing light, was pinched and angry. Two candles burned nearby, washing over flickering waves of warmth across the entire room. Silver rays from a full moon drifted through the open window, throwing the angular lines of his face into sharp relief. Up close, she could see the rough patches of stubble on his jaws and chin where he had neglected to shave. A few streaks of grey coloured the roots of his hair; that was weird, he didn't have those when she last saw him before the tsunami hit –

'The tsunami!' she gasped, sitting bolt upright and almost doubling over at the sudden dizziness that stabbed her head.

'What about it?'

'What happened?'

'Nothing happened. It went away.'

'Yeah I know, but what happened to the city? Is everyone okay?'

'Only two hundred and sixty nine were killed –'

'_Only_ two hundred and sixty nine!' she yelled, outraged and horrified at Amon's casual dismissal. That was nearly three hundred people she had failed to save –

'Considering the short notice the city had, you are lucky there were not more,' Amon said, with an exasperated air as though she was being stupid on purpose. 'I suppose you have Sato to thank for that too. If he hadn't kidnapped all those non-benders and locked them away in those warehouses of his, the death toll would have probably tripled.'

'Where are they? Their families I mean? I have to see them –'

'Hey, Korra's awake!' Voices sounded from beyond the room and both turned. The door burst open and her three friends tumbled through. Upon seeing her wide awake and propped against pillows, they rushed forward to smother her in hugs. Korra laughed and held out her arms, grinning at the distaste that crossed Amon's face. Her smile fell though, when she saw her friends in closer detail.

Dark bags shadowed their eyes and their skin took on a pallid complexion. Out of the three, Asami looked the worst, her usually glossy hair hanging lank and tangled. Guilt stabbed her at the thought of how much her friends had suffered.

'Have you guys slept at all?'

'We tried, but we were worried sick,' Bolin said, his voice hoarse. 'We thought you'd never wake –'

'Hang on, how long was I out?'

'Nearly two weeks now. Those healers,' Bolin lowered his voice to a stage whisper and shot Amon a resentful glare, 'won't allow too many visitors, so we've taken to camping outside the hospital every night and waiting outside your door in the morning.'

Their loyalty brought tears to her eyes. 'You didn't have to do that.'

'Hey, that's what friends are for right?'

She laughed dutifully and looked away, still a bit guilty. Her gaze swept around the room and settled on Amon, finally seeing him for what he was – a healer. She had her doubts, and strongly suspected that the white-and-navy healer's overcoat he wore was merely a charade. A faint smell of antiseptic tainted the bedsheets.

'So the hospital didn't get destroyed?'

'Nah, it did, but the government's first priority after the tsunami went away was to rebuild the hospital. Practically every earthbender in the city jumped at the opportunity and got the hospital done in a few days.'

'It's only temporary though,' Asami said. 'A building made with earthbending is never as strong as one reinforced with steel and concrete, so once everyone's out of hospital they're going to have to knock it down and build it manually.'

'Which reminds me.' Mako dashed from the room and re-emerged a few minutes later holding a large card in his hands. 'We made you something.'

She took it from him and opened the card. The message read very simply _get well soon, we miss you heaps_ but it was more a scrapbook than a card. Photos of Team Avatar crammed into every available white space, from their pro-bending days to their days patrolling the streets with police after the Equalists disbanded. She cleared her throat.

'Thanks…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you.'

'Glad you liked it!'

'Other people left you stuff too,' Mako said, pointing at a table to her right, groaning under the weight of what she thought must be every variety of flower in the world. Some looked a bit wilted. 'But there were so many, in the end Jukatta banned everyone from giving you gifts.' Mako cleared away a small space on the table and propped her card onto it, then paused. 'Oh – I didn't see that. The healers brought your dinner.' He pulled out a stool beneath the table, upon which sat a small tray of food. Delicious aroma of broiled tiger seal wafted into her nose and her stomach rumbled in appreciation.

'Stop. Do _not _eat that.' Amon shoved her friends aside and made to pull the tray away from her, but it was too late. Mouth watering with hunger, she speared the chunks of meat and crammed them into her mouth. For a few seconds all was well, the delightful taste of warm food flooding her. Then she swallowed, and as she did her throat constricted and her stomach heaved.

Bolin scrambled out the way just as she lurched from her bed. She wasn't quite fast enough to reach the bathroom, but when her stomach heaved again and she threw up its contents, Amon was next to her, bending it out the window.

'Nice, dude,' Bolin whistled. 'With reflexes like yours you could be a pro-bender.'

The praise had no effect on him. 'Leave,' Amon said. 'You have overstayed.'

'But –'

But the withering look Amon gave him was enough to quell any arguments. Grumbling irritably, her friends left, promising to be back again in the morning. As soon as the door clicked shut Korra whirled on him.

'You know, they're my _friends_.'

'I'm certain those two boys consider you as something more than a friend.'

Her eyebrows shot up. 'Oh, I get it. You feel threatened. You're jealous of them aren't you?'

'I have no need to be jealous of anyone, Avatar.'

'Hmm, let's see.' Korra began ticking off her fingers, 'Bolin's got more muscle than you, Mako's better looking –'

'Enough.' Amon pushed the tray of food towards her. 'Now eat that slowly and you will not get the urge to throw up.'

'Aha, I was right, you _are_ jealous.' Smirking, she set about eating once more, nibbling carefully this time. She felt her old strength return, and relished the energy that was flowing through her body once more. Amon placed the tray back upon the stool and caught sight of the wilting pile of flowers and the _get well_ card.

'I left you a gift too.'

'Oh, you did?'

'Well, no,' he admitted.

She rolled her eyes.

'Perhaps this could make up for it.' Amon hesitated. She blinked, and he was next to her, sitting on her bed, the heat of him bridging the small gap between them. She stared up into his eyes, so earnest, so vivid, aware that her blanket was all that separated them. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her forehead. The underside of his neck bared itself to her; she could see every pore, every blemish, even the slight bob of the round protrusion in his throat as he spoke.

'Goodnight, Avatar Korra.'

'Wait,' she said as he stood up. Her hand reached out and rested on his arm, trailing down to tighten on his hand.

'What?'

'Stay,' she said softly. 'Don't go. Stay with me tonight.'

Conflict filled his eyes. Some internal struggle seemed to immobilise him, but when he looked at her again, it was gone, and his hand was strong over hers.

'I will.'


	25. The Healing

A/N: I'm so sorry for the 2 month gap between this chapter and the last. I spent a long time rewriting chapters 5-13 and that took a fair bit of time. But it's all done now, so enjoy! (and all the early chapters have brand new content in them...)

The first part of this chapter contains a love scene. I understand that not everyone likes the idea of Amorra sex, so I've marked the part where it ends with *.*.*.* Feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable, although nothing explicit is ever mentioned so I think you should be alright.

* * *

'Stay,' the Avatar said. Her fingers tightened around his hand; a possessive act. 'Don't go. Stay with me tonight.'

Noatak was at a loss. He thought he knew what she hinted at but he could not be certain, and out of fear of shattering her fragile trust again he dared not make a move. For several seconds he gazed around the room uncertainly, at the smooth stone walls and the enormous table of gifts, at anything but the Avatar. Then his eyes strayed and he was transfixed, in the way _her_ eyes gazed back at him and reflected the dancing flames of the two candles nearby. Reason left him.

'I will,' he promised, turning over his hand to give her fingers a strong squeeze.

She nodded and sank back into the pillow.

Even then, indecision froze him. He could not stand here forever – at least not the whole night – but neither could he slink into her bed. Finally he compromised; not standing nor sleeping, instead drawing up a chair to sit next to her. At this, her mouth twitched with laughter.

'Something funny?' he said, painfully aware of the silence in the room.

'Yes. You.'

Noatak crossed his arms and said nothing.

The candles burned lower.

'Are you going to sit like that the whole night?' she asked. 'Well, have fun.'

'It was _your_ idea to begin with, Avatar.'

She smiled shyly and shifted over to the right, patting the empty space on the bed. 'Here,' she beckoned.

Wonder filled him. She _wanted_ it. She wanted and needed him as no one had ever had before. And this feeling of need for _him_, of all people, sent rippling anticipation throughout his entire body. He reached for her and she did not move. When the tips of his fingers stroked past her cheekbones, she slipped a little further down the bed and turned her face, nuzzling the inside of his wrist. The brush of her lips, firm, supple, sparked his pulse in electrifying waves. He stood and kicked back the chair, not even flinching as it skidded across the floor. Her eyes burned into his back as he turned around, sat on the bed and bent down to remove his shoes with ceremonial slowness.

As he stood up barefooted she lifted aside the sheets for him. The plain, baggy hospital gown she wore hid her curves but her open invite still took his breath away. He climbed in and stretched out beside her cautiously, tensed for rebuff but there came none. The space was still warm with her scent; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting her presence invade her mind, although memory of the last time he did this soured him somewhat.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Breathing.'

'Oh really, I would have never guessed,' she said. 'I meant why are you so nervous?'

'The last time I attempted to make amends with you, Avatar, you nearly bit off my tongue and chained me to that wall. I spent an entire day freeing myself.'

She grinned widely. 'Oh yes, that. Served you right. By the way, how _did_ you get out of it?'

Noatak was far from impressed. 'I had to dislocate my shoulders.'

'Ouch,' she winced, then resumed her smugness. 'Well you shouldn't have tried to kiss me after all you did.'

'I am glad you find my misfortune amusing.'

'Come on, admit it, you deserved that.' She smiled sweetly. 'Just say it, Amon. _"I deserved it."_ '

'No.'

'Yes. Would it really kill you just to admit for once that you were wrong?'

She wore down his resistance. Her hand burrowed under his shirt and he scrambled to collect his thoughts from the tantalising intrusion. True, it had been a low thing to do, but he had acted out of self-preservation; surely there was some justification for his actions. All the same, he found himself relenting.

'Alright, fine. I deserved it. Are you happy now?'

'Yes.' She curled close to him and kissed him softly. Their lips melded and he was tasting her breath, slowly entwining his hands in her hair just as she did the same to his.

'Why?' he said, breaking off the kiss. Her lips were still parted and where her breath blew he could feel the warmth of it mingling with his own.

'Why what?'

'Why have you decided to forgive me?'

She propped herself up on her elbows and regarded him steadily. 'When I was inside Asami's house, there was that second right before all those bombs went off and I knew – well I _thought_ – that I was going to die –'

'You did die.'

The Avatar cocked her head to one side and frowned. 'I died? But…I'm still alive…'

'We brought you back to life.' He closed his eyes, shivering at the recollection of that awful moment when her heartbeat stuttered and faded, of that moment when raging helplessness crashed down on him. 'The healers, that firebender boy, and I.'

'Oh.' She glanced away, biting down on her lips. A thrill of longing coursed through him and he ran his thumb lightly over her lips, coaxing them apart. She blushed and lay back down, not quite meeting his eyes this time as she began to speak.

'Well, as I was saying – right before the explosion hit me I realised I wasn't angry anymore. Life – it's too fragile to waste it on anger and spite.' Her fingers tightened over his skin and she leaned closer. 'I still haven't forgiven you for betraying me, but I'm not going to hold a grudge against you forever.'

Noatak nodded. It would probably be a long time before he could regain her full trust. For now, it was enough. His hands roamed and hovered above the first button of her gown, pausing for permission. She regarded him with half-lidded eyes and gripped his shoulders, rolling him over on top of her. Yet despite this evident consent, Noatak could hear and feel her rapid heartbeat. Her whole body pulsed beneath him, from fear or excitement he could not tell. He settled himself onto her, elbows braced on either side of her arms to support his own weight, and just as he lowered his head to kiss her she placed a hand on his chest.

'Wait wait,' she panted, holding him back. Obeying, he slipped off. She pushed herself up and blew two puffs of air at the candles, snuffing out the flames swimming in their pools of wax.

The room plunged into darkness.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust. Even when they did, the light from the full moon merely ghosted over the room. Her eyes glimmered in the pale silver light; he could only guess the shape of her curves from the faint highlights whenever she moved.

'Why put out the light?'

Her answer, when it came, was shy and hesitant. 'I…I don't want you to look.'

'Why not?' Spirits, he could just _imagine_ what she looked like underneath the gown.

'I don't know – I don't know! I mean, I might not look that good…'

'Have you so little self-confidence?'

'No, no! It's not that! it's just…I – I've never done this before.'

Noatak drew back from her in surprise. '_Never?_' he repeated, puzzled. 'But you're eighteen.'

'Yeah, so?'

'I thought everyone lost their virginity by eighteen.'

'Well I haven't, okay?' she snapped.

Never, in all his years of experience, had Noatak made love to a virgin. What if he hurt her, what if she considered the act another one of his betrayals afterward? What if – even worse – she did not enjoy it?

'You've gone quiet,' she said. 'Are you judging me because of that?'

'No. I am just…rather surprised,' he said. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

He heard her shift around in bed.

'I trust you,' she said simply.

_She trusted him?_ When he did not even trust himself not to hurt her? He forced his dry throat to swallow and fought to maintain calm, holding her hand tighter than necessary to keep out the nervous tremors running through him. Could she tell he was afraid? His head was telling him to back out now, before he made a fool of himself, but his body had other reactions. The sheer _nearness_ of her, her warmth and scent suffusing the tiny space between them, sent throbbing waves of heat through him. The pull of her was almost overpowering.

'Let me know if this is too much,' he said at last.

She nodded.

Once more, he rolled her onto her back and settled on top. He kissed her slowly, lingering at the corners of her mouth before opening his and allowing her tongue entrance. With quiet growls she ensnared her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, so much closer that he was almost dizzy from her frenzied urgency. In the dark, he fumbled a bit before finding her hair loops and tugging off the clips that held them together.

Her hair tumbled loose, cascading over his hand. He marvelled at the smooth silk of it, breaking off their kiss to lip at her thick hair, inhaling the scent of fresh earth before moving to nuzzle her ear and trail kisses from her jaw all the way down to her throat. Her pulse beat wildly beneath his mouth.

'Are you fine with this?'

'Stop worrying,' she whispered.

He licked her throat and blew at the wet patch. She shivered. Smiling against her neck, he trailed his tongue up to the underside of her jaw, then kissed the solid structure and nipped the skin.

'It feels like when Naga licks me,' she giggled.

Great. For all his efforts he was no better than a dog.

Disgruntled, he stopped and pushed himself up on his elbows. 'Being compared to an animal is hardly flattering.'

'Hey, Naga's my best friend!' she said. 'That's the most flattering thing I've ever said to anyone.'

He raised his eyebrows even though he knew she couldn't see. 'Your best friend is…that thing?'

'_Naga_ is a polar bear dog. Insult her again and I'll have her eat you.' She paused when he remained silent. 'I haven't annoyed you have I?'

Sighing, he bent down again and brushed his lips against her jaw, being careful, very careful, not to lick her again this time. Her breath hitched when his fingers found the buttons to her gown and began undoing them one by one. He could hear the soft slide of cotton slipping off her skin as each button was undone, and by the time his fingers finished their work the gown had spilled open to expose her.

She lifted her back to help him tease out the gown from underneath her. As she settled down again, he felt for the small clasps holding her chest wrappings, half dreading that she would tell him to stop. Her hands locked around his wrists and he froze, but she merely pushed him away to unbind the wrappings herself.

With a soft thump as she threw the wrappings aside. He cared not what had been hit. His hands ran down the front of her body, roaming over her skin, over her toned muscles, before finally squeezing her breasts gently.

How he wished for light, so that he might catch a glimpse of that lean body beneath him. Where his hands trailed he felt goosebumps rising, and grinned to himself at the response. He lowered his lips to the pebbled skin, but as he did so the coarse fabric of his shirt chaffed against her naked breasts and she shivered.

Abashed, he sat upright, straddling her, and began unbuttoning his own shirt.

'Wait,' she said. 'It's my turn.' She nudged his hands away and set to work herself. He noticed she still trembled faintly, so to lend her confidence he swooped down and kissed her, crushing her hands in the narrow space between their bodies. Their lips molded against each other and moved in synchrony, the pace becoming urgent as her hands fumbled with his shirt. When the front of his shirt finally hung open and she shrugged it from his shoulders and tossed it aside even as they continued their kiss, spurred by the frantic effect they held over each other.

Yet something was wrong.

The Avatar no longer responded, struggling as she pried her hands between their bodies. He pushed up immediately.

'Do you wish me to slow down?' he said, vainly ignoring the heat rushing to his lower body.

'No, it's not that.' Her voice came out a bit muffled. 'I…can't breathe. You're…really heavy.'

Relief flooded him and he rolled onto his back, wrapping both arms around her to ease her on top. Her skin was hot, almost feverish beneath his hands. Moonlight drifting through the open window captured the naked outline of her shoulder and the full curve of her breasts. Yue forbid, she was _so_ perfect. He wanted her more than anything and it took all his self restraint not to slam into her.

She sat up and shuffled back to undo his belt. The exquisite agony of having to contain himself made him dig his fingers into the mattress. When she finally unthreaded his belt and pulled it out of its loops, he released a pent-up breath he was hardly aware of holding and gripped her hips, sitting upright so she could have an easier time pulling off first trousers.

The room blurred and glowed white as she stroked the tip of her finger down the full length of his erection. He shuddered with violent hunger and wrapped his arms behind her back, kneading the firm muscles before pulling her to him, kissing her again. She gripped his jaw and kissed him back with equal fervour, crying into his mouth as his hands slid to her undergarments and peeled them down. There was a pause while he wondered how to best progress, then she wriggled in his lap and helped him pull it off.

The collision of their bodies nearly sent him delirious. He tore his mouth away and grazed his teeth down her neck, settling to suckle at her nipple with experimental flicks of his tongue. She hissed, pushed him back down on the bed and began to move, her nails digging tightly into his shoulders. The pain sent tingles down his spine. Their pace quickened and she ground against him, her skin slick with sweat. The scent of it filled his nose, his head, drowning out all sanity and coherence. He flipped her onto her back and rolled with her, taking care to support his own weight. In the brief respite his fingers found the sultry warmth between her legs and teased; instantly she arched against him and clawed searing lines of fire down his back.

'Don't…stop…' she panted.

Sweat was dripping from him, coating his arms and his chest and turning sodden his hair. It mingled with hers and the two of them slid against each other with fluid ardour, panting each other's names and tasting the hot air they breathed. She pushed aside his hand and gripped him forcefully, the sudden boldness of the move almost breaking his control. He thrust into her, met resistance, pushed through – and she jerked and screamed.

Noatak froze instantly, his entire body throbbing with the need to keep going but he couldn't. That scream – was it in pain or pleasure? Had he done something wrong, made a mist –

'_Amon_,' the Avatar groaned, hooking both her legs around him.

It was all he needed. He pulled out and drove back in, again and again, shuddering, quivering, in tune with her. By her rasping breath and convulsing muscles he knew he was driving her close over the edge, and he tried to hold back and draw out her pleasure but it was all too much. The liquid rhythm of their lovemaking increased and with pulsing quakes he too succumbed, releasing inside of her with barely suppressed moans. They shuddered together, clinging to each other for support and riding out the heights of their rapture as one. Flooding waves of pleasure overcame him, turning the world briefly into blinding oblivion.

When he came to his senses again, the Avatar was quiet under him, though her heart still thudded erratically. Spent, he rolled off her, rubbing her sweat soaked arms with his equally sweaty hands. He untangled the damp bedsheet from their bodies and tossed it aside, allowing air in the room to cool them down. She hummed and nestled beneath his neck, sliding her leg tentatively between his. Stroking her wet hair, he slung him arm over her and bent their sweat away.

Drowsy peace settled over him.

*.*.*.*

* * *

Korra woke to the sound of breaking china. Amon's musk was heavy in her nose, his breath fanning lightly through her hair. She could feel his lips pressed against her forehead and his arm wrapped protectively over her side. There was nothing about her current situation that suggested danger, but the shrill voice in the background screamed otherwise.

'How _dare_ you sleep with a patient you _scoundrel!_'

Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright.

A healer was staring at her with undisguised shock. There was an empty tray in the woman's hands; at the toes of her polished shoes, scrambled eggs and spilled juice pooled where shards of smashed plates and cups lay scattered. Korra's stomach rumbled at the ruined breakfast. She glanced down at herself and realised she was not wearing _anything_. Mortified, she crossed her arms over her chest, at the same time groping for the twisted bedspread and flinging it over herself and Amon..

'Erm…good morning,' she said, trying to smile.

The healer looked ready to froth at the mouth. Her eyes bulged – any wider, Korra thought, and she could look like a badger-toad. She stabbed a finger at Amon. 'It – it's against the hospital protocol for healers to sleep with their patients! I – I'm telling Jukatta on you!' The woman stormed from the room, slamming the door with unnecessary force.

'Should we be concerned? Who is Jukatta?'

Korra turned to find Amon awake and sitting upright. The bedspread slipped off and exposed his contoured body. Memories of their shared night whispered through her mind and she blushed, turning away sheepishly.

'Jukatta's the head healer of Yue Hospital,' she said. 'We should probably get dressed before she comes in here and skins us alive.'

He rubbed his temples wearily. 'I have been a fool.'

'Why?'

'I forgot to fix the roster.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'When you were unconscious, I fixed the rosters each night to make sure I was scheduled to be on your shift the next day. I forgot to change the names last night.'

'Oh.' She chewed her lip anxiously. 'Do they know who you are?'

'No. It was remarkably easy to pose as a healer.'

'So what do we do now?'

Amon pulled her to him, making her hiss. 'We've already been caught, have we not?' he said in a low voice, lips tantalisingly close to her ear. 'I suppose it would not hurt if we –'

'Don't be an idiot!' Korra said, and pushed him away. 'We'll be in even bigger trouble!' She climbed off the bed and began picking up the messy piles of clothing they'd frantically discarded the night before, taking care to avoid the growing spread of spilled breakfast. Someone better not come in right now. She could feel Amon's eyes roaming over her body and turned around self-consciously.

'Can you _not_ look?'

'No.' A lazy smile played about his lips and Korra wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

'At least _try_ to be helpful.'

Amon sighed and swung his legs off the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Irritated by his persistence, she was about to slap him away when he pulled her chest bindings from her hands and began to ravel them around her.

'That better?' he said, snapping the buckles in place and lingering a kiss on her neck. She shivered as he ran his tongue over her skin and bit down gently. The way he so deftly brushed his hands over her skin as he worked evoked all memories from last night and a flush bloomed across her cheeks.

'Shut up.' She stood up quickly and pulled the gown over her head, wishing wistfully for her own clothes rather than the hospital's. Behind her, Amon had gotten up too and was slowly stepping into his trousers. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown and combed her hair with her fingers, sweeping them up into her customary ponytail. Except her hair ties were missing, lost and buried somewhere in the bed.

As much as she wanted to find them right now, Korra knew the head healer was probably charging towards them in a fury. It would be far better to at least _appear _like she hadn't done anything last night, so she gave up looking for the hair ties and instead focused on untangling her tousled hair. When there were no more knots (none that she could feel anyway) she dragged a pair of slippers from under the bed and stepped into them.

Ready at last, she padded to the door, pulling it open with trepidation.

And found herself staring straight up into Tenzin's furious face.

'Oh…er, hi Tenzin.'

'Come with me,' he snapped. There was no point in arguing with him. Korra threw a beseeching glance at Amon before towing after Tenzin, nervous anticipation turning round and round in her stomach as she prepared herself for the tirade that was sure to come.

Tenzin led her to another room – the visitor's – though today it was empty. A few chairs were scattered about, but no other furniture graced its presence. Korra wondered if she should sit down, but then thought it silly and remained standing. Tenzin shut the door with a loud bang and she jumped.

'Sit down,' he ordered.

She obeyed, finding the nearest chair.

'_Never_ in my life…who is that man? Do I know him? I've never seen him before! He's an adult! How old is he? What in the world were you _thinking_ allowing him into your bed! He could've hurt you!'

His stabbing questions set her instantly on the defensive.

'I can be with whoever I want! Besides, you know him. Everyone knows him.'

Tenzin looked so stunned he looked ready to pass out. His mouth hung open and Korra could have sworn his eyes glazed over. When he finally sucked in a deep breath, the air in the room seemed to drop in temperature. 'Is that so?' he said at last. '_Everyone_ knows him? He's just a healer, and not even a famous one at that.'

'Well he's famous,' she muttered. Infamous, actually.

'Then who is he? Is he some retired pro-bending master I've never heard of?'

'Stop asking me all these questions!' she said, throwing up her hands. 'Can I just have some time to work all this out?' She could not blow Amon's cover just now, although a small part inside her reminded that the world would find out eventually. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Tenzin grabbed onto her wrist as she stood up. 'Korra, you don't have time. The media is outside –'

'What?' she yelped. 'How – how did they find out?'

'Not because of _this_. When you woke yesterday news travelled all over the city, so the journalists waited outside the hospital to welcome and interview you this morning. They don't know about your…night just yet, but they're bound to find out soon! Those healers can't keep their mouths shut.'

Disbelievingly, Korra walked to the window and peeked out. Indeed – a large crowd of hopeful journalists twittered eagerly in the hospital entrance one floor down, armed with their recorders and cameras. She swallowed, backing away from the daunting sight.

'What do I tell them?' she asked in a panic.

'Why don't you start by telling us who this man is?'

Korra pushed past him and shot out the door, seeking the relative safety of her room. Well, not exactly hers but it was more personal than this sanitised, uncluttered visitor's room. She ignored Tenzin's irate orders for her to come back and kept running, almost colliding with Amon as he stood in the doorway waiting for her. She burst through the door and Amon slammed it after her, sealing the two of them in privacy.

'It did not go well I take it?' he said.

She shook her head. 'The reporters – they're outside and we're going to have to face them when we leave this hospital. What do we tell them?'

Amon did not reply. He walked to the window as she had done in the other room and looked out. When he turned to her again there was a strange glint in his eyes that made her almost afraid.

'Let's go. We could leave this place.'

'Leave?' she repeatedly blankly . 'Where are we going to go?'

'Away,' he said.

Korra stared at him. Then the full force of his words hit her. He wanted to flee. Leave Republic City forever. Start a new life with her, together.

No.

'Are you crazy?' she demanded. 'We can't just leave! We can't just abandon all these people!'

'There is no future for me here, Avatar.'

She cringed at the truth of his words, but she had her duty to consider. 'I'm the Avatar. It's my responsibility to protect the world, how can I do that if I run off with you?'

He closed his eyes and turned away from her. 'Then I will just have to go by myself.'

_He's…leaving? Just like that?_

White-hot fury reared up inside of her. In one stride she crossed the tense space between them and slapped him with every ounce of strength she could muster. He staggered back, a bright red weal already forming across his face.

'You bastard,' she snarled. 'I trusted you!'

'I haven't betrayed you, Avatar.'

'_I gave myself to you last night!_' She was distantly aware of her own shouting but rage thundered through her blood and she couldn't care less. 'Am I just a trophy to you?' She laughed. 'I should've known you'd do this to me.'

'Avatar, keep your voice down.'

'Shut up! I don't care!' Her eyes burned and she blinked back hard. Crying was for the weak. The fact that her body was betraying her with these unwanted, useless tears only made her angrier. How could she have been so dumb as to trust him again? He had proved, over and over, that she never meant anything to him and he must be laughing now; he must have been smirking with glee last night when he took her and she so stupidity, openly, allowed him to do it. 'Fine then, go!' she said.

Shock registered across his face and he cupped both hands under her cheeks. 'Korra, you are talking nonsense.'

She thrust him away violently, hands balling into fists. He was undeterred, however, and wrapped both arms around her, stilling her in the warmth of his embrace.

'Don't go,' she said. Her fingers clenched into his shirt. 'Please don't go.'

'I am still a wanted criminal. If I stay they will lock me away.'

'I'll vouch for you,' she said desperately.

'I have scarred the city too deeply for it to forgive me. It will never work.'

'So you're just going to run? Haven't you realised by now that running is no good? No matter how far you go all your problems will catch up to you in the end!'

'Not if you pick your hiding place wisely.'

'Screw you!' she said, slamming her fist into his chest and punching him away. 'Fine, just go!'

'Ava –'

'Go away!' She shoved him back as he made yet another advance towards her. 'Go away! Just go. I don't want to see you again.' Even as she said it she knew it to be a lie, but the words oozed through her mind and she lost herself in the passion of rage.

Amon stared at her, and slowly, _finally_, he made for the door.

He did not look back.

She watched him leave in bitter silence.

Korra sank down on the bed and chewed on a few nails. Tui and La, she was so, _so_ stupid. Out of all the men she chose to trust it had to be Amon; the very same man who had hurt so many times in the past. Why had she ever bothered to forgive him? How could she have failed to see that he only wanted to possess her, claim her as his so that he could brag about her, the idiot Avatar who blindly trusted him?

Oh spirits, she _gave_ herself to him. it wasn't really that big of a deal, but she had always wanted it to be someone special. Someone who really cared about her and wanted her to feel good. And she'd thrown it all away on _him_.

It must have been hours – or was it minutes? – before she decided not to mope and left the room too. She held her chin high and forced her mouth into a neutral line. Yet barely had she gone ten steps when Tenzin, and even more embarrassing, her _friends_, caught up to her.

'Korra, what happened? I heard you arguing with that man. Where is he now?'

'He's gone,' she said.

She left them standing there, dumbfounded and confused. A twinge of guilt stabbed her at the hurt on their faces and she almost considered confessing, but thought better of it and kept walking.

A sea of faces surrounded her the moment she stepped out of hospital. Her first impulse was alarm, then a flash blinded her fac, and she remembered. Of course, of course. How could she have forgotten. The reporters were still outside the hospital, eagerly awaiting her appearance. But that wasn't all – civilians were there too, cheering at the sight of her. A large squad of metalbenders ringed the excited crowd, occasionally pushing back any overzealous well-wisher.

'Avatar Korra! It's wonderful to see you well and back amongst us! How are you feeling?'

'Were you _really_ killed and brought back to life in that explosion?'

Korra cleared her throat and shielded her face from the blinding volley of clicks and flashes. 'I'm feeling, um, great.' Before she could answer the second another reporter thrust a recorder in her face.

'I heard rumours from the hospital that a mysterious healer was with you last night. Is this true?'

She scowled at the interfering woman and did not answer. That, unfortunately, fuelled the crowd's interest. She backed away from them, retracing her path, and nearly stumbled over the front steps of the hospital. Three metalbenders closed around her, barring the media's attempts to follow.

A sudden hush fell upon the crowd.

Relieved and yet confused, Korra glanced around for reason of their silence. The reporters were all staring at something to her right, and when she followed their gaze, her heart leapt as surprise jolted through her.

Amon.

Without speaking, he picked his way through the crowd to join her on the steps. In passing he gave her hand a quick squeeze – whether to reassure her or himself she never knew. He easily grabbed the recorder that had been pushed at her face and yanked it from the reporter's grasp. The woman's eyes widened in outrage but she fell quiet when Amon ignored her with supreme indifference.

Though his back was turned to her, Korra could imagine how he appeared to the crowd, judging by the way they regarded him with such curiosity and awe. He no longer wore his mask but the way he stood, unmoving and silent, was no different to his time as the revolutionary leader.

'I thought you left,' she hissed.

'You told me not to run away from my problems.'

Dread and calm churned together in her stomach. She had a vague inkling what Amon planned to do and she feared the public's response. Yet at the same time she was intrigued. He had some grand plan, she was sure of it, but how would he talk his way out of _this_ one?

Amon rolled the recorder between his fingers and remained hauntingly quiet. A baited silence reigned in the air. Anticipation built up within her as she waited and the crowd stirred restlessly.

_How much longer is he going to wait? _she thought nervously, twisting her hands together and feeling them come away sticky with sweat.

Amon raised the recorder.

'Greetings, citizens of Republic City.'

Korra shivered at the low, menacing voice.

'I believe you are all very well acquainted with who I am.'

* * *

A/N Next update in 2-3 weeks. Thank you all for your continued support! It's a pleasure to read all your reviews in my inbox :3


	26. Soldiers of War, Part 1

_Previously:_

_Korra and Amon spend the night together, but are interrupted in the morning by a healer. As Korra tries to work out a way to avoid disclosing the identity of Amon to everyone else, Amon surprises her by publicly announcing his return. _

* * *

It was the crowd that spurred him.

Expectant faces, each waiting for him to speak. He was almost transfixed by the sight. More than a year had gone by since he last stood in front of an audience. If he spoke out now, he could make his presence known.

He could make the crowd turn wild.

He was aware of the whispers that followed when he threaded his way to the Avatar. Perhaps they recognised him. Perhaps they did not. He passed her by held her hand briefly; a promise, that he was prepared for the storm to follow.

A reporter had pushed a microphone to her face and he pulled it from the stranger's hands.

'I thought you left,' the Avatar said from behind him.

_If only it were that easy. _

'You told me not to run from my problems.'

He faced the buzzing crowd, rolling the recorder between his fingers slowly, waiting for silence to descend. An old tactic. They quietened down under the weight of his patience, and when he could almost hear each breath from the crowd being drawn, he raised the recorder.

More silence.

'Greetings, citizens of Republic City.'

Mutterings rippled through the crowd.

'I believe you are all very well acquainted with who I am. For months –'

Then the recorder was gone, snatched from his hands. The Avatar had seized his arm and almost dragged him back. '_What are you doing?_'

'Announcing my return.'

'Are you trying to turn them against you?'

Well, if she had just let him _finish_. Noatak made to take back the recorder but three metalbenders lurking by the wings were swifter on the uptake, bursting out from the shadows trailing lines of steel.

The explosion of movement in their bloodstream betrayed their intentions and he knew, instantly, which way their hands would fall. He dodged, pulling the Avatar out of the way as whips of metal roared past his shoulders and thudded to the ground like dead snakes.

The crowd drew back and whispers broke out.

'Don't!' the Avatar said when the cables retracted and relaunched themselves at him. Ignoring her, he leeched moisture from the air, sprayed it wide and froze the metal solid. Ice spun up the cable lengths and trapped the metalbenders' wrists. They surprised him next, ripping away the frozen gauntlets and launching columns of rock from their bare hands.

Bold, but foolish. They were now exposed without their armour. He divest amongst their ranks, vaulted over a speeding pillar of earth and closed in on the nearest bender. The man whirled but Noatak slid behind, grabbed his neck and twisted him to the ground, forcing him to his knees.

A rush of movement from behind! Noatak released the policeman and leapt back as a thick pylon of steel grazed his shoulder, the cold burn of it tearing his shirt. Another cable raced through the air and he blocked it with his arm. Metal curled fiercely around his wrist; he pulled viciously and yanked the bender off his feet. With a low cry the second man went down; Noatak pinned him in place with spears of ice.

'Stop, stop!' the Avatar yelled, snapping the cable stretched between them as though it were a thread. He stumbled back from the sudden slack and raised his arms again, only to falter when she barred his way.

'Don't hurt them!' she said.

She was taking _their_ side over _his?_

'And let them think I surrender?' he growled.

Another voice joined them:

'Avatar Korra, step away from him! He's under arrest.'

She glanced back over her shoulder. He followed her gaze, sensing the metalbenders' rattled pulse and rapid breathing.

One was down and unconscious. Another was picking himself up. The third was alert and ready. Noatak studied all three; one strike to the neck, two more on the side of the head, and the policeman struggling to stand up would be helpless. He could throw the man's body at the remaining bender and stun him…

'Amon, don't do it. Let them arrest you. I'll get you out of this, I promise. Just trust me.'

Metalbenders flitted at the corners of his periphery and a small part of him tracked their movement. A larger part of him froze. The Avatar had just asked him to trust her.

Well, of course he trusted her. He had trusted many people in the past. Faith in others was a necessity; there was no choice about it. Wars and revolutions could not be started alone. It was impossible to be everywhere at once and success depended upon sharing leadership. But always there had been a small degree of reservation, a small seed of doubt. His past stood like a wall between him and his full confidence anyone else, simmering beneath that mask, condemning his false story. And that made his trusting impossible, for if he could not trust himself, why should others reciprocate it?

Only, the Avatar _had_ trusted him last night. And though there was no moonlit darkness here to hide them from the world as there had been yesterday, there was still something about the way she gazed at him that made the moment incredibly private. The two of them against the world.

'Very well,' he agreed.

Cold steel cables snaked around his wrists. He twitched involuntarily but did not fight, and allowed himself to be led away in chains.

* * *

Korra watched Amon calmly offer himself to the police. She watched them take him away. There was nothing she could do to stop them. When she made to follow two metalbenders blocked her way, their expressions stony. A shard of dread pierced her. Yue forbid, they were going to punish him. They were going to punish him and she was the one who'd asked him to stay behind for it.

There was no point in pretending anymore; if the police didn't figure out Amon had been the one with her last night they would soon find out from the healers. She shouldered past the guards to stand beside Amon, defiant in the face of disproval. Yet, while the metalbenders seemed almost angered by her support, the whispers that greeted her from the crowd were anything but.

'_Who's that guy?'_

'_Dunno, he sounds a lot like Amon don't you think?'_

'_Oh get real, he's in jail. Didn't they move all the prisoners to someplace else during the tsunami?'_

It was as though a bucket of ice had been thrown over her head. these people – the public - _they thought Amon was still locked up_.

* * *

When she reflected back upon it later, it was probably the crowd's own confusion that prevented a riot and complete breakdown of order. Everything seemed to move in a blur. She remembered trying to shake answers out of an officer when she lost sight of Amon, remembered the crunch of metal beneath her hands screeching hoarsely as the man's armour buckled. Tenzin had restrained her then and she would have fought him too had it not been for the concern and worry in his stern grey eyes – so like Aang's – that something inside of her relented. She followed him away from the crowd in mutinous quiet, ushered by the metalbenders, aware of curious eyes following but determined not to let it cow her.

She guessed Tenzin was going to take her back to the island, and she was right. For one moment, standing before the air bison, she considered refusing and going after Amon instead. Then she saw her friends peering down at her from the saddle, and the hurt and betrayal on their faces was strong enough to convince her to stay.

Oogi must have flown much slower than usual, for she never remembered a journey from the city to the island to take as long as it did today. Unable to break past the awkward disbelief surrounding her friends, she looked instead over the saddle, past Oogi's windswept fur and down into Republic City below.

It was like staring into an entirely alien world.

Gone were the familiar glass skyscrapers, the iron bridges, the sprawling office blocks. Squat little earth houses scabbed over the former city, and even from air she could tell they had been hurriedly erected. A few of the sturdier blocks and landmarks had withstood the force of the tsunami – those she recognised, their sleeker outlines jutting out like scars against the makeshift houses. There was nothing distinct about the city anymore.

Korra watched on with horrified fascination as the ground crept beneath them. Clumps of houses gave way to fields of cluttered wreckage, where broken forms of the previous city still stood uncleared. Sunlight glinted off the mud clinging to the ground, and the longer they flew the more expansive it grew, giving out at last to the shore and its open stretches of water.

She was relieved to find Aang's statue, still intact, standing sentinel over the ravaged city. The frozen stone of his eyes almost seemed to spark when she looked upon his face.

'Am I in trouble?' she said quietly.

Neither Tenzin nor her friends heard. But the wind blew, and Aang's smile was calm.

* * *

Barely had the bison touched down when a white mass barrelled through the temple and slammed into Korra. She crashed backwards, hitting her head on the ground so hard her teeth clacked and sparks exploded before her eyes. The smell of fish filled her nose as Naga licked her from chin to forehead, sniffing eagerly, her wagging tail stirring up a dust cloud. Despite herself, Korra laughed at Naga's puppyish exuberance and hugged her tightly.

It felt great to be home.

The island seemed to have escaped the tsunami's assault, but not completely. Pockets of forest lay splintered in the sheltered coves; sky bisons huddled in dismal herds outside their creaking, waterlogged caves. The entire back of the temple had been torn down, but despite all the damage Air Acolytes resumed their unhurried routine; meditating, rebuilding.

Her room was a mess. Puddles of water had pooled on the floor, growing stagnant and issuing strongly of dampness. She bent all the water away and opened the windows. Halfway through, Bolin entered her room cautiously. There was a nervous smile on her face that made her immediately suspicious.

'Yeah?' Korra said.

'Do you want to come to the dining hall?' he asked timidly. 'We got a surprise for you.'

'What kind of surprise?'

Bolin's smile grew wider. 'A party.'

'A party,' Korra said in disbelief. '_Now?_ Seriously, Bo, I don't think now's the best time…'

'Hey, you know what?' Bolin said, standing taller and grabbing her wrist to lead her out of the room. 'Don't worry about what happened this morning. That's not important. All of us, including the Air Acolytes, planned this for you. _Nothing's_ going to ruin it, okay?'

It turned out to be more of a big lunch. Korra put on a brave face, trying to at least smile whenever people spoke to her. She chatted to her friends with polite reservation, avoiding anything personal and touching only the pointless things strangers ever talked about, like how good the food was.

It _was_ good food; whoever prepared it must have put in a lot of effort. There weren't very many dishes – she guessed most of the stored food must have been washed away. Korra had not realised how hungry she was until she took the first bite. Compared to how the acolytes normally liked to overfill everyone with food, it was a small feast, and Korra had tackled her third plate before she realised her greed and slowed down sheepishly.

She helped Pema carry the dishes back to the kitchen. Asami and two acolytes where already there, scrubbing the dirty plates with a wiry brush. Korra slipped her load into the warm soapy water and grabbed a towel from the stand, drying the dishes that Asami had washed.

'So, Amon, huh,' Asami said, just quiet enough that clinking china masked her voice for only Korra to hear. Korra said nothing and dragged the towel across the plate with more force than necessary.

'Look,' Asami said. 'I'm not going to ask you about him or anything. I know you don't want to talk. I just want to know that you're fine.' She frowned. 'Okay that was a stupid question wasn't it.'

Korra set down the plate on the counter. 'Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine,' she said.

'I know how you feel.'

'Really?' she said skeptically.

'They've got my dad locked up as well,' Asami said.

'_Hiroshi?_'

Korra had completely forgotten about him. 'What happened to him after you guys left me?'

'He got arrested when the metalbenders pulled us out of the water.' Asami dried her hands on a towel and placed stacked away the dried dishes. 'Here, why don't we go someplace else –'

'It's okay,' one of the acolytes said. 'We can step outside.' The acolytes dropped their plates back into the water, sending a burst of white bubbles flying. Grateful for the privacy, the two girls took over and finished up the dishes.

'When the police pulled us from that metal case, they recognised my dad immediately and arrested him,' Asami continued. 'He's in prison now, and not helping himself by being so difficult with the police. He still hates benders, but I know he's changed. I know he _can_ change.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'You were there, Korra. You saw how he was when you saved his life. If there's one thing my dad never forgets it's when others help him. I _know_ he can be a better person, but no one else believes he can be good - aside from the Equalists, I mean. But the police don't care about them at the moment. People are still trying to find their friends and family, no one has the time to track them down.'

Asami pulled the plug from the sink. Bubbles slowly drained, disappearing like clusters of roe down the sink. Both girls watched in silence. An image of Hiroshi surfaced in Korra's mind. Their last encounter – and how the harsh lines of his face had softened when he realised her intention to save him.

'I know. I believe you,' Korra said.

Asami nodded and gave a small smile. 'Thank you.'

'What are you going to do now?'

'About my dad?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm not sure. I think the police held him because they were waiting for you to get better. They're going to put him on trial, but I think they want your testimony first –'

'Oh, there you are, Korra.'

Korra jumped at Tenzin's voice. 'Oh, hi. Yes, we, uh, we were just clearing up the dishes.'

Tenzin stepped through to the kitchen and closed the door quietly after him. 'Korra, I know you're unwilling to talk about what happened last night, but I've just been on the phone with Lin. They've confirmed that it's Amon –' here he paused, waiting, as though hoping Korra could contradict him. '- and they want to put him on trial for breaking out of prison. The sooner the better; more than a hundred people saw him this morning, many of whom were reporters. They'll dig until they get answers. We can't hide from them the fact that Amon escaped us eight months ago.'

'Uh huh.'

'Don't be like that,' he scolded. 'Korra, I know you have developed some sort of feelings for him. The parliament will want you as a witness, and for your sake I hope you're prepared. Most of them don't know Amon's free, and they used to be Equalists. They won't be happy about it. If you try to protect Amon, they will denounce you.'

'So you want me to lie and say what a horrible man Amon is?' she said angrily.

Tenzin looked away from her. 'No. Just don't – don't be so _fanatic_ about defending him like this morning. I'm sure he can look after himself.'

Tenzin's eyebrows arched in skepticism. 'And why are you so positive he's changed?'

'Why not?' Korra said. 'People change.'

'Not people like _him_. He bullied you. He took away your bending and almost sent you into depression.'

'He came back,' Korra said quietly. 'For me.'

Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder, the expression on his face surprisingly empathetic. 'I want to help you through this, but I can't if I don't know what happened. Where you…where you involved with Amon _during_ the Revolution?'

'Of course not!' Korra said, shrugging off his hand, outraged that he even doubted her. 'I would _never_ be friends with _anyone_ who wished the city harm.'

'Then why now? What's he done to you that you trust him like this?'

'He taught me how to fight. He taught me – I don't know! It's hard to explain, I just know it. I've been alone with him so many times and he could've taken my bending or kidnapped me but he didn't. When I let him out of jail –'

'When you let him out of jail he betrayed you,' Asami cut in bluntly. 'You told us. He took advantage of your mercy, chi blocked you and escaped.'

'And then he came back when the city was in danger. When _I_ was in danger.'

'Has it occurred to you that he might be just using you to grant himself pardon for his crimes?' Tenzin said.

'Why are you so determined to see the bad in him?' Korra snapped.

'Because he's done nothing _good. _He was the one who nearly destroyed this city by starting a war!'

'Which he helped end peacefully! It was _his_ suggestion that I free the Lieutenant –'

'Wait, what?' Asami said. '_He_ was the one who told you to let the Lieutenant go?' Curiosity replaced the disgust on her face. 'When did that happen?'

'The night he escaped.' Korra had gone over this part once before; in front of the United Forces generals and the then-four leaders of the city. There was no harm in telling it again, though this time, she was a good deal calmer, and the story less bitter.

Tenzin and Asami listened in impassive silence, offering no consolation but no judgement either. Without interruptions and without doubting glares, words flowed from her to fill the hungry silence between them. She did not tell them everything; only a weak, watered-down version of what had happened. The stitched story was no more a shadow of how she really felt, but she could not bear to reveal anything more intimate.

By the time she finished, her heart was thudding. She wasn't even aware of when her pulse picked up. Her arms were shaking a bit too. She clenched her fists and crossed her arms to hide the small tremors.

'Wow,' Asami said, in almost a whisper. 'Wow. That's…incredible. I can see why you fell for him.'

A prickle of anger stabbed her. 'I have not _fallen_ for him,' she said irritably. 'I believe in him. There's a difference.'

Asami said nothing and continued to stare at her. 'I want to believe in _you_, Korra. And…and I think I do. If you told everyone what you told me – the truth, all of it – I think you might have them convinced!'

'No!' Korra said. 'What I just told you is completely confidential, alright? No one else must hear of this.'

'Korra.' Tenzin looked troubled. 'I know it's hard for you to do this, and I'm sorry to press you about it, but Amon _is_ going to go on trial, tomorrow or the day after. I do not like that man, but if what you say is true, then out of interest of fairness you need to at least tell people why you trust him.'

Korra sighed and turned away from them, facing the window. She hated the idea of telling it all over again, next time to a larger audience. There was a reason why she had left the secret festering in silence for so long; already she could see the distaste etched across Tenzin and Asami's faces, how would the people who barely knew her react?

'…Korra?'

She turned back. 'Can I go see Amon? He's in prison right?'

Tenzin hesitated. 'It might not be the best idea…'

'What? Why not?'

He crossed his arms and looked away. 'Alright. I'm going to be honest here, Korra. I still don't trust him. you seem determined that he can do no wrong, but I think you've fallen for his charm. I've seen how – how _blindly_ those Equalists used to fight for him. And now you're just as equally adamant. I don't want you to see him until you've calmed down.'

'I _am_ calm,' Korra said, fighting to keep the impatience from her voice. 'If you want me to witness against him then can I at least talk to him?'

'Absolutely not, he will only feed you a charming speech to recite, so that he can walk free!'

Korra drew herself up to her full length. But even standing as tall as she could, she barely reached Tenzin's shoulder. Still, that did not deter her. 'I've got like, what, a thousand past lives in here?' She rapped the side of her head with her knuckles. 'Do you think all of them – do you think _Aang_ would let me get brainwashed by some waterbender? Don't you trust me, Tenzin?'

Guilt stirred in her at the hurt that flashed across Tenzin's face. He sighed and made his way to the door, resting his hand on the handle. 'Fine. I'll take you to where he's being held tonight. But I'm warning you – or him, really – I will be outside, listening. And if I find the slightest evidence that he's manipulating you, I want you out of there.'

* * *

The clock on the wall was broken.

Noatak had stirred awake after a restless doze only to find its hands pointing at the exact same numbers. He stared through the metal bars, trying to gauge how much time had passed by the fading light outside the corridor window. It was not so much a window as it was a hole in the wall; draughts seeped indoors with ease, dropping the temperature even further.

Then he heard a loud tick, and the minute hand snapped to rest on the next position.

How slowly time passed. It was going to be a long night.

Where was the Avatar? She had given her word, but since being thrown into this cramped cell he had not seen anyone. He had already made his customary sweep of the area – _twice_ – extending his senses to read the blood patterns circulating from anything living nearby – there were other people around him, though out of sight. Prisoners too, judging by the way they remained unmoving from their positions.

The prison here was far cruder than the one from which he had escaped. A mismatched jigsaw of wood, earth and metal, all scrap from the city's cleanup operations, formed the walls. The ground was all solid earth, and as night fell, cold dampness rose. He heard clacking footsteps in the distance ahead and trained his senses on the figure, but it turned and once more he was alone.

It was most likely fear; fear of him that kept the metalbenders from taunting him. He remembered the frantic pulsing of their blood as they had tried to arrest him in the morning, unable to hide from him their open derision and hatred. When they pushed him through the police van, a second bender had foolishly locked another set of handcuffs around his wrist.

They could drown him beneath a sea of metal and it would not make a difference.

Still, the set of handcuffs grinding against his wrists irritated him. it restricted his movement and prevented him from inspecting the cracks in his prison without making too much noise. He would wait here for a day, perhaps two days – three days at most – and if the Avatar did not come for him by then, he would find a way out himself.

She _looked_ sincere enough when she had pleaded with him not to fight. More than that; he _knew_ she was sincere. His doubts lay not with her but with her friends; Avatar she may be, she was still young, still inexperienced. The city – or the parliament really – full of sentimental old men would not appreciate being told what to do by a child, even if she were the Avatar.

More footsteps. A pair of them. One set sounded incredibly familiar. Could it be…?

'I know what I'm doing!' he heard the Avatar's voice carry through the walls. Noatak crept as close as he could to the source without touching the bars of his cage and listened:

'_Are you sure this is wise, Tenzin?'_

'_No, I'm not sure, but Korra is determined, so I think we should just let her in for now. We can wait outside.'_

'_But Tenzin, it's not safe for her. Amon might –'_

Korra now, and angry too by the sounds of it, _'Might what, Saikhan? What's he going to do to me?_'

Silence.

A section of the wall crumbled into an opening, allowing a small ray of light. His spirits lifted when he spotted the Avatar standing in the underneath, flanked closely by a scowling guard and the tall airbending monk.

'I said I wanted to speak to Amon _alone_.'

The monk nodded and backed away, but the guard hesitated, gaze drifting between him and the Avatar. Either the man decided the Avatar could defend herself, or that Noatak was not going to harm her, for he turned with reluctant slowness and closed the wall behind him. What little light the prison held dimmed even more.

The Avatar glanced behind her several times.

'He's gone,' Noatak said, sensing the blood in the guard's body leaving.

Her face softened. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm chained inside a cell, Avatar.'

She winced. 'Oh. Right. Sorry.'

'Never mind.'

She pulled aside the bars of his cage and joined him, seating herself on the dusty floor. Her shoulder brushed his and he longed to put an arm around her, but the cold cuffs around his wrists prevented him from spreading his arms .

Never had he hated confinement more.

As though reading his mind, the Avatar leaned against him. He could feel the steady rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed and focused on that rhythm, finding a lulling calm. Her fingers traced idle paths in the dirt and he reached out his hand, holding them still.

'I told Asami about, you know…us,' she said.

'Sato's daughter?' he asked.

She nodded. 'I think she believes in you.'

'And what of others?'

'I don't know. I haven't told anyone else yet. I plan to, tomorrow.' The words ended on a higher note and she gazed at him timidly. 'You wouldn't mind, would you?'

A near pointless question.

'Of course I mind, Avatar. But –' he paused, doubt gnawing him from the inside. There was still time for him to refuse, time for him to save his name from turning to mud. But all for what? If he refused – assuming the Avatar respected his wishes – and the truth was kept from the public, he would be beyond even her power to pardon.

'Do what you think is best,' he finished wearily.

There. It was done. He had said it. He had placed himself at the hands of another. Not since he was a child had he relinquished such control over his own life; it was daunting, yet equally relieving. No longer would he have to be responsible for every decision he made, no longer was he _alone_.

The Avatar rocked against him slowly, a small smile on her face. Her hands turned over and her fingers weaved through his. The contact send a small shudder rippling through him. Embarrassed by the reaction, he quickly twisted away.

A quiet laugh startled him. He turned around with raised eyebrows. The Avatar was _smirking_ at him, defiant mischief dancing around her lips.

'What?' he said.

'Prison hasn't put a damper on you at all.'

'If you think that is an excuse for me to remain confined here –'

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his, silencing him.

'I'll be back for you,' she promised.

* * *

Korra lay awake in bed for a long time, listening to the quiet snuffling of Naga as the polar-bear dog slept. Her windows swung slowly to the light breeze, exposing the bright moon hanging in the sky. It reminded her a lot of the nightmare she had had so long ago, when she'd first come to the island; chi blockers exploding through the window to paralyse her, Amon emerging from the shadows. It was near impossible to picture him with that mask on now, and tonight, her fear was not for herself but for Amon.

Whatever his consent, whatever his calm when she'd told him her intention to reveal their relationship to the public, she was almost completely certain the city would not take it well. She wondered if people would turn their backs on her and lose their faith.

Had people ever lost faith in Aang? He had been brought back to life once too, after being struck by lightning. _And_ he'd befriended an enemy; heck, people loved Zuko. But Zuko had been a kid at the time; kids were easy to forgive.

Korra turned over in her bed and stuck her legs out from under the blankets, trying to keep cool. She could hear the clock next door ticking away loudly into the night, and the noise rattled so loudly that she wondered how it was anyone on the island could sleep. She pulled her blanket over her head.

It had been so easy to fall asleep last night, with the heat of Amon radiating through her. She turned over, balled up one corner of her blanket and hugged it to her chest. Not quite the same as lying next to him, but having something to hold on to gave her hope that perhaps tomorrow, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

A/N:

This is quite an uneventful chapter compared to all the previous ones, but the title should be an indication why; it's only part one. When I first started writing this chapter, I did not realise it would get so long, so I've now divided it up. And yeah, the title significance will come into play in part 2.

We're nearly there, folks, nearly there. I can smell the ending and I can't wait to reveal it all to you! :)


	27. Soldiers of War, Part 2

A/N This chapter was uploaded at the same time as the next. Technically they're all part of the same chapter, but because it was so long I had to split them up. This means that the next chapter is NOT the last in the story. Thanks for reading!

_Previously: After the tsunami, Korra's secret with Amon has been uncovered. Now, she must face the ravaged city and explain to them all that had happened._

* * *

City Hall, like Yue Hospital and the former prison, had fallen. Marble columns and golden architraves that had once supported the great emerald domed roof was gone, replaced by a tub-like block of earth no different to any other building. Had it not been for the flag bearing Republic City's insignia fluttering on the rooftop, Korra would not have recognised the place. At least it was uncluttered and cleared of debris, unlike the outskirts of the city still wallowing in rubble

Several council members waited for her near the entrance.

'What is the Avatar doing here?' one asked. 'Shouldn't she be resting in hospital?'

Tenzin hesitated, glancing at her briefly before answering. 'I believe her testimony will be important.' The pause made her uneasy – had it been out of concern for her, or had they already reached some sort of verdict? Korra glanced at the other parliament members, but they looked just as bemused.

'Hmph,' the councillor said, following him into the courtroom beyond. 'Well, see to it she doesn't faint from exhaustion. She looks green.'

Korra _was _starting to feel quite sick, but not because she was tired. This was _it_. There was no turning back. Telling the leaders of Republic City the truth of her relationship to Amon was equally, if not more, daunting than blundering in front of a camera. These people held the power to decide his fate. If she messed _this_ up, Amon would be punished.

She swallowed, feeling a swooning light-headedness come over her. She forgot everything she had rehearsed. Her legs refused to move.

'Korra, come on, it's going to be okay.' Tenzin had doubled back to check on her. He tugged once on her elbow and some feeling came back. Follow Tenzin. That was all she needed to do. She focused on his light footsteps and tried not to think of what lay ahead in the courtroom.

A hush fell upon her as Korra walked through the doorway and sat in the witness box. Faces – some curious, some confused, others angry – turned in her direction. The thick buzzing of conversation muted almost instantly and every parliament member shuffled in their seat to sit more formally.

One face stuck out to her in particular – Tarrlok's. He had the look of a cornered animal, and his gaze roved erratically in the room, always skipping over her; did he know what was going to happen? She felt a surge of pity for him.

Tenzin cleared his throat. 'Bring…him in.'

Another door – a smaller set she had overlooked tucked away on one side of the wall, swung open. Two metalbenders led Amon through, the handcuffs around his wrist clanking with every step. She had to turn away from the sight; it hurt too much to see him shuffled in chains. Every crank of metal as he moved struck her like hammer blows. _She'd asked him to stay behind and he had_.

A low murmur rippled through the seated members.

'Amon?' the Lieutenant said.

With a jolt of panic, Korra realised nearly a quarter of the politicians were comprised of former Equalists. The men Amon had betrayed.

Lieu, his face a livid white, whirled on Amon. 'What's _he_ doing here? I thought he was in prison for life. Why have you taken him out?'

Tenzin extended his palms, the image of calm, though Korra noticed the tendons straining out against the back of his hand. 'Well, I'm afraid there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. Amon has not been in prison for the past eight months.'

'_What?_'

An angry buzzing filled the room. Korra peered from one face to the next, suddenly aware of the fact that out of everyone in the room, only she, Tenzin her friends and the police knew about Amon's escape. Aside from Tarrlok, who looked distant and detached, everyone else turned and whispered to their neighbours in shock and outrage.

Tenzin was staring straight at her, and he seemed to be trying to tell her something but her ears weren't working. Amon, too, waited expectantly, but that didn't help either . Although she knew the angry buzzing in the room was growing louder, it sounded oddly muted. For one moment Korra felt as though she were in some quiet faraway place, with only Tenzin and Amon, the three of them in a triangle each trying to push another into speaking out.

A mad urge to shout seized her. For some reason, imagining the aftermath of something like that made her giggle; a hideous, completely stupid thing to do. She choked and managed to pass it off as a cough, and out of fear of laughing out aloud again she hurriedly stood up.

The back of her chair scraped across the floor. A small sound, but harsh and discordant, cutting through the buzz of angry conversation.

'It's true,' she said.

Her voice wobbled but people fell silent anyway. Whispers died down like a hibernating hive. Scrutinising eyes fell upon her. She felt raw and exposed underneath the weight of the parliament's judgement. Her mind raced in panic; what should she say next? Everyone already knew Amon escaped; she could tell them what happened after – no, no, people would think she was delusional releasing Amon from jail – she needed to tell them _why_ she had turned to Amon in the first place.

Hiroshi. Yes, start with him – war was ugly – they'd want to hear about her attempts trying to stop him.

Or maybe they didn't, some of the councillors were previously Equalists.

It was Tenzin who finally came to her rescue.

'Korra, why did you want to learn chi blocking from Amon?' he said gently.

Korra let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding, feeling her nervousness simmer down a little. She forced her jaws to relax. Answer Tenzin, that was all she had to do. She focused solely on him, blocking out the sound and sight of everyone else around her.

'I couldn't beat chi blockers otherwise, without resorting to going into the Avatar State,' she answered, clearly and more boldly.

'And did you ever stop to think that Amon might use the opportunity to free himself?'

'Yes, but I was confident if he tried to harm me, or escape, the Avatar State would kick in and protect me.'

'But he got away in the end.'

She winced. 'I know. We were…getting friendly. I let my guard down.'

'Why would you change your attitude towards _him_ of all people?'

Korra paused. Summing up all her feelings and reasons was impossible. She could not even explain it to herself, let alone others. _I just know it's right_ sounded dumb.

Seconds ticked by. Then –

'I gave the Avatar no reason to fear me.'

Korra's attention snapped to Amon; she had blocked him out along with everyone else and to hear him volunteering his account was almost intrusive.

'Yeah, that,' she said. It sounded a bit lame after everything that had been said. But now Amon was talking, and though he addressed the seated members, she had the distinct feeling he was levelling everything at her. There were deliberate gaps in his story that left her itching to fill in, but he spoke without pause and she never found the chance.

Amon _finally_ paused at the part where he had left her paralysed atop that mountain outcrop. Memory of that night still brought with it stinging betrayal and she fought hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She continued where he left off; voicing her suspicions when Hiroshi withdrew from the war and non-benders started disappearing, then bumping into Amon in the Equalist bunker, escaping together with Song, Banzai and Shenzi, and finally, uncovering his identity and attacking him, travelling back to Republic City alone.

'And you all know what happened next. The tsunami came. I got caught in the explosion. I don't remember what happened after but when I woke up again I was in hospital, Amon was healing me, and I knew then I could trust him.'

She sat down.

The room swam back into focus. Once again, she felt eyes pressing down upon her, passing judgement.

No one spoke.

The silence was momentous. Her cheeks flushed. Not from shame, but from an almost-pride. she had never been so open and sincere to a room mostly full of strangers. Her story had been sincere, _natural_, and if that didn't convince them then nothing else would.

'You…you _knew?_' Lieu whispered.

Korra's hopes plummeted at the hurt and betrayal on his face. She had seen that expression once before; he had stomped on his mask and severed all his ties before hurling himself into a wild charge of fury. _No_…

'All this time, when everyone thought Amon was in prison, you _knew_ he was free? And you were content with that? You were content with lying to us?'

'It was for the good of the city…'

'Really.' Lieu's voice was steadily growing louder. 'You think the city wants a dishonest Avatar? Don't presume to know what we want. We trusted you. _I _trusted you. I thought you had non-benders' best interests at heart –'

'I do have your best interests at heart!' she blazed. 'But the war was still dragging at that point, and people were just starting to settle down! There was hope for peace, you think I'd shatter that by telling the whole city I accidentally let a national criminal go?'

'You were weak. You succumbed to your feelings. You were manipulated, just like I had been.'

She swallowed. 'Yes, I was. But not anymore.'

'I want nothing more to do with you,' he snapped, shooting upright.

'Lieu, wait.' The councilor next to him placed a hand on his arm. 'I think you're overreacting.'

'I am not overreacting!' Even from here, Korra could sense his quivering outrage. 'My whole life I've been manipulated by the people I trust! First Amon, and then the Avatar! And now I find out the two of them have been in bed the whole time –'

'It only happened _once!_'

'That was just a figure of speech! You know what I mean. All throughout the war you've been in league with each other -'

'Well, no, because I never liked him until after he got put in jail for life! And I did _not_ manipulate you, I tried to preserve peace in the city.'

'You know what was wrong with the old city, before the Revolution?' Lieu said loudly, drowning out her words. 'It was a city built on lies. It was a city where benders and non-benders could live _together_ in peace, but that never happened. It was all a lie. And you – you're no different! You lied too!'

Korra hung her head. 'I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep everyone happy.'

Amon spoke up. 'What would you have done, Lieutenant, had you been in her position?'

'I am not your Lieutenant anymore!'

Korra drew back nervously. The man looked ready to pick up a desk and hurl it at Amon, or her, or anyone. He swelled in size as he slammed down his fist, sending sheets of paper flying. The pen he had been walking across his fingers crashed against the table as he flung it and stood up abruptly, eyes blazing. Everyone around him jumped and skittled back.

'Don't tell me what to do, Avatar. I resign. I will not lead a nation that has hoodwinked me –'

'Lieu, you can't resign!' Tenzin said. 'We need you. You're fair. You're just.'

'Don't butter me up,' he snarled.

'Look past your prejudice,' Tenzin urged. 'Forgive her. Korra is young. She's just a teenager for the moon's sake!'

'Amon's not young. Neither are you. And you supported her decision.'

'Yes, I did. It seemed to be the best course of action at the time. I was afraid for the city. In hindsight it was a mistake, but what's done is done –'

'I don't get it,' another member suddenly spoke up. 'Your story makes no sense, Avatar.'

'I haven't lied!' Korra said fiercely.

'Then I'm afraid you are mistaken. It was Tarrlok, and not Amon, who saved you that day. I was there. I watched him heal you along with your friend – Mako, was it?'

'No, it _was_ my brother,' Tarrlok cut in. It was the first time he had spoken at all since the trial. 'I pretended to be doing the healing so no one could give him away…'

'So you knew too huh?' Lieu cut in again, teeth bared.

Tarrlok glanced down. 'Only recently. A few days before the tsunami hit. By then we were too busy worrying -'

'I don't want to hear any of your excuses!'

'Precisely,' Tenzin said. 'Why don't we vote on Amon's fate then, instead of arguing?' When the Lieutenant opened his mouth, he quickly continued. 'Is it not better to deliver justice than to satisfy revenge? We will adjourn and decide his fate then. Court dismissed. All agreed?'

'the Lieutenant kicked his desk back. 'No, I do _not_ –'

Metalbenders came and Korra was ushered away; likewise so was Amon. She had barely made it to the door when voices erupted and shook the roof. She swore even dust drifted down from the ceiling.

'Just ignore them,' said the metalbender as he closed the door to the chamber, sealing the arguing parliament members inside. 'They fight like this all the time. I know. I'm usually the one who has to stand outside and guard the doors.'

* * *

When Korra was allowed back into the trial room again, she could feel so many pairs of eyes upon her. Amon sat alone in the centre, facing the ring of politicians. He did not even turn his head to look at her when she sat down beside him, and aside from Lieu's eyes narrowing there was no visible reaction from anyone else. Well, at least the man looked calmer.

She tried to gauge the severity of Amon's sentence by sending questioning glances Tenzin's way, but he was completely impassive.

Words thudded through the brittle air.

'Councilman Ren will now deliver the verdict.'

Three seats away from Tenzin, a woman stood up.

'Amon.'

Korra sought Amon's hand underneath the table. He did not return the gesture; if anything, he completely ignored her. Still, she held on to him, anchoring herself to the solid warmth of his hand, the only thing that felt real to her right now. She was the Avatar; she could protect anyone she wanted. If she held on and never let go nothing bad would ever happen to him.

The councilwoman continued speaking.

'A year ago you were sentenced to life in prison. You broke out, and, as is only fitting, you will return to your life sentence.'

_No no no_…Korra's hands shook. Something warm and sticky was dribbling through her fingers –

'However, the healers have informed us that you played a role in the Avatar's survival. Had it not been for you, Avatar Korra would not be sitting here with us today. We will, therefore, offer you leniency. You are now sentenced to five years in prison.'

Korra almost laughed; she had to bite down hard on the inside of her cheeks to stop the spread of a smile across her face. Everything was going to be alright; five years wasn't bad. It wasn't great either but at least it was better than life –

Ren held up her hand.

'I have not finished yet.'

_What now…?_

'Although you will only spend five years in prison, we cannot ignore the fact that you are a bloodbender. You abused your bending to ignite a war; employed it as a means of terrorism to achieve your ends. And, because of the fact that you can freely abuse it at any time, you are too dangerous for the safety of this city. The parliament has reached its final decision. In addition to five years prison, you will forfeit your bending.'

Korra's hand dropped limply away from Amon's. A strange rushing noise filled her ears.

'Forfeit,' she said shakily. Dread churned in her gut. 'And who's going to take it away?'

For the first time, Ren's face softened. 'I'm sorry, Avatar, but you are. If anyone else were capable, we would not ask this of you.'

'No,' Korra said. Her lip trembled. 'I'm not doing it.'

'Please be reasonable, Korra. A bender of Amon's skill cannot be allowed to go free, he is far too dangerous. If you will not take away Amon's bending, we will have no choice but to place him in prison for life.'

'He's not _dangerous!_' Korra shouted, springing to her feet. That rushing noise had turned to roaring and blood pounded furiously in her ears. 'He saved my life – what if next time I'm dead again, then who's going to use bloodbending to heal me? He's changed, don't –'

'_Korra.'_

That voice was so low, so quiet, that she barely heard it. She whipped around, seeing a slight part between Amon's lips, the only indication he had spoken.

Amon stood up. One of his hands was bleeding, blood trickling from four small cuts on the back of his hand where her fingers had dug. The metallic smell of blood filled her nose and she almost retched.

'Very well,' Amon said. 'I concede. I will allow my bending to be taken away in exchange for five years in prison.'

Korra could not believe her ears. She stared at Amon, at the stiff set of his shoulders and the tight clenching of his jaw, refusing to believe that he would willingly give up his bending. Ren and the other parliament members breathed in relief.

'Then it is decided,' Ren said. 'Tomorrow morning, the Avatar will revoke Amon's bending outside City Hall where everyone can see. A healer will oversee the process, to confirm his bending is truly gone.'

Korra's heart thundered. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong. Amon would never give up like this.

Was he going to fight? Was he going to fight, like the last time they had sentenced him to life in prison? Whose side was she supposed to take if that happened? She edged away from him, timidly, afraid to provoke him and yet not wanting to leave him either.

It was the metalbenders who finally decided for her, leading him away and out of the chamber. And, like the last time they had caught him, Amon offered no fight, calmly, passively, allowing himself to be led away.

* * *

'Why didn't you say anything? Do you know how _stupid_ I looked out there sticking up for you, while you did absolutely nothing to help yourself?'

The Avatar's indignant voice rose throughout the holding cell. Light from a torch in the wall framed her face and captured the angry glimmer in her eyes. A clock ticked in the background, its mechanical sounds fading away into obscurity.

'Answer me!'

'Was it not obvious, Avatar?'

'No, it wasn't!'

'For you.'

If he expected her to soften, it had the opposite effect. Her hands shot out and gripped the bars of his cell, forcing them aside so she could enter. Metal screeched in protest. He met her furious eyes calmly.

'If I had resisted, what would you have done?'

She faltered. 'I…'

'Precisely,' he said.

Her face fell, and she glanced down on the ground. All the anger that had filled her deflated. 'I'm so sorry. I tried. I tried to tell them to let you go but they won't listen to me.'

'You are only a child to them,' he explained.

'Then what do we do? What should _I_ do?'

'Nothing,' he said. 'But you should delay when coming to City Hall tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'It would be…unfortunate if you are caught in the middle.'

She backed away. 'And what do you mean by that? You're not thinking of escaping again, are you?'

From the look on her face Noatak knew she had already answered her own question.

'Amon, don't,' she pleaded. 'Does your bending matter so much to you that you'd fight a whole city for it? Does it matter more than _me?_'

'No, it doesn't,' he said slowly. She did not understand; she could not even _begin_ to understand. If he gave up his powers, it would be an admission of defeat. A prison sentence already degraded him enough, at least he would still be feared, respected. What would people think of him, when the last thread of his control was gone, and he became nothing more than ordinary – just another prisoner, another war criminal, another failed leader? The loss of his bending; a white flag of surrender.

'Amon, look at me. Look at me in the eye and tell me that you are prepared to fight this city, fight _me_, just to keep your bending.'

So she had made her decision; she would rise against him if he resisted. He looked into her eyes, struck by how blue they were. He had never noticed, until now, that they were not as dark as he had always thought them to be. They faced each other, close enough that her warm breath fanned and mingled with his own. Hostility brimmed in her eyes; was she going to fight him, right here?

The sound of a door opening roused them both.

'I did not expect to see you here, Korra.'

He recognised that gruff voice of his Lieutenant's anywhere.

'You weren't coming here to release him, were you?'

'What? Oh no, no,' the Avatar said quickly. 'I was just leaving.' She spun on her heel and let herself out, parting the bars of his cell as easily as they were curtains. The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed as she walked past him and left the room. Her footsteps receded into the distance.

'So that's how you escaped the first time.'

'Yes.'

'I really should have you killed.'

The corners of his mouth twitched up. 'Can't you do that yourself? Why hire help?'

'I'm not dirtying my hands for you again.'

Even after a year, the betrayed hurt was still apparent. Noatak sighed. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

'You think it's that easy? You think that, after everything you've done – after everything _I_ did for you – you think that you can just say sorry and be forgiven?'

'This is your revenge then, is it?'

His Lieutenant crossed his arms and turned away. 'It's not revenge. You told us you were a non-bender. And now, you will be.' Noatak was surprised to find no trace of glee in the man's tone, only relief. It gave him hope that one day, they could gradually begin to trust each other again. _No_, he ordered himself. That was not going to happen. He was not going to let them take away his bending.

Or…should he? Was the loyalty of this man worth forfeiting his last clutch of power?

'I'm glad you're not as big a hypocrite as I thought,' his Lieutenant said suddenly.

'I'm sorry?'

The man turned back to him, surprised. 'I thought you'd fight the sentence. Honestly, I did not expect you to accept it. I've seen the ones whose bending you took. I've seen how desperately they fought. Even the Avatar seems more concerned than you are.'

Noatak nearly laughed aloud. The poor Lieutenant, always so ready to believe anyone at face value. It was no wonder he had been so easily fooled back in the days of their revolution. As Noatak looked down upon this simple, trusting man, he vividly remembered the sound of perspex goggles stomped to pieces; the whirl of uncharged khali sticks rushing towards him. Was this how tomorrow would turn out, when his true intentions became known and the Lieutenant realised that he had, in fact, been untruthful in his consent?

The Lieutenant tilted his head very slightly to one side. 'You're actually upset about losing your bending, aren't you?' After a considerable length of time where Noatak made no reply, he shrugged and continued, 'I can tell you one thing, Amon. Your name is mud right now, but when you go back to being the non-bender you'd always claimed to be, you'll win back the respect we used to have for you.'

_When_. Not _if_. The Lieutenant truly believed he was going to allow himself to be subjugated. He did not want to lie to the man, not a second time, but he could not be truthful either. So he remained in neutral silence, and a short while later, the Lieutenant left.

* * *

The pound of his door opening spelled the end of a long night. A guard stood by the doorway, beckoning for him to follow. He rose, subconsciously smoothing his crumbled shirt. At the door, however, he froze. A magnetic force was pulling him back into the cell. He did not _want_ to stay here, but on the other hand…this desolate, dry cage sheltered him from the city outside.

The cold bite of metal snapped around his wrists.

'Come on,' the guard said shortly, yanking on the handcuffs. The less than careful manner in which he was pulled gave rise to a mocking revelation: the guard was not afraid of him. The fear of _Amon_, fear he had once forged and dangled like a sword on a thread over their heads, had been cut. They were free, and he was not.

Escorted by three more guards, he was led down the corridor. He passed by a dozen more cells, and though he thought he spotted Sato in one of them, when he tried a closer inspection, the nearest guard jostled him forward. Afterwards, the man leapt back, as though shocked.

Well, at least this one still respected him.

A deserted street greeted them as they stepped out into the bright sunshine. A police van parked on the kerbside, the back hatch open, yawning hungrily to receive him. He could easily overpower the four guards surrounding him, and make his escape in that van. Knock them out, loot their keys, turn it into the ignition and drive away…

He placed his first foot on the ramp climbing up to the van, and he reached out with his mind. In a heartbeat the man's whole body was snared. His hold constricted, and the man's pulse stuttered.

'What's wrong?' another guard said, as his first victim doubled over in pain.

Only a strangled wheezing came out. The sound sent a shiver of reminiscence through him; he remembered that sound, remembered too well, and all that came after it. _You've served me well, Lieutenant_… _wood splinters, and the man he had come to regard as a brother lies in a lifeless heap, tossed aside like an outgrown toy_.

With a start, he released the man.

The other three guards rounded on Noatak suspiciously and pushed him inside the van, slamming the door closed. Gloom descended upon him, the only light pivoting through a small barred window near the top left corner. Noatak sank down on the bench, heart hammering. He lost track of the turns and bends the van took as he allowed his mind to drift, focusing on anything but _that day_ when all his carefully laid plans were tangled and broken.

The van jarred to a halt. He slid sideways on the bench, hit the front, and was jolted back to reality. From outside he heard a door open. A key turned in its lock, ready to release him from the dark. Ready to turn him _loose_. He braced himself to erupt the moment the doors opened – and stopped. Another voice had joined the police outside.

'_He didn't resist or anything when you brought him in?'_

'_We think he did, but nothing really came out of it. He's been quiet since.'_

'_I'm glad. I thought he'd try to escape. I would've gotten the Avatar to retrieve him but I feared she might let him go instead. At least we know he's honest now.'_

'_I would not be so quick to trust him, Councilman Lieu. He is still a bloodbender.'_

That's right, Lieutenant, he echoed. Do not trust me.

The doors opened, and he was momentarily blinded by the light. When his eyes adjusted he saw the Lieutenant's concerned face peering into his.

'You okay?'

He shouldered the man aside and stepped out.

The sheer number of people that greeted him was astounding. He was standing before City Hall, and all the parliament members had gathered ahead of him in a small semicircle of an amphitheatre. Reporters and spectators trampled front lawn. Anticipation rolled in thick waves through the air, rising out in misty breaths from every spectator in the brisk morning air. They were waiting for this, as they had probably waited for a long time.

He tensed, the wild rush of battle rising in his blood. The Avatar wasn't here yet. Nothing checked him. There was still time. He could still get away. A mask had once defined him; without it his true face was inconspicuous. He could dive into the audience. The city would fall to chaos trying to catch him; he could slip away, hide in abandoned buildings and cross into the harbour by nightfall.

And still, he hesitated.

'Amon, come on. It'll be okay. It won't hurt.'

The Lieutenant, reassuring _him?_ How their dynamic had changed. He ignored the man and took one step forward, a pretence that he would corporate while scanning the crowd for the closest break. He found one opening; a group of loosely scattered people hanging near the fringes. He could take them down with ease before they even knew what hit them and hide in the crowd, using it to buffer him against arrest and melt away…

The hair on his neck prickled. He chanced a glance behind and found himself face to face with his former Lieutenant. The intense, studied way with which he was regarded made him feel oddly small, as though he were being judged. His limbs grew heavy and he veered away, back towards the stage, forcing himself to take steady steps, one after another. There _must_ be another way to escape from this…

A rush of wind knocked his face, followed by the lowing of a bison.

Too late. The Avatar had arrived. The massive bison thudded to the ground and he watched her climb out the saddle.

At that moment, he hated the Lieutenant. This man alone delayed him, kept him pinned in place as the jaws of a trap held an animal before the hunter could come and finish it off. He followed the Avatar's movements tersely as she scrambled down the bison. She moved with agonising slowness, stubbornly refusing to look him in the eye even while he drilled his gaze upon her.

She stumbled. He saw the airbender helping her up, giving her shoulders a small squeeze and bending down to whisper something in her ear. Then the Avatar was alone, treading the forsaken area between him and the council. The guards melted away from his sides as she approached, and when she stood in front of him, the frenetic buzzing of the crowd fell quiet.

Noatak saw his own face reflected in her wide, hesitant eyes, and it occurred to him only just now, staring down at her, that she barely reached his shoulder.

As though she heard his thoughts, the uncertainty in her eyes vanished. A shadow passed over her face, and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of white flash in her eyes. He searched the Avatar's face for any sign of the girl he had known for the past year, but saw only a stranger. There was no animosity but no familiarity either; two opponents sizing each other up. He stayed rooted in one place, challenging her to touch him.

Out the corner of his periphery he saw one arm rise to brush his jaw. Though the Avatar's eyes were almost-predatory, the hand that held his face was shaking. He knew then; knew that she would not do it, knew that _Korra_ was hiding behind that Avatar façade even as the weight of the watching crowd pressed down on them and her other hand inched up to rest below his collarbone, right over his heart.

'Don't do this,' he said.

'I can't,' she whispered back. Both her hands were shaking. 'I have no choice.'

Her thumb hovered over his forehead, the tip of it only just brushing his skin. It was cold and pronounced, as unyielding as a death sentence. He stiffened. Then her thumb pressed down, and in that singular instance of contact all his surroundings flashed white and disappeared.

He was standing on a strange plane. There was no ground nor sky, only an infinite blackness. He looked down at his hands and saw them encased in glowing dark blue. An ocean on a moonless night. The Avatar was ahead of him, a being of white light.

Like two wary animals meeting for the first time, they circled each other with growing caution. She was the first to move; her light growing brighter until he was surrounded and her tentative presence pressed against his. His entire field of vision filled with blinding white and automatically he slammed back, holding her at bay. Flashes from her life burned into his mind. He saw, as though in slow motion, rewinded snatches of her past. Most of which he had seen the last time they battled like this. Only today, she had the upper hand.

He fought back wildly, viciously, focusing his mind on the one thought that he must leave this place intact and without any loss to his powers. Whether he was stronger or she gave up he could not be sure, but the Avatar wilted and withdrew. He surged over her, pushing her aside, breaking free of her hold and wrenching himself back into the living world.

Feeling returned to him; so did sight, sound, his surroundings. The Avatar's hands were still gripping him, her eyes still glowing , and for a moment before he tore free he saw fear lurking beneath the vacant eyes of the Avatar State.

_I'm not going to hurt you_, he started to say, only to be cut off as the Avatar's fingers tightened and a colossal tide of energy crashed down upon him. A cacophony of voices echoed in his head and he was hauled back into the strange place of light and will.

Betrayed rage thundered in those voices. The Avatar's light whipped forward and wrapped around him. With each passing moment in time the voices roared louder. He could almost make out each voice, shouting a myriad of aggressive advice at the Avatar. She seemed to fight with herself; her constricting hold wavered and almost snapped. Seizing the opportunity, he attacked her again, overwhelming her white light with his blue. The world shifted, turned _his_ colour, _his_ blue. He was winning; he was the stronger force.

Thrusting the Avatar aside, he turned to flee once more – only to be checked by a weathered voice.

_Amon, what do you value more, your bending, or Korra?_

_That is a pointless question. The answer is clear._

_It is not, when you refuse to answer. _

_I do not need to make myself clear to you._

_Then go. Go, but know that you can only have one or the other._

He remembered that voice. He had heard it once before, and it had told him that people changed. He remembered the snatch of memory that came after, the boy in the royal Fire Nation garb, addressing a crowd of all nationalities –

_People will forgive if you are sorry. Do not forget that._

_Get out of my head._

_I am not in your head, Noatak. I am only telling you what you already know. _

_All right!_ he roared, taking some satisfaction as the Avatar quelled. _If you want my bending so badly, then take it!_

He charged into her. Korra was battered by the sudden force of his rage. It surprised her so much that she cringed and retreated inside herself, but that only gave Amon more ground. This – this was _not _the Amon she knew. This was some untameable creature intent upon her destruction. If she did not act, she would be ripped apart.

She rushed back at him with equal fury, and the two of them collided, transforming the plane around them into a blinding swirl of energy. The raw power of it dazed her. Grimly, she called upon her past lives. They fed into her, caught her fall, poured their combined might into her and with their strength, she swelled.

She surrounded Amon. He did not struggle as violently as she had expected. The tide of balance shifted in her favour; her spiritual light, white and blinding, flared to encompass the whole area, swallowing Amon's blue. When at last his light shrunk to just a tiny speck, she felt a violent surge of strength rise from him.

If she had known what it really felt like, she might have let up the pressure. Noatak was drowning. There was no other word for it. For someone born to waterbend this was a horror beyond imagining. Killed by one's own element. Water, the giver of power, the giver of life, _his_ life, choking him. he could not see. He could not breathe. Every shattering beat of his heart lurched in his throat.

But there was no water around him. Just the Avatar. The pressure that smothered him was nothing but her brute will.

He had attacked her because he could not think of anything else to do. He knew this was likely to happen – prepared for it even, but no amount of acceptance could suppress his instinct from exploding to life.

He refused to surrender. He might be an insignificant dot of blue swept away by the flood plains of white light, but as long as he could feel he could fight. He must hurry. The Avatar was slowly ripping him apart. Every second that they remained locked like this he felt strand upon strand of his own existence fade.

He was going to die.

Something reared inside of him, fuelled by desperation. Only it was too late. He was too weak. He had given up too much of himself, and the Avatar was washing over him, corroding him, wearing him down.

Time froze.

There was a moment of perfect clarity and perfect calm. Noatak saw himself as an outsider did, twitching in the Avatar's death grip. It was over. He had lost.

Then time returned to normal. The Avatar swept over him like a tidal wave. His blue light waned, waned, waned, and with a final feeble flicker, went out.

* * *

How long he had spent in that strange place he did not know, but when he came back to the living world, it was all he could do to stand upright. It took him a moment to realise the Avatar's hands were no longer on him, but the points where she had touched still burned his skin.

He was cold, so cold. Finally he realised it was not _him_ that was cold, but his surroundings. He could not feel the hot blood pulsing through the bodies of those around him. He could not feel the swirling vapours of water scattered in the air. A grey haze polluted his world, as though everything he viewed passed through tinted lens.

He lifted his hand.

Nothing. He could not even feel his own blood moving. A strange silence filled his ear despite the murmuring crowd. And then he realised what was missing. The call of the ocean . No longer did it tug at him. And though it was day, the pull of the moon – that too, was gone.

In a panic he clawed the air. Such a simple motion should have sent those nearby struggling in agony. Instead nothing happened. His knees trembled and only the fiercest determination not to collapse kept him on his feet. Wave after wave of nausea crashed through him.

Cool hands caught him and pinched sharply at his temples. Then his forehead, then his neck. _The chakra points that dictated the flow of bending._ He saw the intruder; a healer. The woman stepped back and opened her mouth. Her voice sounded from far away, like the lost cries of a bird in the wind.

'His bending is gone.'

* * *

_His bending is gone._

For one wild moment Korra struggled to make sense of those words. Had she…had she really done it? She opened her eyes and everything swam into view. The spectators, the cameramen, the council members, and _him_ – Amon. His head was bowed and he had lost his defiance. It made him look thin. At the word _gone_ his head snapped up, and for a fleeting instant Korra met his eyes.

They were black and emotionless, as thought a light had died. She had seen that look all too often, on every bender who had lost his bending.

But this – this wasn't just any bender. This was _Amon_. This was Noatak. This was the man who had been her enemy and later friend, someone who had laughed with her, taught her how to fight and _fought_ with her. Shared her battles, shared her bed. This was someone she cared about, and she – she had done _this_ to him. She had broken him.

_Yue, what have I done_. Dazed horror punched her in the gut. All those times she had called Amon a monster for ripping away people's bending – what did that make her now?

Something slapped her across the face. Out of reflex her hand came up and caught the offender – a stray leaf fluttering in the wind. _Wind?_ Her hair whipped her face. So did more leaves. Paper, even pebbles, lashed out at her in a furious maelstrom.

Dimly, she heard someone call her name.

The ground shuddered by her feet, and everything went white.

* * *

He turned away. _His bending is gone_. Those four words echoed again and again in his head. For all his childhood hopes of losing his bending, he had never dreamed it would become a reality. And he had never dreamed he would miss it.

It was strange. Because he _felt_ he could still bend. There was a strange itch coursing through him, prompting him to practise, but of course when he tried nothing happened. Water had turned its back on him. All the usual sensations – of pulsing blood, flowing water – things that he noticed without even trying, now remained stubbornly silent.

Something – a piece of gravel – struck his forehead. A quick burst of pain followed. He touched the spot and his fingers came away with blood. _His_ blood. Blood that he could usually feel trickling out of him. Blood that he could usually heal.

He turned and made blindly for an escape. No one stopped him – and why would they, he wondered with derision, when he was no danger to them?

It took three steps before he noticed something was wrong. A storm had whipped up. Twigs and branches raced through the air; paper came flying from reporters' arms; pebbles skipped along in the frantic wind, striking his face, his head, his arms. _But how?_ The sky was clear. He looked behind him; nothing was unusual.

Without warning a huge explosion rippled from where the Avatar stood. Pillars of earth tore outward, striking him and sending him hurtling through the air. He twisted in midair and landed on his feet, only to be knocked back by a scorching blast of wind. Spinning tongues of fire whirled around the Avatar and she began to levitate; he caught a glimpse of her between the roaring flames and saw a pair of glowing white eyes glaring straight at him. Pieces of surrounding buildings ripped free of their foundations and spun about the Avatar as though drawn through a funnel.

'_Korra, Korra_,' someone was yelling, a high panicky sound tearing through the roar of the wind.

He turned away. What did it matter what happened next? This whole city could burn for all he cared. They had forced this upon themselves by condemning him.

'_Korra, please stop! You'll destroy this place!'_

There it was again, those foolish voices telling the Avatar to calm down. Did they not know she was wild and uncontrollable in this feral state?

'_Korra, I know you're upset but you have to calm down! You'll regret it later on if you don't!'_

Upset? He saw only rage.

A loose slab of earth, borne upon the frenzied wind, slammed into his chest and sent him sprawling back at the Avatar. So close to the core of violence, missiles of rock pummelled the air, making it impossible to stand. Flames licked above his head. Heat washed over him, burning his hair, blistering his skin, tearing his eyes.

'Avatar, stop it!' he commanded. Hot air filled his nose and mouth and he broke off, coughing. When it became apparent she had not heard – or chose not to listen – he threw a disgusted look at her and scrambled away on all fours.

There it was again, those enraged glowing eyes. He blinked, his eyes tearing in the blistering air, but something on her face caught his attention. A spark of light in the storm of scarlet and orange.

And then he truly saw her, between the rapidly shifting curtains of fire. Despite the demonic snarl and the blazing eyes, silver lines trailed down her face.

She was _crying_.

He had not believed her capable of sentience. She certainly had not been crying at the moment he lost his bending. Even as he watched, the tear trails thickened, running past her cheeks, converging on her jaw, dripping from her chin. She was distraught _now_, but there was nothing that could have triggered her, unless – unless it was _him_.

A weight lifted from him when he realised it. That he was the reason she fell into this. That despite what he thought, she truly had not wanted him to lose his bending. His whole body trembled with the realisation. Never, had he seen anything more beautiful that the sight of those tears, lit aglow from the flames because of _him_.

He crawled to his feet, shielding his head from the flying rocks and fire. His sleeve caught alight; a boulder slashed his back. He dived between a parting wall in the flames and stumbled to a stop beneath her.

'Korra,' he said quietly. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, anchoring her to the ground. Her head snapped down and a pair of furious white eyes glared at him. It was hard to believe tears could flow from such demented savagery.

'Korra,' he said again, louder. Spirits help him, she better not kill him on the spot. 'You need to calm down. I am fine.'

Was it his imagination, or had the roaring fire died down a little? He tugged on her wrist firmly and drew her down from the air, wrapping both arms tightly around her. She was a rock in his embrace, stiff and unyielding.

'It's alright,' he said.

This time, it was not his imagination. The fire _did_ die down, its roars withering to coughs. He shut his eyes and held her tighter.

'I am happier without my bending,' he lied.

Spinning rocks thudded to the ground. Flames spluttered and died. Air that had painted the place with rubble wilted and scattered like dry leaves in the breeze.

'I promise.'

Finally, _finally_, the glow from her eyes faded, and she hung limp in his arms. He let out a sigh of relief.

'Korra, are you alright?' he said.

'Are _you_ alright?' Her voice came muffled from his shoulder.

'Didn't I tell you, Avatar? I'm happier without my bending.'

She raised her head from his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. He met her gaze unflinchingly, careful to mask his emotions. She could not – ever – find out the truth.

After what seemed an eternity, when he feared she had seen through him, her dull eyes brightened. She gave him a small, shaky smile and stepped back, suddenly aware of the destruction she had carved out.

'Oh…oops.'

He looked around at everyone else. They were staring in wonder, not at the Avatar, but at him.

And for the first time, it was not hostile.


	28. Soldiers of War, Part 3

A/N: This chapter was uploaded at the same time as the previous chapter. I split them up because it became too long. Therefore, this is NOT the last chapter in the story, there is still one more to go, two if you count the epilogue.

* * *

It became their established routine. Once a week she would come visit him in prison under the watchful eye of the guard on duty. There was always a panel of glass between them. Mostly they talked; he on one side, she on the other, and she would fill him in on _everything_ that had happened during the week. Her reasoning, as she had said, was so that by the time he was released, he would still be up to date and it would be as though they were never separated.

Some days, when the guard was lenient, they would be left to themselves in the room. In the precious half hour where they were truly alone, the Avatar would reach up and press her hand against the glass. He would follow, and though they were separated by thick glass, he could still feel – or imagined he felt – the heat from her palms channelling into his. And when she left, she would smile and tell him how many weeks he had left until freedom.

He missed his freedom. He missed his bending. He missed the fearful respect others offered him. But one week, when the Avatar had gotten sick and could not see him and he spent the week in a corrosive gloom, he realised something else.

If he had run that day, he would have missed the Avatar the most.

So he stayed in prison and waited, each one of her weekly visits a fragment of hope that would one day fill up and lead to his release.

It was through her, that he had found out about Sato's fate. They had sentence him to five years too, and it would have been longer had not Sato donated the majority of his wealth towards rebuilding the city. It struck him as somewhat coincidental that Sato had been sentenced for the same length of time, and indeed one day when his former Lieutenant came to visit, the guards brought with them a handcuffed Sato.

For a while the three of them sat in one room, lost in thought. Three triumvirates of a former revolution. Now, two war criminals. It finally was the Lieutenant who spoke up first.

'You know, six years ago, I would not have imagined today to turn out like this.'

'No,' said Sato sourly. 'We thought we would succeed.'

'I think it was pretty successful,' the Lieutenant said. Then catching the incredulous looks of both Noatak and Sato he quickly added, 'alright, I know you're both stuck in prison, but come on, it's not all that bad. All our Equalists – well most of them anyway – have jobs now. The war gave all non-benders a voice. We may not have won it, but we did restore balance to the city.'

'Easy for you to say,' Sato snapped. 'You're not the one behind bars.'

'Well, no,' said the Lieutenant slowly. 'I'm sorry. I should not have brought that up. But you know, you have only a bit over four years left to serve. It's not a life sentence. What do you plan on doing once you're free?'

He said nothing, but only because he was not sure himself. Sato crossed his arms.

'What do you think? I've got nothing left but my name now. I'm going to rebuild my empire.'

'Your…empire?'

'The _Satomobile_ line. Asami is too young. She does not have the experience dealing with our competitors. I'd like to train her, and some day, have her take over.'

'Oh. I see,' said the Lieutenant. 'Well, I hope it goes well. What about you, Amon?'

He shook his head. 'I have not decided yet.'

'You could always go into politics…'

'Perhaps,' he said.

* * *

He had one other regular visitor in his brother. He did not look forward to these visits as much as he did the Avatar's. All the years that had been lost between them stretched like a gaping maw in the polite confines of the visitor booth. Did he really want to admit to his brother that he had been tracking him in the shadows for well over a decade, ever since Tarrlok rose to prominence as a council member? No, not yet. Someday, when they were both old veterans, they might find the time to laugh at their unwitting rivalry.

Tarrlok brought him a letter once, from their mother. He had not forgotten her, but he had hoped she would forget his promise to return. He opened it slowly, reluctant to read its contents, only to find a surprisingly short message from her – _come home when you can_. He had carefully smoothed all expression from his face and slipped the letter underneath the gap in the glass, back to Tarrlok, nodding slightly.

* * *

In the fourth year of his incarceration, the Avatar had to leave for the North Pole to finish her spiritual training. After that, she had said on the last visit, she was to depart for the Fire Nation and settle some unrest plaguing the capital.

She did not know when she would be back.

Was this her way of telling him she had moved on, and found someone else? If only he could still bend, then he might know if she was lying by reading her pulse. In their last goodbye, she had kissed her fingertips, then pressed them hard against the glass divider. He could not tell the true intent behind it, so he did nothing, and she left that day looking quite hurt. When he came to his senses and called her back, she was gone, with only her smudged fingerprints on the glass to remind him of what he had lost.

With nothing left to look forward to, and no one to count down the weeks left before he was free, each day blurred like sludge. He memorised the shadows that crept across his cell when the sun rose and set through the bars. He became used to the metronomic ticking of the clock. So often, it was the only sound that kept him company that when a prison guard called him one day, he was mildly surprised.

'Amon, you have a visitor.'

That was not the tone the guard used when the Lieutenant or Tarrlok came to see him. He followed the guard out into the visitor booths, and spotted an elderly woman waiting for him.

It took him only a few seconds to recognise her as the healer who had pronounced his bending gone. There was something else familiar about her too, though he could not quite place it.

'Noatak,' she said warmly when he took a seat in front of her. 'It's…ah, nice to see you, I guess.'

The corners of his mouth twitched up.

'Not even the Avatar calls me Noatak,' he said.

The woman's eyebrows rose. 'Well, considering that you still refer to her as _the Avatar_, I'm not surprised she will only call you Amon. I'd have thought you two would be on first name terms by now.'

That silenced him.

She waved her hand. 'Anyway, we are not here to discuss Korra today. I haven't introduced myself yet, although I know you've met me a few times before. I'm Jukatta, the head healer of Yue Hospital.'

Everything clicked into place. He realised why she appeared so familiar to him; this woman was the very same who had healed him prior to his first trial before the council, the one who had taken him step by step through the bloodbending healing process he used on Sato's child, and finally, overseen his and the firebender's efforts to revive the Avatar after the tsunami hit Republic City.

'I hope you are not expecting me to be impressed,' he said nonchalantly.

She laughed and looked away. 'That's your decision.' Then she faced him again. 'You may not know this, but I will be retiring from my position in a few years time.'

'How intriguing.'

'Yes, and I'd like you to take over as the head healer of Yue Hospital.'

For a moment, he wondered if his ears had betrayed him.

'I know it's all very sudden,' the woman said quickly. 'But I've thought about it for a long time. I need someone –'

'First and foremost,' he said, anger stabbing him for the first time in years. Was this woman taunting him by offering a position which he could no longer fill? 'As you said so yourself, _I cannot bend anymore_. I'm a non-bender now. I cannot heal.'

'Being the head healer means more than being a bender. Shouldn't your revolution have made you realise that non-benders can be just as empowered? I need to be someone who can command absolute loyalty, someone who is resourceful and can think under pressure. I can tell you right now, Amon' – he noted the renewed use of his name '- in all my years as head healer I have usually left the actual healing to others.'

'And you think,' he said. 'That the people working underneath you will accept this idea? Have you told them of this? Yue Hospital is the largest in Republic City, do you really think it would retain its prestige if I take over?'

For a long time the woman did not reply. She stared at him intently, a slight frown etched upon her face. 'You're afraid.'

'I have nothing to fear.'

'That's not what I meant. You're afraid of what other people might think of you.' She tilted her head slightly to one side, and Noatak did not like the knowing smile she gave him. 'You're afraid of rejection.'

'People have long memories,' he said.

She nodded. 'Yes, they do. No one forgot it was you alone that day who could calm Korra down. And you will find, when you give people a chance, that they are willing to forgive you. Please consider it. I know you can do this. Ever since I watched you heal Hiroshi Sato's daughter four years ago I knew you could be one of the most gifted healers –'

'Back then, perhaps,' he said shortly. 'Not anymore.'

'Don't pity yourself. Korra has faith in you, and so will I. Speaking of which, I have something for you from her.' She bent down and rummaged through the bag by her feet, surfacing with a scroll. He passed his eye over it, and when she slipped it to him through the hole in the glass, he weighed it with his hand. It was sealed with the royal Fire Nation insignia. He laughed without humour.

'I am impervious to bribes.'

'There's no need to be so suspicious. Councilman Tenzin was originally going to bring this to you but I figured I may as well since I was on my way to see you,' the healer explained.

Noatak peeled off the seal and unrolled it. A mess of scrawling lines greeted him.

_Hey Amon,_

_So it turns out that the unrest in the Fire Nation was from some people who were unhappy with the tax raises. Honora managed to talk them out of rioting but they're still not happy. Everyone's been negotiating so nothing's really happened._

_The capital's actually in the middle of a Fire Festival at the moment. Riots aside it's actually really awesome. There was this guy who could firebend shapes – he made this giant dragon that could breathe fire, now that was epic. Me and Mako both tried but it didn't work, then the guy told us he'd spent a lifetime mastering it. I wish he'd been my firebending teacher, he was so much fun._

_And then can you believe I saw a real dragon. It was huge and blue, about four times longer than an air bison. I thought they were extinct but according to the guys at the festival, years and years ago Zuko disappeared for a week and came back with a dragon egg. I met Zuko and I asked him where he got the egg, but he just told me he got them from THE firebending masters. No idea who he meant. Someday, I want to meet them._

_Anyway I finished my spiritual training with my uncle in the north, and apparently I'm a full Avatar now, so that's kind of cool. I don't know, I'm not so excited about it now as I was when I first left the South Pole. Back then all I wanted was to be a full Avatar, but now I don't really mind who I am one way or another._

_Before I left Republic City though, I asked Tarrlok where you guys lived when you were kids and he directed me to your village. I visited your mom - she was really nice. Though she seemed really sad. I told her you'd be free soon, and that seemed to cheer her up a bit._

_It's late now and I'm really tired so I'll stop here. I wish you were here with me though, there's so much stuff going on (Republic City really needs to organise more festivals like this, they haven't got any) and I can't wait to show it all to you. I hope you're doing okay. I don't know how much longer I have to stay in the Fire Nation but I can't leave until the unrest is settled. But I WILL come back, I promise._

_Korra_

_PS: if this messenger hawk is as good as the guy who lent it to me says, you have 64 weeks left. _

He released the scroll and it rolled back upon itself. Disappointed that it was so short, he stretched it out again and turned it over, knowing in his heart that he had read it all but still hoping there was some small part he missed. He read over the letter once more, trying to picture her writing it; perhaps sitting in the imperial palace underneath the shelter of candlelight or fireflies, rolling it up and sealing it shut with the royal emblem.

'It's yours,' the healer said when he rolled it up carefully and presented it back to her. She stood and picked up her bag. 'I'll leave you to it then. Just know that there will always be a welcome place for you in Yue Hospital.'

His expression did not change.

'I'll consider it,' he said.

* * *

A/N: I know people will have mixed feelings about Amon losing his bending. Personally I found it difficult to write, because after everything that he's been through it seems cruel to take away his bending. But I think it was for the best – ever since I started writing this story last July I've had this ending in mind. Because I want this story to be as realistic as possible, and I just think any citizen of Republic City would support the idea of Amon losing his bending. He did so much damage with it, and I doubt anyone would ever trust him completely if they knew he was a bloodbender and could easily kill anyone without even moving. So his bending had to go.

On a lighter note, if you've been paying enough attention to that letter Korra wrote Amon this chapter, you will notice Honora and the Firebending Masters. I borrowed the fanon name for Zuko's daughter, and the firebending masters are a nod to…the two dragons that Zuko and Aang met in 'The Firebending Masters'.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
